vivre pour toi
by chouchoumag
Summary: Paraplégique à la suite d'une tentative d'assassinat, Edward n'a plus goût à rien. Et si Bella chargée de le protéger pouvait l'aider à aller mieux ? Et si les menaces pesaient encore sur lui ? AH
1. Chapter 1

****

Chose promise, chose due. Je vous poste cette nouvelle fic, enfin me direz vous, depuis le temps que je la promet, il était temps. Il m'est assez difficile de l'écrire, j'espère donc que vous allez aimer bien que ce soit encore bien différent du reste de mes écrits.

Merci à kakou pour la correction et pour ses coms que j'adore lol.

Les persos appartiennent tjs à Stephenie Meyer, Edward n'est à moi que dans mes rêves lol.

Bonne lecture !

**chapitre 1**

**POV EDWARD**

Je portai le verre que je tenais de ma main droite à mes lèvres et avalai une énième gorgée. Je pouvais sentir le liquide ambré descendre le long de ma gorge et je fermai les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Je les rouvris au bout de quelques minutes et cherchai mon paquet de cigarette. Je le repérai sur la petite table basse et me penchai en grognant. Je sortis une clope et la portai à ma bouche avant de l'allumer et d'aspirer une taffe goulûment. Je ricanai en pensant à ce que dirait ma sœur si elle me voyait la clope au bec « le cancer aura ta peau Edward », tu parles j'aurais bien voulu, ça m'aurait épargné une vie de souffrance merdique.

Il y a encore un an, ma vie était très différente d'aujourd'hui. J'avais le monde à mes pieds, j'étais adulé par des milliers de fans, j'étais riche et célèbre dans le monde entier. Impossible me direz vous ? Non c'est pourtant la vérité. J 'étais la nouvelle star d'Hollywood, la nouvelle étoile montante du cinéma américain.

Je galérais un peu pour trouver des rôles il y a encore quatre ans, et j'avais postulé par hasard pour un rôle car j'aimais bien l'actrice principale qu'ils avaient choisie. J'avais été dans les derniers casté, mais finalement j'avais eu le rôle et ma vie avait changé. Ce qui devait être à la base un simple film indépendant c'était transformé en un phénomène mondial. Nous sommes devenus en quelques semaines à peine des stars dans le monde entier. La franchise Twilight a changé ma vie. Je ne pensais pas que jouer un vampire ferait de moi la nouvelle coqueluche des femmes en général. Jeunes et moins jeunes hurlaient sur mon passage, tombant dans les pommes, mendiant une photo ou un autographe. Il y a même une fille, un jour, qui s'était gratté le cou jusqu'au sang et qui m'avait demandé de la mordre. Bref, de la folie furieuse dont je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte réellement, je vivais comme dans un songe, à cent à l'heure, passant de plateaux de tournage à séances photos et interviews. J'avais tourné six films en moins de deux ans, et j'étais crevé mais heureux, j'aimais mon job et les plateaux de tournage étaient presque les seuls endroits où j'avais la paix et où je me sentais véritablement en sécurité. J'étais autant traqué par les fans de la saga que par les paparazzis, ces derniers, de vraies ordures me pourrissaient vraiment la vie, et c'était le revers de la médaille, la seule chose que je détestais vraiment dans ce job. On m'avait prêté une idylle avec ma partenaire du film ainsi qu'avec toutes les filles qui m'approchaient de près ou de loin. On m'avait même fiancé à des filles que je n'avais jamais vues, ce qui enrageait particulièrement ma sœur Alice.

Les paps étaient des ordures mais il y avait certains fans qui étaient aussi légèrement, même beaucoup fanatiques. J'avais reçu plusieurs menaces de mort et j'avais pris un garde du corps à plein temps, non seulement pour ça, mais aussi pour empêcher des centaines de folles furieuses de me sauter dessus et de m'étouffer au moindre de mes déplacements.

J'avais eu confiance en James pour ma sécurité. Il était agréable avec mes fans bien qu'autoritaire, il était sympa avec moi, même s'il me traitait toujours avec respect, et le plus important, il était incroyable, bâti comme une armoire à glace, le genre de mec qui vous fait vous sentir tout petit et insignifiant. Je n'avais jamais douté de lui, il était efficace et très entraîné, et c'est d'ailleurs ce pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie aujourd'hui, il avait donné sa vie pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, il était gravé en moi à jamais dans ma chair comme dans mon cœur.

Tout le cast de la saga était là. Nous étions à New York pour la sortie de Breaking Dawn, le dernier film de la saga et il y avait des milliers de personnes derrières les grilles qui bordaient le tapis rouge. L'ultime film, le dénouement d'une histoire, l'achèvement d'un conte de fée, qui avait duré trois ans. J'étais fébrile et un peu triste ce jour là. Le personnage que j'avais interprété faisait partie de moi, de mon ascension vers le succès et il me manquerait d'une certaine façon.

J'avais déjà signé des centaines d'autographes, posé avec des dizaines de fans pour les photos et répondu à un nombre incalculable de questions lorsque je l'entendis, ce son qui me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Un premier coup de feu avait retenti, et j'avais été touché au dos. Je me souviens d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième coup et de James s'écroulant sur moi alors que je glissais lentement vers le sol. Il m'avait protégé de son corps. Les deux balles s'étaient logées dans son torse alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Je me souviens juste des hurlements de la foule, des coups de feu riposté par les gardes du corps de Kris et Taylor, et de la voix de James me demandant pardon avant que je ne sombre dans l'oubli.

Je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital, trois jours après le drame. On m'avait appris ma paraplégie et la mort de James, il n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. J'étais resté un long moment sans réaction avec à mes côtés mes parents qui pleuraient en me disant que tout irait bien, que j'étais encore en vie et que c'était le plus important. Mais le plus important pour qui ?

Je venais de perdre un ami, et l'usage de mes jambes.

Ma descente aux enfers avait commencé ce jour là. Je m'étais enfermé peu à peu dans le mutisme aux grand damne de mes parents qui me voyaient me morfondre un peu plus chaque jour sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que se soit. J'étais sorti de l'hôpital au bout d'un mois et on m'avait collé non loin de là dans une clinique spécialisée pour entamer une lente et longue rééducation. J'avais tenu trois mois. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour me supporter aussi longtemps mais quand j'ai émis le souhait de partir, ils m'ont relâché à la vitesse de l'éclair, prêts à tout pour se débarrasser de moi. J'avais eu depuis ce jour là des kinés à domicile. Le plus virulent d'entre eux avait duré un mois. J'avais choisi une nouvelle philosophie de vie, faire chier le monde, et ça marchait. La plupart des gens me fuyaient maintenant comme la peste, seule ma famille avait résisté. Pas que je n'avais pas essayé de les faire fuir, ça non, mais il n'y avait que Rosalie, la femme de mon frère ainé Emmett qui venait me voir le moins possible.

J'étais devenu un mec asocial et antipathique, et cela durait depuis huit mois. Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix, et je souhaitais parfois être mort à la place de James.

Vous savez maintenant un peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi. Je suis Edward Anthony Cullen ancienne star montante d'Hollywood, et ma vie est un enfer.

*****  
Il était presque dix-huit heures et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Nous étions en été, et pour mon malheur on crevait de chaud. J'avais du mal à me rafraîchir, étant coincé le cul dans ce fauteuil et le seul fait pour moi de prendre une douche relevait du parcours du combattant. L'appartement avait été spécialement réaménagé pour moi avec des trucs à ma portée ou bien pour m'aider dans mes tâches quotidiennes mais cela restait compliqué et j'avais eu du mal à m'adapter au début. Je ne me sentais plus chez moi. Il avait fallu changer les meubles, supprimer certaines cloisons car les portes étaient trop petites et mon fauteuil passait à peine, rajuster l'espace si bien que je n'avais pratiquement rien reconnu lorsque j'étais revenu de l'hôpital, on aurait dit un nouvel appart, et il l'était dans un sens. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était ma baie vitrée et la vue magnifique que j'avais d'ici. Cette fenêtre était devenue ma seule façon de voir le monde, et j'aimais admirer le ciel en dérivant dans mes pensées, comme maintenant.

J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et ne me déplaçai pas pour aller voir qui arrivait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un membre de ma famille, et à en juger par l'heure qu'il était, c'était sûrement ma mère ou ma sœur. Ma mère avait des horaires plutôt flexibles et Alice était styliste, elle faisait également ce qu'elle voulait de son temps.

Une petite chose brune pénétra d'un bon pas dans mon salon et je soupirai de lassitude, déjà fatigué rien qu'en la voyant. Ma sœur était petite et menue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être montée sur ressort. Elle avait une fâcheuse manie de sauter un peu partout qui me foutait la migraine. Elle était toujours en forme, fine excitée et complètement déjantée. Je me demandais comment Jaz pouvait la supporter. Il était tout le contraire d'elle, grand, calme et posé. Il parait que les contraires s'attirent, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ça.

Elle marcha jusqu'à moi de sa démarche de petite fée et planta un baiser sur ma joue.

-Salut frangin !

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que je marmonnai un vague « bonjour ».

-La vache ça pue le poney ici !

Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre du salon et l'ouvrit en grand. Je sifflai méchamment.

-Ferme ça putain je pourrais jamais la refermer !

-Je la fermerai après.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as pris une douche ? Et puis c'est quoi cette barbe ? Tu sais que c'est démodé l'homme des cavernes ? Tu ressembles à un homme de cro magnons. Je ne viens pas pendant quatre jours et tu te laisses aller ?

-T'es venue ici pour me faire chier sur mon apparence ou pour le plaisir de me pourrir la vie ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Une nouvelle infirmière à domicile va arriver, je voulais pouvoir l'accueillir. Elle est aussi kiné.

Je sentis tout à coup la colère m'envahir.

-C'est une blague pas vrai ? J'ai déjà dis que je voulais plus personne chez moi !

-C'est ça ou le centre de soins de Seattle, t'as qu'à choisir !

-Putain de merde !

Ma sœur fronça son petit nez et je pus presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles, elle avait horreur que j'utilise le mot « putain » et j'aimais le faire juste pour l'emmerder.

-Surveille ton langage ! Je peux toujours te botter le cul Edward Antony Cullen !

Je ricanai alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table basse pour s'emparer de mon cendrier.

-Tu fumes encore ? Qui t'achète ces saletés que je l'envoie en enfer ?

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et la fixai d'un air amusé.

-Je vais pas te le dire !

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle attrapait mes clopes sur la table basse avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

Elle était déjà à la fenêtre avant que je n'aie avancé d'un centimètre. Je lui jetai un regard meurtrier.

-Tu n'oseras pas !

J'aurais dû me taire. Elle me fit un sourire plus grand avant de jeter mon paquet par la fenêtre. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas la défier.

-Putain de bordel Alice !

-Fallait pas me tenter frangin, tu le sais pourtant.

-Tu es une garce !

-Et toi un emmerdeur, ça doit être de famille !

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et attrapa ma bouteille de whisky pur malt.

-T'as pas intérêt de la jeter par la fenêtre !

-Je ne suis pas débile, je ne voudrais pas tuer quelqu'un, je vais la vider dans l'évier.

Je poussai un rugissement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine et je débloquai les roues de mon fauteuil pour la suivre. Evidement j'arrivai trop tard et je ne pus qu'assister, impuissant à la fin de mon liquide préféré de douze ans d'âge.

-Cette bouteille coûtait la peau du cul, t'as intérêt de me la remplacer !

-Pour que tu puisses picoler jusqu'à tomber dans le coma ? Tu peux toujours rêver !

-C'est ma vie Ali je t'ai rien demandé !

J'étais en pétard maintenant, saleté de lutin joyeux !

-Tu es mon frère et que ça te plaise ou non on choisi pas sa famille.

-Emmett me fout la paix lui.

-C'est parce qu'il n' a pas assez de couilles pour te tenir tête, tu as une humeur de chien !

-Il sera ravi d'apprendre ce que tu penses de son anatomie.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de commencer à vider l'évier et de mettre le tout au lave vaisselle.

-Je m'en fous, il le sait déjà.

-T'es pas ma femme de ménage Alice, laisse ça.

-Je veux que se soit propre pour l'arrivée de ton kiné.

-Si elle n'est pas contente, elle pourra toujours partir !

-Et je t'en prie lorsqu'elle arrivera, soit poli Edward.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle fit volte face, les poings sur les hanches.

-Parce que c'est surement la dernière personne qui voudra s'occuper de toi, la dernière que tu n'as pas encore fais fuir. La dernière chance de voir ta vie changer.

-Ma vie est finie Alice, elle ne peut pas changer.

-T'as vie n'est pas finie Edward, il faut juste que tu apprennes à vivre différemment.

-Je ne veux pas apprendre à vivre différemment. Je veux qu'on me rende ma vie, cette fille peut faire ça ? Non ! donc je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Je t'en pries Edward, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi alors fais le au moins pour moi, pour maman, papa et Emmett, pour tes amis, les gens qui tiennent encore à toi.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous accrochez comme ça Alice, tu le sais je ne serai plus jamais le même qu'avant.

-Je veux croire que si.

-On a plus cinq ans, on ne vit pas dans un monde utopique Ali réveille toi bon sang ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix bordel c'est trop demander ?

-Tu peux t'apitoyer sur ton sort, je m'en fous je ne lâcherai jamais l'affaire. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime, même si tu as un caractère de merde.

Je lui fis une grimace.

-Merci pour le compliment.

Elle me fit une petite révérence.

-Je t'en pries.

Elle passa un coup d'éponge sur l'évier sous mon œil maussade et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami. Je ne la suivis pas. Cet échange m'avait foutu à plat et je repris mon poste d'observation près de la baie vitrée du salon.

Je savais qu'elle voulait que je me reprenne, elle me faisait chier juste pour que je réagisse, et m'engueuler avec elle me faisait du bien, je me sentais vivant dans ces moments là. Je crois que ma sœur l'avait compris et elle venait me prendre la tête le plus souvent possible, enfin j'espérais que c'était pour ça, sinon c'est qu'elle était maso mais ça aussi je le savais.

Elle sortit de la chambre au bout de quelques minutes et se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de moi. Elle attrapa la télécommande et se mit à zapper un peu. Je ne regardai plus la télé depuis qu'on m'avait dit que ma vie était finie, je retournai donc à ma contemplation des immeubles de Port Angeles, super réjouissant comme programme !

Après une quinzaine de minutes de silence on sonna à la porte et ma sœur bondit du canapé aussi vite qu'un diable sortant de sa boîte. Je marmonnai des mots quasi inaudible et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas de cette fille chez moi et foi de Cullen, elle allait déguerpir, comme les autres. Je pus entendre la voix de ma diablesse de frangine résonner dans le couloir, suivie d'une voix douce et charmante qui devait être celle de la nouvelle. Je jetai un coup d'œil en coin rapidement et retournai à ma contemplation routinière. Je n'avais pas vu grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'elle était à peine plus grande qu'Alice et qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns. Je ne voulais surtout pas me faire prendre en train de la reluquer.

Les voix se firent plus nettes alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le salon et je me ratatinais un peu plus sur moi-même.

-Nous sommes ravis que vous ayez pu venir aussi vite, j'espère que vous vous plairez à Port Angeles.

-La ville à l'air agréable, je pense que cela sera parfait.

Sa voix était mélodieuse et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elles se rapprochèrent de moi et je me tendis.

-Voici mon frère Edward, votre nouveau patient. Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est une tête de lard asocial qui a mauvais caractère.

Je quittai la contemplation de ma fenêtre chérie pour darder sur ma sœur un regard noir.

-Je te remercie pour ces précisions sur ma personnalité Alice !

Elle me fit un sourire ravissant qui me fit grogner.

-Ca tombe bien, je suis moi-même plutôt chieuse et bornée. Nous allons nous entendre à merveille !

Je levai les yeux sur la nouvelle venue et les mots acides que je voulais lui jeter à la tronche moururent sur ma langue. Elle était magnifique. Petite à la silhouette fine, les cheveux longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, un visage d'ange pâle comme une poupée de porcelaine, des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Parfaite, juste parfaite.

J'essayai de reprendre contenance et lui jetai un regard ironique en levant un sourcil.

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente Melle…

-Swan. Bella Swan. J'ai très mauvais caractère moi aussi M. Cullen, et croyez moi, j'ai déjà maté plus coriace que vous.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

-C'Est-ce qu'on verra.

Ma sœur nous regardait tour à tour intriguée et roula des yeux.

-Sois poli Eddy !

-Colle-toi ton Eddy au cul Alice !

Elle me fit un doigt et la dénommée Bella éclata de rire.

-Je pense que je vais me plaire ici !

Alice lui fit un beau sourire et je secouai la tête.

-Si vous voulez l'emmerder appelez-le comme ça, il déteste les surnoms. Venez je vais vous montrer le reste de l'appartement, et votre chambre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis et cela fut plus fort que moi, je voulais avoir le dernier mot.

-Pas la peine de défaire vos bagages.

Elle pivota gracieusement en m'offrant un sourire qui aurait pu me faire craquer en d'autres circonstances.

-Je m'en voudrai de devoir me balader en string devant vous parce que le reste de mes fringues seraient dans ma valise.

Je restai bouche bée et elle se retourna pour se diriger vers ma sœur qui pouffait de rire, d'une démarche gracieuse.

Aucune réplique ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres.

**POV BELLA**

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que mon GPS fonctionnait correctement et me mis en route. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu en arriver là et je n'étais plus très sûre d'avoir fais le bon choix.

Je me présente Isabella Marie Swan, dites Bella Swan, agent fédéral depuis un an. Pourquoi ce job me direz vous ? Une vocation ? Un devoir envers autrui ? Non, pas vraiment, disons plus une obligation par esprit de vengeance.

J'avais dix ans lorsque ma mère avait été assassinée un soir alors qu'elle rentrait de son travail d'institutrice en maternelle. C'était la maman la plus douce, la plus aimante, et la plus merveilleuse qui soit, et on me l'avait prise sauvagement sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Mon père était alors le shérif de la ville de Forks une petite bourgade dans l'Etat de Washington.

Je l'avais découverte baignant dans son sang dans le garage de notre maison, alors que je rentrais de l'école. Ma vie n'avait plus jamais été la même. L'assassin ne fut jamais retrouvé et mon père s'enferma dans une déprime et un silence sans fond, dont il ne sortait que très rarement.

Lorsque j'avais eu l'âge j'étais rentrée à l'école de police, j'avais brillamment été reçue et j'intégrai le FBI dans la section de protection des témoins. J'avais travaillé sur quelques affaires avec mon mentor Aro Volturi, un grand homme dans ce domaine, qui m'avait appris des tas de choses.

Il était venu me voir il y a quelques jours avec une mission toute fraîche.

On m'avait assigné un nouveau job : Protection rapprochée. Je devais en gros veiller à ce que la personne dont je serai la nounou ne se fasse pas tuer.

Lorsque mon patron m'avait jeté un dossier sur mon bureau en expliquant le pourquoi du comment j'avais été moyennement intéressée, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre le dossier et que je voies le nom inscrit de la personne que je devrais protéger. Edward Cullen. J'étais restée un moment sous le choc, ébahie et Aro avait dû claquer des doigts pour que je revienne à moi. Je savais très bien qui était Edward Cullen, il fallait vivre dans une grotte depuis des lustres pour ignorer qui était ce mec.

D'un point de vue strictement professionnel il était cet acteur qui avait reçu plusieurs menaces de mort il y a un an avant de se faire tirer dessus. Son garde du corps avait été tué ainsi que le mec qui tenait l'arme, tandis que lui avait pris une balle dans le dos, qui avait épargné sa vie mais l'avait rendu paraplégique. L'assassin avait été descendu, cela aurait dû être la fin de l'histoire. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Les menaces de mort avaient repris depuis environ quinze jours, et sa famille inquiète avait demandé une protection. J'avais grimacé en lisant le dossier. Il n'était pas au courant, les personnes pour qui je bossais ainsi que sa famille ne voulaient pas qu'il sache. Je devrai donc bosser en couverture, et cela ma déplaisait.

D'un point de vue strictement personnel, je connaissais très bien Edward Cullen, enfin autant qu'on puisse connaitre le mec qui interprète un fantasme ambulant. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire partie du FBI et aimer les histoires d'amour ? J'avais été passionnée par cette histoire, celle d'un vampire amoureux d'une humaine. J'avais lu les livres et vu les films et j'avais adoré, j'étais une romantique dans l'âme. Je connaissais donc en gros la filmographie de ce gars, ses films, aussi bien ceux faisant partie de la saga que les autres, étaient des petits bijoux. Je n'étais pas une groupie, juste une fille qui trouvait ce mec sexy, et appréciait ces films.

Mon rôle serait donc de me faire passer pour son nouveau kiné, j'avais une formation de base et c'est pour cela qu'on m'avait choisie. Je devrais en référer à un vrai kiné pour savoir ce que je devais faire avec lui exactement, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Le deuxième point, et pas des moindres, serait de veiller à sa sécurité sans qu'il le sache. Je devrais pour se faire vivre avec lui et cela bien que ce soit nécessaire me troublait.

Le dossier détaillé qu'on m'avait remis me laissait perplexe sur le fait d'arriver à nouer un quelconque lien avec lui. Il était devenu fragile et complètement renfermé sur lui-même depuis la tentative de meurtre et il ne se laissait approcher que par sa famille ainsi qu'un cercle d'ami très restreint. Le mettre en confiance serait une épreuve.

Malgré tout, j'étais prête à relever le défi.

Je soufflai un grand coup avant de sonner à la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je tâchai de me reprendre. Il n'était pas question que je reste béate comme une demeurée à sa vue, ce mec était canon certes, mais il était avant tout mon nouveau job, et je ne devais pas le considérer autrement que comme la personne à protéger.

J'entendis des pas précipités et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite jeune femme brune aux allures de lutin. On aurait dit une petite fée, elle était vraiment très belle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire alors qu'elle me souriait chaleureusement en me tendant la main.

-Bonjour je suis Alice Cullen ! Vous devez être Bella Swan ?

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui serrai gentiment.

-C'est exact, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

Elle relâcha ma main et m'invita à entrer ce que je fis, puis elle referma la porte à clef derrière moi. Elle se rapprocha un peu et murmura doucement.

-Nous parlerons plus tard.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer et elle me précéda dans le couloir. Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui était le salon et la salle à manger et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, avant de le voir. Il nous tournait le dos, fixant la baie vitrée devant lui et nous nous approchâmes doucement. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres malgré moi à la vue de sa tignasse cuivrée si légendaire, ils avaient l'air doux et j'aurais voulu y passer ma main afin d'en apprécier la texture. Je me mis une claque mentale et nous stoppâmes près de lui puis sa sœur fit les présentation. Il releva légèrement les yeux sur elle en la fusillant du regard et mon cœur eut un raté à la vue de son visage si parfait. Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mangeait le visage, mais cela ne gâtait pas son charme, au contraire. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert extrêmement pur comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, et je pouvais dire que les clichés des magazines people ne lui rendait pas justice. Il était encore plus beau que sur une couverture de Elle ou un sur un écran plat dans la peau de son personnage de vampire. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire sa beauté.

Il avait une petite lueur furieuse dans le regard qui le rendait encore plus sexy et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui renvoyer des petites piques afin de le mettre d'avantage en rogne. Nous le quittâmes au bout de quelques minutes mais sa dernière phrase me fit stopper dans mon élan et je me retournai une dernière fois avant de suivre sa sœur.

-Je m'en voudrais de devoir me balader en string devant vous parce que le reste de mes fringues seraient dans ma valise.

J'eus le temps de le voir bouche bée avant de me détourner et c'est satisfaite que je rejoignit sa sœur qui me fit entrer dans la chambre d'amis.

Swan 1- Cullen 0

Alice referma la porte derrière moi et se confondit en excuses.

-C'est n'est pas grave Melle Cullen j'ai vu pire croyez-moi !

Elle toucha gentiment mon bras.

-Appelez moi Alice s'il vous plait, de toute façon, nous allons nous voir souvent !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas nous tutoyer ? Cela serait plus simple.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

-D'accord !

Son sourire se fana et elle leva un regard anxieux sur moi.

-Je pense que tu connais toute l'histoire ?

Elle murmurait, sûrement par crainte qu'il puisse nous entendre et j'adaptais également le son de ma voix.

-Oui, je sais tout. J'ai suivi l'affaire il y a un an, et j'ai bien potassé le dossier avant de venir, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le protéger.

Elle secoua un instant la tête.

-Je le sais, mais je suis inquiète. Ma famille également. Il est tellement différent de ce qu'il était. Il ne le dit pas mais je sais qu'il refuse de sortir parce qu'il a peur, et pas seulement à cause de son handicap. Il supporte très mal sa nouvelle vie, et s'il devait savoir que les menaces ont repris je ne pense pas qu'il saurait y faire face cette fois.

-Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne sache rien Alice, jusqu'à quand nous pourrons lui cacher, je l'ignore, mais nous ferons en sorte de clôturer cette affaire le plus vite possible.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire triste puis parut se ressaisir et me désigna la chambre.

-J'espère qu'elle te convient ? Tu peux l'arranger comme bon te sembles.

-Elle sera parfaite, pas de problème.

Elle grimaça.

-Edward va te mener la vie dure, j'espère que tu as un moral en béton. Il a fait fuir tout le personnel que nous avons engagé ses six derniers mois, personne n'a tenu le coup.

-J'y arriverai ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je le bâillonnerai s'il le faut.

Alice éclata de rire.

-Je voudrais voir ça ! Je vais te faire visiter le reste de l'appart.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je pus voir que M. J'ai Un Sale Caractère Cullen n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il fixait la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Nous passâmes dans la cuisine, la salle de bain puis la chambre d'Edward et son bureau avant de retourner dans le salon. Un magnifique piano à queue trônait dans le coin droit de la pièce et je me souvins qu'Edward jouait du piano mais aussi de la guitare, depuis qu'il était enfant. Vive les interviews de la presse People !

Alice me fit redescendre sur terre en agitant un trousseau de clefs sous mon nez.

-Voilà un double des clefs de l'appartement, du garage et de la porte de la Résidence.

-Merci.

Je m'en emparai et les fis tourner un moment dans mes mains avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à mon « colocataire ».

-Je crois que je vais aller chercher mes affaires dans ma voiture.

-Je vais t'aider.

Je fis un petit sourire à Alice.

-Merci.

Nous descendîmes donc jusqu'à ma voiture et il nous fallut deux allers-retours pour vider le coffre. Je n'avais emporté que le strict minimum plus les choses indispensables comme mes bouquins, ou mes flingues. Nous déposâmes le tout dans ma nouvelle chambre puis Alice me souhaita une nouvelle fois la bienvenue avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur le crâne de son frère et de s'éclipser, nous laissant seuls en tête à tête.

Je déballai mes affaires et pris tout mon temps pour les ranger, retardant au maximum la confrontation entre moi et Edward. Il était 20 h lorsque je pris enfin la décision de sortir, mon ventre criait famine et il était temps de le nourrir. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et regardai un instant l'homme qui allait partager son repère avec moi. Il était toujours en contemplation devant la baie vitrée à cela près qu'il avait un verre de ce qui ressemblait à un liquide ambré entre les mains, probablement du whisky. Je soupirai et m'approchai de lui.

-L'alcool n'est pas vraiment recommandé vous savez.

Il eut un petit rire sec sans joie.

-L'alcool est très recommandé au contraire, mais désolé je partage pas.

-Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

Il leva ses yeux vers moi et je pus voir un sourire ironique fendre doucement son visage.

-Pourquoi ? C'est une question de religion peut-être ou un besoin de vous montrer mieux que tout le monde ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de porter son lèvre à ses lèvres et de boire une gorgée.

-Vous avez tort. Douze ans d'âge, y a rien de meilleur.

Je haussai les épaules, il ne me ferait sûrement pas changer d'avis.

-Je vais préparer le repas.

Il retourna la tête et repris sa posture habituelle.

-Faites donc ça.

Il ne m'accorda plus un regard et je soupirai. La cohabitation promettait d'être difficile.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et entrepris d'ouvrir le frigo. Je restai un instant béate devant sa contemplation. Vide. A part un pack de bière, deux yaourts périmés et une tablette de beurre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, c'était le néant. Je le refermai et ouvrit les placards les uns derrière les autres. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, du café, un paquet de céréales, des pates, quelques boites de conserves… Je me demandai comment il faisait pour se nourrir et comment il avait pu survivre jusque là.

Je refermai le dernier placard, dépitée, puis retournai au salon où je me postai en face de lui en croisant les bras. Il releva pour la troisième fois depuis mon arrivée son regard sur moi et me fixa d'un air interrogateur.

-Un problème ?

-Il n'y a rien dans le frigo.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ?

Je laissai retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

-De quoi vous vous nourrissez ? De l'air ambiant ?

-Je me fais livrer.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser un sourcil.

-Livrer ? Tous les repas ?

-Et bien, oui. Le mardi en général c'est chinois.

-Chinois ? Vous mangez chinois le mardi ? Et si vous n'avez pas envie de chinois ?

Un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Je me fais livrer autre chose.

-Comme ?

Il soupira d'un air exaspéré.

-Tout les restos qui font de la bouffe à emporter on des cartes qui se trouvent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux avant de me diriger d'un bon pas vers la cuisine et de regarder sur le plan de travail. Ce que je trouvai me laissa un instant sous le choc. Il y avait au moins quinze prospectus et de toutes sortes. Chinois, pizza, indien, traiteur traditionnel, et j'en passe.

Je laissai le tout à sa place et retournai vers lui.

-Ca passe pour ce soir, mais à partir de demain, je fais les courses, et je prépare les repas. Il vous faut des repas équilibrés.

-Si ça vous amuse.

-J'ai vu une carte de salade, on va commander ça pour ce soir. Vous aimez quoi ?

Il plissa des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Le mardi je mange chinois.

-C'est trop gras pour le soir, la salade sera mieux.

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et j'étais un peu contente de le voir en colère, au moins il exprimait quelque chose.

-Je veux des nems et des nouilles !

-Ok alors on va dire une salade composée.

Il décroisa les bras et agrippa violemment son jean de ses deux mains.

-Je viens de vous dire que…

-Très bien, je prends ça moi aussi !

Je le laissai en plan et me dirigeai vers la pile de carte puis sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche. Je pus entendre les roues de son fauteuil arriver derrière moi et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, j'avais réussi à le faire bouger.

-ET ! Je veux pas de salade c'est clair !

-La salade c'est bon pour la santé ! Vous allez devenir un sumo si vous bouffer tout le temps ces saloperies. Ca serait dommage d'abimer un corps pareil.

Il me jeta un regard ahuri avant d'essayer de se reprendre. Je venais de le flatter et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Je le vis déglutir puis il me fusilla du regard.

-Si je deviens obèse c'est moi que ça regarde, contentez-vous de me foutre la paix !

Je me contentai de faire le numéro indiqué sur mon téléphone et il renifla bruyamment avant de se remettre à bouder.

-Je vous préviens, je mangerai pas ça.

Je roulai des yeux et j'indiquai ma commande à mon interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

-Ca sera livré dans trente minutes.

-J'en salive d'avance !

Son ton était sarcastique mais je laissai filer. Il se détourna d'un geste rageur et repartit au salon alors que je jetai discrètement les cartes à la poubelle, en gardant juste les pizzas et chinois pour dépanner de temps à autre.

Je le rejoignis ensuite et m'installai sur le canapé. Je pris la zapette et tentai de chercher quelque chose à regarder. Je lui jetai parfois quelques coups d'œil furtifs mais il se contentait de fixer un point imaginaire devant lui, sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Je stoppai sur une chaîne musicale et essayai de me concentrer sur la télé plutôt que sur le mec super sexy mais boudeur qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de moi.

La sonnette finit par retentir au bout d'environ trente cinq minutes et je me levai, soulagée, afin de récupérer notre commande. Je payai le coursier et déposai le tout sur la table de la salle à manger sous l'œil furibond de mon colocataire.

-Ca à l'air bon, vous voulez boire quoi ?

-J'ai pas faim.

Je soupirai fortement et lui jetai un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je pensais de son attitude immature.

-Je suis sûre du contraire. Venez à table.

Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défi.

-Non.

La moutarde me monta subitement au nez et je pus presque sentir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles. Il commençait à m'agacer, et ça ne serait bon ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Je me levai et fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient avant de me poster devant lui et de mettre mes poings sur mes hanches.

-Vous allez venir à table et bouffer ce putain de repas que je viens de commander ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes en fauteuil que je vais pas vous botter le cul !

Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur et j'aurais pu fondre si je n'étais pas si énervée.

-J'aimerais voir ça ! Bottez moi voir le cul qu'on rigole !

Je relâchai la pression et passai derrière lui sous son regard interrogateur. Je débloquai les freins de son fauteuil et commençai à le pousser vers la table.

-Putain vous faites quoi là !

Je l'installai en face de son assiette et pris place en face de lui.

-Mangez ! Et je vous interdis de bouger ou vous allez le regretter ! Je vous préviens, je peux devenir votre pire cauchemar vous auriez tort de me sous estimer !

Je pus voir une flamme de haine danser dans ses yeux mais je ne détournai pas les miens, je ne devais pas céder devant lui, ou bien il ferait de moi ce qu'il voudrait, et c'était inacceptable. Il baissa le regard le premier en grognant et il soupira en regardant son assiette. Je fus agréablement satisfaite mais n'en laissait rien paraitre dans mon attitude, je ne voulais pas jubiler devant lui, je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que les choses dans sa vie allait changer et qu'il devrait les accepter.

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence quasi religieux, mais cela n'avait rien de reposant.

Cela ne se ferait pas sans mal, mais j'y arriverais.

* * *

**_Dites moi tout_**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou ! Un grand merci à l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle histoire, je suis contente de voir que vous l'aimez ! Nous voici avec le chapitre 2, on continue dans les prises de becs, celles-ci vont durer encore quelques chapitres, puis ensuite ils vont commencer à s'entendre lol**_

_**J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que je posterais une fois par semaine, le lundi comme toujours. Je pense aussi que la fic comportera en gros 15 chapitres, je ne pense pas plus car j'ai du mal avec l'écriture de cette histoire, elle est bien plus compliquée psychologiquement parlant à écrire.**_

_**Merci aux anonymes, votre soutiens me fait chaud au cœur**_

_**Voilà bonne lecture !**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais passé une nuit plus que merdique. J'avais pourtant été me coucher tôt, voulant éviter la furie qui se trouvait être ma nouvelle coloc, j'étais partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre après le diner. J'étais en colère et ennuyé, je ne voulais pas de cette fille chez moi, et elle avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, cela me prendrais surement plus de temps que pour les autres pour la faire dégager.

J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à gamberger, et l'autre partie à cauchemarder. Je ne dormais que très rarement une nuit complète sans être agité, il me fallait pour ça une bonne cuite ou des narcotiques. Je revivais sans cesse l'avant première de Breaking Dawn, la scène se rejouait sans cesse dans mon esprit, et je pouvais voir le moindre détail, entendre le moindre cris de panique de la foule. Je me levai souvent avec une migraine atroce et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

C'est donc en grognant que je sortis de mon lit et m'installais maladroitement dans mon fauteuil. Je pris la direction de la cuisine et une odeur de café frais vint frapper mes narines alors que j'avançais prudemment.

Bella était là, assise à la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, un café devant elle. . Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et elle portait un petit débardeur bleu nuit et un short en jean qui lassait voir la longueur de ses jambes. Elle releva les yeux à mon arrivé et me fit un petit sourire sincère qui me désarçonna une minute.

-Bonjour !

Je baissai les yeux et grognai un semblant de réponse alors que je pouvais la sentir me fixer.

-J'ai préparé du café, vous en voulez ?

J'en mourrais d'envie, mais je ne voulais pas le lui faire voir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

-Je vais me servir.

Elle me fit un petit signe de la tête.

-Très bien.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafetière et sortis un mug de l'un des placards qui se trouvait à ma portée. Je bénissais ma mère dans ces moments là d'avoir réaménagé mon appartement avec des meubles à la bonne hauteur.

Je me servis une tasse de café que je déposai sur la table et m'approchai un peu plus de celle-ci.

Un silence gêné s'installa et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon mal de tête. Je reculais un peu mon fauteuil en vus d'aller chercher de l'aspirine et Bella me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Le café est un peu fort mais je l'aime comme ça et noir, j'ai tendance à oublier que les gens le préfère parfois moins corsé.

-Non, je le bois noir et corsé également, mais j'ai mal à la tête.

-Où se trouve l'aspirine ?

-Dans la salle de bain.

Elle fit mine de se lever et je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse ça, je pouvais me débrouiller seul.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ca ira plus vite si j'y vais.

-Plus vite pour qui ?

J'avais craché ses mots, mais elle me gonflait. J'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappel que j'étais infirme, mon putain de corps le faisait très bien tout seul !

Elle se leva sans me répondre et partit en direction de la salle de bain alors que je me réinstallais à table, furibond. Je pris une gorgée de café et le liquide s'écoula doucement dans ma gorge, me faisant un bien fou.

Bella réapparut une minute plus tard et me tendit une petite pilule blanche qu'elle laissa tomber dans ma main. Elle fit ensuite couler un peu d'eau au robinet et me tendis un verre d'eau fraiche.

-Merci.

Ca m'avait échappé. Ma voix me parut faible et je me mis mentalement une baffe. Elle me fit un petit sourire et se réinstalla.

-De rien.

Je grognai un peu pour la forme. J'avalais le tout et fermai un instant les yeux. La douleur vrillait mes tempes et ne me laissait aucun répits. Je sursautais lorsque je sentis une paire de mains se poser sur celles-ci et qu'elles débutèrent un léger massage. Je me mis à gigoter mal à l'aise.

-J'ai pas besoin…

-D'aide, je sais. Restez tranquille, ça va passer.

Elle me massa ainsi plusieurs minutes et je me laissai aller totalement en soupirant de bien être. Elle relâcha la pression au bout d'un instant et je rouvris difficilement les yeux alors qu'elle me regardait.

-Vous avez souvent des migraines ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Parfois.

-Vous devriez vous allonger un peu, il est encore tôt, nous pourrons débuter notre séance un peu plus tard ce matin.

Je me sentais las, j'étais fatigué de cette putain de vie.

Je reculai mon fauteuil mais me figeais alors que Bella posait une main sur mon bras.

-Je peux vous aider.

Je levais sur elle un regard mauvais.

-Non.

Elle laissa retomber sa main et me dévisagea.

-Je suis là pour vous faciliter la vie, c'est mon travail.

-Vous pouvez vous foutre votre pitié au cul, je n'ai besoin de personne, je sais très bien m'occuper de moi.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez de pitié ? Je n'ai pas pitié de vous.

-Bien sur ouais ! Tout le monde à pitié d'un infirme !

-Pas moi, et tu commences à me gonfler avec ton caractère de merde ! On peut faire des choses gentilles pour toi parce que ça nous fais plaisirs pas forcement parce qu'on te plains !

-Oh super alors on se tutoie maintenant ? Saches donc que j'ai pas besoin de toi et encore moins que tu fasses des trucs…gentils !

-Je te pris de m'excuser ça ne se reproduira plus ! Contente toi d'aller te reposer, je viendrai te chercher dans deux heures.

Son ton avait été sarcastique mais je me contentai de renifler de dédain et de déguerpir alors qu'elle empoignait son mug avec colère et qu'elle le vidait dans l'évier.

Je me demandai jusqu'où ça irait avant qu'on ne s'entretue.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais un rêve aussi agréable. Je pouvais sentir le sol sous mes pieds, la brise du vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et mes vêtements, une main fine encrée dans la mienne…

Je sentis qu'on me secouait légèrement et je sursautais en ouvrant les yeux avec difficultés. Bella était penchée sur moi, et je crus pendant un instant que je rêvais encore. Elle était si belle qu'on aurait dis un ange, et ma respiration eut un raté alors que je la détaillais. Un léger trouble s'installa sur ses joues et elle se releva précipitamment.

-Tu as dormis deux heures, il est temps de faire nos exercices.

Elle se dirigea vers les volets roulants qu'elle ouvrit et la lumière agressa ma vue au point de me faire pousser un grognement.

Je revoyais mon jugement, cette fille n'était pas un ange mais un démon envoyé sur terre pour me torturer.

Je collais mon bras sur mes yeux afin de chasser la lumière virulente de mon esprit et je pus entendre que Bella revenait vers moi.

-Debout marmotte ! On a du boulot et il faut s'y mettre, donc soit je t'aide à te déshabiller, soit tu le fais seul, à toi de choisir.

Je retirai mon bras et fronçai les sourcils en la regardant.

-Me déshabiller pour quoi faire ?

Elle roula des yeux avant de me fixer d'un air agacé.

-Tu fais tes exercices en jean en temps normal ? Non parce qu'avec moi c'est jogging ou short. Ca ira plus vite si je t'aide mais c'est à toi de voir.

-T'avais pas des courses à faire ? Non parce que tu vois là, je suis fatigué, et j'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire quoi que soit ce matin.

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et me fixa d'un air amusé.

-Ok, Monsieur Je suis un chieur Cullen est de retour à ce que je vois ! Les courses je vais y aller cet aprèm et tu vas venir avec moi.

Je me redressai aussi vite que mon maudit corps me le permettais et fixais sur elle un regard remplit de colère.

-Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Je ne sortirai pas !

Elle fit un vague geste de la main d'un air ennuyé qui me mit encore plus en boule.

-On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant tu te déshabilles.

Elle s'éloigna vers mon armoire et je serrais les poings de colère. Cette fille allait me rendre fou, j'allais finir par la buter ! J'étais entrain d'imaginer mille façons de la torturer lorsqu'elle se dirigea à nouveau vers moi et me lança un bas de jogging et un tee shirt blanc.

-Enfile ça.

Ils avaient atterris sur mes cuisses et je les empoignais avant de les lui rejeter à la tronche aussi fort que je le pouvais.

-Enfile les toi-même !

Elle les rattrapa maladroitement avant d'inspirer fortement et de darder sur moi un regard qui me fis frémir. Elle était petite et menue assurément mais elle avait l'air en colère et cela me fouta légèrement les jetons. Elle avait l'air…effrayante !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et je déglutis difficilement. Elle se rapprocha de moi avant de s'assoir à mes cotés et de diriger sa main vers mon ventre. Je la regardai faire comme au ralentis et un soupçons de panique s'empara de moi alors qu'elle posait sa toute petite menotte sur la boucle de la ceinture de mon jean.

Je sursautai violement et repoussai sa main.

-Ca va pas non ! Tu me fais quoi là !

Elle me fit une petite moue de gamine et je sentis une douce chaleur se propager dans mon bas ventre. Elle était…Non pas question ! Reprend toi Cullen abrutis !

-Tu m'as dis de le faire moi-même, je ne demande qu'à te satisfaire !

-Je ne t'ai surement pas demander…de faire…ça !

Elle leva un sourcils d'un geste interrogateur.

-Tu ne veux pas te déshabiller, je le fais pour toi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Je lui jetai un regard furibond et elle me fixa en retour. Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et détourne les yeux en soupirant, une douce victoire pour moi. Je fus étonné qu'elle reprenne la parole aussi vite.

-Je sais que tu déteste la situation, je sais aussi que ça ne t'enchante pas que je vive ici avec toi, mais il va falloir t'y faire, il va falloir accepter ta nouvelle vie Edward.

-T'es psy en plus d'être kiné ?

Ma voix était rauque et je m'en voulus de paraitre si vulnérable devant elle. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible et elle le savait très bien, mais je refusais de craquer, je ne craquerai plus devant personne.

-Non mais je pense savoir ce que tu penses et tu te trompes.

Je relevai légèrement les yeux sur elle et la regardais. Elle avait l'air si déterminé, si sûre d'elle que cela me désarçonna un instant mais me mis aussi en boule. Elle se permettais un jugement, mais elle ne savait rien de moi ou presque.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ce que je pense !

-Peut-être pas tout non, mais je sais la vie que tu avais avant, et bien que celle que tu as aujourd'hui soit très différente, ta vie n'est pas finie Edward.

-Dis la personne qui peut marcher et se mouvoir comme elle veut ! Garde tes putains de sermons pour toi ok, j'ai pas besoin de ça.

Elle secoua un instant la tête et je soupirai fortement. Je voyais pas pourquoi je me changerai, j'étais très bien comme ça. Je décidai néanmoins de faire en sorte qu'elle me lâche la grappe.

-Je vais me changer, t'as qu'à m'attendre au salon.

-Bien.

Elle posa les affaires près de moi et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte. Elle stoppa un instant avant de se retourner légèrement, sans pour autant me regarder.

-Appel moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Je voulus lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais elle passa rapidement la porte et les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Je ne m'étais pas changé, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça me faisait chier de céder, et que j'étais déjà épuisé rien que d'y penser. Les choses qui me paraissaient si simple à l'époque était maintenant des défis à relever de chaque instants et le simple fait de mettre un pantalon ou prendre une douche relevait du parcours du combattant.

Bella ne vint pas voir et me laissa le temps dont j'avais besoin sans râler, je lui en fus reconnaissant d'une certaine manière.

Je me réinstallais maladroitement dans mon fauteuil et la rejoignis au salon. Elle était assise au sol sur un tapis de mousse les jambes en tailleur fixant un point imaginaire et elle releva les yeux à mon approche. Je stoppai devant elle et soupirai. Elle secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

-Tu ne t'es pas changé.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en signe de défi.

-J'avais pas envie.

-Ca ne pourra pas fonctionner comme ça Edward.

-Qui a dit que je voulais que ça fonctionne ?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me faire partir, je peux être une chieuse moi aussi.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Je vais t'aider à t'installer sur le tapis et on commencera par des étirements.

-Va te faire foutre ok ! J'ai pas l'intention d'obéir comme un bon petit soldat !

Je vis une lueur assassine passée dans son regard et avant que je ne le réalise, elle s'était levée d'un bon et elle passait derrière moi. Elle agrippa mon fauteuil et le fit basculer vers l'arrière alors que j'essayai maladroitement de m'agripper pour ne pas me casser la gueule.

-T'es malade non qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-La ferme !

Elle se pencha sur moi et passa ses bras sous mes aisselles afin de pouvoir me relever et je me laissai faire sans protester, trop ahuris. Je pus sentir l'odeur délicieuse de ses cheveux alors que des mèches folles pendaient devant mon visage et j'inspirai un peu plus fort. Elle sentait le shampoing à la fraise et je me shootais un instant à cette fragrance envoutante avant de me reprendre et de me mettre une claque mental. Je ne devais pas fantasmer sur cette fille, elle était l'ennemi que je devais faire fuir de mon territoire, et j'avais tendance à l'oublier l'espace d'un instant.

Elle me tira en arrière afin de me faire glisser du siège et j'étais en train de me dire qu'elle allait se casser la gueule avec moi dans ses bras mais tout ce passa à merveille, et je terminai assis sur le tapis sans aucun bobo. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Elle m'avait collé au sol de force, et même si elle était foutrement cinglée et forte pour une fille, je dois dire qu'elle gagna un cran de respect dans mon estime.

-Installe toi sur tes coudes un peu plus en arrière, on va faire des mouvements de jambes, et je ne veux pas t'entendre geindre c'est clair pour toi ?

Je me contentai de serrer les dents et de la fixer.

Elle tira un peu sur mes jambes ce qui me fit perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il me restait et je terminai sur les coudes en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle me fit faire plusieurs mouvements de jambes pendant plusieurs minutes et je la regardai faire, rien d'autre. J'étais un simple spectateur, je ne ressentais rien, pas le moindre frémissement, la moindre douleur, la moindre contractassions de muscles, que dalle, nada. Mes jambes étaient bel et bien foutues, elles étaient juste là pour le décors, pour faire beau. J'aurai parfois souhaité ne plus les voir.

Je savais pourquoi nous faisions ça, j'avais déjà posé la question mais je voulais quand même entendre l'explication sortir de sa bouche, je voulais une confrontation, j'avais besoin d'une confrontation, il ne me restait plus que ça aujourd'hui, pour me sentir en vie.

-Pourquoi on fait ça ?

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur avant de reposer ma jambe droite et de reproduire le même mouvement avec la gauche.

-Pour faire travailler tes muscles, c'est important.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle reposa ma jambe et posa ses mains sur le sol en me regardant.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse à ses questions pas vrai ? Je suppose que tu as déjà demandé le pourquoi du comment. Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu cherches quoi là au juste ?

-Je voulais simplement voir ta vision de la chose.

-C'est important d'entretenir ton corps, pour que tu te sentes bien.

Je m'esclaffais.

-Me sentir bien ? C'est une blague ?

-Il faut te sentir à l'aise dans ton nouveau corps, ça sera plus facile pour toi, pour ta vie de tous les jours.

-Je ne me sentirai jamais à l'aise dans ce corps, il n'est plus le mien.

-Bien sur que si ! Il est juste un peu différent c'est tout. Je t'aiderai à t'y faire.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle me dévisagea un instant, sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas de toi ici, pourquoi tu restes ? Il y a forcement du boulot pour toi autre part ! Ma famille te paye tant que ça ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris.

-Vraiment ? Et c'est une question de quoi alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'aime les défis, et tu es un défi…intéressant à relever.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me la sort celle là, et crois moi j'en est déjà entendu.

-Comme quoi ?

Elle semblait curieuse et je me remémorais un instant tout les trucs les plus dingues que j'avais entendu. J'avais reçus des centaines de demandes en mariage, de morsures, de bébés et j'en passe. J'avais même une fois signé le haut d'un sein d'une fan, qui m'avait dis qu'elle se le ferait tatouer ensuite. J'avais trouvé ça complètement délirant, et quand je croyais que plus rien ne me surprendrait, une demande arrivait, encore plus folle que les autres.

Je ne vivrai plus jamais ça, et ça me manquait, d'une certaine façon.

Je me rembrunis et baissai un instant les yeux. Je ne voulais plus penser à ma gloire passée, c'était trop douloureux à supporter.

Bella dû le voir car elle changea de position et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

-On va faire des mouvements de renforcement musculaire des bras maintenant, et ensuite je te masserai.

Je grimaçai mais elle ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. C'était la partie que je redoutais le plus, le massage. Je ne n'étais pas vraiment certain que mon corps serait se tenir si elle posait ses mains sur moi de cette façon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas touché ainsi, ou plutôt qu'une belle fille avait posé les mains sur moi. Je priai juste pour que little Edy se tienne tranquille.

Nous passâmes aux exercices pour muscler mes bras et Bella me donna des directives précises que j'effectuais sans rechigner. Je redoutais le moment ou nous aurions terminé. Je ne voulais pas penser au massage, cela me perturbais.

Elle me stoppa au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes en me disant que cela était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. L'instant que je ne voulais pas voir arriver était déjà là et j'aurai voulu me cacher dans ma chambre.

-Enlève ton tee shirt s'il te plait. On va commencer par le massage du ventre et on passera au dos et aux bras ensuite.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile, les exercices c'est déjà de trop.

Elle soupira.

-Est-ce que tu vas me faire un caprice à chaque fois que je te demande de faire quelque chose ? Nan parce qu'on est mal barré sinon !

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un massage c'est tout !

Elle se positionna en tailleur et me fixa un moment.

-L'utilité c'est que ça aidera tes muscles et ton tube digestif, tu ne voudrais pas être obligé d'aller en institut te coller sur une de leur machine de torture pour te verticaliser non ?

Je grognai. J'avais déjà vécu ça quand j'étais à l'hosto et je n'étais pas prêt de recommencer. Le massage était assurément mieux.

-Non, je préfère les massages.

Elle me fit un sourire satisfait.

-S'il te plait Edward, enlève ton tee shirt.

Je le retirai en soupirant et le jetai un peu plus loin de moi. Je m'installais couché et attendis.

Mon premier reflexe avait été un sursaut, puis un frisson alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur mon ventre. Ses doigts était doux mais froid.

-C'est quoi ?

-De la crème, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, je trouve ça plus pratique, pour toi comme pour moi.

Nous ne parlâmes plus et je me laissai aller à ses mains expertes. Elle massa un moment mon ventre en de petit cercle puis passa à mes bras et s'attaqua plus particulièrement à mes articulations.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé ça aussi agréable avec mes anciens kiné et je soupirai en pensant que je pourrais y prendre gout très rapidement. Ses mains sur moi me faisaient un bien fou, elle appuyait ou il fallait, ni trop fort, ni trop doucement, et j'aimais sentir ses doigts glisser sur ma peau.

Elle m'aida ensuite à me retourner et me massa le dos et la nuque. La sensation était divine et je pus sentir tous les muscles de mon corps se détendre petit à petit. J'aurai pu m'endormir et il me fallut lutter pour rester éveillé.

Je fus légèrement déçus lorsqu'elle retira ses mains et qu'elle m'annonça que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, je me sentais serein, plus détendu, et légèrement dans le coma.

La preuve en était qu'elle m'aida à me remettre dans mon fauteuil et que je la laissai faire sans lui lancer la moindre vacherie.

J'étais certain d'une chose au moins, j'allais adoré ses séances d'entrainement comme jamais auparavant.

POV BELLA

Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais je ne me doutais pas que cela serait à ce point. La mission avait débuté depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et j'étais déjà fatiguée. J'aurais préféré être en planque dans un lieu sordide, éplucher une tonne de dossiers plus barbants les uns que les autres et même jouer les putes sur un trottoir pour arrêter un mac plutôt que d'affronter ça, cette douleur.

Parce que la vérité était plutôt visible en fait. Edward Cullen souffrait. Il était arrogant, hautain et casse couille, mais cela cachait le mal être qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il s'était créé cette façade pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il cachait sous ses insultes et ses regards féroces. Une profonde douleur.

Je l'avais cerné tout de suite. Il ne supportait pas son handicap, comme la plupart des gens qui venait de subir un traumatisme, il rejetait la faute sur les autres, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le désarroi.

Il fallait que quelqu'un le sorte de là, le secoue, le fasse remonter à la surface, ou sinon il se noierait. Je me promis de tout faire pour lui rendre un minimum goût à la vie, il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il faudrait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec son nouveau corps. Il était toujours aussi beau, la perfection incarnée, cachée sous cette barbe de plusieurs jours et cet air revêche, sans doute l'un de plus bel homme que la terre n'est jamais porté. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un le lui fasse comprendre.

J'avais dû batailler sec ce matin, il était un redoutable adversaire, et je comprenais mieux pourquoi il n'avait gardé aucun kiné, les gens le fuyaient comme la peste. Je n'avais pas cédé, je pense qu'il avait compris lorsque je l'avais mis au sol que je n'entrerais pas dans son jeu, et qu'il ne me ferait pas fuir comme ça. J'espérais avoir gagné un minimum de respect, on verra bien.

La séance de ce matin l'avait épuisé. Il était bien plus calme qu'au réveil, et il somnolait à moitié dans son coin préféré près de la fenêtre.

Je me remémorai un instant le massage que je lui avais prodigué, et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Il avait apprécié, j'avais pu sentir son corps se détendre au fur et à mesure et j'avais été satisfaite de lui apporter un peu de sérénité, ne serait ce qu'un instant. Moi je n'avais pas été sereine du tout. Toucher son corps avec mes mains avait été l'une des plus incroyable expérience de toute ma putain de vie ! Parce que merde, on parle d'Edward Cullen là ! Le mec le plus beau du monde, l'ancienne star de cinéma, le vampire le plus sexy de toute l'histoire.

Je pense que des millions de filles auraient pu tuer pour être à ma place.

Sa peau était douce et chaude entre mes mains et j'avais aimé la sentir rouler entre mes doigts alors qu'il poussait de petits soupirs de contentement. J'avais pu sentir le désir et la chaleur monter le long de mon corps alors que je massais doucement le sien, et je pouvais dire qu'un stock de culottes neuves s'imposait, j'avais ruiné celle que je portais.

Je ne pouvais pas le nier, Edward Cullen me faisait beaucoup trop d'effets.

J'étais dans la merde.

Je le laissai un peu tranquille et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, afin de passer mes armes et autres gadgets en revue. Je l'avais fait hier soir, mais cela me détendait et m'évitait de penser au canon de beauté qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je pris mon portable et appelai Aro. Je devais lui faire un résumé quotidien de ma situation, et je n'avais encore pas appelé. Il décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

-Agent Volturi.

-Bonjour Aro, c'est Swan.

-Content de t'entendre, comment se passe ton emménagement, tu es bien en place ?

-Pas de problème pour l'instant, si ce n'est le bébé à couver, mais à part ça, ça roule.

-Tu as un problème avec Cullen ?

Je pouvais voir d'ici qu'il fronçait les sourcils et m'empressai de le rassurer.

-Rien d'important, un peu trop de testostérone et beaucoup de bruit, mais sinon, je pense pouvoir le dompter facilement.

-Tu as autorisation de lui botter le cul, s'il t'emmerde trop.

Je me mis à rire.

-J'en prend bonne note, mais ça ne devrait pas aller jusque là. Il souffre beaucoup de sa condition, et il montre les dents, mais ça devrait finir par lui passer.

-D'accord Swan, je pense que tu es à la hauteur de toute façon, sinon je ne t'aurais pas choisie.

-Merci du compliment chef !

Il grogna alors que je souriais.

-Des nouvelles de notre cinglé ?

-Oui, il a déposé une nouvelle lettre ce matin, il n'a pas l'air réjoui que tu sois là, ne me demande pas comment il peut déjà le savoir, mais il parle de toi comme je cite « la greluche brune qui ne va pas faire long feu ».

Je soupirai, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et il était clair que ce type était fou à lier. Ce n'était pas bon pour Edward tout ça.

-Il faut que tu sois doublement vigilante, et cela confirme l'hypothèse que ce soit une personne de son entourage, ou alors il le surveille de très près.

-Je vais faire attention, et je vais commencer dès aujourd'hui à me renseigner sur tout ça.

-On surveille tes arrières et si tu as besoin, je t'envoie du renfort.

-Ca va aller, je vais gérer. J'aurais besoin d'un agent en faction cet aprèm par contre, il faut que je sorte faire des courses, il se nourrit de plat à emporter et il n'y a rien à bouffer dans cette baraque.

Mon chef rigola.

-Ok, je t'envoie ça pour 14 h.

-Merci. Bonne journée Aro.

-A plus Swan.

Il raccrocha et je balançai mon portable sur le lit.

Nous avions émis l'hypothèse il y a quelques semaines que la personne qui menaçait Edward était soit l'un de ses proches, soit quelqu'un qui vivait dans le quartier. Il faisait allusion à des détails troublant dans ses lettres, des détails que seule une personne proche de la famille et du jeune homme pouvait connaître.

Cela étant, sa famille savait très bien qui j'étais, et nous pouvions donc écarter son beau-frère et sa belle sœur du nombre des suspects. Nous avions envisagé toutes les possibilités sans en écarter aucunes et nous avions dû, malgré qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante de sa famille, enquêter sur eux. Nous pouvions définitivement les écarter à présent. Le nombre des suspects restait malgré tout très élevé, et il ne fallait négliger aucune piste.

Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le lit. La tâche était ardue, mais j'étais motivée, je ne laisserai plus personne le blesser d'avantage, il ne s'en relèverait sûrement pas cette fois.

Un bruit de verre cassé puis un juron me tira de ma torpeur et je me levai d'un bond. Je fis rapidement le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine et y découvris un verre explosé au sol et un Edward accablé qui fixait les débris qui s'étendaient dans toute la cuisine.

Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche et je pouvais voir qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je posai doucement une main sur son épaule et il sursauta un peu avant de lever vivement son visage vers moi.

-Je vais nettoyer, ce n'est pas grave.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant prit en faute et il murmura doucement.

-Il était trop haut, et il m'a échappé des mains.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

J'avais parlé d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'angoisser d'avantage. Il parut ce rendre compte de son état de faiblesse car il fronça les sourcils et une colère sourde se dessina sur ses traits.

-Garde ta sollicitude pour toi !

Monsieur Je suis un sale con Cullen était de retour, le petit chaton tout fragile avait laissé sa place au gros matou pleins de griffes, ce mec avait décidément une humeur plus que changeante !

Je soupirai et roulai un peu des yeux.

-Si tu allais reprendre ton poste au pied de la baie vitrée ? Je t'apporterai à boire lorsque j'aurai ramassé.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palais puis me jeta un regard que je qualifierais d'hautain.

-Je veux du whisky avec de la glace.

Je le dévisageai un moment.

-A 11 heure du matin ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! Un verre d'eau sera très bien. Et si tu es sage, je te mettrai peut-être une goutte de sirop !

Je sentis mon visage s'éclairer dans un doux sourire ironique alors que sa fureur augmentait à vue d'œil.

-Va te faire foutre ok ! Je ne bois pas d'eau et encore moins du sirop, pour qui tu me prend ?

-Pour un sale gosse pleurnichard et geignard ! Si tu veux mon avis, ta famille t'a trop couvé !

Il devint tout d'un coup si pâle que je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, j'étais allée un peu trop loin.

-Tu sais rien de ma famille ou de moi.

Sa voix était basse et chargée de colère.

-Tu as raison, je m'excuse c'était déplacé de ma part, maintenant pousse toi, il faut que j'enlève les morceaux de verres.

Il me fixa un instant et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, refusant de le laisser gagner ce combat. Il finit par reculer un peu son fauteuil et il relâcha son regard. Je fis un pas dans la cuisine pour évaluer les dégâts et me dirigeai vers l'évier afin de prendre une pelle et une balayette. Il se tourna pour partir mais je n'en avais pas terminé avec lui.

-Edward !

Il se figea mais ne se tourna pas pour me regarder. Je pris un verre dans le meuble et m'approchai de lui. Je savais qu'il y avait une bouteille d'eau sur la table basse du salon. Je tendis le bras au dessus de son épaule afin que le verre entre dans son champ de vision.

-Pas de whisky ok ?

Il marmonna avant de l'attraper et de le poser sur ses jambes.

Je le regardai s'éloigner puis soupirai avant de m'atteler à la tâche. Je ramassais la plupart des débris les plus gros puis allais chercher l'aspirateur afin de peaufiner mon travail. J'étais tellement chanceuse que je risquais de mettre un bout de verre dans le pied si je ne nettoyais pas correctement.

Si vous pensez qu'être flic empêcher la maladresse alors vous vous gourez. J'ai deux pieds gauches et il est plutôt difficile pour moi de rester sur mes deux jambes. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Je terminai rapidement mon nettoyage puis attrapai l'une des cartes des traiteurs à emporter. Je commandai un menu sain et équilibré. Je n'avais pas encore pu sortir et je devais donc m'y résigner, mais je me promis de n'utiliser ces cartes qu'en extrême urgence à partir de maintenant.

Je mis la table en attendant et je pus voir qu'Edward avait poussé son fauteuil jusqu'au canapé. La télé était allumée mais il se contentait de la fixer, et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il la voyait vraiment. Il avait posé son verre sur la table basse et un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je remarquais qu'il était vide. Ce mec était vraiment incroyable ! Il préférerait certainement crever de soif plutôt que de me donner satisfaction. Il était décidément trop attractif pour moi, j'adorais les mecs avec du caractère, et je pouvais dire qu'Edward en avait un bien trempé.

Je payai notre déjeuner au livreur et installai le tout sur la table avant de dire à Edward de venir manger. Il s'installa et je lui servis un verre d'eau. Il me jeta un regard noir et je lui retournai un magnifique sourire. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, dans le même silence religieux que la veille et je soupirai en pensant que ce n'était pas ainsi que j'allais en apprendre plus sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il me fasse un tant soit peu confiance.

Il mangea le contenu de son assiette sans proférer le moindre son et s'éclipsa à la salle de bain alors que je me levai pour débarrasser la table.

Je fis ensuite une liste rapide mais très longue de course et vérifiai mon portable. J'avais reçus un nouveau message qui disait juste « je surveille le bébé ». Un message aussi débile ne pouvait que provenir de mon collègue le plus con, "Mike je me prends pour James Bond Newton". Ce mec était un crétin qui devait son statut de flic à l'influence haut placée de son oncle et il n'avait rien à foutre au FBI, il était juste bon pour la circulation. Le fait qu'Aro m'est envoyé ce crétin me fit grincer des dents mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais sortir, c'était ça ou crever de faim.

Je pris mon sac et mes clefs dans ma chambre et me dirigeai au salon où je découvris Edward, comme toujours, ce qui me fis pousser un léger soupir.

-Je vais au supermarché, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Je me doutais bien de sa réponse mais il fallait que j'essaye, et j'aurais préféré le savoir dehors avec moi qu'ici sous la surveillance de Newton le crétin.

-Je ne sors pas.

-Ok, alors on va dire que je laisse passer pour cette fois parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à acheter vu l'état de tes placards, mais la prochaine fois tu viendras avec moi.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

-C'Est-ce qu'on verra !

Il renifla avec dédain et je roulai des yeux avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je fermai à clef derrière moi et me dirigeai vers le parking pour prendre ma voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial ne me prit que quelques minutes et je me rendis directement au supermarché. Mon caddie fut rapidement plein à craquer, je n'envisageai pas de revenir ici avant une quinzaine de jours au moins, et j'espérai sincèrement qu'Edward serait avec moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il aimait, mais je pris assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment, et confectionner les plats que je réussissais le plus.

Je fus rapidement de retour et transporter les sacs que je venais d'acheter de ma voiture à l'appartement d'Edward fut un vrai cauchemar, et je bénis vraiment l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Je déposai tous mes paquetages dans la cuisine et sortis mon portable afin d'envoyer un texto à Mike, le « remerciant » aussi gentiment que possible d'avoir jouer les gardiens.

Edward était toujours là et entier lorsque j'étais rentrée, et j'avais soufflé de soulagement. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux à mon arrivée. Je n'étais là que depuis hier soir, mais j'avais déjà développé un genre de syndrome d'inquiétude pour sa sécurité, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour me soucier de lui autrement que comme ma cible à protéger. Il n'était qu'une mission, un job et rien d'autre. Je devais me rentrer ça dans le crâne, ou bien j'y laisserais certainement des plumes. Ce mec n'était pas fait pour moi.

Je rangeai les courses de la façon la plus simple qui soit pour lui et décidait de commencer le repas. J'avais prévu un plat de risotto aux courgettes, l'une de mes spécialités et une tarte aux pommes en dessert. Je m'attaquai directement à celle-ci, puis commençais le risotto alors qu'elle brunissait doucement dans le four. Cela me prit une petite heure puis j'installai la table et appelai Edward pour le repas.

Il vint s'installer alors que je posai le plat sur la table et il me jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un risotto de courgette.

Il me regarda mettre sa part dans son assiette et je pus voir qu'il sentait discrètement le fumet qu'il se dégageait de celle-ci avant d'attraper sa fourchette et de prendre une bouchée. Il la porta à ses lèvres d'un geste indécis puis je pus voir son visage s'illuminer légèrement alors qu'il y replongeait sa fourchette.

-Ca te plait ?

Je savais bien que oui mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Oui, c'est bon.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et il grogna un peu avant de s'emparer de son verre et de boire une gorgée.

J'étais satisfaite, il ne pourrait de toute évidence rien dire sur ma cuisine. Je cuisinais depuis longtemps, mon père n'étant pas doué pour ça, c'est moi qui préparais nos repas. J'avais donc appris très jeune et on pouvait dire que je savais me débrouiller.

Je mangeai un peu puis décidai d'amorcer la conversation sur un domaine qui, je le savais, le passionnait : la musique.

-Ton piano est très beau, c'est quel genre de modèle?

Il releva la tête avant de jeter un vague coup d'œil à son piano à queue.

-Le genre coûteux.

Il replongea dans son assiette et je fronçai les sourcils, il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas entretenir la conversation, mais je voulais qu'il me parle, j'avais besoin qu'il me parle.

-Tu joues depuis longtemps ?

Je savais qu'il jouait depuis l'âge de quatre ans, mais lui ne savait pas que je savais.

-Depuis que je suis môme.

-J'ai essayé de jouer un peu de violon quand j'étais gamine, mais je n'étais pas douée pour ça. Dommage ça m'aurait plu de savoir jouer.

Il ricana.

-Faut de la patience pour apprendre à jouer, et de la persévérance, si tu manques de ces deux qualités, tu ne peux pas apprendre à jouer correctement.

-J'ai surtout essayé de jouer parce que ma mère en jouait, et je me sentais en quelque sorte…proche d'elle…enfin, je voulais, jouer pour elle.

-Tu as dû lui casser les oreilles ! Nous les musiciens, ont préfère que les gens qui ne soient pas doué, ne jouent pas.

Je lui fis un petit sourire triste.

-Ma mère aurait adoré ça, j'en suis sûre, mais elle n'a jamais pu m'entendre, elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps quand je me suis essayée à jouer.

Il cessa de mastiquer, et je pus voir pour la première fois depuis que j'étais là, un air gêné sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

Je balayai ses excuses d'un vague geste de ma fourchette.

-Tu pouvais pas deviner, ça ne fait rien.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Je ne voulais surtout pas de ça.

-J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre jouer un de ces quatre.

-Je ne joue plus.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil et me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée.

-Je suis paraplégique au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Tes doigts sont intacts non ?

Il roula des yeux.

-Et comment je fais avec les pédales Sherlock ?

-Il existe des instruments adapté Edward.

-Je le sais, ma mère m'en a parlé, mais je ne veux pas jouer sur un autre piano que le mien.

-C'est dommage, et la guitare ? Je sais que tu en joues également.

Il souffla un peu.

-La musique c'était ma vie d'avant. Aujourd'hui ma vie à changé et j'ai appris à faire sans.

-Tu ne devrais pas abandonner les choses que tu aimes faire, ça pourrait être bon pour toi de jouer à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je suis certaine que ça pourrait t'aider.

-Ce qui m'aiderait ça serait que tu me foutes la paix !

-C'est impossible ça, et tu le sais parfaitement.

Il fixait la table sans la voir en serrant les poings et je secouai un peu ma tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi n'importe laquelle de nos conversations finissait ainsi ? J'avais pourtant cru que ce sujet serait neutre, mais je m'étais encore plantée, je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour qu'il ne se sente pas agressé par le moindre de mes paroles, et je commençais à douter de mon aptitude à savoir gérer son caractère.

-Ok, laissons tomber le sujet, je voulais juste qu'on discute calmement mais tu n'en ai pas encore capable, donc je préfère qu'on mage encore en silence.

-Je suis très calme !

-Tu te sens agressé par la moindre de mes paroles Edward, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'envisage nos discussions.

-Je ne me sens pas agressé !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Je te dis que non ! Mais tu m'exaspères alors !

Je reposai ma fourchette et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Oh alors c'est moi ! C'est quoi? Ma tête qui te reviens pas ? Mon physique ? Le son de ma voix ?

-N'importe quoi ! J'aime pas… ton caractère !

-J'aime pas le tien, on est quittes.

Il esquissait un début de sourire et mon cœur cogna un peu plus vite dans ma poitrine.

-Tu devrais partir, on va finir par s'entretuer.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je prends le risque.

Il ricana.

-C'est ta vie.

-Mange Cullen, ça va être froid, et j'irai pas réchauffer ton assiette !

-J'ai pas besoin de toi !

Un sourire illumina mon visage et il me jeta un regard dans lequel brillait une once de malice.

Tout compte fait, nous arriverions peut-être à cohabiter


	3. Chapitre 3

**_HELLO ! De retour avec ce chapitre. Merci à vous toutes, comme tjs vous êtes super !_**

**_Pas de blabla, bonne lecture _**!

**CHAPITRE 3**

**POV EDWARD**

Mon réveil sonna et je grimaçai en ronchonnant, avant de tendre le bras et de presser sur le bouton qui mettrait fin à cette putain d'alarme stridente.

Cela faisait une semaine que je cohabitais avec ma nouvelle kiné et on pouvait dire que l'ambiance était électrique entre nous.

Elle avait instauré une nouvelle règle, et j'avais eu beau tempêter, hurler, et me débattre avec mes pauvres petits moyens, je n'avais pas eu le dessus, et j'étais sacrément furax contre ce nouveau régime barbare.

Elle avait décidé de mettre ce qu'elle appelait « un train de vie sain » en place contre ma pauvre personne et cela ne se limitait pas aux repas équilibrés. Je devais me lever tous les jours entre huit heure et huit heure trente, afin d'avoir pris mon petit déj, et de revêtir un jogging en prévision de ma séance de rééducation qui se déroulait de neuf heure à onze heure.

J'avais essayé de négocier après n'avoir plus eu de voix à force de hurler mais elle n'avait pas voulu repousser d'une toute petite heure, prétextant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de cuisiner sinon pour le repas de midi, et il était bien sûr hors de question que nous nous fassions livrer.

Bref je commençai à en avoir ras le bol de ce régime militaire bien que, je devais l'avouer, j'aimais particulièrement la dernière partie de la séance de rééduc, le massage, mais je l'aurais certainement aimé encore plus, une heure plus tard.

Je me mis assis dans mon lit en soupirant puis regardais mon fauteuil en grognant.

Je détestais toujours autant cet engin, et le fait qu'il m'aidait à me déplacer, ne le rendait pas plus important à mes yeux. Je ne m'y ferais sans doute jamais.

Je m'extirpai du lit et mis tant bien que mal mon cul sur ce machin de l'enfer avant de me diriger lentement vers la sortie de ma chambre.

Une question s'imposa tout à coup dans mon esprit alors que j'avançais doucement vers la cuisine : Comment faire chier Bella aujourd'hui ?

J'adorais plus que tout la faire chier, râler, sortir de ses gongs et me prendre la tête avec elle. Elle avait une adorable façon de devenir rouge de colère, elle fronçait son petit nez et serrait les poings avant d'exploser et de me gueuler dessus, et franchement, j'adorais ça.

Elle était vraiment belle et encore plus lorsqu'elle était rouge de colère contre moi. J'essayai de ne pas m'y intéresser de trop près, de ne pas la regarder, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'adorai la mater lorsque je savais qu'elle ne me regardait pas. Elle avait de touchantes petites manies, comme se passer la main dans les cheveux, frotter son nez lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle trouvait que je racontais des conneries.

Je la trouvais de plus en plus attirante, malgré nos disputes, et j'étais certain que si j'avais fait un effort, nous nous serions entendus à merveille.

Elle aimait la musique, plus particulièrement le classique et le rock, exactement comme moi. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup lire, et elle avait pioché dans ma bibliothèque cette semaine me piquant "De l'eau pour les éléphants" de Sara Gruen* et j'étais impatient de savoir ce qu'elle en penserait, une fois fini, mais je n'étais pas sûr de lui poser la question.

J 'étais encore bien loin du mec charmant et agréable que j'étais il y a encore un an, et je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir un jour, redevenir cette personne.

Je pénétrai dans la cuisine et Bella était déjà là, occupée à préparer des pancakes. Elle se retourna à mon arrivée et me fit un petit sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa poêle.

-Bonjour Edward.

Je soupirai un peu pour la forme.

-Bonjour Bella.

Je m'installai à table et me servis du café et du jus de fruit. Bella avait pris pour habitude de tout installer sur la table, ainsi, je pouvais me servir seul, même si elle préparait elle-même le tout. C'était un bon compromis pour moi, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être trop assisté, et au moins Bella respectait cela.

Elle se retourna et déposa cinq pancakes dans mon assiette, avant de faire de même pour elle et elle vint s'installer en face de moi.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle avait pris pour habitude d'essayer de me faire la conversation, et j'avais pris pour habitude, de ne l'attaquer qu'après le petit déj. La cuisine faisait office de terrain neutre entre nous.

Je haussai simplement les épaules à sa question et tâchai de mettre de la confiture de fraise sur mon premier pancake.

Je pus l'entendre soupirer et je lui jetai un bref regard alors qu'elle-même me fixait.

-Mais encore ?

Je mordis avec délice dans la confiture fondante avant de relever les yeux, et d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ?

-La question était pourtant simple, tu as bien dormi, oui ou non ?

-Non.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu vois c'était simple, même pour toi.

Je roulai des yeux. J'aurais voulu l'envoyer chier, mais la dernière fois que je l'avais fait elle m'avait privé de pancake le jour suivant, et j'étais bien trop accroc à sa cuisine pour me faire punir comme ça.

-Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu et je cessai de mastiquer un instant pour la regarder avant de replonger dans mon assiette.

-Non.

-Ne mens pas Edward, je sais que tu fais des cauchemars la nuit.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Tu as crié cette nuit. Je suis venue voir, mais tu t'étais rendormi.

Je fronçai un instant les sourcils et tentai de me remémorer mon rêve, mais ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué, je rêvais de la même chose depuis un an.

-Est-ce que tu rêves…de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an ?

Je reposai brutalement ma fourchette et la fusillai du regard.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Ca pourrait te soulager d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te libérer d'un poids.

-J'ai pas besoin d'une analyse ok ? Lâche-moi la grappe !

-Je ne parle pas forcement d'un psy Edward.

Je lui fis un petit sourire sans joie.

-Alors qui ? Toi ?

-Pas nécessairement, mais quelqu'un de neutre, en dehors de ta famille.

-Merci, mais non merci.

Elle soupira un peu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Comme tu veux, mais je suis là, si tu as besoin.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Ma voix avait claqué sèchement mais Bella ne releva pas et continua son petit déjeuné.

C'est le ventre bien rempli que je retournai dans ma chambre enfiler un short puis je rejoignis Bella pour mes mouvements quotidiens. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle sache que j'étais encore plus vulnérable que je ne le laissais voir, et qu'elle sache que je faisais des cauchemars me stressais. Je lui avait déjà dit de se foutre sa pitié au cul, et il n'était pas question pour moi, qu'elle trouve une raison en plus pour me plaindre.

Je fis donc ma mauvaise tronche pour les mouvements mais comme à son habitude, elle ne se laissa pas démonter par mon mauvais caractère.

Je détestais qu'elle ne réagisse pas, qu'elle ne se foute pas en rogne contre moi, j'avais l'impression d'échouer dans ma tâche et je détestais qu'elle fasse preuve d'indifférence envers moi, j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister.

Je me mis en place pour le massage du dos et Bella soupira en posant ses mains sur moi.

-Relaxe-toi un peu, tu es tendu comme un arc.

-C'est toi qui…

-Qui te stresse oui, je sais Edward, je suis la vilaine méchante dans cette maison.

Il y avait comme de la lassitude dans sa voix, et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Parce que je t'ai coupé la parole.

-Parfaitement , et tu sais que c'est malpoli de faire ça ?

-Y a pas de politesse entre nous mon cœur, juste des cris et des insultes, enfin surtout de ta part les insultes.

Mon cœur ? Depuis quand j'avais le droit à un petit surnom gentil ?

Elle pressa plus fort ses mains sur l'un de mes muscles et je grognai un peu de douleur.

-Bon sang, va doucement !

Elle soupira et je pus presque voir ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites.

-Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé, Cullen.

-Tu as des ongles la tigresse, tu n'es pas censée me les rentrer dans la peau.

-Allons bon ! Je suis sûre que des filles ont déjà fait leurs griffes sur toi !

-Peut-être mais ça fait pas le même effet quand tu prends ton pied.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais adepte de la douleur. C 'est quoi ton truc ? Les menottes ? Le fouet ?

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi, ni l'un ni l'autre !

-Allez dis moi, je le répéterai, pas je le jure!

-Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! Et pourquoi on vient à parler de ça d'abord ? Ma vie sexuelle est inexistante et c'est pas près de changer.

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Je ricanai.

-Bien sûr ! Une fille va venir frapper à ma porte pour me demander de la prendre sauvagement sur mon fauteuil roulant, c'est bien connu, les filles adorent les infirmes !

-Tu m'énerves à croire ce genre de conneries, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Tu es encore tout à fait baisable, je t'assure !

Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire que j'étais baisable ? Je n'avais rien fait depuis si longtemps que je n'étais pas certain de savoir encore comment on faisait. Je me sentir rougir et je poussai un gémissement.

-Pitié parlons d'autre chose !

-Comme tu veux.

Elle donna une petite tape sur le haut de mes fesses et je sursautais.

-Détends-toi maintenant.

Je tâchai d'obéir et je me sentis partir dans les limbes du sommeil au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Je fus réveillé par de tendres caresses dans mes cheveux alors qu'on murmurait doucement mon prénom à mon oreille.

-Réveille toi la belle au bois dormant ! il est l'heure de se nourrir.

Je poussai un petit gémissement, je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Les caresses dérivèrent sur ma nuque et je soupirai de bonheur avant d'ouvrir un œil et de voir Bella penchée sur moi.

Je pus voir quelque chose comme de la tendresse dans son regard avant qu'elle ne se détourne et m'assène une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Mets-toi assis, je vais t'aider à grimper dans le fauteuil.

-Pas envie

Elle fronça les sourcils puis fis claquer sa mâchoire.

-J'ai pas envie de jouer Edward, le repas est prêt donc tu te bouges, et tout de suite, ou je t'envoie au lit comme les gosses sans bouffer.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et la fusillai du regard, trop content de voir que sa colère prenait petit à petit le dessus, chose qui n'était pas encore arrivée aujourd'hui.

-Tu te prends pour ma mère ?

-Si j'étais ta mère, je t'aurais déjà mis une raclée. Fais un minimum d'effort ou bien je te jure que je te laisse par terre et tu te démerderas pour te rasseoir seul, t'as compris !

J'avais gagné, elle était rouge et elle serrait les poings. La voir dans cet état, réveilla instinctivement une envie naissante dans mon corps et je me crispai. Je ne voulais pas ressentir de désir pour elle, j'avais assez de problèmes comme ça dans la vie, sans m'enticher en plus d'une fille autoritaire et cinglée.

-T'as raison laisse moi comme ça ! Ma famille se rendra compte que tu es une sadique et tu seras enfin virée ce qui me comblera de joie !

Nous nous défiâmes un instant en silence puis elle s'approcha de moi et je grimaçai. Je savais qu'elle avait de la force et je n'aurais pas dû jouer comme ça avec ses nerfs.

-Assis Cullen !

-Va te faire foutre je suis pas ton chien !

Le ton commençait à monter et je me demandais si nous allions en venir aux mains.

Elle passa ses pieds de chaque cotés de mon corps et je tournais la tête pour la regarder. Ma position n'étais pas super confortable étant donné que j'étais encore à moitié couché sur le ventre, relevé légèrement sur mes coudes, et je pouvais sentir que mes bras commençaient à faiblir.

Elle se pencha une dernière fois sur moi en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je la vis inspirer profondément puis elle reprit la parole.

-Edward , est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir s'il te plait ?

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et j'y lus autant de détermination que dans le mien. Putain de merde, je ne voulais pas céder ! Je savais que j'avais l'air d'un gamin qui faisait un caprice mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'avais plus que ça.

Je continuai donc à la regarder sans répondre et elle se releva légèrement;

-Très bien.

Elle se baissa si rapidement que je la vis à peine venir et elle passa ses avant-bras sous mes aisselles avant de me retourner et de me mettre en position assise.

-HEY !

-La manière douce, chéri ? Ou la manière forte ? A toi de voir.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ça manière de dire chéri, ça me troublait, comme le « mon cœur » de tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie quoi que ce soit cependant et je grognai un peu pour la forme.

-Fais le et qu'on en finisse !

J'avais sifflé méchamment mais elle ne releva pas, après tout, elle venait de gagner cette manche. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle le savait, et je n'allais pas passer ma journée couché sur le sol de mon salon, car même si j'avais un caractère de merde, je n'étais pas con à ce point.

Elle me remit facilement en place puis commença à me pousser en direction de la table de la salle à manger.

-Bas les pattes, retourne en cuisine surveiller ta marmite, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour avancer.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale con Cullen !

-Et toi une putain de sadique complètement cinglée !

Elle relâcha mon fauteuil et fit un pas de côté afin que je puisse la voir.

-Faudra t'en contenter ! Car aucune personne censée ne veut plus s'occuper de toi !

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide !

Elle roula des yeux et je plissai les miens.

-Va à table casse-couilles, et sers moi à boire, ces joutes verbales me dessèchent le gosier!.

Je la regardai un instant ahuri avant de me reprendre.

-Rappelle-moi qui est la personne sous contrat ici ? Je suis pas ta bonniche, c'est moi l'infirme dans cette pièce !

-Crétin !

-Pétasse !

Elle inspira profondément avant de se retourner et de partir d'un pas furieux vers la cuisine.

Elle était en boule.

Je jubilai.

Ma sœur avait débarqué sans crier gare cet après midi. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le jour où Bella avait emménagé ici alors qu'elle passait me voir minimum tous les deux jours et je m'étais inquiété. Je l'avais appelé et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas me voir avant que Bella et moi ayons pris nos marques ensembles et que je ne me sois habitué à sa présence. J'avais fais mon sale mioche, j'avais hurlé puis supplié puis pleurniché mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. J'avais été désespéré, puis en colère, puis désespéré à nouveau, elle me manquait.

Aujourd'hui, je lui en voulais à nouveau, elle m'avait lâchement abandonné aux mains de la folle qui vivait sous mon toit et je n'étais pas près de l'oublier. Sale traîtresse !

D'ailleurs aucun membre de ma famille n'était venu me voir de la semaine et je commençais à sérieusement leur en vouloir, et à déprimer.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de mon appartement, je ne pus faire autrement que de lui jeter un regard noir et de lui demander des comptes.

-Tiens une revenante ! Ca fait plaisir de voir à quel point j'ai pu te manquer cette semaine !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de moi et de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je vais bien moi aussi, merci de me le demander mon frère adoré !

Je reniflai de dédain.

-Si tu m'adorais tant que ça, tu serais venu me voir avant !

-J'ai été pas mal occupée, et je voulais que tu t'habitues à Bella.

-M'habituer ? Tu parles cette fille est folle à liée et autoritaire, je veux qu'elle foute le camp de chez moi !

La dite folle furieuse fit son entrée au même moment et se dirigea vers ma sœur avec un grand sourire.

-On parle de moi ? Salut Alice comment vas-tu ?

Ma sœur me jeta un regard appuyé avant de se tourner vers Bella et de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Bien merci, toi tu es polie au moins !

Bella reporta son attention sur moi avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Serais-tu méchant avec ta sœur Edward ?

-Il grogne, comme toujours !

-Je ne grogne pas Alice, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Ma sœur s'installa dans le canapé à côté de moi et Bella prit le fauteuil. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me laisse seule avec ma sœur, afin de pouvoir me plaindre autant que j'en avais envie, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de là.

- Racontez-moi votre semaine, comment ça se passe entre vous ?

-Mal !

-Bien !

Nous avons parlé en même temps et ma sœur fronça les sourcils avant de nous jeter un coup d'œil.

-Ok, je vois. Je constate que vous êtes relativement bien portants et en vie je dirais donc que ça à l'air d'aller.

Je me renfrognai, elle avait tort, ça n'allait pas du tout et je voulais qu'elle se range à mon avis !

-T'es folle ou quoi ! Ca ne va pas du tout, cette cinglée me persécute !

Bella ricana et je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Elle me force à me lever le matin et elle est brutale et autoritaire avec moi !

-Je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds chéri, c'est tout.

-Arrête de m'appeler chéri, tu me tapes sur le système espèce de nympho !

Elle respira fortement avant de darder un regard mauvais sur ma pauvre personne.

-Je ne suis pas une nympho, et toi tu n'es qu'un sale merdeux qui croit dur comme fer que je lui doit obéissance ! Tu peux te foutre tes idées au cul t'as compris ! La personne qui va plier mon gars, c'est toi !

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant sur moi et je me tournai vers ma sœur, une mine triomphante sur le visage.

-Tu vois ! J'ai raison cette nana est timbrée je veux que tu la vires Alice !

Ma sœur était bouche bée et nous fixait tour à tour d'un air ahuri. Puis elle fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher un truc qui m'aurait fait tomber sur le cul si j'avais pu me lever.

-Vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre !

Je la dévisageai comme si elle était devenue folle et je pus voir que Bella faisait de même.

-Alice, on va certainement finir par s'entretuer, alors être faits l'un pour l'autre…dans une autre vie peut-être et encore !

Ma frangine se tourna vers ma kiné.

-Je suis infaillible pour ce genre de truc, tu peux me faire confiance vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable qui se trouvait sur la table basse près de moi et commençai à pianoter dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Je ne relevai pas la tête et continuai de faire défiler mes contacts.

-J'appelle papa et maman pour qu'ils te fassent interner dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

Elle roula des yeux avant de m'arracher mon portable des mains.

-Arrête de faire le con Eddy.

-Alors arrête de divaguer !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, vous n'avez qu'à pas me croire mais je suis sûre de moi.

Je soupirai d'agacement. Ma sœur pouvait avoir des idées vraiment tordues parfois et qu'elle se mette martel en tête n'était pas bon du tout pour moi. J'étais entouré par des cinglées.

Elle se désintéressa de moi pour se tourner vers Bella et parler chiffon avec elle et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder un moment.

Bella et moi en couple ? Ca ne pourrait pas marcher, ça non alors…pas vrai ? Et puis fallait pas se leurrer, elle avait sûrement des tas de prétendants. Une fille aussi jolie qu'elle devait crouler sous les demandes de rendez vous, et que ferait-elle avec moi, un infirme ? Je ne devais pas me faire de fausse joie, Bella Swan, n'était pas pour moi. Elle méritait quelqu'un de bien. Un gars honnête qui gagnerait bien sa vie, un mec stable qui serait à même de pouvoir la protéger, un mec capable de se déplacer sur ses deux pieds.

Je n'étais rien de tout ça. Certes j'avais de l'argent, j'avais suffisamment gagné ma vie pour être à l'abri du besoin jusqu'aux restant de mes jours, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais à offrir, le reste n'était plus en mon pouvoir, et elle méritait mieux qu'un mec détruit psychologiquement, paraplégique et incapable de ne serait-ce que de se promener main dans la main avec elle. Elle méritait mieux que moi.

Ce constant me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et je lui jetai un petit regard alors qu'elle riait avec ma sœur et je ne l'en trouvais que plus belle.

Je détournai simplement les yeux, fixant mon regard sur un point imaginaire au-delà de ma baie vitrée, alors que mon cœur saignait, et que j'aurais voulu hurler ma détresse, au monde entier.

**POV BELLA**

Cette semaine avait été…éprouvante. Edward était plutôt un dur à cuir dans le genre casse couille et il m'avait fais sortir de mes gongs à plusieurs reprises. Il était pourtant difficile de m'agacer, mais il y arrivait sans trop de mal et je démarrais au quart de tour, hurlant sur les lui à m'en casser la voix et avec une envie folle furieuse de lui aplatir sa petite gueule d'ange de l'enfer.

J'avais l'impression qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire chier. J'aimais aussi l'enmerder, il était facilement irritable et il fallait un tout petit rien pour que ça dégénère entre nous. Si il croyait que c'était comme ça qu'il allait me faire fuir, il se trompait lourdement. Ca me donnait encore plus envie de rester, et de le dompter, enfin je veux dire, faire en sorte qu'il redevienne une personne normal, sans colère et gentil, comme il était autre fois.

J'aurais voulus le connaître à cette époque. Rencontrer l'homme gentil et aimable qui charmait son monde, aussi bien les femmes que les hommes d'ailleurs. J'avais beaucoup parlé au téléphone avec sa sœur cette semaine, sans qu'il le sache, et j'avais pu me rendre compte à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui, de la façon dont il s'était coupé du monde extérieur, de son air maussade et triste au quotidien.

Elle m'avait fournis également de précieux renseignement, tel que le nom de tous les employés qui avaient gravité autour de son frère, partant des kinés virés, à la femme de ménage. Je n'écartais aucune piste, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser des choses de cotés, je devais tout vérifier même si ça prenait du temps, il s'agissait de la sécurité d'Edward, je ne pouvais pas merder.

Je faisais mon rapport quotidien à mon chef tous les jours, et il me donnait les infos que je lui demandais sur les gens sur lesquels j'enquêtais.

Pour l'instant ça ne donnait rien, que dalle, nada et cela me frustrais. Nous avions reçus une nouvelle lettre, directement dans la boite aux lettres de l'immeuble et je l'avais découverte moi-même, puisque j'étais maintenant chargée de récupérer le courrier de sa seigneurie.

C'était toujours les même conneries et je n'avais rien appris de plus que nous ne savions déjà, à savoir qu'il manquait une case à ce type.

Un de mes collègues était venu la chercher et j'avais eu les résultats le soir même. Pas d'empreintes. Le mec était rusé, et il ne laissait rien au hasard, mais nous finirions par l'avoir, il le fallait.

Je savais que mon job principal était de veiller à la sécurité d'Edward, et à récolter des infos mais j'aurais voulus faire plus, et enquêter d'avantage. Je ferai tout pour que cette enquête se termine rapidement, pour Edward, mais aussi pour moi, car je n'étais pas certaine de tenir très longtemps.

Edward avait beau être un chieur finit, il était aussi craquant, et diablement sexy. Il n'en avait absolument pas conscience et cela le rendait d'autant plus attachant alors que j'aurai préféré le détester.

Ca j'adorais nos chamailleries, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais en public et surtout pas au principal intéressé. J'adorai le voir pincer l'arrête de son nez lorsque sa colère montait, j'adorai le voir serrer les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges lorsqu'il était furax, et j'adorai la façon dont il me tenait tête dans un élan quasi désespéré, comme si il ne lui restait plus que ça pour ce sentir en vie.

Je n'échangerai ma place avec personne, mais ce qui me faisait flipper, c'était de m'attacher…non de tomber, amoureuse de lui.

Alice avait passé une partie de l'après midi avec nous et je dois dire que j'adorais cette fille. Elle était tellement pétillante, amusante et un brin déjantée qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Bon ok, elle avait l'air d'avoir une passion quasi dévorante pour le shoping alors que moi je détestais ça, mais tout le monde à un vice caché n'est-ce pas ? Le mien était la lecture, et je pouvais passer des heures entières à flâner dans une bibliothèque sans me lasser, et le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait m'offrir était un bouquin. **

Bref en clair, la journée avait été sympathique, et même Edward d'ordinaire maussade et ronchon avait un léger sourire et regardait sa sœur avec douceur et adoration.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose sous cette carapace de glace. Un garçon au cœur tendre et aimant que la vie avait malmené.

Est-ce qu'Alice avait raison ? Est-ce qu'Edward et moi avions des points communs ? Nous avions un caractère de merde tous les deux, nous adorions mettre l'autre en pétard et avoir raison mais cela ne suffisait assurément pas pour dire qu'on était fais l'un pour l'autre… N'est-ce pas ?

Je n'avais jamais cru à la théorie de l'âme sœur, du destin et ce genre de merde. J'aimais les romans et les films à l'eau de rose, mais je ne suis pas débile pour autant, et croire au prince charmant à mon âge, relèverait de la stupidité.

Edward n'était pas un prince charmant. Il était bien trop brisé et dépressif pour ça. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il pourrait séduire n'importe quelle fille, le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était, même si il se persuadait du contraire.

Je versai un peu de café dans mon mug et laissai là ces réflexions qui finiraient certainement par me donner la migraine.

Je retournai au salon et soupirai en m'asseyant, il avait repris son poste de commère préféré.

-Je vais la tagger.

Il se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils avec un air interrogateur.

-Tagger ? Quoi donc ?

-La fenêtre, ainsi tu passeras peut-être ta journée à faire autre chose qu'a regarder dehors.

Il retourna à sa contemplation d'un geste brusque et je pus entendre de l'agacement lorsqu'il me répondit.

-Je ne te dérange pas il me semble, fou moi un peu la paix ok ?

-Pourquoi on irait pas en balade dans le parc ? Tu le couve des yeux, mais ça serait surement mieux de t'y promener tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne sors pas.

-Tu me l'a déjà dis, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi et je pus voir que la colère faisait flamber son regard.

-Je suis infirme et connu, je ne veux pas qu'on me dévisage comme une bête curieuse ! Ce temps là est révolu !

Je soupirai de lassitude.

-Personne ne va te dévisager Edward et si c'est le cas, cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Parle pour toi ! Si je met un pied dehors on pourra lire demain dans les tabloïds, « Edward Cullen sort de sa tanière et il a une nouvelle petite amie ». Non merci, très peu pour moi. Ils m'ont oublié ces derniers temps et ça me convient très bien comme ça.

-On va faire un tour dans le parc en face, je ne t'es jamais dis qu'on allait se rendre à une avant première ou à un shooting ! Ca te fera du bien de sortir.

-Je ne veux pas ok ! Et il est déjà six heure du soir.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es sorti ?

Il plissa des yeux pour me regarder et je pus voir qu'il réfléchissait. Cela ne devait pas être hier si il devait chercher dans ses souvenirs la dernière fois qu'il était sorti.

Je savais que ce serait risqué de le mettre dehors, mais il en avait besoin. Il était trop pâle, et l'air frais ne pourrait que lui faire du bien physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement.

-Tu vois ! Tu as besoin d'air frais, de respirer autre chose que cet endroit Edward !

-Il n'en est pas question, point barre.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je pris mon arme que j'accrochai à ma ceinture et changeai mon tee-shirt contre une tunique plus longue et plus ample, qui dissimulerait mieux mon flingue. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la patère qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. J'y attrapai un casquette noir qui avait connu de jour meilleur, et je dénichai une paire de lunette de soleil dans le meuble ou trônait les clefs de l'appartement. Je revins ensuite au salon et déposai le tout sur les genoux d'Edward avant de débloquer les roues de son fauteuil et de me mettre derrière lui.

Je n'avais pas fais un pas qu'Edward posa sa main sur la roue de droite pour la stopper.

-T'es malade ou quoi ! J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas sortir !

-Et moi j'ai dis on sort.

Je parlais calmement, alors que je pouvais le voir blêmir. Il se mit à hurler.

-JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FORCER !

-Bien sur que si Edward, et tu le sais parfaitement. Maintenant met cette casquette. Avec ça les lunettes et ta barbe de cro magnon, personne ne vas voir que Edward Cullen se cache là-dessous.

Il poussa un gémissement mais relâcha son attention et je repris les commandes, le poussant aussi vite que je pouvais vers la porte d'entrée.

-Si tu me fais ça, je jure de te faire vivre l'enfer Swan, t'as compris !

Je le fis sortir de l'appartement malgré ses pitoyables tentatives pour s'accrocher à la porte d'entrée et je stoppai devant l'ascenseur.

-Je t'en pris Bella…

Il avait pris une petite voix suppliante et je faillis me laisser attendrir.

Je fis un pas de coté et m'accroupissais près de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder. Il triturait ses lunettes avec ses mains et malgré qu'il gardait le visage baissé, je pouvais le voir au bord des larmes.

Je ne faisais pas ça pour lui faire du mal, mais je savais qu'il en avait besoin. Il était vital qu'il recommence à vivre, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de ce mêler à nouveau à la population ?

-Une petite balade Edward, de quelques minutes et après on rentrera c'est promis.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Si c'est ta façon de me punir alors je promet d'arrêter de te faire chier, mais s'il te plait…

Sa voix était rauque et je dû lutter pour ne pas céder.

-Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal ou pour te punir mais parce qu'il faut que tu recommence à vivre Edward, tu dois arrêter de te morfondre dans ta grotte.

Je posai délicatement ma main sur son bras pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Personne ne te reconnaitra.

L'ascenseur arriva et je nous fis grimper à l'intérieur. Il ne prononça plus un seul mot et je le vis essuyer discrètement une larme avant qu'il ne mette ces lunettes de soleil et qu'il visse profondément sa casquette sur sa tête, aussi bas que possible.

Nous passâmes devant le gardien de l'immeuble qui nous salua d'un air surpris puis nous sortîmes au grand air avant de prendre le chemin du parc.

Le parc était très beau. Nous étions encore en plein été et les fleurs bordaient les allées faisant resplendir leur couleurs vives et leurs senteurs absolument délicieuses. Je marchais lentement, en poussant le fauteuil d'Edward et tachait de faire abstraction du fait que j'avais du le trainer dehors contre sa volonté. Je passerai certainement pour un tyran devant un jury de bon citoyen lorsqu'il m'attaquerait en justice pour me coller un procès au cul pour mauvais traitement.

Il n'avait pas encore dit un mot, et j'étais un peu près certaine qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Nous croisâmes beaucoup de monde. Du simple promeneur avec son chien, au mec qui faisait son jogging et pas l'un d'entre eux ne s'intéressa à nous. Malgré cela, je pouvais toujours sentir à quel point Edward était stressé, il me suffisait juste de regarder à quel point sa main gauche était agrippée au fauteuil pour voir qu'il ne semblait pas aimer la balade. Je fis encore quelques pas puis nous dirigeai vers un banc sur lequel je m'installais.

Edward me jeta un coup d'œil irrité.

-On peut juste finir le tour et mettre fin à mon supplice en rentrant s'il te plait ?

-Il fait un temps superbe, nous pouvons encore en profiter un peu.

-Tu avais dis quelques minutes.

Il regarda furtivement autour de lui et se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même.

-Arrête de stresser Edward, tout va bien ok ? Il y a un marchand de glace Italienne un peu plus loin, on pourrait aller jusque là et s'en prendre une.

Il haussa un sourcil et je pus voir un semblant de sourire naitre sur son visage.

-Une glace ? A presque sept heure du soir ? Ca m'étonne de toi Mademoiselle tu manges équilibré ou je te bute !

Sa tirade m'arracha un petit rire.

-J'aime les glaces et on peut faire parfois une exception !

Il me fixa intensément et son regard me mit mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ?

Il parut ce reprendre et détourna les yeux avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Rien. Tu m'étonnes c'est tout.

Je sentis mes joues se colorer et je baissai les yeux pour les relever ensuite doucement sur lui. Il fixait toujours un point au loin et je fus soulagée qu'il n'es pas vu l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi.

-Je suis ravie de pouvoir te surprendre.

J'avais parlé doucement mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait entendu et un sourire éclaira furtivement son visage avant de prendre un air triste.

-Une autre fois ok ? Là je voudrai juste rentrer.

-Bien sur, je pense que c'est déjà bien pour aujourd'hui.

Je me levai et un sourire radieux illumina mon visage lorsque je repensais à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il me regarda étrangement lorsque je reprenais place derrière lui.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Tu as dis une autre fois ce qui veut dire que tu comptes bien sortir à nouveau.

Il grogna et j'éclatais de rire.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps !

-Ce n'est pas un problème !

Les mots avaient dépassé ma pensée et je me mordis la langue furieusement. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas compris le double sens de ma réponse et cela me perturba pendant un instant. Ce mec était bien trop dangereux pour moi, je perdais les pédales en sa présence, je devais me contenir, ou cela ne serait bon ni pour moi, ni pour lui.

Il ne releva pas ma remarque et aucun de nous deux ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrés.

* * *

*DE L EAU POUR LES ELEPHANS :

Durant la Grande Dépression, dans les années 30, les trains des petits cirques ambulants sillonnent l'Amérique. Jacob Jankowski, orphelin sans le sou, saute à bord de celui des frères Benzini et de leur " plus grand spectacle du monde ". Embauché comme soigneur, il va découvrir l'envers sordide du décor où tous, hommes et bêtes, sont pareillement exploités, maltraités. Sara Gruen fait revivre avec un incroyable talent cet univers de paillettes et de misère qui unit Jacob, Marlène la belle écuyère, et Rosie, l'éléphante que nul jusqu'alors n'a pu dresser, dans un improbable trio. Plus qu'un simple roman sur le cirque, De l'eau pour les Eléphants est l'histoire bouleversante de deux êtres perdus dans un monde dur et violent où l'amour est un luxe que peu peuvent s'offrir.

Le film tiré du livre sortira en avril 2011 avec entre autre Robert Pattinson dans le rôle de Jacob.

** bon ok j'avoue là c'est moi lol


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Voilà la suite avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau perso. Merci à vous toutes, je ne sais plus quoi vous dire à part que je vous adore et que je suis super touchée par vos coms. C'est aussi pour vous que j'écris maintenant, plus seulement pour moi, donc j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**CHAPITRE 4**

**POV EDWARD**

Je ne l'aurais pas avoué même sous la torture mais sortir me faisait du bien.

La balade du parc s'était bien passé et Bella avait voulu réitérer l'expérience le lendemain et le jour d'après, si bien qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de me traîner dehors tous les après-midi de quatre à cinq, alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

Je n'avais pas mis le nez dehors depuis des lustres et sentir le soleil frapper ma peau et l'air fouetter mon visage était doux et exquis.

J'avais eu beaucoup d'appréhension, mais les gens ne jetaient même pas un regard sur nous, comme si nous faisions partie du décor, comme si c'était naturel de nous voir évoluer au milieu d'eux, comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal, tout simplement.

Je me demandais parfois si le règne d'Edward Cullen avait pris fin ? Et puis je regardais mes jambes sans vie et je me traitais de débile. Mon conte de fée était terminé depuis longtemps.

Je faisais la gueule à Bella pour la forme, j'étais content de sortir, même si elle devait m'y forcer et que je n'aimais pas qu'elle ait le dernier mot. J'avais l'impression d'être faible face à elle, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins, et je détestais l'idée que c'était elle qui portait la culotte dans ma propre maison.

Malgré ça, j'aimais de plus en plus sa compagnie et c'était la même chose que pour les balades, jamais de la vie je ne lui dirais.

Elle était chiante et cinglée, mais elle était aussi douce et attentive au moindre de mes besoins. Elle faisait des efforts pour parler avec moi, pour que nous ayons un semblant de relation cordiale, et elle préparait souvent les plats que j'aimais, dans le but de m'adoucir certainement, mais de me faire plaisir également, je pense.

Pourtant je ne résistais pas à l'envie de la mettre en rogne et de me disputer avec elle. Ca faisait partie de mon quotidien, et ça m'aidait à me sentir mieux.

Cinglé moi ? Certainement pas…bon ok alors juste un peu !

*****

Je regardai vaguement la télé essayant de délaisser le plus possible ma fenêtre préférée lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je me baissai un peu pour l'attraper et un sourire étira vivement mes lèvres alors que je regardais le nom affiché qui clignotait avec impatience.

Je décrochai à la dernière sonnerie et pris un air un peu théâtral.

- Désolé Edward n'est pas là pour le moment, il est occupé à croupir seul rongé par le désespoir alors que son traître de meilleur ami l'a oublié !

Un petit rire résonna dans l'appareil et mon meilleur ami, alias Jacob Black prit la parole.

- Ne fais pas ta diva Cullen, le comédien de pacotille ça marche pas avec moi !

- Va te faire foutre Jack, je devrais même plus t'adresser la parole faux frère !

- Je suis parti en vacance, tu le savais parfaitement Ed, fais pas le rabat-joie !

- Le quoi ? Rabat-joie ? Qui utilise encore ce terme ? Mon pauvre Jack, tu deviens vieux !

- Dis celui qui s'encroûte dans son appart et qui est devenu antisocial ! Commande la pizza je viens te mettre une branlée !

-Va pour la branlée, sauf que c'est moi qui vais te la mettre ptit con ! Par contre, la pizza…

Je grimaçai. Je n'avais plus le droit de commander quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas autorisé par Bella, et j'allais devoir négocier sec avec sûrement ma tête de chien battu pour pouvoir y arriver.

-Quoi ? En quinze jours t'es devenu allergique aux pizzas ? Tu me fais de nouveau une crise existentielle ?

Je roulai des yeux, ce mec était un crétin.

-N'importe quoi espèce de naze ! J'ai une kiné à domicile et…elle est un peu…stricte sur la bouffe.

Jack explosa de rire.

-Une nouvelle kiné ? Et elle est encore là ? J'ai hâte de la connaître !

-C'est une foldingue cette gonzesse, elle me martyrise je te jure ! Faut que tu viennes me sauver !

-Tu peux te brosser ! Par contre je vais venir voir ce soir, ça c'est sûr !

-T'es mon meilleur ami Jack, tu me dois assistance ou je te jure que je raconte des trucs pas très jolis de tes années de facs à Leah !

Je pus l'entendre grimacer, j'adorais lui foutre la trouille.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Tu crois ?

-Tu me fais du chantage ?

-Chantage moi ? Je m'assure juste que tu vas venir à mon secours.

-Ok tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Je dois avoir des vidéos sympas de toi quand on était plus jeunes, je crois que je vais les balancer sur youtube !

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer et à son tour de ricaner. Je soupirai.

-Ramène ton cul Jacob, je vais commander les pizzas.

-A tout à l'heure Eddychou !

Je raccrochai sans répondre, il savait que j'avais horreur des surnoms, il ne le faisait que pour m'emmerder.

Bella posa un verre de limonade sur la table basse devant moi et je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver.

-Qui est Jacob ?

Je levai les yeux sur elle et pus voir sa mine surprise.

-Mon meilleur pote, il vient manger ce soir. Le mercredi c'est foot et pizza.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me fixa d'un air amusé qui m'agaça.

-Quoi ? Si c'est à cause de la pizza, je pense que je l'ai méritée ! Je supporte tout ce que tu me fais sans broncher depuis des jours !

-Presque sans broncher et ce n'est pas ça qui me fait sourire. On peut commander des pizzas, tu sais moi aussi j'aime ça !

Je plissai des yeux pour mieux la détailler. Quelque chose l'amusait, et je ne savais pas quoi.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tu m'avais caché ton ami ?

-Il était parti en vacances avec sa copine, il vient juste de rentrer, je n'ai rien caché du tout.

-Je suis contente de voir qu'il te reste des fréquentations en dehors de ta famille.

-Mes amis d'enfance sont encore là pour la plupart, je ne suis pas aussi asocial que ce que tu crois !

-Je te prie de m'excuser dans ce cas ! Me pardonnes-tu Oh mon noble seigneur ? Ou est-ce qu'il faut que je me prosterne à tes pieds ?

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Te prosterner ça me plait assez comme idée.

Elle me mit une tape sur l'épaule avant de se laisser choir dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

-Dans tes rêves Cullen !

Je faillis lui dire qu'elle faisait autre chose que de se mettre à genoux devant moi dans mes rêves mais je m'abstins. Les allusions sur le sexe me mettaient mal à l'aise, je n'étais pas encore près pour ça, je n'étais pas certain de l'être à nouveau un jour.

*****

Il était dix-neuf heures lorsque l'on sonna à la porte et Bella posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour aller ouvrir. Je pus entendre de l'amusement dans la voix de mon pote alors qu'il saluait ma kiné et je secouai ma tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Je n'étais pas certain que les faire se rencontrer soit une bonne idée…pour moi !

Jack arriva dans le salon, un sourire accroché aux lèvres et je roulai des yeux alors qu'il me faisait une grimace pour me signaler que Bella était à son goût. J'aurais pu éprouver une sorte de jalousie si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre mais Jack était mon ami, et il sortait avec Leah depuis trois ans. J'étais même surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas encore épousée.

Il s'approcha et se baissa afin de me serrer un instant dans ses bras. Je le repoussai d'une ruade en lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il rit un peu.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

-Qui a dit que j'étais content de te voir ?

-Arrête ton char je sais que je t'ai manqué !

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois !

Bella arriva derrière lui et nous fixa d'un air amusé. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes marrants tous les deux, on dirait un vieux couple !

Jacob se tourna vers elle et lui fit son sourire de charmeur.

-C'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps, il est la plus grande histoire d'amour de ma vie.

Il avait posé sa main droite sur son cœur dans un geste théâtral raté et je fis mine de vomir.

-Je vais le dire à Leah, elle va être contente !

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

-Elle le sait, elle est pas jalouse !

Bella éclata de rire et je grognai.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi.

-Edward m'a dit de toi et je cite « c'est une foldingue qui me martyrise » fin de citation.

Il mima son geste avec ses doigts et j'eus une subite envie de le buter. Bella me jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Elle avait souvent ce regard en me regardant ces derniers temps et je n'aimais pas du tout voir son œil pétiller de cette façon.

-Il a dit ça ? Ca mérite une punition non ?

Jack haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers moi.

-Une punition ? J'aime l'idée !

Je savais que les faire se rencontrer était une mauvaise idée.

-Jack tu me le payeras t'entends !

J'avais sifflé méchamment mais il se contenta de se tourner vers Bella.

-On peut rajouter menace à la punition ?

Bella haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr !

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et fermai un instant les yeux. Je balayai ensuite l'air devant moi d'un geste las.

-C'est ça, foutez vous d'un pauvre infirme qui peut pas se défendre !

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il était la coqueluche d'Hollywood !

J'ouvris un œil aux propos de mon ami.

-Il a toujours fait ça, depuis que nous sommes mômes !

Je les vis prendre place sur le canapé à côté de moi.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis la maternelle !

J'eus un petit sourire en repensant à la façon dont nous nous étions connus.

C'était ma dernière année en maternelle et je venais d'emménager à Seattle. J'étais d'une nature un peu timide et je m'étais un peu isolé pendant la récré, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ni avec qui je pourrais jouer. Jack était venu spontanément vers moi, me demandant si je voulais jouer à la course avec lui et j'avais accepté. Nous ne nous étions plus jamais quitté depuis.

Je revins sur terre au moment où Jack racontait une anecdote qui s'était passé avec l'une de mes ex alors que nous étions en fac et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il dévoile les points les plus humiliants de ma vie devant Bella.

-Et alors elle est arrivée droit sur lui et elle…

-Ok ! C'est bon pour les potins embarrassants on va se calmer hein ! Tu veux boire quoi ?

Bella me jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Serait-ce un moyen subtil de détourner la conversation Cullen ?

-Pas du tout ! Mais on manque de savoir vivre en n'offrant pas à boire à notre hôte non ?

-Mouais. Je crois surtout que tu ne veux pas que je sache la fin de l'histoire !

-Elle lui a mis une gifle !

Il avait déblatéré à toute vitesse, le sale traître !

-JACK !

Bella nous regarda tour à tour d'un air ahuri et explosa de rire alors que je fusillais mon soit disant meilleur ami du regard. Il allait le regretter foi de Cullen !

-Elle t'a giflé ! Oh la vache !

Elle riait encore et je me renfrognai.

-Ouais, bon, ça va hein ! C'est une vieille histoire pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! En plus elle était barge cette nana.

-Tu l'avais mérité quand même !

-Merci Jacob t'es un frère pour moi !

Je lui fis une grimace de dégoût et il me retourna un sourire enjôleur.

-Tu sais que je t'aime Eddichou !

Je poussai un gémissement. Les deux ensembles…ils auraient ma peau, j'étais bon pour le suicide cette fois !

-Eddichou ? Si c'est pas meûgnon !

Fallait qu'elle arrête de se marrer, elle allait suffoquer à force !

-Ouais, il déteste les surnoms et j'adore l'appeler comme ça.

-T'aimes surtout me faire chier oui !

-C'est vrai.

Bella se leva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je peux vous laisser pour aller chercher à boire ou vous allez vous entretuer pendant mon absence ?

-Ca va aller.

-Mets du cyanure dans son verre et je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Elle me fit un sourire coquin et je déglutis difficilement.

-Tout ce que je veux ? C'est très tentant ça, tu ne devrais pas dire ça à une femme, Edward.

Je me sentis rougir et j'aurais pu embrasser Jack pour son intervention merdique qui me permit de me sortir de cette situation.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Il avait pris une mine blessée et fixait Bella d'un regard faussement mélancolique.

- Ca dépend de ce que Monsieur Cullen ici présent ferait réellement pour moi !

-Ouf alors je crains rien !

Ce fut mon tour de lui jeter un regard outré.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Que t'es toujours trop coincé avec les filles. Ce qui est un gâchis je te l'ai toujours dit.

-Je pourrais bien te surprendre !

Il me lança un regard ironique.

-Oh vraiment ? J'attends de voir alors !

-Moi aussi.

Je levai les yeux sur Bella et elle me fit un sourire sexy qui me troubla avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Moi aussi ? Elle voulait dire quoi par là ? Si c'était encore une allusion subtile alors je me sentais de plus en plus perdu. Est-ce que je pourrais lui plaire malgré ma…hum…condition ? Cela me paraissait guère probable et je n'avais pas envie de souffrir en me faisant des films d'une chose qui ne se produira pas.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner et darda ensuite son regard perçant sur moi. Je soupirai, j'avais horreur quand il essayait de lire en moi.

-Quoi ?

-Y a de la fricote entre vous deux pas vrai ?

-De la…ça va pas la tête !

-Ouais à d'autres hein ! Je vois bien qu'il se passe un truc entre vous.

-T'es pire qu'Alice toi ! Tu te prends pour le courrier du cœur ? Occupe-toi de ton cul !

Il leva les bras en l'air.

-Ok je me rends ! Mais tu sais…t'as le droit…d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie Edward. Elle a l'air bien pour toi.

-On se bouffe le foie ! On s'entend pas du tout elle et moi.

-On dit que les contraires s'attirent. En plus, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes, elle te plait, avoue !

Je grognai un peu et il me fit un sourire satisfait.

-Ca change rien à la situation.

-Quelle situation ?

Je lui jetai un regard exaspéré.

-Je suis infirme, crétin !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! Tu bandes toujours pas vrai ?

-Putain Jacob !

J'étais furax à présent, et je refusais de parler de ce genre de truc avec lui, c'était bien trop personnel, merde !

-Tu sais ce que je crois ? Tu te caches derrière ton infirmité parce que tu as peur de recommencer à vivre et à prendre des risques ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance de vivre heureux Edward.

J'allais lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais Bella rapporta des bières qu'elle posa sur la table basse devant nous et je ne répliquai rien.

La vérité était qu'il avait raison, et que je refusais de l'admettre.

*****

Nous avions passé une bonne soirée finalement. Jack et Bella s'entendaient bien et ils avaient arrêté pour mon bonheur de me chambrer. Nous avions regardé le match ensemble et je fus plutôt surpris de voir que Bella était une fervente supportrice.

Mon pote était parti après le match retrouver sa chérie et ma coloc débarrassait la table afin de tout remettre en état. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de s'éclipser en cuisine et je lui retournai timidement.

Y a pas à dire, j'étais de plus en plus confus en sa présence.

Je pris la télécommande et zappai un peu pour me changer les idées mais il n'y avait que de la daube et je faillis lâcher l'affaire lorsque je tombai sur une chaîne cinéma qui diffusait Remember me*. C'était un film dans lequel j'avais joué le rôle principal d'un mec en conflit avec sa famille, il y a environ trois ans. Me voir à l'écran sur mes deux jambes me fis un choc et je restai scotché à l'image, incapable de détourner le regard.

Je pouvais encore me souvenir du tournage. Le film se passait à New York et j'avais dû y séjourner pendant environ deux mois. Cela avait été un peu l'enfer de tourner dans les rues bondées de monde. Fans et papzs se pressaient derrière les barrières et il y avait tous les jours des centaines de personnes qui attendaient que j'apparaisse, essayant de franchir le barrage de sécurité et je me souvenais à quel point cela avait été épuisant, pour moi, comme pour l'équipe.

Cela étant, j'avais adoré tourner ce film, j'avais fait de belles rencontres, autant avec les membres de l'équipe que les autres acteurs, et je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce que cette expérience m'avait apporté.

Cela m'apparaissait comme dans un rêve, une autre vie, que je n'aurais pas vécue.

Jamais plus je ne déambulerais dans les rues de New York. Je ne sentirais plus jamais le sol frais de Central Park sous mes pieds. Je ne grimperais plus jamais sur la statue d'Alice aux pays des merveilles pour y fumer ma clope.

Ce temps là était révolu.

Je sentis tout à coup une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursautai. Je pus sentir l'odeur de fraise émanant des cheveux de Bella alors qu'elle se penchait sur moi et attrapait la télécommande que je serrai fortement dans ma main, au point de m'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Elle dégagea lentement mes doigts un à un, avant de se saisir enfin de l'objet et de couper la télé. Elle la reposa sur la table basse devant nous et se mit assise sur cette dernière afin d'être à ma hauteur.

-Edward…

Elle se pencha sur moi pour poser sa main sur ma joue et je me rendis seulement compte à cet instant que je pleurais.

Je fermai un instant les yeux essayant de reprendre contenance mais c'était plus fort que moi, je pouvais encore me voir debout derrière mes paupières closes, marchant dans les rues de New York, courant dans le bois en face de chez mes parents, dansant avec ma sœur au mariage d'Emmett et Rose.

Je ne pourrais jamais plus faire tout cela.

Je rouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir Bella se pencher d'avantage et tenter de me serrer contre elle, dans un geste d'affection.

-Non, non.

Je tâchai de la repousser un peu mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et lorsqu'elle passa ses bras dans mon dos et qu'elle nicha son visage dans mon cou, je cédai et je fis ce que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais faire en présence de personne, j'éclatai en sanglots.

Je pleurais sur mon passé et mon avenir. Sur mes rêves détruits et ma carrière brisée. Sur mon ami et garde du corps que j'avais perdu, sur ma famille qui avait beaucoup souffert par ma faute.

Je pleurais sur tout ça et plus encore, en m'accrochant à la femme qui me berçait dans ses bras, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

*****

* * *

***_Pour celles qui l'ignorent (je suis pas sure qu'il y en est mais on sait jamais mdr !) film avec Robert Pattinson et Emilie De Ravin sortit en 2010_**

**POV BELLA**

Je savais qu'Edward souffrait, mais le voir en direct, pleurer contre moi, m'avait fais un choc. Il m'avait paru si vulnérable, tellement effondré que je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que de le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait un peu résisté mais je n'aurai pas pu céder, le voir ainsi me faisait mal.

Il avait pleuré un bon moment serrer contre moi et je n'avais eu de cesse de lui caresser les cheveux, lui prodiguant des paroles apaisantes, et il avait fini par se calmer doucement, calant son visage dans mon cou, se laissant bercer comme un enfant.

Edward irradiait la souffrance et le fait de ne rien montrer et prendre autant sur lui-même n'était pas bon pour son équilibre mental. Il pouvait s'effondrer comme ce soir à tout moment, se laissant submerger par la douleur, cette douleur qui l'entrainerait vers le fond, d'où il ne reviendrait surement pas.

Il devait en parler, extérioriser ses sentiments, pour ne pas se noyer et garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Je l'avais emmené dans sa chambre et je l'avais aidé à se coucher. J'étais restée près de lui un bon moment. Il s'était rapidement endormis, épuisé par ses larmes, mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le quitter, et j'étais restée là, écoutant sa respiration, dans la douce plénitude de sa chambre.

Le réveil me fut plutôt difficile le lendemain matin et je me levai un peu dans le brouillard, le cœur encore meurtri par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

J'ouvris les volets de ma chambre et attrapais mon i phone, afin de consulter mes messages. Il y en avait un de mon boss, je devais le rappeler mais il précisait que ce n'était pas urgent. Je soupirai de frustration. Le fait que ce ne soit pas si urgent voulait dire que nous n'avions rien de neuf sur notre affaire, et je commençai à perdre patience.

Je composai néanmoins son numéro et attendis. Il décrocha en grognant et un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvre, mon chef n'était pas quelqu'un du matin.

-Swan au rapport !

-Swan, t'as quoi pour moi ?

Il était direct mais je ne m'en plaignais nullement.

-Rien de neuf, j'ai rencontré le meilleur ami d'Edward hier, Jacob Black.

-Ouais, l'ami d'enfance c'est ça ?

-Oui, il me semble clean, mais je veux quand même vérifier.

-On a déjà vérifié sur lui, il n'y a rien à en dire.

-Je voudrai quand même revoir son dossier, au cas ou, tu peux me l'envoyer par mail ?

-Bien sur, Newton va te faire ça !

Je grimaçai un peu au nom de mon collège.

-Assures toi qu'il m'expédie tout !

-Bella ce mec est une quiche mais quand même, je pense qu'il sait envoyer un rapport par mail !

-Ouais ben j'en suis pas si sûre, je voudrai pas qu'il manque des pages.

Je pus l'entendre soupirer et marmonner.

-Tu m'as laissé un message, vous avez du nouveau ?

-On a retrouvé l'ancienne femme de ménage qui bossait pour Cullen, il y a un an. Son petit copain est un petit dealeur mais ça ne peut pas être lui, on surveille au cas ou, mais il était en taule au moment de la tentative de meurtre, je ne pense pas qu'il ait un rapport avec ça.

-Ok, mais il ne faut rien négliger.

-Tu me connais, on lui file le train, mais il a l'air de s'être calmé.

-Un dealeur ça se calme jamais, c'est toi qui m'a appris ça.

Il ricana.

-Je t'es appris trop de chose Swan !

-J'ai appris du meilleur donc je suis bonne c'est tout !

-Lèches cul ! Retourne surveiller le bébé ! Comment ça se passe avec lui ?

-Mieux ! On a trouvé un genre de terrain d'entente. Il cri beaucoup, mais il ne mord pas. Il est juste mal dans sa peau.

Il laissa passer quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Fais attention à toi Swan.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Je suis prudente, tu le sais bien !

-Je parle de Cullen.

J'était perdue.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Une histoire avec lui…tu pourrais souffrir.

-Une…quoi ? T'es dingue ou quoi !

-J'entend comment tu parles de lui, je ne suis pas stupide Swan, moi aussi j'ai été amoureux !

-Et c'était quand ? À l'époque des dinosaures ?

-Je suis sérieux ! Fais attention, il n'est peut-être pas prêt pour ça, je ne voudrai pas te voir souffrir, et puis il est ton job.

-Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne laisserai rien arriver !

-Humf ! T'auras ton mail ce matin.

Il raccrocha sans me dire au revoir et je soupirai.

Ses paroles m'avaient atteinte, il me connaissait trop bien, et ça m'effrayais.

J'étais entrain de préparer le petit déj lorsque j'entendis Edward arriver en cuisine. Je retournai mon pancake dans la poêle et pivotai légèrement vers lui.

-Bonjour.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et il me le retourna timidement avant de baisser yeux.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ça peut aller.

Il fixa la table des yeux et je savais qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il fuyait mon regard et je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas de gêne entre nous.

-Tu sais pour hier soir…

Je le stoppai d'un geste.

-Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que soit Edward.

-Je sais mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre de…craquer…devant les autres.

-Je suis là pour toi, pour parler ou…pour ce que tu veux d'autre.

-Merci.

Il avait murmuré mais j'avais entendu.

-De rien.

Je déposai plusieurs pancakes dans nos assiettes et nous commençâmes à manger doucement. Je lui versai du café et il me remercia d'un petit sourire.

J'avais l'impression que nous venions de franchir une étape et que les choses seraient plus simple entre nous désormais. Je décidai de lui faire la conversation.

-Jack est sympa, un brin dérangé mais sympa.

Il ria un peu.

-Dérangé ça il l'est surement ! Mais il est mon meilleur ami, il est comme mon frère.

-C'Est-ce que j'ai vu. En tout cas vous vous chamaillez comme tels !

-Il aime m'emmerder et j'aime aussi l'emmerder, c'est comme un jeu entre nous !

-Un peu comme toi et moi.

Il me fit un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

-Peut-être.

Je me remémorai les paroles de ce matin dites par Aro et je chassais rapidement cette pensée hors de mon esprit.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais vraiment en vertu de notre nouvelle amitié naissante ?

Il haussa les sourcils et me jeta un regard pétillant de malice.

-Qui à dit qu'on était amis ?

Je roulai des yeux et son sourire s'étira sur son beau visage…que je ne voyais pas assez.

-Que tu te rases ! J'ai toléré au départ mais j'aimerai voir à quoi tu ressembles sous cette touffe de barbe !

Il renifla avec dédain.

-T'as qu'a regardé sur internet !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Non, je veux le vivre en réel !

-Pourquoi ? Ça n'empêche pas nos exercices que je sache ! Je déteste me raser, je ne le fais que quand j'y suis forcé !

Je haussai les épaules.

-Très bien ! Je vais te forcer dans ce cas !

-Putain de merde ! C'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? T'es loin du compte ma belle !

Ma belle ? Mon palpitant se mit à cogner plus fort contre ma poitrine et il me fallut quelques secondes pour trouver quoi lui répondre.

-Ok. Que dis tu de…

Je fis semblant de me racler la gorge et il me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Edward s'il te plait, accepterais tu de te raser pour me faire plaisir ?

Je lui fis une petite moue que j'espérai adorable et je pus voir qu'il était déconcerté pendant un instant. Il cligna des yeux, parut se reprendre et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non.

Je sentis mon visage ce décomposé.

-Mais..j'ai demandé gentiment !

-Que me donne tu en échanges ?

-Parce que tu veux quelque chose ?

J'étais curieuse et je me demandais ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir. Son regard pétillait et je devins automatiquement méfiante.

-Que veux tu ?

Il me regarda intensément jusqu'à ce que je craque.

-Putain Edward tu veux quoi !

-Dormir une heure de plus le matin.

Je le fixai d'un air ahurit. Ce mec était impossible.

-Nan mais je rêve ! Tu penses qu'à dormir et bouffer ! Tu n'es qu'un gros bébé Edward !

-J'ai besoin de sommeil et le matin c'est le moment ou je dors le mieux !

Je soupirai bruyamment et me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il me fixait intensément, attendant ma réponse. Je savais qu'il dormait mal la nuit mais je voulais qu'il mange sainement et je n'y arriverais pas si je n'avais pas assez de temps pour cuisiner.

-Une demi heure de plus à prendre ou à laisser ! Mais en échange je ne veux plus jamais voir une touffe pareil sur ta figure c'est clair ?

Un sourire illumina son visage et il tendit sa main dans ma direction.

-Deal ?

Je roulai des yeux mais serrais sa main dans la mienne.

-Deal !

Sa main était chaude et douce dans la mienne et je la relâchais à regret. Nous terminâmes notre petit dej en silence et je pouvais voir un sourire s'éterniser sur le visage de mon compagnon.

Il avait l'air aussi heureux que possible.

Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce sourire déserter son visage.

Il partit à la salle de bain pendant que j'installais le tapis pour ces exercices sur le sol et je m'installais dessus en tailleur, en attendant qu'il revienne.

Ca faisait un moment déjà que j'y avais pensé, je voulais qu'il retrouve son visage angélique, qu'il se retrouve à nouveau lui-même dans l'espoir qu'il soit un petit plus comme avant. Et puis pour tout avouer, je voulais le voir vraiment, voir la star de cinéma qui m'avait fais fantasmer, voir le mec le plus sexy de la planète. Ca n'importait pas pour moi qu'il soit paraplégique, il était toujours aussi beau et désirable, bien qu'il ne faisait rien pour se mettre en valeur.

Je pus entendre les roues de son fauteuil faire couiner légèrement la parquet alors qu'il arrivait au salon et je relevai la tête.

J'en restais un instant sous le choc.

Edward Cullen, le plus beau vampire de toute l'histoire du cinéma ce tenait devant moi, et il était encore plus beau que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Il me détailla un instant d'un regard craintif puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste embarrassé.

Mayday ! Mayday ! On a perdu Bella et ses sous-vêtements sont bon à jeter !

Je pus voir sa gène alors que je dardais mon regard sur lui et tachais tant bien que mal de détourner les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression d'être nu, ça me fais…bizarre.

Il frotta un instant son menton et j'esquissais un petit sourire.

-Tu es bien.

C'était bien loin de la vérité mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en me lançant dans des éloges ou une grande déclaration d'amour.

Il fit une grimace.

-Je sais pas, ce mec là…c'est plus moi.

Il baissa les yeux et je soupirai.

-Bien sur que si Edward ! Faut juste que tu réapprenne à te sentir à nouveau toi. Et puis tu ne pouvais pas rester avec cette barbe, t'aurais pu chopper des poux à force !

Il ria un peu et mon cœur se soulagea d'un poids.

-Merde alors j'aurai du les garder, ça t'aurais peut-être fais fuir !

Je lui fis un sourire éclatant.

-Dans tes rêves Cullen ! Maintenant que je suis dans la place, j'y reste ! J'échange pas mon rôle de fille sadique et cinglée qui torture une des plus grande star de cinéma !

Son regard se voila un instant et je me traitais de tous les noms. Fallait être conne pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il prit un ton enjoué et se força à sourire, je le voyais bien, mais je laissai faire.

-Plutôt le plus grand emmerdeur du monde maintenant !

-Je suis d'accord avec ça !

Il me fit un sourire et je lui retournai. Je fixai le tapis et le frappais du plat de ma main.

-Allez viens ici on a du boulot Monsieur le flemmard !

Il grogna et je me levai. Je l'aidai à se mettre sur le tapis et nous commençâmes ses exercices. Il rechigna à peine et cela confirma ce que j'avais pensé un peu plus tôt.

Une étape venait d'être franchis entre nous, et je priais pour que ça reste ainsi.


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Hello ! Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos coms. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde, mon fils a été malade, et un enfant malade à la maison, ça prend du temps lol. Voilà ce nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée en scène des autres Cullen._**

_**Fandetwilight : **les conseils je veux bien t'en donner, donne moi juste ton adresse mail ou inscris toi sur le site, ça sera plus simple_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**POV EDWARD**

-Edward t'es prêt ?

Bella débarqua dans ma chambre et fronça les sourcils tout en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et grognai. Une pile de vêtement était éparpillée, jetée pêle-mêle sur le lit et je soupirai de lassitude en passant ma main dans ma tignasse désordonnée d'un geste exaspéré.

-Je ne savais pas quoi mettre.

Bella roula des yeux avant de s'approcher de moi.

-On va chez tes parents, pas chez la reine d'Angleterre !

Elle farfouilla dans la pile et me tendit une chemise bleu clair et un jean délavé.

-Tu seras très bien là dedans et à l'aise.

Je pris le tout et lui jetai un coup d'œil significatif. Je voulais qu'elle déguerpisse, et vite !

-Heu Bella ? Je voudrais me changer !

Elle me reprit la chemise des mains et la posa sur le lit à mes côtés.

-Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite.

Bordel, pas question ! Comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans cette situation ?

*****

Le matin même, plus tôt.

Je soupirai de bonheur en sentant les mains de Bella aller et venir dans mon dos. Le massage était certainement le moment que j'appréciais le plus dans une journée. Les mains de Bella étaient douces et chaudes et j'adorais la façon dont elles glissaient sur mon corps, me faisant ressentir mille délices, me plongeant dans une béatitude profonde. J'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle pendant ce court instant, de me sentir enfin moi, vivant, alors qu'elle me touchait.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour la toucher moi aussi de cette façon. J'avais du mal à l'admettre, mais chaque jour qui passait me perdait un peu plus. Je devenais accroc à ce petit bout de femme, qui gérait ma vie et ma maison d'une main de fer. Elle m'avait prise dans ses filets, et je sentais la passion grandir en moi, s'ancrer dans mon être de plus en plus, sans que je puisse m'y soustraire.

Je détestais ce sentiment.

Je savais à présent que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle, de sa présence à mes côtés et cela me faisait flipper. Que se passerait-il si elle venait à me quitter ? Qu'étais-je de plus pour elle qu'un job qu'elle pouvait quitter à n'importe quel moment ?

Elle était mon auxiliaire de vie, ma kiné et rien de plus. J'aurais aimé dire qu'elle était au moins mon amie, mais c'était encore un peu flou de ce côté là, et je n'en avais aucune idée, je ne savais pas si j'étais important pour elle, si je comptais ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Je devais arrêter de réfléchir, ce n'était pas très bon pour mon moral de me poser toutes ces questions, j'allais finir par déprimer encore plus…enfin, si c'était possible !

Je laissai filer toutes les prises de tête qui allaient me ramollir la cervelle et fermai les yeux, laissant les mains de Bella agir sur moi, plongeant peu à peu dans du côté, où j'étais sûr de finir endormi.

-J'ai oublié de te dire, on est de sortie ce soir !

Je rouvris instantanément les yeux…Je n'avais plus du tout envie de dormir.

-Quoi ?

-Ta mère m'a appelé. Tes parents sont rentrés de vacances avec ton frère et ta belle-sœur et ils veulent me connaître. Ta mère nous a invités à dîner ce soir.

Je grognai. Je n'avais rien contre le fait que Bella rencontre ma famille, elle connaissait déjà Alice et elle s'entendait bien avec elle. Non, ce qui me dérangeait, était le fait que je ne voulais pas sortir et surtout pas le soir.

-Ils n'ont qu'a venir ici, ils le font bien en temps normal !

-Ta mère nous a invité et j'ai dit oui Edward. Elle a l'air charmante et je n'aurais pas voulu la vexer !

-Tu ne l'aurais pas vexé ! Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire qu'on ne peut pas y aller.

Je pus l'entendre soupirer puis elle retira ses mains de mon dos ce qui me donna une extrême sensation de vide et je protestai vivement.

-Ne fais pas le gamin, nous allons aller chez tes parents que ça te plaise ou pas !

Je détestais quand elle prenait ce ton là contre moi et je me rebellai instinctivement. Je me redressai un peu et la regardai méchamment.

-Je ne veux pas y aller ! Ils viennent toujours ici d'habitude et ça ne dérange personne !

-Le terme "d'habitude", tu peux l'oublier, rien n'est comme « d'habitude » avec moi, tu devrais le savoir pourtant !

Je lui lançai un sourire narquois.

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Me traîner dehors ?

Elle me rendit mon sourire et le mien se transforma en grimace.

-Ca ne serait pas la première fois !

-Putain de merde !

Elle me frappa derrière la tête et je lui lançai un regard ahuri.

-Ca va pas non ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

-Surveille ton langage, je ne veux pas entendre ça ce soir chez tes parents !

-Je parle comme je veux justement tu n'es pas ma mère ! Ça va être quoi après ? Tu vas choisir mes caleçons et me donner la béquée ?

-Ne me tente pas Edward, tu pourrais être surpris !

Je lui tirai la langue et elle me fit une mimique dégoûtée.

-Tu es un vrai gosse !

-Et toi une nympho !

J'étais toujours sur le ventre relevé légèrement sur mes avant bras et lorsqu'elle se pencha sur moi, je pus sentir mon cœur s'accélérer. Ses cheveux balayèrent mon visage et son souffle chatouilla mon oreille alors qu'elle me murmurait doucement :

-Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec mes nerfs Edward.

Le son de sa voix provoqua une réaction immédiate au niveau de mon bas ventre et je fus incapable de répondre. Ma gorge était sèche et j'avalai difficilement ma salive.

Je relevai légèrement les yeux pour la regarder et elle fut troublée, l'espace d'un instant seulement, comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de me faire, et elle se redressa vivement avant d'attraper mon tee-shirt et de me le jeter à la figure, rompant notre étrange connexion.

-On a fini, rhabille-toi !

J'attrapai mon vêtement et me remis tant bien que mal assis sur mes fesses avant d'enfiler mon tee-shirt. Bella rapprocha mon fauteuil et m'aida à m'y réinstaller. Elle rangea ensuite le matériel alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

Dire qu'elle m'avait troublé, était encore trop loin de la vérité. Elle m'avait fait frissonner et je m'étais senti désiré, l'espace d'un instant. Est-ce qu'elle m'allumait sans s'en rendre compte ? J'en doutais sérieusement, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ce genre de comportement de sa part sans craquer moi-même.

Je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Je ne me remettrais pas d'un échec, pas cette fois.

*****

Il était dix-huit heures et je regardai désespérément dans ma penderie pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Pas que je n'avais rien, non, pas avec une sœur complètement accroc à la mode, mais alors que je me fichais normalement de mon apparence, surtout devant ma famille, je voulais être bien pour Bella. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à rougir de moi, je voulais paraître à mon avantage autant que possible devant elle. Et si j'essayais d'être complètement honnête j'aurais pu dire que je voulais être désirable, et sexy.

Je farfouillais donc depuis un moment lorsque Bella certainement impatiente vint me déranger dans ma quête de la tenue parfaite. Elle dénicha en moins de trente secondes de quoi me vêtir et j'attendais désespérément qu'elle parte lorsqu'elle lâcha une phrase qui aurait pu causer mon arrêt de mort.

-Je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite.

Bordel pas question ! Comment j'avais pu me retrouver dans cette situation ?

-Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ? On n'est pas en retard à ce point, je peux encore me changer seul je te signale !

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

-Edward, je peux t'aider, tu sais, j'ai déjà vu un homme en caleçon.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? J'aurais dit que tu étais l'innocence incarnée et que tu étais encore pure et non consommée !

Elle me jeta un regard mi agacé mi furieux.

- Arrête de rêver un peu, hein ! Qui est encore vierge de nos jours à vingt-quatre ans ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine. Puis elle chassa l'air devant elle d'un air plus qu'agacé cette fois.

-Peut importe ! Ça ira plus vite si je t'aide !

Elle fit un pas dans ma direction et je me figeai.

-J'y tiens pas !

-Je te vois torse nu tous les matins ! Ce n'est pas si différent, c'est quoi qui te gêne ?

-C'est le bas qui me gêne !

Elle soupira et je posai une main sur ma ceinture pour l'agripper fortement. Mon corps pourrait me trahir si elle ferait ne serait-ce que de me frôler seulement à cet endroit, et j'en mourrais sûrement de honte.

-Edward… je promets de ne pas regarder ce qui ce passe sous ta ceinture.

Je grognai. Je ne voulais pas céder.

-C'est pas suffisant ! On perd du temps laisse moi tranquille merde !

Elle me fit un petit regard de chien battu et je gémis intérieurement. Elle avait dû prendre des cours avec ma sœur, c'était pas possible autrement !

-Laisse-moi t'aider !

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant fortement.

-D'accord !

Sa mine de petite fille laissa place à un sourire réjoui et je m'en voulus d'avoir cédé si vite.

Elle enleva rapidement mon tee-shirt qui fut remplacé par ma chemise et je pus sentir mon cœur s'accélérer alors que ses doigts agiles allaient et venaient sur moi. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à mon jean je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure tout en essayant de me contrôler le plus possible et je tâchai de soulever mes fesses du fauteuil en prenant appui sur mes bras alors qu'elle tirait sur mon jean pour le faire descendre. Je tâchai de respirer calmement alors qu'elle m'enfilait mon nouveau pantalon et heureusement que je ne pouvais rien sentir dans un sens, car je serais sûrement mort sur place. Elle me laissa tout de même le fermer seul et je lui en fus reconnaissant, je n'aurais pas pu supporter ses mains à cet endroit précis de mon anatomie.

Elle me détailla un moment après le travail finit et me fit un petit sourire appréciateur.

-Vous êtes très beau Monsieur Cullen !

Je me sentis rougir un peu et baissai la tête.

-Merci. Tu es bien toi aussi.

Rien n'était assez fort pour la décrire mais je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre sur l'instant. Elle portait une tunique longue qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et un legging noir avec des bottes grises qui moulaient ses jambes parfaites.

Elle était belle et renversante, et je me réjouis de n'aller que chez mes parents, et pas dans un endroit bondé de monde ou une multitude de mâles en chaleur auraient pu la reluquer.

Elle prit son sac à main et ferma la porte à clé derrière nous avant de diriger mon fauteuil vers l'ascenseur. Monter dans sa voiture fut un peu compliqué mais à nous deux, nous parvînmes à me hisser à l'intérieur sans trop de peine. J'avais de la chance qu'elle soit aussi forte sous son allure de petit chaton tout fragile.

Bella conduisit la voiture sur mes indications et nous arrivâmes chez mes parents, pile à l'heure.

J'étais un peu stressé tout le long du trajet et Bella s'en aperçut car elle posa quelques secondes sa main droite sur l'une des miennes qu'elle serra fortement.

-Ca va bien se passer Edward.

Elle me fit un petit sourire rassurant et je lui retournai un sourire crispé. Elle relâcha ma main pour remettre la sienne sur le volant et je me sentis en manque de sa chaleur.

Mes parents sortirent de la maison aussitôt que Bella coupa le contact de la voiture et ma mère se précipita vers nous, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était parfois surprotectrice et un peu trop mère poule à mon goût mais elle m'avait manqué pendant ces quinze jours et je pouvais voir qu'elle paraissait émue de me revoir. Elle ouvrit la portière et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

-Edward mon chéri, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu nous a beaucoup manqué tu sais !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi maman !

Elle m'embrassa affectueusement et laissa ensuite la place à mon père qui l'avait suivi.

-Comment vas- tu fils ?

-Bien, bonjour papa.

Il me serra un bref instant contre lui et se tourna vers Bella qui avait fait le tour de la voiture afin de se présenter. Elle ne paraissait plus si sûre d'elle en cet instant et je lui fis un sourire encourageant, qu'elle me retourna timidement.

Mes parents lui firent un accueil chaleureux comme ils savaient si bien le faire et je pus voir que Bella se sentit soulagée. Mon père m'aida à m'installer sur mon fauteuil et me conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison, alors que ma mère prenait le bras de Bella pour lui montrer le chemin.

-Elle a l'air charmante !

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur mon père avant de regarder devant moi d'un air que je voulais indifférent.

-Elle est un peu givrée et autoritaire, mais sinon ça peut aller.

Mon père eut un petit rire.

-Est-ce qu'une jeune femme aurait dompté le caractère de mon fils ?

Je grognai et il rit de plus belle.

-Pas du tout ! Mais elle est... autoritaire.

Il me regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas parler de Bella avec lui. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de savoir lire en chaque personne, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me perce à jour.

-Tu verras bien par toi-même.

Il acquiesça et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur où nous fûmes accueillit par le reste de la famille. J 'étais heureux de revoir mon frère. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était parti en vacances et sa joie de vivre et ses délires déjantés m'avaient manqué. Rose comme à son habitude vint me dire bonjour d'une voix froide et indifférente et je lui donnai la même réplique. Nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment entendus et je pouvais affirmer avec exactitude que ce n'était pas ma faute.

Rosalie avait rencontré mon frère pendant ma première année de succès au cinéma et elle m'avait tout de suite jugé comme quelqu'un de superficiel et arrogant, alors qu'elle ne me connaissait pas. J'avais tenté de me lier d'amitié avec elle mais cela n'avait pas marché, elle ne voulait pas enlever ses œillères et ses préjugés sur moi, et j'avais fini par laisser tomber, la traitant avec indifférence, comme elle le faisait pour moi.

Je savais que cela blessait mon frère mais j'en avais assez de me rabaisser devant cette fille pour obtenir ses faveurs, elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Alice vint m'embrasser et Jasper m'accueillit comme à son habitude, chaleureusement. Ma sœur et lui était ensemble depuis le lycée et nous nous étions toujours bien entendus. Il était calme et réservé, tout le contraire de mon lutin de frangine et je me demandais parfois comment il faisait pour la supporter. Je pense qu'il lui apportait de la paix et de la sérénité, alors qu'elle lui donnait une bouffée de gaîté et de fraîcheur. Bref ils se complétaient à merveille.

Alice sauta sur Bella pour l'embrasser et je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que Jasper la regardait en souriant. Je le fixai un moment et il fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi j'ai pas eu la moindre nouvelle de ta part en quinze jours ?

-Je voulais venir te voir, mais Alice m'a dit que c'était mieux d'attendre un peu que toi et Bella ayez fait connaissance.

Je grinçai des dents et dardai un regard mauvais sur ma petite sœur. Cette sale traîtresse allait me le payer !

-Ta sœur voulait bien faire.

C'est sur lui maintenant que je dardai mon regard de tueur.

-Bien faire tu parles ! Vous m'avez tous abandonnés oui !

Il soupira et roula des yeux.

-Ne joue pas les martyres ! On a fait ça pour ton bien, et la preuve qu'on a eu raison. Tu es là, ce qui est un miracle et tu es toujours en vie.

-Ouais ben te réjouis pas trop vite, car elle et moi on va finir par s'entretuer.

Il porta son regard sur Bella et la détailla un instant.

-C'est une belle fille. Alice m'a dit du bien d'elle. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup !

-Alice apprécie tout le monde !

Il ne releva pas et se contenta de continuer à fixer Bella.

-Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle était faite pour toi.

Je poussai un gémissement.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi hein ! Tu connais Alice et ses trucs de médium. Elle est déjantée !

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle se trompe rarement.

-Pitié ne me fais pas le coup du petit ami transi d'amour qui croit tout ce qui sort de la bouche de sa copine !

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-C'est la vérité.

J 'allais répliquer lorsque mon gros balourd de frangin arriva vers nous.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De Bella.

Je jetai un regard mauvais à mon beau frère mais il fit celui qui ne remarquait pas. Emmett regarda en direction des filles et pencha sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

-Elle est bandante !

-EMMETT !

-Bah quoi ?

Je dardai un regard mauvais sur lui alors que Jasper secouait la tête d'un air dépité.

-Ca se dit pas merde…c'est mon aide soignante !

-Et alors t'as doublement le droit de fantasmer sur elle ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle te plait pas, tu es tout rouge !

-Je fantasme pas sur elle !

-Ouais à d'autres hein ! Je parie que tu te masturbes comme un malade sous la douche en pensant à elle.

Je me sentis rougir d'avantage et je lui projetais une morte lente et douloureuse.

-N'importe quoi ! Elle est pas mon genre d'abord, et mêles toi de ton cul !

-Pas ton genre ? Oh la vache là tu mens !

-Non !

-Si tu mens ! Edward est amoureuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxx !

- La ferme Emmett ! Maman ! Emmett m'embête !

Jasper se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Vous êtes deux putain de gamins bordel vous avez quel âge ?

-C'est lui qui a commencé !

Je savais que j'étais puéril et que j'avais l'air d'un gosse qui boude mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mon frère ricanait et je lui aurais donné volontiers un coup de pied au cul si j'en avais été capable.

Nous avions toujours eu ce genre de relation, adorant faire chier l'autre, finissant par se battre au sol comme des chiffonniers. Malgré ça, j'adorais mon frère et il me le rendait bien.

Ma mère arriva et se posta devant nous les poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore vous deux ?

Je me tassai sur mon fauteuil et Em baissa la tête, penaud.

-Rien maman !

Elle nous jeta un regard suspicieux alors que Bella et Alice arrivaient vers nous.

-Interdiction de vous quereller ce soir c'est compris ? Emmett laisse ton frère tranquille et toi Edward enlève cet air revêche de ton visage, je veux te voir sourire, compris ?

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert et je pus voir que Bella se retenait de rire.

La soirée allait être longue.

**POV BELLA**

Cette famille était dingue.

J'avais été ravie lorsque la mère d'Edward m'avait appelé me demandant si nous pouvions dîner avec eux afin que je rencontre les autres membres de la famille et j'avais vu là une occasion en or de mieux me rapprocher de ces gens, afin de les étudier.

C'était ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais pu observer, étudier, et analyser les membres de la famille d'Edward et cela était pour le moins fascinant.

Je n'avais rien découvert de louche sur eux mis à part Rosalie peut-être, la femme d'Emmett, qui vouait sans aucun doute un mépris profond à l'égard d'Edward. Elle l'avait tout bonnement ignoré toute la soirée alors que tout le monde était au petit soin pour lui, ce qui j'avais pu le voir, agaçait fortement Edward.

Les parents étaient aimables, et charmants et je pouvais certifier qu'ils étaient de compagnie agréable. Esmée était une mère pleine d'amour, attentive au moindre problème de ses enfants et Carliste un père dévoué et aimant, qui savait faire preuve d'autorité lorsque son petit troupeau dépassait les bornes.

Emmett le frère aîné était un blagueur de première et un bon vivant, et même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à exaspérer son petit frère, on pouvait également voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Jasper était calme et réservé. Le portrait que m'en avait fait Edward était vraiment ressemblant et j'en venais aussi à me demander ce qui avait pu le pousser à épouser une fille survoltée et siphonnée comme Alice Cullen. On se sentait immédiatement à l'aise en sa présence et je pouvais voir qu'il savait tempérer sa petite femme à merveille, même s'il l'a regardait avec adoration.

Je connaissais déjà Alice et heureusement car elle était tellement enthousiasmée par la soirée, qu'elle m'aurait fait fuir en courant si je n'avais rien su d'elle.

Restait Edward, qui en bon comédien affichait un air enjoué pour tromper sa famille, mais cela ne me dupait pas moi. Son regard avait cette pointe de tristesse que j'aurais voulu pouvoir effacer et je pouvais sentir qu'il endurait tout cela sans broncher pour ne pas blesser sa famille, mais qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas avancer. L'enquête stagnait et ma relation avec Edward était étrange et me laisser un drôle de sentiment. Je voulais résoudre cette enquête, pour lui. Je voulais qu'il soit en sécurité. Je voulais lui redonner le sourire, le goût de vivre et l'envie d'aimer à nouveau. Je voulais sentir sa peau glisser sous mes doigts encore et encore. Je voulais le protéger et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre…

Je voulais tout cela et plus encore, mais je n'avais pas le droit.

Ma mission était de découvrir qui en avait après lui et d'arrêter cette personne, même si j'aurais préféré cent fois mieux la flinguer.

Je devais laisser mes sentiments de côté, faire mon job sans arrières pensées, mais je n'étais plus certaine d'en être capable.

*****

-Alors Bella, depuis quand faites-vous ce métier ?

Nous étions passés à table et la mère d'Edward venait de nous servir des lasagnes, qui étaient je dois l'avouer, meilleures que les miennes.

-Je travaille depuis deux ans maintenant.

C'était la vérité, même si nous ne parlions pas du même travail. Les parents d'Edward savaient très bien ce que j'étais, mais ils donnaient le change, il le fallait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur fils.

-Je parie que tu n'avais jamais eu un cas comme Ed.

Esmée fusilla son aîné du regard et Emmett lui retourna une grimace penaude.

-Ben quoi ? Edward a un caractère de cochon, on le sait tous ici.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à son frère.

-Mange proprement Emmett, ensuite tu pourras vanter mes défauts !

Le sujet concerné regarda un instant autour de lui puis haussa les sourcils.

-Je mange proprement !

Il y avait un peu de lasagne sur la table devant lui et j'esquissai un sourire. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant, et pourtant je ne bossais pratiquement qu'avec des mecs. Emmett Cullen était un phénomène à lui tout seul. Je tâchai de changer de sujet.

-Edward et moi, on a un genre de compromis.

Tous les membres de la famille se tournèrent vers moi et Edward soupira fortement à mes côtés.

-Il est sage avec moi, et en contrepartie je lui fais la cuisine.

-Tu sais cuisiner ?

Je pouvais presque voir la bave dégouliner sur le menton d'Emmett à la mention cuisine et je tenais là une petite revanche sur le fait qu'il embêtait souvent son jeune frère.

-Je me débrouille. Lasagnes, risotto, rôti, tiramisu, gâteaux, enfin tout ça quoi !

Edward souriait à mes côtés et Emmett nous regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Bella fait un super Hachis Parmentier, et sans doute le meilleur gâteau aux poires du monde !

Je me sentis rougir et tâchai de me reprendre.

-Oui, enfin, je fais ce que je peux quoi !

-Oh la vache! Dis que tu m'inviteras !

J'éclatai de rire et je pus voir que Rosalie se raidissait à côté de son mari. Cette fille était définitivement louche et j'allais approfondir mon enquête sur sa petite personne.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourriez tous venir. On trouvera bien une date.

Tout le monde parut enthousiasmé à cette idée et le rendez-vous fut pris pour le week-end suivant. La conversation dériva sur le garage que tenaient Emmett et Rosalie et j'écoutais attentivement car n'importe quel renseignement pouvait me servir. Je n'appris rien de bien particulier et lorsqu'Esmée se leva pour débarrasser la table, je lui donnais un coup de main malgré ses protestations.

J'apportais les dernières assiettes lorsqu'elle leva sur moi un regard inquiet.

-Est-ce que l'enquête progresse ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la salle à manger mais personne ne se préoccupait de nous.

-Nous n'avons rien de bien concluant pour l'instant.

Esmée soupira et son regard se fixa sur l'un des verres qui attendait sagement d'être nettoyé.

-J'ai si peur pour lui, revivre à nouveau cette angoisse permanente…c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter !

Je me rapprochai un peu d'elle et posait ma main sur son épaule.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, je donnerai ma vie pour le protéger. Il ne risque rien avec moi, je suis très prudente.

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire triste.

-Je ne doute pas de vos talents, et j'espère bien que nous n'en arriverons pas là.

-Nous ferons tout pour.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Il est encore fragile, il ne doit pas savoir.

-Nous ne lui dirons rien le plus longtemps possible, mais j'ai peur que tôt au tard, il faille lui dire la vérité.

-Le plus tard possible alors.

Je hochai la tête et lui fis un sourire sincère.

-Le plus tard possible.

*****

L'angoisse m'étreignit lorsque je ne trouvais pas Edward au salon avec les autres membres de sa famille.

Je regardai un instant autour de moi et Alice dû voir mon trouble car elle me désigna la porte-fenêtre.

-Il est sorti se droguer.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai de la fenêtre en question. Il était sur la terrasse et fumait distraitement sa cigarette, les yeux dans le vague. J'en soupirai de soulagement.

Il était en chemise, et j'eus peur qu'il prenne froid. Je pris sa veste et enfilai la mienne avant de pousser la porte-fenêtre et de me diriger vers lui. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil dans ma direction avant de reprendre la contemplation de la forêt en face de lui. Il tira un peu sur sa clope qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche et mon cœur se serra, je n'aimais pas qu'il fume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

-Ma mère n'aime pas que je fume à l'intérieur.

-Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas que tu fumes tout court.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage et mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine.

-Ca me détend de fumer. Et puis je suis bien trop accroc pour arrêter.

-C'est dommage.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mourir de ça, ou d'autre chose.

Il tira une nouvelle latte puis la rejeta en faisant des petits ronds de fumée. Je n'aimais pas son état d'esprit. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se fiche de sa vie comme ça.

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui.

-Il fait froid, j'ai pris ta veste.

-Ca va, je me sens bien.

Je soupirai puis fis encore un pas en lui tendant sa veste en jean.

-S'il te plait Edward, tu vas choper froid.

Je pus voir qu'il roulait des yeux, mais il l'a pris tout de même et l'enfila. Je lui aurais bien proposé de l'aider mais je savais qu'il avait du mal d'accepter mon aide, surtout pour s'habiller.

Je repensai à la façon dont je lui avais imposé ma présence pour se préparer avant notre départ et je me sentis rougir. Je remerciai le ciel qu'il fasse déjà nuit. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de contact physique avec lui, et je serais de mauvaise foi si je prétendais que c'était juste pour aller plus vite que j'avais tant voulu l'aider à se préparer ce soir.

La vérité était que son corps m'obsédait.

J'avais besoin de plus de contact avec lui, et le massage que je lui procurais chaque matin n'était plus suffisant. Je rêvais de pouvoir parcourir son corps de mes mains, de le sentir vibrer sous mes caresses, de goûter sa peau avec ma langue…

Je me mis une baffe mentale et tentais de reconnecter mon esprit au moment présent.

-Ta famille est gentille.

Il rit un peu avant de porter sa clope à ses lèvres et je tâchai de réprimer un grognement de mécontentement.

-Ouais, gentille et cinglée !

-Ils sont contents que tu sois là ce soir.

Un sourire fatigué naquit doucement sur son visage.

-Je suis content aussi de les voir.

-Je n'en doute pas, même si tu préférerais être ailleurs. Bravo pour tes talents de comédien.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et son regard fixa les étoiles au dessus de nous.

-Tu devrais leur dire que tu es triste.

-Ils ont déjà trop souffert par ma faute.

Je tirai une chaise de jardin qui se trouvait à ma droite et m'installai à ses côtés.

-Ta famille t'aime Edward, tu devrais leur faire plus confiance.

Il ne répondit pas et nous restâmes un petit moment silencieux les yeux dans l'immensité du ciel.

Je ramenai mes jambes sous mes fesses et lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air serein en cet instant et j'aurais voulu toujours le voir ainsi.

Malgré ça, quelque chose me taraudait, et je voulais en parler avec lui.

-J'ai remarqué une certaine tension entre Rosalie et toi.

Il soupira.

-Nos relations sont…disons tendues.

-Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Elle a toujours eu une dent contre moi et ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me demander pourquoi. Je la vois rarement et quand c'est le cas, on s'ignore, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-C'est…étrange.

-Oui. Ca m'emmerde pour Emmett surtout, car c'est lui qui en souffre le plus, moi je m'en fiche maintenant, j'ai bien assez de mes états d'âmes pour me prendre la tête avec la femme de mon frère.

-Est-ce que c'est…depuis ta paralysie ?

-Non depuis bien avant ça. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré mon frère en fait.

-Je lui aurais botté le cul à ta place.

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui me donna chaud au cœur.

-J'aurais adoré, mais je ne frappe pas les filles.

-Je peux le faire pour toi si tu veux.

Il se retourna et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Je haussai les épaules dans un geste que j'espérais nonchalant.

-Bien sûr !

Son regard pétilla d'amusement et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. De quoi me rendre dingue !

-Peut-être une autre fois alors ! Je garde ton offre pour plus tard.

-C'est quand tu veux !

Nous nous fixâmes un instant et j'eus du mal à décrypter son regard. Je baissai les yeux la première, gênée et je resserrai les bras autour de mon corps en frissonnant.

-Tu devrais rentrer, tu frissonnes.

Je fus rassurée qu'il interprète mon état comme étant dû à la température qui chutait doucement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que c'était lui qui me mettait dans cet état.

-Seulement si tu rentres avec moi.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre et grimaça.

-Un petit café et on met les bouts si tu veux.

-Ca me va.

Je me levai et le contournai afin de mettre derrière lui. Il ne protesta pas lorsque je le poussai jusqu'à l'intérieur et je le ramenai doucement vers le salon où sa mère nous fit un beau sourire.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un café ?

Je stoppai Edward à côté de l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir et m'installai dans ce dernier.

-Volontiers Madame Cullen.

Elle roula un instant des yeux avant de me sermonner gentiment.

-Esmée, Bella. Madame Cullen c'est bien trop formel !

-D'accord.

J'étais un peu gênée mais je ne voulais pas la vexer. Elle me servit une tasse puis lança un coup d'œil à Edward.

-Et toi mon chéri ?

Il grogna un peu et cela me fit pouffer de rire.

-Maman !

Elle prit un air innocent et Edward soupira.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Veux-tu un café Edward ?

-Noir, s'il te plait.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de sa mère.

-Comme toujours.

Elle lui tendit une tasse pleine et il la remercia doucement. Je pus voir une once de tristesse passer dans le regard de cette mère de famille si dévouée et cela me serra le cœur.

Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir mal, toute sa famille souffrait. Il suffisait de les regarder pour s'en rendre compte. L'handicap d'Edward, sa douleur morale, sa vie détruite et les menaces qui planaient à nouveau sur lui mettaient ses proches au supplice.

Une raison de plus pour moi de mettre un terme aux agissements de l'immonde salopard qui voulait faire du mal à Edward.

Il allait pourrir en enfer, je l'y enverrais moi-même.

*****

Nous prîmes congés de sa famille une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Edward laissa sa tête tomber sur le siège de la voiture, ferma les yeux et soupira alors que je mettais le contact.

-Ce n'était pas si terrible ! Tu t'en es bien sorti, je suis fière de toi.

-Faut dire merci à mon prof d'art dramatique, c'était le meilleur !

Un petit rire secoua mon corps et je pus voir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire malicieux.

-Tu sais, tes parents jouent le jeu, comme toi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment dupes cependant.

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

-Je le sais. Ils sont inquiets, même s'ils essayent de le cacher.

-Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu es leur fils.

-Je ne leur en veux pas, je voudrais juste…je ne sais pas, que les choses soient comme avant. Je sais que c'est impossible, je me suis fait une raison.

Je lui jetai un petit coup d'œil avant de regarder à nouveau la route.

-Tu peux te construire une nouvelle vie, une vie belle et harmonieuse.

-Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

Son ton était sarcastique et mon cœur se serra. Je voulais qu'il puisse croire à nouveau en l'avenir, il avait le droit au bonheur, comme les autres.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Personne ne veut d'un infirme Bella.

-Moi je voudrais de toi.

Ça m'avait échappé et je me mordis violemment la langue. Idiote ! Idiote !

Je pouvais sentir son regard me fixer et je n'eus pas le courage de me retourner vers lui.

-Je ne pourrais rien t'apporter de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la route qui défilait devant nous.

-Tu mérites mieux que ça…mieux que moi.

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase mais je l'avais tout de même entendue.

Je tendis ma main droite et serrai un instant sa main gauche dans la mienne.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne répliqua pas mais serra ma main plus fort.

Je détestai le voir triste. Je détestai être impuissante face à sa douleur. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras et le bercer comme un enfant afin de le rassurer. Je voulais le voir épanoui et heureux.

Une évidence me frappa alors qu'il serrait plus fort mes doigts entre les siens. J'étais tombée sous le charme d'Edward Anthony Cullen et c'était trop tard, bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

J'étais complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Mon bébé d'amour à cinq ans aujourd'hui, Bon anniversaire mon trésor !


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à vous toutes. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, j'ai la crève ça me rend ronchon lol. Merci pour tous vos gentils messages pour l'anniversaire de mon fils, il a eu au moins 50 Bon anniversaires, c'est un enfant gâté lol.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec cette suite, merci à vous toutes de continuer à me lire.**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

**POV EDWARD**

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'avais une migraine épouvantable. Je n'avais pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, rejouant sans cesse les mots échangés dans la voiture avec Bella alors que nous rentrions à la maison.

Je pouvais encore sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne, la douceur de sa peau, la force avec laquelle elle s'agrippait à moi. Je m'étais senti désespérément vide lorsqu'il avait fallut qu'elle me lâche pour reposer sa main sur le volant, si glacé jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, si impuissant.

J'aurai voulu reprendre sa main pour ne plus jamais la lâcher, la retenir auprès de moi, m'accrocher à elle, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais me quitter.

J'avais essayé de lutter, de ne pas me laisser aller, mais j'avais échoué, et j'étais tombé, tombé amoureux d'elle.

J'aimais follement cette fille.

Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps j'aurai tenté de la séduire. Je l'aurai courtisé, j'aurai joué au gentlemen, et j'aurai pu conquérir son cœur avec une balade sur la plage, ou une mélodie au piano.

On m'avait retiré le droit d'être moi-même, de la séduire à ma manière et maintenant je ne savais pas comment faire.

La vérité était, comment pourrais-je la séduire alors que je ne savais même plus qui j'étais ?

Je détestai ce nouveau moi, ce que me renvoyait le miroir me donnait la nausée, et j'aurais juste voulu m'enfuir dans un coin, me rouler en boule et hurler ma douleur, hurler jusqu'à en crever.

Bella ne méritait pas ça. Je ne pourrais rien lui offrir, rien lui apporter. Je ne pourrais même pas correctement lui faire l'amour, ou l'enlacer, et je ne parle même pas de la protéger.

Je repensais encore à ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans la voiture et cette simple phrase m'avait chamboulé. Je ne savais pas comment la prendre.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voudrait de moi. Devais-je interpréter ça comme « je veux de toi » ou bien plutôt comme « si je tombais amoureuse de toi, je voudrai de toi » ? Je n'avais pas très bien compris, et le fait de retourner la phrase dans ma tête toute la nuit ne m'avait pas arrangé, j'étais encore plus paumé.

Il était hors de question que je lui demande la signification précise de cette phrase, je serai bien trop gêné pour poser la question, et je passerai à coup sûr pour un crétin.

Le résultat était un méga mal de crane et une mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

Je devais me ressaisir et affronter cette journée la tête haute, pour ne rien montrer de mes sentiments, pour cacher, encore et toujours ce que je ressentais vraiment.

C'était la seule chose que je savais faire bien maintenant.

La matinée passa comme d'habitude, et ni Bella ni moi ne reparlâmes de la discussion que nous avions eu dans la voiture.

J'en mourrais d'envie pourtant. Je voulais savoir si elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier soir, si je comptais pour elle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle m'avait semblé calme ce matin, plus timide aussi mais également plus douce dans ses gestes envers moi. J'avais eu plusieurs fois l'impression que le massage qu'elle me prodiguait se transformait parfois à une légère caresse, laissant une trace brulante sur ma peau, qui me faisait frissonner.

Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle me touche au point de me faire des films ? Est-ce que je confondais mes désirs avec la réalité ? Je n'étais plus très sûr de faire la différence et je flippais intérieurement. J'en avais assez de souffrir.

Je tachais de reprendre pied avec la réalité alors qu'elle m'appelait pour me dire de venir à table.

Je m'y installais alors qu'elle me servait et j'eus un sourire lorsque je remarquais le gâteau aux poires qui attendait sagement que nous arrivions au dessert.

-Un gâteau aux poires ?

Elle me jeta un vague coup d'œil alors qu'elle finissait de se servir mais je pus voir tout de même une jolie rougeur s'installer sur ses joues.

-Oui. C'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas me faire de compliment sur ma cuisine.

-J'étais sincère, et je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Elle se remit assise et attrapa ses couverts avant de me faire un petit sourire malicieux.

-Il va falloir que l'on fasse plus d'exercices sinon tu pourrais devenir gras souillais.

Je pris une mine horrifiée.

-Mon dieu ! Dieu me garde de ne plus être aussi séduisant !

Bella roula des yeux avant de prendre une bouchée de son gratin de courgettes.

-Tu sais que tu es beau Edward, tu n'as pas besoin de me le faire dire.

-Tu me trouves beau ?

Je feignis l'indifférence mais j'attendais sa réponse la peur au ventre.

-Bien sur, qui ne te trouverais pas séduisant ?

J'aurai pu souffler de soulagement mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit que j'aimais la façon dont elle me voyait.

-Je ne sais pas, on m'a souvent dis que je ressemblais à un clodo ! Des fans de Twilight ont même fais une pétition contre moi pour que je n'ai pas le rôle.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Les mêmes fans qui s'évanouissaient à ta vue quelques mois plus tard ? Ça ne compte pas mon mignon !

Je grognai et un éclatant sourire illumina son visage.

-Tu peux toujours essayer de t'enlaidir avec une barbe de plusieurs semaines et des fringues troués, tu seras toujours le mec qui fait hurler les filles.

Elle dû voir quelque chose sur mon visage car son sourire se fana et elle me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Je veux dire que tu seras toujours toi…enfin…

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots à présent et je décidai d'intervenir.

-J'ai compris l'idée, laisse tomber le sujet ok.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à parler de moi. J'étais heureux qu'elle me trouve canon, cela me rassurais en quelque sorte de savoir que j'avais encore quelque chose de mon ancien moi, mais …cela me rendait…nerveux.

-Bien.

Elle me fit un timide sourire et baissa son regard sur son assiette. Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur et j'en fus soulagé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au dessert Bella se moqua de moi alors que je me resservais pour la troisième fois une part de gâteau.

-C'est de famille on dirait !

Je pris une mine horrifiée.

-Ne me compares pas à mon frère, lui et moi on a pas grand-chose en commun à part le même sang !

-De tout évidence, vous vous ressemblez plus que ce que tu penses, y a qu'à voir comment tu te jettes sur ce pauvre gâteau !

Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait, donc c'est donc de ta faute si je ne peux pas résister.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.

Je léchais mes doigts après avoir terminé et Bella se mit à me fixer bizarrement, ce qui eux pour effet de me faire arrêter.

-Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête et sembla revenir au présent.

-Rien.

Elle se leva précipitamment et débarrassa la table, sous mon regard plus que perplexe.

Elle était étrange parfois et je me demandais ce que ça pouvait cacher. Je n'avais rien fais de spécial non ? Les filles étaient toutes vraiment trop compliquées pour moi !

Je pouvais l'entendre mettre la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle et je m'éloignais un peu de la table pour me diriger vers la télé. Mon regard glissa sur le piano mais je détournais rapidement les yeux, je ne pouvais toujours pas le regarder.

Ne plus jouer me rendait malade, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en approcher depuis que je savais… depuis que ma vie avait basculé. Comment éprouver à nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude en jouant ? Le piano m'avait toujours apaisé, toujours remonté le morale, mais je savais que si je me mettais à jouer alors rien ne changerait, ma vie restait merdique et rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que le piano ne m'apporte pas le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. C'était super égoïste et nulle comme réaction mais je préférais ne pas m'en approcher, je refusais d'être déçus.

Je pus sentir Bella s'approcher de moi et je me mis à loucher sur la feuille qu'elle me colla sous le nez.

-C'est quoi ?

Elle fit un geste de la main pour que je m'en empare et je lui donnais satisfaction.

C'était une pub pour une expo de photo qui se déroulait pendant une semaine dans une salle des fêtes de l'autre coté du parc, donc tout près d'ici.

Je relevai les yeux sur Bella et la questionnais du regard.

-Oui ? Et alors ?

-J'ai pensé aller y faire un tour cet aprèm.

-Ouais, c'est cool, tu t'amuseras.

-Tu viens avec moi.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Non surement pas.

-Oh que si !

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour y aller ! Je peux rester seul deux heures de temps, je suis encore capable de me gérer tu sais !

-J'en doute pas mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Je grognai.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime beaucoup la photo, et que j'adorais que tu viennes avec moi.

Je dus prendre un air ahurit car elle enchaina rapidement.

-Ca te feras du bien de sortir, et puis c'est intéressant.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi parce que ça te fais…plaisir ?

-Même si tu es parfois un crétin, j'aime ta compagnie.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite mais pris une mine offusquée, elle venait quand même de me traiter de crétin ! Mais elle venait aussi de dire qu'elle aimait ma compagnie !

-Tu blesses mon petit cœur fragile là !

Elle roula des yeux.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier Edward.

-Ok.

Elle ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Ok ? Pas de cris ? Pas de grandes théories sur le pourquoi du comment tu ne devrais pas sortir ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire comme ça.

-Non, je suis d'accord.

Elle me fit un sourire et cela me réchauffa de l'intérieur, j'aimais la voir heureuse.

-Ok, alors je vais me préparer et puis on pourra y aller. Tu veux enfiler autre chose ?

Je regardais mon jean et mon tee-shirt et fronçai les sourcils.

-Je vais aller mettre une chemise et le reste ça ira.

-Ok.

Elle partit dans sa chambre en sautillant légèrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder partir en soupirant, cette fille serait ma perte.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait la photo, et j'étais content de découvrir une nouvelle chose qu'elle aimait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été dans un musé ou voir une expo, je le faisais avant avec Alice, mais depuis ma…paralysie, je n'avais plus gout à rien, et encore moins visiter des musés.

J'étais content de pouvoir faire ça avec elle.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et enfilais tant bien que mal une chemise verte émeraude, choisie par ma sœur. Il paraitrait que cette couleur faisait ressortir mon regard. Encore un truc d'Alice lié à la mode.

J'attachais le dernier bouton lorsque Bella passa son visage dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tu t'en sors ?

-Oui.

Elle me fit un sourire et pénétra dans la pièce.

-Belle chemise.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Ma sœur, comme le reste de mes fringues.

-Alice a du gout.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est surtout un tyran de la mode.

Bella ria et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de naitre sur mon visage. Je me sentais presque bien lorsqu'elle était près de moi, plus heureux, moins enfermé dans ma douleur.

-Elle veut que je vienne un jour faire les boutiques avec elle, et honnêtement, j'ai peur !

Je m'éclaffais.

-Tu peux.

Elle grimaça.

-On y va ? Je vais chercher les clefs.

Elle quitta ma chambre et je jetai un dernier regard à mon apparence dans le miroir de de ma penderie. J'avais encore du mal à me regarder, mais je faisais des progrès, j'arrivais à jeter un œil sans avoir envie de fracasser le miroir, c'était un bon début !

Je rejoignis Bella dans le couloir et elle ouvrit la porte afin de me laisser passer. Elle posa ma veste en jean sur mes jambes pendant que nous attendions l'ascenseur et je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

-Ça peut servir, il y a des nuages.

Elle portait elle-même la sienne et je ne répliquais pas. Le trajet en voiture ne dura que quelques minutes et nous pûmes entrer dans la salle des fêtes sans problème. Bella paya nos entrées et poussa mon fauteuil vers les premières photos. L'artiste avait pris comme thème le noir et blanc et j'adorais, c'était saisissant.

Bella était admirative et je pouvais voir son regard pétiller de bonheur alors qu'elle s'extasiait devant certaines œuvres. Nous stoppâmes devant une représentation d'une fillette qui sautait dans une flaque d'eau en tenant un ballon à la main et Bella la contempla longuement, presque avec nostalgie.

-Elle est jolie.

Bella cligna des yeux et baissa son regard sur moi.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air triste tout à coup.

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de reporter son regard sur la photo.

-Je me souviens qu'une fois, avec ma mère, nous étions allée au zoo et qu'elle m'avait acheté un ballon comme celui-ci. Nous avions vu des tas d'animaux et j'étais heureuse mais la pluie nous avait prise par surprise et nous avions dû nous abriter dans la galerie aux serpents en attendant que ça passe. Lorsque la pluie avait cessé, nous avions joué à sauter dans les flaques et ma mère était aussi trempée que moi.

Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

-Ca avait été une belle journée, c'est la dernière fois que nous sommes sorties toutes les deux.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle me regarda puis posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Il ne faut pas, c'est un magnifique souvenir.

-Peut-être mais ça te rend triste.

-Mélancolique oui, mais le plus important c'est que ce souvenir vive encore en moi.

Je la dévisageai un instant. Elle était tellement courageuse qu'elle forçait l'admiration.

-Je t'admire.

Elle parut surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir faire face et relever la tête. Moi je n'en suis pas capable.

-Cela ne se fait pas en un jour Edward, et puis, tu fais des progrès.

Je haussai les épaules. Elle agrippa plus fort mon épaule et je relevai les yeux vers elle.

-Je t'assure, tu as déjà changé.

-Tant mieux alors.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle passa derrière moi.

-Allez viens, allons voir le reste.

Elle m'entraina à travers les quelques badauds qui flânaient entres les cadres et entreprit de m'expliquer pourquoi elle aimait tant la photo.

-Je trouve qu'on peut capter l'âme des gens, voir qui ils sont vraiment, et j'adore ça.

-Tu aurais dû en faire ta spécialité.

-Ca m'aurait plus mais mon besoin d'aider les autres à eu raison de moi, et tu connais la suite. J'ai fais un peu de photos, plus jeune, j'ai encore mon appareil chez mon père.

-J'aimerais voir ça !

Elle me fit un sourire coquin qui chavira mon cœur.

-Seulement si tu me laisses te prendre en photo.

Je secouai la tête de façon négative.

-Non, j'ai horreur de ça.

Elle haussa un sourcil et me dévisagea d'un air amusé.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant on t'as pris des milliers de fois en photos.

-Oui, et j'ai détesté chaque flash !

-Tu es bizarre !

-Non je n'aime pas me voir, c'est tout.

-Même pour moi ?

Elle me fit une petite moue suppliante et je dus me rappeler de dire non. Pas question que je me laisse entrainer là dedans !

-Désolé.

Elle souffla d'un air dépité.

-Ok.

Je la dévisageai.

-Ok ? C'est tout ? Tu n'insistes pas ?

-Est-ce que ça te feras céder ?

-Certainement pas !

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Alors pourquoi j'insisterai ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'en général tu aimes avoir le dernier mot ?

-Pas cette fois.

Elle avait l'air sincère et cela me troubla. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait se soucier de mon avis ? De mon bien être ? Je savais que oui dans un sens et j'étais touché qu'elle comprenne que ça me dérangeais et qu'elle n'insiste pas.

J'allais lui dire merci lorsqu'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle était rouge comme une tomate et tortillait ses doigts dans lesquelles elle tenait un calepin et un stylo et j'eux une impression de déjà vu, avec une forte envie de fuir à toutes jambes, chose impossible, malheureusement pour moi.

Je la dévisageais en fronçant les sourcils ce qui eu dont de la faire rougir d'avantage et elle baragouina quelque chose qui pour moi n'avait aucun sens. Je jetais un regard perplexe à Bella qui semblait amusée.

-Pardon ?

-Est- ?

J'avais très bien compris vu ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main mais je sentis mes talents d'acteur faire surface et je pris une mine interrogatrice.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous voulez bien me le refaire plus doucement ?

La fille souffla d'exaspération et je crus qu'elle allait éclater tant la rougeur de son visage s'accentuait.

-Elle veut un autographe Edward ! C'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre !

Je jetai un regard noir à Bella et je pus voir la fille lui sourire de façon reconnaissante.

-Oui, s'il vous plait !

-Ok, pas de problème.

J'avais marmonné mais la fille s'empressa de me tendre son stylo et son calepin et je m'en emparais à contre cœur.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Mandy.

Je griffonnais rapidement de façon mécanique et je fus presque surpris de me souvenir de comment je faisais ça avant. Je lui tendis avec un sourire également mécanique et elle me regarda avec tellement de gratitude que je me sentis nul tout à coup.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Je lui refis un petit sourire, sincère cette fois et elle s'éclipsa en rougissant de plus belle. Je restais un moment à regarder par où elle était partie et ce fut Bella qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-Ouha ! Quel bourreau des cœurs ! La pauvre elle va pas s'en remettre !

Je me tassais sur mon fauteuil et me renfrognais.

-T'avais très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait pas vrai ? Tu es une vrai canaille !

-C'est pour ça que j'évite de sortir, j'ai horreur de ce genre de chose.

-Menteur ! Je t'ai vu légèrement amusé pendant une minute, ça t'as plu je le sais !

-Pas vraiment, juste un sentiment qui est remonté à la surface, l'espace d'un instant.

-Peut importe ce que c'était Edward, tu l'as rendu heureuse cette jeune fille, et j'approuve.

-Une signature c'est encore à ma portée, heureusement.

Bella perdit son sourire et je détournais les yeux. Tout cela ne faisait que me rappeler d'avantage ce que j'avais perdu et ce fut aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing. J'avais presque oublié, l'espace d'un instant, ce que j'avais été, une star, un comédien, sur ses deux jambes. Bella avait ce pouvoir sur moi, me faire oublier même furtivement que j'étais devenu si différent et la chute, le retour à la réalité, faisait mal, très mal.

-Edward écoute…

-Je voudrai rentrer.

Elle alla répliquer mais je lui jetai un regard suppliant et elle soupira avant de repasser derrière moi.

-D'accord.

Elle me poussa jusqu'à la voiture et m'aida à m'y installer. Le trajet ce passa dans le silence mais il ne fut pas tendu, et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, la tension et la tristesse avait laissé place au bien être et à la douceur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cet état.

Bella avait de nouveau posé sa main sur la mienne et serrait mes doigts entre les siens.

**POV BELLA**

Je ne pouvais plus supporter de l'avoir si près de moi sans le toucher.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter de sentir son odeur si délicieusement envoûtante sans mettre mon nez dans son cou pour humer à pleins poumons le parfum de sa peau.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le masser sans le toucher d'avantage, sans qu'il me touche lui aussi.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder son visage sans regarder sa bouche que je mourrais d'envie de goûter avec la mienne.

Chaque fibre de mon corps criait désespérément mon envie de lui, j'allais devenir cinglée avant la fin du contrat.

Je voulais Edward, je le voulais plus que tout.

Je n'arrivais plus à faire face à la situation. Elle était en train de m'échapper.

J'étais si désespérée que j'avais même songé à me faire remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre mais j'avais vite écarté cette option, je ne supporterais pas d'être éloignée de lui.

Je ne voulais pas seulement être avec lui, je voulais aussi le protéger, plus que tout.

L'enquête était au point mort, et même si une nouvelle lettre était arrivée hier, elle ne nous apprenait rien de plus que nous ne savions déjà, à savoir que ce type était dingue et qu'il fallait le trouver, à tout prix.

Il ne faisait pas d'erreurs, il était méthodique et soigneux, certainement froid et calculateur, et même nos spécialistes les plus brillants n'étaient pas en mesure de nous dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, ce qui ne nous aidait pas vraiment. Dire qu'on payait ces mecs une fortune ! Autant balancer l'argent aux chiottes, ces abrutis me foutaient en rogne.

Je penchais plus pour un mec, allez savoir pourquoi, l'instinct féminin sûrement ! Cela ne m'empêchait pas de soupçonner également les femmes. Une femme pouvait se montrer particulièrement flippante et tenace. Une ex, une fille d'un soir (même s'il y en avait eu très peu apparemment) une fille inconduite, une fan un peu trop virulente. Celle-ci pouvait être le pire des scénarios, et je me méfiais de tout le monde.

C'est pour ça que j'avais approfondi les recherches sur Rosalie.

Elle n'aimait pas Edward et vu qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette animosité de sa part me rendait perplexe. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, comment ne pas apprécier ce garçon ? Je m'étais demandée si elle avait un souci psychologique mais visiblement non, quoi que c'est toujours les plus propres sur eux qui sont les plus dérangés, et je parle par expérience !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Rosalie Hale Cullen, avait l'air saine d'esprit. Je m'étais ensuite demandée si elle n'avait pas eu un faible pour Edward sans qu'il le sache et s'était rabattue sur le frère par dépit. Elle avait l'air d'aimer son mari, et je pouvais me tromper, mais mon hypothèse pouvait être la bonne, malheureusement pour moi, elle seule pourrait me dire si j'avais raison ou non.

Moralité, elle ne semblait pas impliquée, juste pimbêche et froide comme l'enfer, et je ne pouvais pas la foutre en taule pour ça…quoi que…

J'étais toujours au point mort et je perdais patience.

*****

Edward n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet et je n'avais pas pu résister à poser ma main sur la sienne. J'avais entrelacé nos doigts et il avait serré ma main, comme si c'était normal, comme si nous faisions toujours ça, comme si nous étions un couple. J'avais aimé la sensation, j'avais aimé sentir sa paume douce et chaude entre la mienne, j'avais aimé le toucher, tout simplement.

Je lui avait préparé une collation une fois rentré et il m'avait remerciée d'un sourire timide, alors que nous partagions un gâteau au chocolat et un verre de jus de fruit.

Nous aurions facilement pu passer pour un vieux couple. J'aimais ce sentiment, celui d'être si bien auprès de lui, de me sentir à ma place. J'aurais voulu que cela soit réel, que nous soyons vraiment ensemble lui et moi.

Je donnerais tout pour vivre ça.

Je terminais ma dernière bouchée de gâteau lorsque la sonnette d'entrée se mit à retentir et je sursautai alors qu'Edward me lançait un regard d'excuse.

-C'est Jack, y a un match ce soir, j'ai oublié de te le dire.

Je posai une main sur mon cœur, j'avais été prête à courir dans ma chambre chercher mon flingue, je détestais les surprises. En même temps, pas sûre que le psychopathe qui traquait Edward aurait sonné à la porte, je devais arrêter de stresser comme ça.

-Pas grave.

-J'avais zappé, désolé.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je voulais faire des lasagnes, mais je suppose que ce sera pizzas !

Il grimaça et je ricanai. Ce mec était trop sensible au niveau de la bouffe, et j'aimais beaucoup le charrier avec ça. J'étais flattée en même temps qu'il aime autant ma cuisine, j'avais déjà gagné son estomac, restait juste à gagner son cœur !

-Je vais ouvrir.

Je me levai et partis ouvrir à notre visiteur qui s'acharnait sur la pauvre sonnette d'entrée. Le moins que l'ont pouvait dire était que Jacob Black n'était pas patient, ou bien qu'il était taré.

-Ca va hein Brutus !

J'ouvris la porte et il fondit sur moi et me donna un câlin à me briser les os.

-Salut Miss !

-Jacob, tu m'étouffes !

J'avais même du mal à parler, ce mec avait une poigne de fer.

-Oups, pardon !

Il me relâcha et pénétra dans l'appartement en sifflotant. Je grognai avant de refermer la porte à clé et de le suivre au salon. Edward et lui se donnèrent une espèce de poignée de main digne des ados et je les regardai d'un air amusé, en fronçant les sourcils. Jack se tourna vers moi et haussa les épaules.

-Quoi ? On se dit bonjour comme ça depuis la maternelle !

-C'est mignon !

Jack prit un air horrifié et Edward un regard gêné bourré d'excuses.

-C'est pas mignon, c'est viril !

Je ricanai.

-Si tu le dis !

Il roula des yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Edward.

-Pfff, les femmes !

-Je me demande comment la tienne te supporte !

Il me jeta un regard noir alors que je pouffais et qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

-Leah est parfaite.

-Elle doit avoir bien du courage en effet ! Amène-la la prochaine fois, j'adorerais la rencontrer !

-Ça peut se faire, si tu es gentille avec moi !

-C'est avec moi qu'elle doit être gentille, toi on s'en fout !

Je fis un sourire malicieux à Edward.

-Je suis toujours gentille avec toi, et tu as raison. Jacob, on s'en fout de toi !

Il prit une mine blessée et se tourna vers Edward.

-Faux Frère ! Tu me payeras ça !

-Je suis mort de trouille !

-Tu devrais !

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Va commander les pizzas femme ! J'ai faim !

Je haussai un sourcil avant de partir à la cuisine. Je choppai le dépliant de Pizza Planète qui se trouvait dans un tiroir et l'emportai avec moi au salon avant de le lancer à Jacob qui le rattrapa de justesse.

-Commande toi-même, homosapiens, je suis pas ta bonniche !

Il grogna avant d'ouvrir le dépliant et de l'étudier.

-Je vais prendre une pizza royale avec supplément de garniture et en format géante, Edward tu payes.

-En quel honneur ?

-Je suis fauché et tu as des millions, tu payes la pizza.

-Fauché ? Mon cul, tu es radin c'est tout !

Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Vrai. Tiens choisi.

Edward prit le dépliant en soupirant et se fut ensuite à mon tour de choisir. Jack passa ensuite la commande et nous n'eûmes plus qu'à attendre le livreur. Je cherchais des bières dans le frigo lorsque mon téléphone sonna et la sonnerie indiquait que c'était mon boss.

-Allô !

-Swan c'est moi.

Je roulai des yeux avant de me diriger dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte et m'assis sur le lit.

-Un problème ?

Il ne m'appelait jamais, et je trouvais son coup de fils à sept heures du soir suspect.

-Tu n'as pas fais de rapport ce matin.

Je mordis la lèvre inférieure et me retins de jurer. Merde mais quelle conne ! Comment j'avais pu oublié un truc aussi important que de faire mon rapport quotidien ? J'étais décidément bien plus impliquée dans cette fausse vie que j'avais créée que ce que je croyais.

-Y a-t-il un motif valable à cela Swan ?

J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre, je ne devais pas me planter, ou il allait me tuer.

-Non, je suis désolée.

-Donc tu n'as pas d'excuses ?

-Et bien…

-Non tu n'en as pas.

Il soupira et je sentis une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos.

-Bella je ne suis plus très certain que tu devrais rester sur cette enquête.

Je crus que mon souffle allait se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas me retirer de l'enquête, si ? Il m'avait appelé Bella, chose très rare chez lui, et je savais rien qu'à ça, qu'il était sérieux.

-Tu as l'air bien trop impliquée avec Cullen pour avoir un regard neutre.

-Je ne suis pas trop impliquée avec lui ! Il ne se passe rien entre nous !

-Pour l'instant.

J'aurais voulu répondre mais j'en étais incapable. Il avait raison, je le savais et comble du malheur, lui aussi.

-Il a confiance en moi, il ne voudra personne d'autre auprès de lui et comment le protégeras-tu alors ?

-Tu dois faire la part des choses, vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble tant que cette menace pèsera sur lui. Un seul dérapage, un seul instant de déconcentration, une seule erreur de ta part et il est mort Bella, ne l'oublie pas.

Je sentis les larmes monter et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour me reprendre.

-Je n'oublierai pas, cela ne se reproduira plus chef.

-Bien. Ecoute je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te correspond mais ça devra attendre la fin de l'enquête, nous le coincerons, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Je hochai la tête puis me rappelai qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

-Je le sais.

-Rapport demain Swan, interdiction d'oublier.

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre et je fermai mon téléphone en soupirant. Aro était un super patron, mon mentor, je me refusais de le décevoir.

Attendre serait dur, mais j'y arriverai.

*****

Lorsque je retournai au salon, Edward riait alors que Jacob, fin énervé gueulait comme un dingue sur l'arbitre qui arbitrait le match.

-Non mais sérieux ! Quel connard, n'importe quoi !

Ils se retournèrent en m'entendant arriver et Edward perdit son sourire alors que Jacob fronçait les sourcils.

-T'as été fabriquer les bières ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Je le dévisageai un instant et une lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je cherchais à boire lorsque mon téléphone avait sonné, j'avais oublié les bières.

-J'ai eu un coup de fil, j'ai zappé, j'y vais.

Je fis demi tour et stoppai alors qu'Edward m'adressait la parole.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Je secouais la tête et lui fis un petit sourire que je voulais rassurant.

-Non ça va, juste un coup de fil que je n'attendais pas, rien de grave.

Je partis à la cuisine mais je pouvais toujours sentir son regard sur moi. Il était loin d'être idiot et il avait compris que quelque chose me tracassait, j'allais devoir inventer une excuse plausible pour qu'il ne cherche pas a en savoir plus. J'avais intérêt d'être convaincante.

Je rapportai les bières et en déposai deux sur la table basse, puis en tendis une à Edward.

-Merci.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et m'installai dans le coin du canapé, pas trop proche de lui, mais tout de même pas assez loin pour ne pas sentir sa présence à mes côtés.

Je fus distraite le long du match, pas vraiment concentrée sur l'écran et si les garçons s'en aperçurent aucun d'eux ne fit la moindre remarque.

Jacob partit vers vingt-trois heures et je soupirai de soulagement. Cette fichue soirée était enfin terminée, et j'allais pouvoir laisser couler mes larmes de frustrations dans mon lit. J'allais rapporter les dernières bouteilles de bières vides à la cuisine lorsqu'Edward se pencha et attrapa mon poignet dans le but de m'empêcher de partir.

-Bella tu es sûre que ça va ? Depuis ton coup de fil tu es…différente.

Nous y étions, et il était temps de voir si j'avais un certain don pour la comédie.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée je crois, mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il relâcha mon poignet et je sentis ma peau me brûler à l'endroit où il venait de me toucher. Un simple effleurement, une simple pression de sa peau sur la mienne et mon corps s'embrasait.

-Si tu avais un problème tu m'en parlerais ?

Son attention me touchait et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Bien sûr Edward. Mais ça va, je te le promets.

-Ok.

Il n'avait pas l'air super convaincu mais je savais qu'il ne poserait plus de questions ce soir.

Je l'aidai à s'installer dans son fauteuil et lui souhaitai bonne nuit. Il fit alors un geste qui me surprit autant qu'il me charma. Il attrapa à nouveau mes doigts entre les siens et les porta à ses lèvres où il y déposa un baiser.

-Bonne nuit Bella.

Il me relâcha et prit le chemin de sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Les choses étaient en train de changer entre nous, je m'en rendais bien compte.

Le pire était que je le voulais et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir faire face aux conséquences.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Que dire de plus que je n'aurais déjà dis ? Merci à vous toutes pour vos coms, mises en alertes et favoris.**_

_**Certaines trouvent que l'enquête piétine ou bien que Ed et Bella se rapprochent trop lentement. Pour ce qui est du rapprochement, il ne peut pas être trop rapide, pas vu la situation d'Edward, mais votre patience sera récompensée dans deux petits chapitres, ça devient bon lol. Pour l'enquête, ça n'avance pas mais Bella n'enquête pas vraiment elle protège surtout Edward, et même si on aura le dénouement qu'à la fin, j'espère que vous lirez jusque là.**_

_**Voilà ! Bonne lecture à vous**_

**Chapitre 7**

**POV EDWARD**

Depuis quelques jours, Bella était distante avec moi. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé qui aurait pu l'éloigner de moi, aucun fait précis, aucune dispute, aucune méprise, rien du tout.

Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi.

Peut-être était-ce dû à ma façon d'être avec elle ? Peut-être avais-je laissé des gestes, des mots, des regards trahir les sentiments que j'avais pour elle ? J'étais certain que non pourtant, mais je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour le dire finalement. Je la contemplais beaucoup, j'aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder. Peut-être m'avait-elle vu la reluquer et que cela lui avait paru indécent ? Peut-être que je n'étais pas un si bon comédien que cela finalement. Je ne saurais le dire et cela me faisait supposer pleins de trucs qui me pourrissaient le cerveau, de quoi me rendre malade.

J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait, si c'était de ma faute, mais je n'avais décidément pas assez de cran pour ça.

Je laissai donc planer le doute en moi pendant plusieurs jours.

Nous faisions toujours nos exercices, Bella préparait toujours les repas, et nous étions même sortis faire une balade dans le parc hier mais je voyais bien que Bella était ailleurs. Pas réellement distante, plutôt songeuse, dans la lune, avec le regard parfois rempli de tristesse.

Nous étions tous les deux dans le salon, moi zappant les chaînes de la télé sans les voir, et Bella tenant machinalement un livre entre ses mains qu'elle ne semblait pas lire, les pieds relevés sur le canapé, une main triturant ses cheveux.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte, j'allais devenir cinglé sinon. Je décidai de parler, j'allais exploser si je ne le faisais pas.

-Bella est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplu ?

Elle releva les yeux sur moi, laissa retomber la main de sa chevelure avant de me dévisager et de froncer les sourcils.

-Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je haussai les épaules avant de baisser les yeux sur mes mains posées sur mes jambes.

-Je ne sais pas, tu es…distante avec moi.

Elle mit un bon moment pour répondre, je crus d'ailleurs pendant un instant qu'elle n'allait pas le faire.

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai donné cette impression, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je relevai les yeux sur elle pour voir qu'elle affichait un air désolé et gêné.

-Ca ne fait rien, je…laisse tomber.

Je posai mes mains sur les roues de mon fauteuil pour battre en retraite mais elle se pencha vers moi et posa une main sur mon genou gauche.

-Edward je suis désolée vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

Je stoppai mon geste et la regardai intensément. Elle ne put soutenir mon regard que quelques secondes et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle était en train de me mentir. Bella ne baissait jamais les yeux, elle gagnait toujours ce jeu là contre moi, je ne l'avais encore jamais battue.

-Je suis juste un peu préoccupée. Cette période de l'année est difficile pour moi.

Je secouais un peu la tête, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle se justifie. Après tout, j'étais juste son patient, son employeur, elle ne me devait aucune explication.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Bella, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Non, je ne suis pas mal à l'aise et puis ce n'est pas un secret. J'aurais dû te le dire. Si j'avais su que mon attitude te peinerais, je l'aurais fait avant.

Je voulus parler, lui dire que ce n'était pas important mais elle parla plus vite que moi et sa révélation me laissa un instant abasourdis.

-Ca fera quatorze ans demain que ma mère est morte.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

Elle releva les yeux sur moi puis les baissa à nouveau, fixant sa main qui était toujours posée sur moi.

-C'est à la fois tellement loin et tellement vivace dans mon esprit que j'ai du mal à affronter…ce moment.

-Je comprends.

C'était ce que je ressentais moi aussi du drame qui m'était arrivé. J'avais l'impression parfois de n'avoir jamais eu de vie en dehors de celle-ci, d'avoir été toute ma vie dans ce fauteuil et en même temps, des flashs de mon ancienne vie me revenaient en mémoire rendant le souvenir plus vivant encore, plus dur à supporter.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et entrelaçai ses doigts aux miens.

-Je ne voulais pas te négliger.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, je…J'ai encore parfois du mal à comprendre que je ne suis pas le centre du monde !

J'avais lancé ça sur le ton de l'ironie et je soufflai de soulagement lorsqu'un sourire étira son visage.

-C'est vrai ça Monsieur Edward Cullen ? C'est la star qui parle ?

-Ancienne star s'il te plait ! Je ne suis plus aujourd'hui que la star sur les pochettes des dvd de Twi light !

Bella me fit un sourire triste avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu seras toujours une star Edward, et tu es le mec le moins exigeant que je connaisse.

Ce fut mon tour d'être gêné à présent et je baissai le regard sur nos mains entrelacées.

-Tu n'aurais pas dit ça, il y a encore quelques semaines.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre depuis.

J'avais du mal avec les compliments, je tachais donc de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais, si tu veux ta journée demain, tu peux très bien la prendre, je me débrouillerai seul. Tu as peut-être envie de voir ton père ?

-En général, je vais juste me recueillir sur la tombe de maman puis je vais déguster une part de tarte aux pommes chez Janice, c'était son endroit préféré. Je fais ça seule, mon père…n'aime pas trop parler d'elle.

-Je comprends.

-Mais peut-être que pour une fois…enfin si tu veux bien…tu pourrais venir…avec moi.

Sa voix manquait d'assurance et j'y sentis également une pointe de timidité. Bella était rarement timide, c'était une fille forte et indépendante qui savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. La voir vulnérable me donnait envie de la protéger et qui sait ? Peut-être pourrais-je faire quelque chose pour elle pour une fois ?

Je n'avais encore rien dit et Bella dut prendre ça pour un non car elle me fit un petit sourire et lâcha ma main.

-Enfin…ce n'était qu'une idée. Ce n'est jamais quelque chose de marrant donc je comprends que tu ne…

-Je veux bien.

Elle me dévisagea un instant et je pus lire de l'espoir dans son regard.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr Bella, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, et si tu es sûre que je ne te gênerai pas alors c'est oui.

-Tu ne me gêneras pas et puis je me sentirai sûrement moins triste…si tu es là.

Elle me fit un sourire timide et je lui répondis.

-Alors je viens, et je te ferai rire…enfin si j'y arrive.

Un sourire plus large transforma son si beau visage.

-Ta venue me suffit. Merci Edward.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste gêné.

-De rien, ce n'est rien.

-Si, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

J'étais heureux que ma présence signifie quelque chose pour elle. Je pouvais au moins dire que j'étais son ami, à défaut d'être autre chose. Elle se pencha sur moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je pus sentir mon corps s'embraser à ce simple petit contact et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas la retenir contre moi.

C'était de plus en plus dur, de plus en plus frustrant. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme.

-Je vais te faire un gâteau au chocolat. Un genre de façon de te dire merci.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation tu sais.

-Bon alors si tu n'en veux pas…

-Bien sûr que j'en veux !

Bordel évidemment que j'en voulais ! Son gâteau au chocolat était une merveille qui fondait dans la bouche et vous emmenait au bord de l'orgasme culinaire !

Elle roula des yeux et rit un peu.

-Tu es un vrai bébé quand il s'agit de ton estomac Edward ! Je paries que je te ferais faire n'importe quoi pour de la bouffe.

-Peut-être mais pas n'importe laquelle, la tienne seulement.

Elle posa une main sur son cœur.

-Tu me flattes Cullen ! Si c'est ta façon de draguer les filles, je comprends que tu avais une horde de minettes à tes pieds !

Je grognai un peu, je n'aimais pas du tout parler de ça.

-Ok, laissons tomber le sujet.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, me dévisagea un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Je vais faire Ton gâteau Monsieur Cullen !

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de stopper net et de me jeter un regard malicieux.

-Pour la peine, on fera plus d'exercices demain !

-Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Elle rit franchement cette fois alors que je marmonnai des jurons doucement.

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un gâteau au chocolat !

Bella avait été un peu plus souriante le reste de la journée et j'étais fière de penser que c'était un peu grâce à moi. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait grand-chose, lui dire que je viendrai avec elle sur la tombe de sa mère était vraiment très peu, bien trop peu en comparaison de ce que j'aurais voulu faire pour elle.

J'aurais voulu la combler, faire son bonheur, la rendre heureuse. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne soit plus jamais triste ni malheureuse, que plus personne ne puisse lui faire du mal, jamais.

Ce vœux était irréalisable.

Je n'étais pas stupide. La vie ce n'était pas ça, pas un rôle dans un film où tout se termine bien. On ne peut pas changer le script de sa vie, sinon je modifierais déjà le mien, me rendant la faculté de marcher, effaçant le jour où on m'avait tiré dessus, reprenant ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. Je ne voudrais garder qu'une seule chose de ma vie présente, Bella.

Mais dans ce scénario elle serait avec moi, partageant ma vie autrement que comme une aide soignante. Elle serait ma petite amie, la femme de ma vie, celle que j'épouserais et qui me donnerait des enfants.

Peut-être pourrais-je coucher tout ça sur papier et en faire une magnifique histoire avec pour fin, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. A défaut de le vivre, je pourrais au moins créer une belle histoire sur écran.

Je sais pas besoin de me le dire, je divague.

Je soupirai et reportai mon regard sur le piano. Sa vue m'était encore douloureuse et j'aurais dû le bazarder il y a de cela bien longtemps mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je le gardais. Je ne pouvais plus jouer, et le voir me rendait nauséeux, en plus il trônait au milieu de mon salon, dur d'éviter un truc aussi volumineux, et mon regard se posait dessus bien plus que ce que je ne voulais.

Bella avait été se chercher à boire et je tâchai de m'arracher de ma contemplation morbide, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle voit de la nostalgie dans mon regard. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et me fit un sourire.

-Je rêve de t'entendre en jouer un jour.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Elle m'avait vu le reluquer, et je ne voulais surtout pas m'éterniser sur le sujet.

-Doit y avoir des vidéos de moi jouant sur youtube, tu peux toujours aller les voir.

Ma voix sonna plus sèche que ce que j'aurais voulu, mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en live.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Faudra t'en contenter si tu veux vraiment m'entendre jouer.

Elle secoua un peu la tête.

-Je vis avec toi, tu possèdes un superbe instrument et je sais que tu en joues à merveille. Je trouve ça stupide de devoir chercher une vidéo alors que tu pourrais jouer pour moi.

Je ne voulais surtout pas me mettre en colère, ça ne m'était pas arrivé de m'engueuler avec elle depuis un bon moment, j'essayai donc d'inspirer profondément avant de reprendre.

-Je ne joue plus, tu le sais.

-Je le sais, mais je vois comment tu le regardes, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie et…

Je levai une main pour la faire taire.

-S'il te plait Bella, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on se prenne la tête, et c'est-ce qui va arriver si tu continues dans cette voie.

Elle soupira et darda son regard sur moi.

-Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Alors arrête de parler de ça !

Elle baissa un instant les yeux et je crus qu'elle avait abandonné mais j'avais tort.

-On pourrait faire un deal, tu joues pour moi, et je t'offre quelque chose en échange !

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et haussai un sourcil.

-Comme quoi ?

-N'importe quoi, ce que tu veux !

Toi nue dans mon lit ! Evidemment, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Tout ce que je veux ?

Je pris un air malicieux et cela dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille car elle plissa les yeux en me regardant.

-Je sens que tu penses à un truc qui va me déplaire ! Vas y Cullen accouche !

-Je veux un striptease !

Cela eut au moins le don de lui clouer le bec un moment et elle me dévisagea un instant bouche bée.

-Un strip…tu es dégoutant Edward Cullen !

Elle me jeta un coussin du canapé à la figure alors que j'éclatai de rire.

-Je vais le dire à ta mère, c'est juste…beurk !

Je haussai les épaules. J'aurais tué pour qu'elle m'en fasse vraiment un mais je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle accepte, et j'étais prêt à lui demander n'importe quoi pour ne pas jouer de piano, quitte à passer pour un pervers !

-Je suis un mec et les mecs aiment que les filles se trémoussent devant eux !

Sa bouche se pinça et son visage prit une mine dégoutée.

-Je viens de découvrir un nouvel aspect de ta personnalité qui me déplait Edward !

-J'ai été élevé avec Emmett et Jack est mon meilleur ami, tu aurais dû avoir des doutes.

Elle me jeta un regard mauvais et je lui en retournai un amusé.

-Pas de striptease, pas de piano, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Tu savais que je ne voudrais pas, hein ! En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux, tu veux juste que je refuse pour ne pas avoir à jouer.

-Peut-être…ou peut-être pas !

-J'ai envie de dire oui rien que pour t'emmerder !

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'as pas envie de gagner contre moi à ce point !

-Va savoir, je pourrais bien te surprendre !

Elle tira mon fauteuil à elle et se rapprocha un maximum de moi avant de me murmurer doucement.

-Un jour, tu joueras pour moi, je t'en fais le serment.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite et j'eus du mal à déglutir avant de pouvoir parler.

-Pas dans cette vie, sauf si tu retires tes vêtements pour moi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me sourire de façon énigmatique.

-Qui vivra verra.

Ouais, et je comptais bien vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça

**POV BELLA**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander de venir avec moi sur la tombe de ma mère. Ca m'avait paru la chose à faire sur le moment et puis j'étais contente de ne pas passer cette journée seule pour une fois, mais quand même, je n'aurais pas dû.

J'avais été un peu distante avec lui ces derniers jours, je voulais vraiment réussir à éloigner mes pensées de lui, je voulais prouver à mon chef qu'il avait tort et que je pouvais gérer la situation. Malheureusement pour moi, cet éloignement me touchait directement au cœur, et j'étais malheureuse mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que j'allais le rendre triste lui aussi.

Sa question m'avait surpris et j'avouerais mettre sentie mal sur l'instant. Il avait pensé que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui m'avait déplu alors qu'il s'agissait juste de moi, et uniquement de moi.

Je ne pouvais plus cacher ce qu'il représentait pour moi, et l'avoir à mes côtés pour cette journée que je redoutais tant, me rendait le cœur plus léger, je savais d'avance que ce me serait moins pénible, grâce à lui.

Il avait accepté tout de suite, sans me poser de question et je lui en étais reconnaissante, je n'étais pas encore prête à revenir sur le meurtre de maman, ni à expliquer ce que j'avais vu.

Je portai la main à mon cou et caressai le petit cœur en pendentif qui pendait au bout d'une chaîne en argent. Il avait appartenu à maman et mon père à sa mort, me l'avait donné. Il n'avait jamais plus quitté mon cou depuis ce jour là. Je le chérissais tendrement, comme on peut chérir un trésor, une manière d'avoir quelque chose d'elle, près de moi.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon maquillage dans la glace puis sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait au salon. Il avait passé une chemise bleu ciel et un jean noir et il était comme toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

J'avais encore parfois du mal à réaliser que je vivais avec lui.

Je repensai à notre échange d'hier en fin de journée et je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir, et je respirai un bon coup afin d'éviter à mes joues de s'empourprer.

Je l'avais légèrement allumé, j'en étais bien consciente mais c'était sa faute, c'est lui qui avait commencé avec cette histoire de striptease.

Si je voulais être honnête, je pourrais dire que j'avais bien failli le prendre au mot et j'avais été à deux doigts de me mettre debout devant lui et de retirer mes vêtements.

Je voulais vraiment l'entendre jouer du piano, je savais qu'il était malheureux de ne plus jouer et je savais que cela ne pourrait que l'aider à avancer, de se retrouver un but, de vivre à nouveau d'une passion. Mais autant il était canon comme l'enfer, autant il était borné comme un âne et je voulais le voir céder, j'avais besoin de le voir céder.

Le piano n'aurait pas été ma seule raison d'accepter son deal. J'aurais également voulu voir sa réaction, voir comme il prendrait le fait que je me déshabille devant lui, voir s'il se serait passé quelque chose de plus, voir s'il avait envie de moi…

Je lui avais fait la promesse qu'il jouerait un jour pour moi, et il m'avait dit, « Pas dans cette vie, sauf si tu retires tes vêtements pour moi» et je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire qu'il jouerait bien dans cette vie, car je savais que je finirais par retirer mes vêtements pour lui.

J'avais l'impression d'être une vilaine perverse.

Je tâchai de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur les muscles saillants que faisait ressortir sa chemise et je lui fis un petit sourire que je voulais détendu.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Ma veste et c'est ok.

Il parut hésiter avant de reprendre

-Tu es très belle.

Je me sentis rougir pour de bon cette fois et je lissai ma chemise du plat de la main. J'avais enfilé un jean noir avec un chemiser blanc qui moulait mon corps tout en le mettant en valeur et je pouvais dire sans me vanter, que j'étais à mon avantage. J'avais également accroché un flingue à mon mollet droit, juste au cas ou.

-Merci. Toi aussi tu es bien.

Il me fit un sourire avant de hausser les épaules.

-Alice, comme toujours.

Je ne parlais pas que de ses fringues, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

J'allais prendre ma veste dans la penderie et lui tendis la sienne alors qu'il venait de me rejoindre. J'enfilai mes bottes avant d'attraper mon sac et mes clés sur le guéridon et je me tournai une dernière fois vers lui.

-T'es ok ?

Il hôcha la tête et j'ouvris la porte pour le laisser passer. Cela nous pris quelques minutes pour qu'il soit bien installé dans la voiture et je pris la direction de Forks où était enterrée ma mère.

Nous parlâmes un peu pendant le trajet et je fus reconnaissante à Edward d'essayer de me distraire. Il me raconta quelques pitreries qu'il avait fait avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et cela eu le don de me faire oublier pendant un instant, pourquoi je roulais vers ma ville natale.

Lorsque la pancarte Forks fut en vue, mon cœur se serra et je repensais à la dernière fois que j'étais venue ici. Mon père et moi nous étions pris le bec car il avait passé sa journée à bosser au lieu de venir au cimetière avec moi, comme l'année précédente et l'année encore avant ça. Je savais que c'était dur aussi pour lui mais je lui en voulais de ne pas faire d'effort, au moins ce jour là, au moins un seul jour dans l'année. J'aurais voulu parler avec lui de maman, me remémorer des souvenirs, il aurait pu me raconter des choses que j'avais oubliées, des choses qu'il avait fait avec elle. Au lieu de ça, il se réfugiait dans le mutisme et le travail, et cela me faisait de la peine.

-On y est. Forks, 3120 habitants, pas de quoi faire du tourisme et rien à voir si ce n'est la forêt, la forêt et encore la forêt.

Edward me fit un sourire.

-Ok, donc je dirais que je voudrais voir la forêt.

-Excellent choix Monsieur Cullen !

Il rit et tourna le regard vers la vitre.

-C'est là que bosse ton père ?

Je tournai légèrement la tête à droite avant de froncer les sourcils et de me concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Nous venions de dépasser le poste de police.

-Oui, comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas très grand.

-On pourra y faire un saut, si tu le souhaites. Il ne faut pas te gêner à cause de moi, nous sommes là pour toi, pour faire ce que tu veux.

Il était mignon et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-C'est gentil mais ce ne sera pas utile. Je ne lui ait pas dit que je venais, il doit s'en douter mais comme toujours il va se charger de boulot pour éviter de me voir.

Je soupirai un peu avant de reprendre.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps. J'irais le voir un autre jour, aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Comme tu veux.

Nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à ce que je stoppe la voiture sur le parking du cimetière. Je fixai les grilles de fer comme si elles allaient me bouffer et je dus inspirer profondément pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Edward s'en rendis compte et pris ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

-Je peux rester dans la voiture si tu veux y aller seule.

Je me retournai vivement vers lui.

-NON !

J'avais presque hurlé et il sursauta alors que je le regardai d'un air surpris et effrayé à la fois. Etre ici me rendait cinglée.

-Non, je veux dire…non, je préfère que tu viennes.

-D'accord.

Il me parlait doucement comme si il avait peur que je lui fasse une crise d'hystérie et je fermai un instant les yeux, savourant pleinement la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, alors que son pouce faisait de petits cercles apaisants sur ma main.

-Bella…

Je rouvris les yeux.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Je lâchai sa main et ouvris la porte de ma voiture pour en sortir. Je sortis ensuite son fauteuil que je dépliai puis l'aidai à s'y installer. Je pris les lys blancs que j'avais acheté avant de venir et je les tendis à Edward qui les déposa sur ses genoux.

Nous passâmes la grille puis je tournai à gauche avant de continuer sur le petit chemin.

-C'est joli.

Je fis un petit sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir étant donné que je poussai son fauteuil.

-Oui, c'est bien entretenu. Forks est une petite ville, ça a ces avantages je suppose.

-Il faut bien qu'il y en est.

-C'est vrai. Ça serait dommage que ça ne soit qu'un trou paumé où il pleut tout le temps.

Edward eut un petit rire.

-Il pleut aussi beaucoup à Port Angeles, ce n'est pas si loin d'ici.

-Vrai. Mais c'est différent. Tout ici est trop vert, pas assez de soleil, trop d'humidité, c'est différent à Port Angeles.

-C'est pour ça que tu as émigré ?

-En partie.

Nous arrivâmes sur la tombe de ma mère et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je ne devais pas pleurer devant Edward, je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant lui.

-On y est.

Je stoppai son fauteuil et inspirai un grand coup avant de river mon regard sur la pierre tombale. On pouvait y lire Renée Dryer Swan, épouse dévouée, mère aimante. Je connaissais chaque courbe de chaque lettre, chaque petit grain sur la pierre. J'étais venue souvent ici pendant mon adolescence. Je m'asseyais là pendant des heures et je racontais à ma mère mes problèmes, mes joies, mes angoisses, un peu comme à une confidente et alors que mes paroles se perdaient dans le vent, je me sentais mieux.

-Salut maman.

Je me retournai sur Edward et lui pris le bouquet qui attendait encore sagement sur ses genoux. Il me fit un petit sourire triste et je lui retournai.

Je fis quelques pas et mis les fleurs dans un vase prévu à cet effet. Je les arrangeai un peu puis reculai pour les admirer.

-Il faudrait peut-être de l'eau ? Je veux bien aller en chercher si tu me dis où c'est.

-Ça serait gentil. Il y a un robinet au bout de l'allée.

Je lui pointai du doigt et il hocha la tête.

-Ca va aller ? Si c'est trop loin j'y vais.

-Non ça va, et puis ça me fera les bras.

-Merci Edward.

Il me fit un dernier sourire avant de s'élancer sur le chemin, faisant rouler les roues de son fauteuil avec ses bras. Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de me retourner vers la tombe. Je me mis assise en tailleur .

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt, mais mon travail me prend tout mon temps.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et penchai ma tête sur le côté.

-Je sais ce que tu dirais, il faut profiter de la vie, et ne pas penser qu'à sa carrière et tu as raison, je m'en rends compte à présent. Tu te souviens tu m'as dis un jour que quand j'aurais trouvé l'âme sœur je le saurais ? Et bien j'ai compris aujourd'hui ce que tu voulais dire.

Je baissai un peu les yeux et une douce chaleur traversa mes joues.

-Le garçon qui vient de partir s'appelle Edward. Il est chiant et têtu comme une bourrique, et on se prend la tête sans arrêt ! Il aime avoir le dernier mot et moi aussi, autant te dire que c'est plutôt explosif entre nous.

Un sourire étira mon visage.

-Mais il est aussi adorable, gentil et attentionné. Il a pas mal été marqué par la vie, et il manque de confiance en lui mais je sais qu'il peut s'en sortir, je ferais tout pour ça. Je sais que je l'aime, d'un amour disproportionné et inconditionnel, et je suis sûre de faire le bon choix, tu l'aurais adoré maman.

Une unique larme roula sur ma joue et je la chassai du bout de mes doigts.

-Tu me manques beaucoup, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse.

Je pus entendre le fauteuil d'Edward revenir vers moi et je me tus avant de me relever et de me tourner vers lui. Il stoppa à ma hauteur et me lança un regard anxieux.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, ça va.

Son front perlait de sueur et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai cru ne pas revenir avant que les fleurs ne fanent mais ça va, je vois qu'elles sont encore debout.

Je ris et il me fit un sourire penaud.

-On manque d'exercices Monsieur Cullen !

-Sûrement !

-Tu fumes trop Edward et tu ne sors pas assez.

Il grogna et me tendit le petit arrosoir qu'il venait de ramener.

-Arrose-les, avant qu'elles ne se flétrissent.

Je lui pris d'un air amusé et mis de l'eau dans le vase. J'arrangeai également le bouquet de roses rouges qui était là à notre arrivée, sûrement apporté par mon père.

-On va y aller maman, j'ai promis à Edward de lui faire découvrir la fameuse tarte aux pommes de Janice. Je reviendrai vite te voir.

-On peut rester encore Bella, si tu le souhaites.

Je secouai un peu la tête.

-Le vent se lève et il va faire froid d'ici quelques minutes, et puis, mon ventre crie famine.

-Très bien. Au revoir Madame Swan, j'ai été ravie de vous connaître.

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise et il m'adressa un petit sourire timide avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je baissai les yeux en souriant avant de m'installer derrière lui pour le pousser.

-Au revoir maman.

Nous reprîmes le petit chemin qui menait au parking et je déposai l'arrosoir vers la loge du gardien.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je franchis les grilles en fer forgé du cimetière, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse.

Edward dévora trois parts de tarte aux pommes, sous mon œil amusé.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés dans le petit resto où mon père venait prendre presque tous ses repas, la propriétaire était venue nous accueillir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je connaissais Janice depuis ma naissance et elle était depuis toujours une grande amie de mes parents.

-Bella je suis si contente de te voir !

Elle me serra un instant contre elle avant de me relâcher.

-J'attendais ta venue aujourd'hui, j'étais certaine que tu viendrais même si ton père m'a certifié qu'il n'en était pas sûr.

-Je ne pouvais pas venir à Forks sans venir manger un bout de tarte aux pommes.

Elle se mit à rosir de plaisir.

-Même petite tu l'as dévorais cette tarte, tu t'en barbouillais les joues, tu étais si mignonne !

Je ramenai une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille de manière embarrassée et j'entendis Edward ricaner près de moi. Janice dû s'apercevoir de sa présence car son visage s'illumina et je grimaçai. J'allais subir un interrogatoire en règle.

-Tu es venue accompagnée ! Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

-C'est un ami. Edward voici Janice dont je t'ai parlé.

Il lui tendit la main en lui faisant un sourire de son cru et la pauvre Janice devint rouge comme une pivoine.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Bella s'est répandue en éloges sur votre cuisine.

Elle lui serra la main en balbutiant des remerciement puis nous accompagna à une table. Je virai une chaise pour qu'Edward puisse s'installer et nous commandâmes une part de tarte et un chocolat chaud. Janice partit chercher notre commande en me lançant un regard significatif et je roulai des yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur mon compagnon.

Il regardait un peu autour de lui puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait enfin vers moi.

-C'est petit mais accueillant, on se sent tout de suite à l'aise.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mon père doit manger ici au moins cinq soirs par semaine, il est nul en cuisine !

-Il doit beaucoup regretter ton départ alors !

-Tu parles, il doit se gaver de cochonneries du matin au soir oui !

Il fit un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Dire que tu ne m'autorises même plus un paquet de cacahuètes grillées !

-C'est mauvais pour la santé et tu aimes ma cuisine Cullen, je le sais !

-Vrai.

Nous rîmes ensemble et Janice choisit ce moment pour nous apporter notre commande. Edward la remercia d'un sourire et je pus voir l'œil de Janice pétiller de bonheur. Je haussai les sourcils en direction d'Edward.

-La pauvre, tu l'as mis dans tous ses états !

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine pour le dévisager.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne le sais pas ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

-Mon dieu, tu n'as même pas conscience de ta façon d'être, tu es…déconcertant !

-Déconcertant ? Explique toi parce que je pige genre que dalle là !

-Elles craquent toutes Edward ! Jeunes moins jeunes, vieilles. Je suis sûre que tu emballerais même une aveugle rien qu'en lui souriant. Le fait que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte, te rends encore plus sexy et désirable.

Il fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. Il resta comme ça un petit instant et j'eus peur de lui avoir fait de la peine, d'être allée trop loin. Puis il releva la tête et son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant pris possession de ses traits.

-Tu me trouves sexy et désirable toi aussi ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer dans ma tasse de chocolat que je venais de porter à mes lèvres et je déglutis difficilement. Je tâchai de prendre un ton nonchalant.

-Moi c'est pas pareil, je vis avec toi.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors j'ai pu voir ton sale caractère de cochon, tes réveils le matin, et ta sale manie de mettre un bordel monstre dans la salle de bain. Ha ! Et puis aussi tu dors la bouche ouverte, et tu baves sur ton oreiller !

Il me jeta un regard ahuri avant de grogner.

-Tu mens je suis sûr que je bave pas son mon oreiller !

Je pouffai de rire.

-Oh que si mon chéri, et crois moi, c'est loin d'être sexy ça !

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de me faire un sourire carnacier.

-Ok j'ai des défauts mais tu en as aussi ma chérie !

-Vraiment ? Et lesquels je te prie ?

-Et bien, tu as aussi un caractère de cochon, tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, et tu es autoritaire et rigide, comme sur la bouffe par exemple !

Je grimaçai. Ok, ça c'était bien moi.

-Ok j'avoue mais…

Il me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai pas fini !

J'attendais qu'il poursuive et l'air sur son visage me fit flipper.

-Tu parles en dormant.

Il éclata de rire alors que je le regardai bouche bée et je sentis mes joues virer au rouge vif.

-Ok, tu as trente secondes pour me dire ce que j'ai dit en dormant Cullen !

Il me regarda d'un air ironique avant de prendre un morceau de tarte avec sa petite cuillère qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres sur la cuillère, je dus me retenir à la table pour ne pas défaillir et je me mordis violemment l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas gémir. Mon dieu comme je le voulais en cet instant !

Je tentai de me reprendre avant de le fixer d'un air aussi mauvais que possible.

-Edward…

Ma voix sonna comme un avertissement et il reposa sa cuillère après un dernier coup de langue, de quoi me rendre barge.

-Tu t'es endormi sur le canapé l'autre soir, tu as surtout baragouiné, tu n'as rien dit de précis, à part le trouver vite, plusieurs fois.

Je savais très bien ce que je voulais dire par là et je fus soulagée de n'avoir dit que ça.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu voulais trouver d'ailleurs.

Je haussai les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

-Je ne me souviens pas. Ok, un point partout. Mais quand même baver c'est plus dégoûtant que parler.

Il roula des yeux et je ris un peu avec lui. Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à manger et à rire comme deux ados. Edward faisait l'andouille et je savais que c'était pour me remonter le moral, pour me faire oublier la tristesse de ce jour et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Mon père ne se montra pas, et nous n'allâmes pas non plus le voir.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la ville et que le panneau Forks s'éloignait derrière nous, je ne jetai pas un seul regard en arrière.

Ma vie dans cette ville appartenait au passé.

Ma vie maintenant était devant moi, à Port Angeles, avec ce garçon aux yeux verts, assis à côté de moi.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va après ce week-end chargé ? J'espère que la papa noel a été sympa avec vous, moi j'ai rien a redire lol.**_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec un bon dans la relation Edward/Bella.**_

_**Je n'en dis pas plus, lisez donc.**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Pov Edward**

Merde je déteste ma vie.

Bella se trouvait devant moi en débardeur moulant et en short en jean qui dévoilait ses jambes fuselées alors qu'elle préparait le petit dej. Elle tortillait ses jolis petites fesses au son de la musique que diffusait le poste radio tout en chantonnant et la vision en plus d'être super érotique, me rendait fou de désir.

Cette fille était le diable incarné, descendue sur terre pour me tenter.

Elle vivait avec moi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire, dès qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi, mes hormones devenaient dingues.

Elle était tellement bandante, que ça me rendait malade.

Malade de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, laisser glisser mes mains sur son corps de rêve.

Malade de ne pouvoir lui faire l'amour, la faisant crier grâce alors que je la comblerais, encore et encore.

Malade de ne pouvoir lui crier mon amour, alors que je l'aimais d'un amour passionné et destructeur.

J'étais bien trop lâche, incapable de faire le premier pas.

Les choses entre nous avaient changé, surtout depuis que j'avais été avec elle à Forks.

J'avais l'impression parfois qu'elle me désirait, qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi, qu'elle me voulait, autant que je la voulais.

Puis elle changeait d'attitude, s'éloignait, se faisait distante me laissant penser que j'avais imaginé tout ça, que je voyais juste ce que j'avais envie de voir.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser ou quoi faire, et du coup, je devenais stupide et ne faisais rien.

Je le savais pourtant, qu'il fallait toujours tenter pour avoir ce qu'on veut, on a rien sans rien et avant j'étais un fonceur. J'avais lâché mes études de droit pour devenir acteur, j'avais galéré alors que personne ne voulait de moi pour un rôle, j'avais fait des petits boulots de merde pour gagner ma vie, alors que mes proches me suppliaient de renoncer. Mais j'avais tenu bon malgré les coups durs et cela avait payé, j'étais devenu connu du jour au lendemain, riche et adulé.

Avant j'aurais invité Bella à sortir, je l'aurais courtisée et séduite avec charme et finesse.

Aujourd'hui je n'étais qu'un mec infirme qui ne savait même plus comment faire pour mettre ses chaussettes, alors draguer une fille…

Je la contemplai encore quelques instants avant de me racler la gorge et Bella sursauta. Elle se retourna précipitamment en brandissant la spatule avec laquelle elle retournait les pancakes comme une arme et je levais mes mains à hauteur de mon visage.

-Ok, je me rends, je me rends !

Elle abaissa la spatule et soupira de soulagement avant de darder un regard crispé sur moi.

-Ne refais jamais ça !

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Tu voulais que ce soit qui ? L'abominable Yeti ?

Elle se mit à rougir puis elle roula des yeux.

-Tu m'as surpris, et je déteste les surprises !

Je ricanai un peu, tâchant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa magnifique poitrine moulée dans ce petit bout de tissu.

-J'en prends bonne note !

-Hum, ouais.

J'essayai de changer de sujet.

-Ça sent bon !

Je m'approchai de la table et me servis un peu de jus d'orange.

-Ne joue pas les fayots Cullen !

Je pris une mine outrée.

-Moi ? Je ne fayote pas, j'aime ta cuisine, et tu le sais.

-Encore heureux et tu as de la chance ! Je pourrais te faire bouffer des céréales en boîte.

Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle tenait bien trop à ce que je me nourrisse sainement, elle m'avait fait assez chier avec ça. Je lui retournais néanmoins un visage reconnaissant.

-Merci Mademoiselle Swan de prendre soin de l'estomac du pauvre infirme que je suis !

Elle secoua la tête d'un air affligée avant de déposer un pancake dans mon assiette.

-Je t'en prie, ne tombons pas dans le mélo.

Elle recouvrit mon pancake de sirop d'érable et je la regardai faire sans broncher. Il y a encore quelque temps, ce genre de geste m'aurait rendu furax, et je ne me serais pas gêné de le lui dire mais maintenant, j'aimais qu'elle prenne soin de moi, et la moindre petite attention de sa part me comblait de bonheur.

-Merci.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et s'installa à sa place. Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement avant de nous mettre à ma séance de rééduc quotidienne.

Les étirements finis, je soupirai de bien-être alors que Bella massait doucement mon dos, laissant courir ses doigts le long de ma peau.

Il n'y a rien que j'aimais plus que sentir ses mains sur moi. La terre pourrait s'ouvrir, le ciel me tomber sur la tête, je mourrais heureux. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle pour être bien , elle et ses mains sur moi.

-On sort ce soir.

Je me figeai. Comment une simple petite phrase pouvait gâcher mon plaisir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle profitait toujours de ses massages pour me balancer ce genre de truc ? Elle savait pourtant que je détestais sortir, et je savais qu'elle faisait exprès d'attendre que je sois détendu, somnolent pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était tout le temps raté.

Je rouvris les yeux et grognai.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va au resto, je t'invites.

Je me redressai un peu sur mes coudes et me tournai pour la regarder.

-En quel honneur ?

-Parce qu'il faut qu'il y ait une raison ?

Je me contentai de la dévisager puis de soupirer.

-Bella je déteste sortir, tu le sais.

-Je ne t'emmène pas en boite de nuit ou au ciné, on va juste dîner dans un endroit charmant, on partagera un bon repas ensemble et ensuite on rentrera.

-On partage tous les jours trois repas ensemble et j'adore ta cuisine, je vote pour rester ici.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste boudeur.

-Je veux sortir.

-Pas moi.

-Je veux sortir avec toi !

Je me surpris à déglutir difficilement. Est-ce qu'il y avait un sens caché dans sa phrase ou bien était-ce encore mon imagination qui travaillait trop ?

-Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Elle avait une mine de petite fille pleurnicharde au bord des larmes maintenant et je soupirai fortement. Bordel un peu que je voulais sortir avec elle ! Pas sûr cependant qu'on parlait du même genre de sortie.

-Bien sûr que si mais…

Elle me fit un grand sourire et je levai une main en l'air en signe de protestation.

-Je pense qu'on serait mieux ici, on pourrait appeler un traiteur et tu n'aurais pas à cuisiner.

Elle plissa des yeux un instant avant de se rapprocher de moi. Elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de mon corps et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, je veux une vraie sortie. Je n'aime pas le traiteur.

Je tâchai de contrôler mon corps et ma voix avant de reprendre. Merde elle avait déjà gagné, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non avec cet air qu'elle affichait, mais je ne voulais pas me rendre sans me battre.

-C'est quoi la différence entre un resto et un traiteur ? Ce n'est quand même pas toi qui cuisine.

-J'aime les restaurants, et j'en connais un très bien, tu verras.

J'allais protester mais elle plaça sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire taire et de me rendre fébrile.

-Ne discute pas. C'est un petit resto, j'ai réservé une table dans une alcôve, je connais le patron et on pourra même entrer par derrière. Pas de risque d'être reconnu ou importuné.

Bordel elle avait pensé à tout, que vouliez-vous que je réponde à ça ?

Elle laissa glisser sa main de ma bouche à mon cou et je dus retenir le petit gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Sa main stoppa sa course sur mon tee-shirt, au niveau de ma poitrine et je crus perdre la tête.

Je ne me risquai pas à parler et me contentai d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Bella me fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue. J'aurais voulu la retenir contre moi et la serrer dans mes bras mais je fus incapable de bouger et elle se releva bien trop vite, j'étais encore dans les nuages.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Ca va te plaire, j'en suis sûre !

La bouffe aurait pu être immangeable j'en avais rien à cirer, du moment qu'elle était avec moi. J'en devenais pathétique.

J'inspirai profondément avant de reprendre.

-C'est quel genre de resto ?

-Surprise !

Je plissai des yeux.

-Pour ta gouverne, je ne raffole pas non plus des surprises.

-Celle-ci sera bonne, tu as confiance en moi non ?

Elle avait penché sa tête sur le côté pour me regarder et elle me dévisageait d'une façon…anxieuse. Serait-il possible qu'elle doute de ma confiance envers elle ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison à ça. Je la laissai me toucher, m'engueuler, gouverner ma vie, je pense que les preuves de ma confiance étaient évidentes.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Tu en doutes ?

-Non, pas vraiment, et puis je peux toujours te forcer sinon.

Je la dévisageai et vis qu'elle me faisait un sourire coquin. Je secouai la tête alors qu'un sourire étirait également mes lèvres.

-Tu es une chipie Melle Swan !

-Peut-être mais ça te plait avoue !

Je lui retournai un sourire énigmatique, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans le sujet.

Elle m'aida à me remettre dans mon fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer notre repas.

Je cogitai un peu en attendant. Est-ce qu'elle venait de me draguer ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait des sous-entendus ou bien était-ce moi qui avait l'esprit mal tourné ? En tout cas, elle venait bien de m'inviter à dîner et je ne comprenais pas vraiment le but de cette sortie. Elle en avait peut-être assez de rester enfermée ici à longueur de journée avec moi. Nous ne sortions pas souvent, et elle sortait très peu sans moi, pour aller aux courses et encore, elle y allait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle veuille du changement, et dans un sens, cette sortie était une bonne idée. Bella était comme une magnifique fleur qui avait besoin de soleil. Elle méritait de s'épanouir au grand air, de vivre dans la lumière alors que je me terrais dans le noir, que je me calfeutrais chez moi. Encore quelque chose que je n'étais pas en mesure de faire pour elle.

Je soupirai et secouai la tête. Etre avec Bella était un rêve bien trop beau, il fallait que je me réveille, je n'étais pas la personne qui lui fallait.

J'allais me diriger vers la baie vitrée lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la porte d'entrée. C'était sûrement ma mère ou ma sœur, seule ma famille avait les clefs de chez moi.

Bella sortit en trombe de la cuisine et je vis ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement alors que ma sœur pénétrait dans la pièce, de sa démarche guillerette.

-Salut vous deux !

Elle prit Bella dans ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin puis se dirigea vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ouh là Eddy est de mauvaise humeur ? Bella t'as rationné en pancakes ou quoi ?

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et la fixai intensément. Bella éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers nous.

-Il est un peu contrarié car je l'emmène au resto ce soir, et il ne sait pas où.

Je vis le regard de ma sœur s'illuminer et je grognai intérieurement. Je ne le sentais pas du tout ce coup là.

-Une sortie vraiment ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'aider à te préparer ?

Bella fronça les sourcils et me jeta un coup d'œil. Je secouai négativement la tête et ma douce se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Oh pitié Bella dis oui ! S'il te plait !

Alice prit une mine de petite fille triste et je vis Bella paniquer un instant avant de soupirer. Merde, saleté de lutin joyeux !

-Ok, mais pas de grand tralala, c'est un resto simple.

Ma sœur battit des mains et je roulai des yeux. Elle sauta sur Bella et la serra un instant contre elle.

-Merci, tu ne vas pas le regretter, je te le promets.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque ma sœur pointa un doigt sur moi.

-Tais-toi. Je choisis tes fringues, tu te contentes de les mettre et de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas une avant-première Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Pas grave, je choisis quand même ce que tu portes.

-Tu choisis toujours ce que je porte ! Mon armoire est remplie de truc que TU as choisis !

-Justement, tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi avec ce qu'il y a dans ton armoire. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce tee-shirt ?

Je baissai les yeux sur mon tee-shirt du groupe Scorpions et relevai les yeux sur ma sœur.

-Un tee-shirt de Scorpions.

Elle fronça son petit nez et j'aurais pu rire si elle n'était pas aussi cinglée sur la mode, et je savais que j'allais morfler.

-Ca je le vois crétin ! Il date au moins de Mathusalem ce truc !

-Il date de mon première concert, et je l'aime t'entends !

Elle plissa des yeux et je jetai un coup d'œil désespéré à Bella.

-Ouais ouais.

-Tu sais pour faire de la rééduc le matin, il n'a pas besoin d'avoir des fringues plus…récentes.

Ma sœur se tourna vers Bella qui lui fit un grand sourire de faux cul.

-Ne sois pas de son côté, Isabella !

Bella leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Je ne suis pas de son côté mais ce tee-shirt est potable pour transpirer dedans. Mettre autre chose serait du gâchis !

Je me retins de ricaner alors qu'elle avait pris une mine si sérieuse. Ma sœur fit la grimace mais abdiqua, à mon grand soulagement.

-Ok, mais je choisis quand même tes fringues pour ce soir.

Je roulai des yeux.

-Très bien ! Comme si j'avais le choix !

Elle me fit un petit sourire de victoire qui me donna des envies de meurtre. J'adorais ma sœur, mais parfois, elle me rendait dingue.

Elle prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et commença à la tirer vers sa chambre. Bella se figea et Alice stoppa sa course en grimaçant.

-Alice je dois préparer le repas de midi.

Ma sœur mit ses mains sur ses hanches de façon colérique.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, il faut commencer les préparations.

Bella lui jeta un regard ahuri.

-Alice il est onze heure trente et j'ai réservé pour dix-neuf heures !

-Ca nous laissera juste assez de temps pour…

-Non mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas me préparer pendant sept heures de temps ! Une heure avant de partir sera bien largement suffisante !

Je crus qu'Alice allait dégobiller sur mon parquet.

-Une heure ! UNE HEURE ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi !

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fis une moue suppliante.

-Edward dis quelque chose ! Est-ce que tu ne veux pas que Bella soit resplendissante ce soir ?

Je connaissais bien ma sœur et sa tyrannie sur la préparation avant une sortie et j'eus une grimace. Mais en même temps, je n'osais imaginer ce que ma sœur pourrait faire de Bella et je me sentis déglutir de travers. J'optai pour la réponse la plus sage, car après tout, je vivais avec Bella, et c'est elle qui pourrait me faire vivre l'enfer, pas Alice.

-Bella sera belle de toute façon, quoi qu'elle porte.

Bella se mit à rougir de plaisir alors que ma sœur, elle, rougissait de colère.

-Tu vois ! Edward est de mon côté ! Va manger Alice et viens me voir ce soir pour dix-sept heures trente. Je te laisserais choisir mes fringues.

Cela ne parut pas vraiment modifier l'humeur de ma frangine qui partit de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Bella roula des yeux et se tourna vers moi alors que j'applaudissais.

-Félicitations, personne ne tient tête à ma sœur, et surtout pas en matière de préparation en vu d'une soirée. Tu vas souffrir ce soir.

-Je ne vais pas la laisser sortir ses griffes.

Je grimaçai.

-Génial ! Elle va se venger sur moi.

Elle me fit un petit sourire tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-T'inquiètes, je te protégerai.

Elle partit vers la cuisine en me lançant un clin d'œil et je la regardai s'éloigner sans réagir.

Elle était définitivement en train de me draguer et je trouvais ça…déconcertant.

J'étais de plus en plus perdu. Elle me soufflait le chaud et le froid et je ne savais plus où j'en étais, je ne savais plus si je pouvais franchir une certaine ligne de conduite ou non. Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre plus de gestes tendres, plus de sous-entendus ? Si je le faisais et qu'elle le prenait mal, si je faisais un geste vers elle et qu'elle me repoussait je n'étais pas sûr de le supporter.

Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle alors je n'aurais plus qu'à m'ouvrir les veines, car sans Bella je n'aurais vraiment plus rien cette fois dans la vie.

Les dieux ne pouvaient pas m'envoyer Bella pour ensuite me la reprendre. J'avais déjà bien assez souffert et je méritais ma part de bonheur dans mon malheur, j'en avais besoin pour ne pas sombrer plus.

Bella était mon soleil, ma lumière et je me sentais enfin redevenu vivant à ses côtés. J'avais besoin d'elle pour exister, pour être en vie.

La soirée promettait d'être dure

**POV BELLA**

-Aie ! Merde Alice !

-Désolée.

Je savais qu'elle ne l'était pas cette faux-cul ! Ca faisait dix minutes qu'elle me tirait les cheveux comme une malade pour me coiffer et je commençais à avoir mal à la racine des cheveux. Je suis persuadée que si je regardais d'un peu plus près, mon cuir chevelu était rouge vif. Cette fille était une sadique !

Je n'allais pas tarder à sortir mon flingue si elle continuait à me torturer comme ça. Je regrettais franchement de m'être laissée piéger. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu dire oui ? Il avait fallu qu'elle me fasse sa moue de petite fille et je savais que j'étais perdue, il fallait qu'elle m'apprenne à faire ça, ça pourrait me servir pour plus tard.

Je soupirai alors qu'elle m'aspergeait de je ne sais quel produit pour les cheveux.

-Alice je ne vais pas à un mariage mais manger dans un tout petit resto avec ton frère. Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop là ?

-C'est votre premier rendez-vous, tu ne veux pas être jolie pour lui ?

Je reniflai un peu, évidemment que je voulais qu'il me trouve belle, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il ait l'impression que j'en avais fait des tonnes pour l'impressionner.

-Lui et moi on vit ensemble je te rappelle, il m'a vue sous mes beaux jours comme sous les mauvais.

Elle se mit devant moi, m'inspectant un moment alors que je haussai un sourcil, puis elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être à ton avantage ce soir. Crois-moi je connais bien mon frère et il va saliver en te voyant.

Je grognai un peu.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il salive, je veux qu'il passe une bonne soirée, il ne sort pas assez.

-L'un peut aller avec l'autre non ?

Je haussai les épaules et détournai les yeux.

-Ouais.

Alice prit mon menton dans sa main et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Bella tu aimes mon frère ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Mentir ? Elle le verrait venir à des kilomètres ! Dire la vérité ? Peut-être que ça valait mieux, sinon la connaissant elle n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça.

-Peut-être bien.

Elle me fit un sourire narquois.

-Peut-être bien ?

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux.

-Ok, oui, ça te va ?

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Je le savais, je l'ai vu tout de suite que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble.

Je baissai les yeux et triturai le bout de ma tunique.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Alice.

-Il t'aime aussi tu sais.

Je relevai les yeux sur elle.

-Je connais bien mon frère Bella, et crois-moi, il est accroc. Mais il ne fera pas le premier pas, pas après tout ça, si tu le veux vraiment, c'est à toi d'aller vers lui.

-Même si c'était le cas, je ne devrais pas. Théoriquement, je suis son garde du corps, je bosse sous couverture, je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureuse du mec que je protège.

-L'amour ça ne se commande pas, et puis c'est nul cette politique !

Je lui fis un sourire triste.

-C'est pourtant comme ça que ça marche.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

Je soupirai.

-Ils pourraient m'enlever de la protection d'Edward. Il y aurait sûrement une enquête, peut-être une mise à pied ou un renvoi dans un autre service.

-Personne ne serait obligé de le savoir.

J'eus un rire amer.

-Ces gens là savent toujours tout.

-Pas tout non, ils ne savent toujours pas qui veut tuer mon frère.

Elle venait de me moucher, et elle avait raison.

-On finira par l'avoir.

-J'espère.

Il y avait de la crainte mais aussi de l'espoir dans son regard et je me promis de ne pas la décevoir. Je protégerais son frère, au péril de ma vie, j'en mourrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de toute façon.

*****

Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre Edward au salon il resta un instant à me dévisager avant de me sourire et je soufflai discrètement de soulagement.

Alice m'avait relevé les cheveux en un chignon lâche et elle m'avait maquillé légèrement, pour que mon teint reste d'une couleur naturellr et je dois dire que j'étais contente du résultat. Elle m'avait ensuite fait enfiler un legging noir avec une tunique de couleur taupe et des bottes de la même couleur bordées de fourrure beige, le tout était joli mais discret. Elle était douée, et je devais dire que cette petite heure de torture me semblait à présent justifiée, je me sentais belle et bien dans ma peau pour affronter cette soirée.

Edward était comme toujours à tomber, avec ses mèches rebelles et ses yeux verts où j'aurais voulu me noyer. Alice lui avait fait mettre une chemise blanche et un jean noir et c'était simple mais élégant, comme lui.

Je me sentis rougir sous son regard et je dus baisser les yeux, incapable pour l'instant de le regarder en face.

Il n'y a rien qui justifiait cette soirée si ce n'est que je l'avais voulu.

Je savais pourtant ce que je risquais, je savais que cela pourrait mal se passer pour moi, pour ma carrière. Je savais aussi que pour la première fois de ma vie, mon bien-être personnel passait avant mon boulot, je me foutais d'être rétrogradée, de décevoir mon chef, d'être mise à la circulation. Je me foutais de tout ça, tant que je pouvais avoir Edward.

La seule chose importante que je ne perdais pas de vue était sa sécurité. Je ne voulais pas qu'à cause de mon manque d'attention, il lui arrive quelque chose, car après tout, le dingue qui en avait après lui était toujours tapi là, quelque part dehors.

Je n'oubliais pas pourquoi j'étais ici.

Je devais être doublement vigilante mais cela ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais née pour ce boulot, je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne.

J'avais tout prévu pour ce soir. J'avais appelé Aro pour lui parler de cette soirée, j'avais juste dit qu'Edward voulait sortir et que je n'avais pas pu refuser. J'avais menti en disant que j'avais juste insisté sur le choix du resto, et que c'était pour ça que nous mangions chez Luigi. J'avais insisté en disant que je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à rester à la maison sans lui expliquer pourquoi, et Aro avait grommelé puis cédé, il mettrait quelques agents en couverture dans la salle de restaurant. J'avais demandé des gens compétents et discrets et il avait râlé en disant que c'était d'accord, qu'il m'enverrait Carmen et Elaezar et pas Newton le crétin. J'avais été soulagée par son choix.

Ils passeraient facilement pour un couple en train de diner et personne ne se douterait de rien, y compris Edward.

J'avais paré à tout, ne restait plus qu'à y aller et passer une bonne soirée.

Alice me tira par la main pour m'emmener vers son frère.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu étant donné qu'on ne m'a donné qu'UNE HEURE pour tout faire mais ça va, elle est présentable.

Je jetai un coup d'œil furibond à Alice.

-Merci j'apprécie tu es une vraie copine toi !

Elle roula des yeux avant d'attraper son sac à main posé sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne soirée les tourtereaux !

Je la regardai partir de sa démarche guillerette en me disant que cette fille était déjantée. Personne de ma connaissance ne ressemblait à Alice Cullen, cette fille était un phénomène à elle toute seule.

Je me retournai vers Edward pour voir qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Comment tu as survécu en grandissant avec elle ?

Il eut un sourire coquin.

-Il faut savoir y faire avec Alice. Une fois que tu l'as dans la poche, c'est bon. C'est quelqu'un de très franc mais d'adorable, et si tu perds un jour son amitié c'est pour la vie. Quant à sa passion obsessionnelle pour la mode, on s'y fait à la longue.

-Je suppose.

-Et puis elle sait y faire, tu es très belle.

Je me mordillai la lèvre puis me sentis rougir.

-Merci.

J'ancrai un instant mon regard dans le sien avant qu'il ne cligne des yeux et ne détourne son attention de moi.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Surprise.

Il grogna un peu.

-Bella j'ai le droit de savoir maintenant !

-Absolument pas Monsieur Cullen, tu verras quand on y sera !

Il plissa un instant des yeux.

-Ton obstination à ne rien vouloir me dire me paraît louche. Tu ne vas quand même pas me bander les yeux hein ?

Je riais alors qu'il me regardait de façon suppliante.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, peut-être une autre fois. On y va, on va être en retard sinon.

Je me marrai tout le trajet alors qu'Edward décryptait le nom des rues et essayait de deviner où nous nous rendions. Son acharnement était mignon, j'adorais le voir cogiter plus qu'il n'en faut, il était sexy quand il réfléchissait.

Je vis son visage s'illuminer alors que nous passions devant le restaurant et que je tournai dans la ruelle juste à coté.

-C'est là ?

Je lui fis un sourire.

-Chez Luigi ! Ils font les meilleurs pasta de toute la ville. C'est petit mais convivial tu verras.

Je me garai devant la porte de service et descendis afin d'aider Edward à sortir. Une fois qu'il fut installé confortablement, je frappai à la petite porte et c'est Luigi en personne qui vint nous accueillir.

-Ha Mademoiselle Bella, je suis si content de vous revoir !

Il me donna une brève accolade puis tendit la main à Edward.

-Monsieur Cullen, bienvenu chez Luigi.

Edward lui serra la main avec un sourire.

-Merci.

-Tout est prêt, selon vos instructions Miss Bella.

-Merci Luigi, c'est adorable de votre part.

Il balaya l'air d'un geste de la main.

-C'est normal.

Il nous précéda puis nous guida à travers la cuisine avant d'arriver à la petite salle de restaurant. Il nous présenta notre table qui se trouvait en retrait, dans un genre de box et je le remerciai chaleureusement. Je pus voir Carmen et Eleazar déjà en place un peu plus loin entrain de boire un apéritif et Carmen m'adressa un vague signe de la tête, que je lui retournai prudemment.

Je soufflai de soulagement. Tout était en place, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que quelque chose arrive ici.

Luigi nous donna la carte des apéritifs et je choisis de prendre un porto blanc alors qu'Edward prenait une bière. Luigi partit avec notre commande en nous disant que ce serait sa femme qui s'occuperait de nous ce soir pendant qu'il serait comme toujours derrière le fourneau.

-Tu verras, c'est une Mama, mais elle est charmante.

Il me fit un sourire.

-L'endroit est accueillant, tu avais raison.

Je pris un petit air supérieur.

-J'ai toujours raison mon cher, tu le sauras maintenant !

Il roula un peu des yeux.

-Ouais, ça reste à vérifier !

Je le regardai de façon suspicieuse.

-Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute Cullen ?

-Tout à fait Swan ! J'attends de voir c'est tout !

Il me regardait avec son petit sourire en coin et j'éclatai de rire alors qu'il en faisait de même. La femme de Luigi arriva à cet instant pour nous apporter nos boissons et nous souhaita la bienvenue, avec bien sûr une accolade maternelle pour moi. Elle nous donna le menu puis s'éclipsa en me faisant un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

Je pris du jambon italien puis les raviolis aux champignons et Edward prit la même chose que moi.

Nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Edward fut drôle et charmant et je fus sous le charme tout le temps que dura notre repas. Nous parlâmes surtout de littérature et de musique et si son regard se voila légèrement à la mention de Debussy, il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua la discussion comme si de rien était.

Le dessert arriva et je soupirai de bonheur en contemplant le tiramisu qui se trouvait dans mon assiette. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

-Ne te marre pas, c'est le meilleur tiramisu de la ville, et crois moi j'adore ça donc je sais de quoi je parle.

-Je ne remettrais pas ta parole en doute sur ce point.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Bien que je compte tout de même y goûter pour savoir si c'est exact !

Je souriais.

-Je reconnais bien là ton estomac, Monsieur Grosse Bouffe !

Il prit une cuillère de tiramisu qu'il porta à sa bouche avant de gémir de délice et mon cœur eut un raté. Bordel je détestais quand il faisait ce genre de truc, ça me rendait folle de désir.

-Ok, tu gagnes, c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé.

Je lui fis un sourire satisfait avant de prendre une cuillère de mon dessert. C'était une merveille et je ne pus empêcher un soupire de contentement sortir de ma bouche.

Edward me regarda d'un drôle d'air et je le dévisageai un instant.

-Quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette tout en y replongeant sa cuillère.

-Rien.

Il paraissait troublé tout à coup mais je ne cherchai pas à en savoir d'avantage. Louisa nous servit des cafés puis se fut l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes collègues pour voir qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement un expresso. Carmen me donna un vague coup d'œil puis reporta son attention sur son compagnon. Je pris la note que Louisa avait posé sur la table et cherchai mon portefeuille dans mon sac. Je le posai sur mes genoux afin qu'Edward ne puisse pas voir mon arme de service. Il était hors de question que j'aille quelque part avec lui sans apporter un flingue, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, même avec des collègues dans le coin pour me seconder. Je posai mon portefeuille sur la table et avant que je puisse prendre la note, Edward posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Je vais payer.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui.

-C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de cette soirée, et il était convenu que JE t'invitais.

-C'est encore moi le mec non ? Laisse moi payer Bella.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Tu me la joues macho ? Depuis quand c'est obligatoirement l'homme qui paye le resto ?

-Bella je ne peux pas t'apporter grand-chose, mais ça je suis encore en mesure de le faire. Laisse-moi payer s'il te plait.

Son regard me suppliait de le laisser faire et je capitulai. Je savais que cela lui ferait de la peine si je ne cédais pas et je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine mal.

Je hochai juste la tête en lui faisant un sourire et il me le retourna avant de lâcher ma main et de s'emparer de la note. Il héla Louisa et lui tendit sa carte bleue. Je rangeai mon portefeuille dans mon sac pendant qu'il était en train de payer et remis par la même occasion ma veste en cuir.

Luigi vint nous dire au revoir et nous pria de revenir bientôt, ce à quoi Edward lui répondit « bien sûr ! ». J'étais contente qu'il ait aimé le resto et qu'il ait passé une bonne soirée.

Je pris place au volant alors qu'il bouclait sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Merci Bella, la soirée était une bonne idée.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-On reviendra, et on pourra même aller ailleurs.

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains.

-Peut-être.

Nous parlâmes très peu pendant le trajet du retour et je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je refermai la porte à clé de l'appartement derrière moi.

Il y avait comme une certaine tension entre nous. Elle était palpable et je me pris à déglutir difficilement alors qu'il retirait sa veste et la posai sur le canapé. Il était si beau que ça en était douloureux à regarder. Tout mon corps le réclamait, je voulais toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur, caresser ses cheveux du bout de mes doigts, goûter sa bouche.

Je retirai ma veste comme une automate et la jetai sur le canapé avant de me diriger vers lui.

Il releva un peu les yeux à mon arrivée.

-Tu peux m'aider à m'installer sur la canapé ? Je regarderais bien un peu la télé.

Je hochai juste la tête, ne pouvant prononcer un mot et je dus m'empêcher de gémir alors que je l'aidais à s'installer sur le divan, et que son corps frôlait le mien.

Il me remercia d'un sourire alors que je prenais place à ses côtés. Ma main attrapa la sienne et je pus lire la surprise sur son magnifique visage. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et posai mon menton sur son épaule en fermant un instant les yeux. Son odeur me percuta de plein fouet et je me penchai un peu plus sur lui, traçant sa mâchoire avec mon nez.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je devais le faire, maintenant.

Je me relevai légèrement et tandis qu'il me regardait je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

****

* * *

_**Je pars me cacher maintenant lol.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Bonjour à vous toutes. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde pour une fois, j'ai appris cette semaine que j'avais un soucis de santé qui va nécessiter une opération, surement fin février. J'avais donc pas trop le morale cette semaine, on va dire que je débute mal cette nouvelle année. Je vais juste dire que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, mais c'est douloureux, et j'ai pas le choix je dois y passer. J'ai lu tous vos coms cependant, et je vous remercie du fond du cœur._**

**_Je sais que vous l'attendez ce chapitre, depuis un moment lol, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes_**.

**CHAPITRE 9**

**POV EDWARD**

Je ne savais plus si j'étais éveillé ou en plein rêve.

Bella m'embrassait. Elle avait posé timidement sa bouche contre la mienne pour m'embrasser doucement et j'eus un moment d'absence, un moment de flottement, où je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais. Sa bouche douce et chaude me ramena au présent et je l'embrassai enfin en retour, savourant ses lèvres tendrement puis plus fermement, alors qu'elle se collait d'avantage contre moi. Lorsqu'elle mordilla gentiment ma lèvre inférieure, je lui donnai pleinement accès à ma bouche, et un gémissement lui échappa qui se répercuta dans tout mon être, alors que ma langue goûtait la sienne.

C'était le meilleur baiser de ma vie.

Je pris soudain conscience de la réalité lorsque la main de Bella se lova sur ma nuque, et qu'elle m'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Je devais stopper ça, je devais comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi moi. J'avais besoin de quelques réponses avant de pouvoir aller plus loin.

Je mis fin à notre baiser et m'éloignai légèrement d'elle.

-Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Elle me regarda d'un air peiné qui me déchira le cœur.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Sa voix était basse et triste et je posai une main sur sa joue afin de lui caresser le visage.

-Mon dieu bien sûr que si ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Elle me fit un sourire et se pencha à nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je la stoppai en déplaçant ma main sur ses lèvres.

-Bella ce n'est pas un jeu, si tu te lances là dedans, je ne pourrai pas faire machine arrière.

Elle secoua un peu la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne joue pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je baissai un peu les yeux, je ne voulais pas affronter son regard.

-Tu as été tour à tour distante et proche de moi ces derniers temps, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux.

-C'est toi que je veux.

Je relevai les yeux et ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis infirme Bella, je ne pourrai rien t'apporter de bon dans la vie.

Elle reporta sa main à ma nuque et caressa doucement la base de mes cheveux.

-Si j'ai été distante avec toi c'est parce que je voyais mes sentiments évoluer, changer et que je savais que les choses allaient devenir compliquées entre nous. Tu es mon patron Edward, c'est toi qui signe mes chèques, je ne voulais pas perdre mon boulot.

Je la fixai intensément et elle me fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-J'ai réalisé ensuite que je me fichais d'être virée, car si tu veux bien de moi, alors je pourrai tout supporter, même le fait d'aller bosser ailleurs. Je te veux toi. Ta paralysie, ta célébrité tout ça je m'en fous, du moment que tu es avec moi.

Elle posa son front contre le mien et je dus inspirer profondément pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Tout ce que je désirais m'était offert sur un plateau, et j'avais peur que ma bulle de bonheur explose, peur que je me réveille pour me rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'avoir une relation avec toi Bella. Je ne sais plus comment on fait ça.

-J'ai confiance en toi, et puis je n'ai jamais été vraiment dans une relation auparavant, on apprendra ensemble, tous les deux.

Je la fixai intensément. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce dans quoi elle s'engageait en étant avec moi, je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me quitte plus tard car cela serait trop dur d'être en couple avec moi.

-Bella, être avec moi, ça sera compliqué pour toi, au quotidien.

Elle secoua un peu la tête.

-Nous vivons déjà ensemble Edward, il ne peut y avoir aucune surprise, je sais déjà tout ce que je dois savoir.

-Tu sais certaines choses c'est vrai, mais on n'était pas en couple alors. Des trucs simples comme marcher dans le parc en se donnant la main, danser un slow pendant une fête, te porter dans mes bras, cela ne sera jamais possible, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça pour toi, et avec toi.

-Je sais. Nous serons différents des autres couples, des choses nous seront impossibles ou inaccessibles à cause de ta paralysie, mais je m'en fiche du moment que toi et moi nous sommes ensemble. J'affronterai tout pour toi.

Je baissai les yeux.

-C'est-ce que tu penses aujourd'hui mais qu'en sera-t-il dans un an ? Dans cinq ans ? Quand tu verras tes amis évoluer dans la vie alors que nous non ? Tu voudras peut-être autre chose alors, et je ne m'en remettrai pas si tu me quittes.

Elle soupira avant de prendre mon visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-Je sais que l'avenir te fait peur, et qu'une relation avec moi c'est nouveau, inconnu, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, que se soit aujourd'hui, dans un an ou dans cinq ans.

Elle s'approcha et posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me murmurer doucement.

-Laisse-moi t'aimer Edward.

Elle venait de m'abattre avec cette seule petite phrase et je sus que j'étais perdu.

Elle avait déjà mon âme, mon amour, elle pouvait prendre le reste, je lui donnerais tout, tout ce qu'elle voudrait de moi.

Je lui rendis son baiser.

-Tu vas te lasser de moi.

Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Jamais, c'est toi qui te lasseras de moi, après tout, tu m'as détesté quand je suis arrivée ici.

Je me reculai un peu, et la regardai, choqué.

-Je ne t'ai pas détesté !

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Non, pas du tout. J'étais juste fâché que tu envahisses mon espace vital toi et ta façon d'être si autoritaire !

-Il le fallait, tu avais besoin qu'on te tienne tête.

Je grognai un peu pour la forme.

-Ouais ok. J'avoue que j'ai du mal avec l'autorité. Mais je te trouvais foutrement sexy quand tu te foutais en rogne.

Elle me fit un sourire incroyablement sensuel.

-Vraiment ? Sexy hein ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aimais autant t'énerver ? Tu devenais toute rouge et tu serrais les poings et hum…j'adorais ça !

Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée avant de me donner une petite tape sur le torse qui me fis éclater de rire.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit vaurien, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Je posais sur elle un regard chargé de désir avant de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je la vis déglutir difficilement et j'en fus hautement satisfait.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas me donner une fessée ?

Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté avant de plonger dans mon cou et de remonter doucement en le parsemant de baisers jusqu'à mon oreille qu'elle lécha doucement. J'allais devenir cinglé si elle n'arrêtait pas ça tout de suite !

-Ca se pourrait.

Je fermai les yeux et tâchai de retenir le gémissement que j'avais au bord des lèvres.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça à un homme Bella.

Elle rit un peu dans mon cou avant de se dégager et de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-Vous les mecs vous êtes si prévisibles !

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Parce que vous les femmes, non ?

Elle prit un air sérieux qui me fit sourire.

-Non, nous les femmes nous sommes imprévisibles, et on vous mène par le bout du nez.

Elle frotta son nez contre le mien et je soupirai de bonheur. Elle se recula légèrement avec un sourire satisfait.

-Tu vois, par le bout du nez.

Elle allait rire mais je la fis taire d'un baiser fougueux et elle s'agrippa à mon cou en poussant un petit jappement adorable. Lorsque sa main dériva sur le premier bouton de ma chemise, je me reculai un peu et baissai les yeux sur mes jambes en soupirant.

-Bella…

-Je sais.

Je relevai les yeux, et l'amour que je pus lire dans son regard me redonna confiance et je décidai de lui parler de mes peurs.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. Je ne suis pas sûr…d'y arriver.

-Edward, on est pas obligé de faire quoi que se soit ce soir, j'attendrai, le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te sentes prêt.

-Je suis désolé, je…

Elle me coupa en mettant sa main sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé. Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Elle retira sa main et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche. Elle se releva un peu et pris une mine sérieuse.

-Et puis, je ne couche jamais au premier rencard.

J'éclatai de rire et elle rit avec moi.

-Il va falloir au moins deux autres rendez-vous si tu veux me voir dans ton lit Edward Cullen.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? Deux autres rendez vous ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Parfaitement. Deux restos minimum, rien de moins.

-J'en prend bonne note.

Elle se rapprocha et murmura doucement contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

-Tu as intérêt.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre et lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne, j'avais même oublié ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, je dormis sans faire de cauchemars.

Bella et moi avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien, s'embrassant tendrement, alors qu'elle se blottissait contre moi.

Elle m'avait parlé de son père Charlie, de sa jeunesse difficile à Forks, de l'absence et du vide qu'avait provoqué en elle la mort de sa mère. J'avais parlé de ma vie d'avant ma célébrité, la folie d'Alice, la bonne humeur constante d'Emmett, de nos jeux lorsque nous étions enfants, de l'amour de nos parents. Je n'avais pas pu parler de mes quatre dernières années, les évoquer était encore bien trop douloureux, bien trop profondément ancrées en moi. J'étais certain de lui en parler un jour, mais plus tard, lorsque ma blessure serait moins profonde.

Pendant que nous discutions et que sa main jouait avec la mienne, j'avais eu l'impression de respirer mieux à nouveau, de remonter doucement vers la surface, de voir à nouveau la lumière. Je pouvais voir la joie de vivre et l'amour dans les yeux de ma compagne et rien que cela me faisait me sentir mieux, plus heureux, plus vivant.

Bella était mon point d'ancrage, mon port d'attache, la lumière au bout du tunnel, vers laquelle j'avançais lentement.

Lorsque j'ouvris doucement les yeux, mon réveil indiquait neuf heures et je fronçai les sourcils. J'aurais déjà dû être levé et avoir pris mon petit dej à cette heure-ci, et je fus surpris que Bella ne soit pas venue me jeter un seau d'eau au visage pour me faire lever. Je repoussai les couvertures et entrepris la première difficulté de ma journée, m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil. Une fois ce petit parcours du combattant effectué, je sortis de ma chambre et roulai jusqu'à la cuisine. Bella ne s'y trouvait pas mais la table était déjà mise pour le petit déjeuner. Je pris le chemin inverse pour me rendre au salon et je trouvai ma Bella debout devant la baie vitrée, qui regardait dehors tranquillement. Elle avait mis un petit pull en V vert bouteille et un pantalon d'intérieur ample. Le soleil qui perçait à travers la fenêtre et qui reflétait dans sa chevelure lui donnait un air presque irréel.

Cette fille était superbe, et elle était ma petite amie.

-Tu m'as volé ma place préférée.

Elle tourna la tête brusquement comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là, puis une fois la surprise passée, me fit un petit sourire timide.

-Tu l'as délaissée ces derniers temps, j'ai décidé d'y prendre une location.

Je m'approchai un peu d'elle alors qu'elle me regardait sans bouger et je stoppai à quelques centimètres de son corps.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant cette fenêtre, la vue est superbe d'ici.

-C'est vrai, je ne m'en lasse pas. On a l'impression de surplomber la ville, j'adore ça. Si on était un peu plus haut, je pense qu'on pourrait voir la mer.

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-La location vaut le coup alors.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma place, mais par contre, je veux bien partager avec toi.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle fit un pas dans ma direction.

-Vraiment tu ferais ça ?

Je haussai les épaules d'un geste nonchalant. J'adorais jouer avec elle.

-Ca dépend de ce que tu m'offres en échange. Une vue pareille, ça se paye.

Elle se rapprocha d'avantage et fis quelque chose qui me surprit complètement. Elle s'installa sur mes cuisses et passa son bras autour de mon cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle m'embrassa doucement et je lui retournai son baiser timidement, presque religieusement. Dieu merci, je n'avais pas rêvé, et cette nuit avait bel et bien eu lieu.

-Est-ce que ce genre de paiement te convient ?

Sa voix était basse et douce et j'en soupirai de plaisir.

-Je crois qu'on va pouvoir trouver un terrain d'entente.

Son visage s'étira dans un sourire puis elle frotta son nez contre le mien.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour.

Je passai une main dans sa chevelure avant de la poser sur sa nuque et de l'attirer plus près de moi dans un baiser d'abord léger comme un souffle puis plus fougueux, puis passionné. Je pus l'entendre gémir dans ma bouche et ce petit son si délicat, enflamma mes sens. Mon dieu comme j'aimais cette femme, comme je la désirais ! Je flippais à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas lui donner tout le plaisir qu'elle était en droit de recevoir mais je savais aussi que cela ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps, au risque de me consumer, j'allais prendre feu si je ne pouvais pas la posséder.

Je m'écartai à regret dans un soupir et je sentis Bella sourire contre mes lèvres.

-Promets de me dire bonjour comme ça tous les matins.

-Promets de répondre tous les jours de cette façon et je promettrai.

-Je te le promets.

Je lui fis un sourire avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa bouche si tentante.

-Moi aussi.

Elle embrassa ma joue avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou et de respirer à grand coup mon odeur. Cela me fit éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'aime ton odeur, je veux ma dose pour la journée.

Je m'esclaffai.

-Bella j'ai pas encore pris de douche.

Elle délaissa mon cou pour me regarder et haussa les épaules.

-Tu sens bon.

-Tan mieux alors, mais je dois quand même me laver.

-Plus tard, le petit dej est prêt.

J'eus droit à un nouveau baiser puis elle se dégagea et se remit sur ses pieds. Je me sentis vide instantanément, et je fus surpris de ressentir un manque alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de moi. J'étais déjà bien trop accroc et cela m'effrayait parfois.

Je la suivis dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Il est déjà plus de neuf heures.

Elle prit la bouteille de jus de fruit avant de me servir un verre.

-Nous nous sommes couchés tard, je voulais te laisser dormir.

-C'est gentil mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et puis, je voudrais pas passer pour une fillette.

Elle éclata de rire puis se mit assise en face de moi.

-Dis celui qui a mendié pour une demi heure de sommeil en plus !

Je reniflai un peu.

-C'était pour te faire chier, je suis tout à fais capable de me lever tôt.

Bella gloussa et je roulai des yeux.

-C'est ça ouais!

-Je t'assure ! J'avais pris l'habitude de me lever tôt quand je bossais, j'avais pas trop le choix.

Je réalisai tout d'un coup ce que je venais de dire et baissai les yeux sur mon assiette. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, ça m'avait échappé, je n'étais encore pas prêt à parler de mon ancienne vie, ou de ma carrière.

-Je me doute.

Je relevai les yeux pour la voir me sourire doucement et je tâchai de lui répondre, même si je sentais mon visage se crisper. Je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas argumenter d'avantage sur le sujet.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement puis Bella me fit faire quelques séries d'étirements, avant de me laisser prendre une douche. Lorsque je retournai au salon Bella était assise sur le canapé et reposait doucement le livre qu'elle tenait en main, à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-La nuit des temps de Barjavel*, je l'ai piqué dans ta bibliothèque.

Je hochai la tête.

-C'est un bon roman, je l'ai lu il y a quelques années maintenant, j'avais beaucoup aimé.

-C'est futuriste mais sympa, j'aime bien.

-J'en ai des tas, tu sais que tu peux prendre ce que tu veux.

Elle me fit un sourire.

-Je sais et ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois.

Elle se pencha sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour m'atteindre et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche. J'avais du mal à croire que tout ça était vrai, que c'était bien réel, que Bella et moi étions un couple, enfin…presque. Je ne serais rassuré qu'après avoir passé ma première nuit avec elle, après être sûr que je pouvais la combler, la faire jouir et trembler de désir, entre mes bras.

Elle rompit notre baiser en soupirant et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais déjà être sûr qu'elle aimait quand je l'embrassais et c'était déjà un bon début.

-Ton frère à appelé pendant que tu te lavais. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait passer ce soir après le boulot.

Je la regardai d'un air surpris. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu mon frère, depuis la soirée chez mes parents pour être exact, et même si il venait me voir de temps en temps, il avait arrêté de le faire depuis que Bella vivait avec moi.

-Vraiment ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'autre soir à la villa blanche.

-Je lui ai dis ok, j'espère que j'ai bien fait ?

Elle me regardait de façon anxieuse comme si elle avait peur d'avoir mal agi et je m'empressai de la rassurer.

-Bien sûr, je suis content de le voir. Il vient seul ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il n'a pas précisé, il a juste dit après le boulot.

-Je suppose alors, Rose ne vient jamais ici de toute façon.

Elle baissa un peu les yeux en les fronçant puis releva son visage sur moi.

-Il doit te manquer.

Je soupirai.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai appris à faire sans. Il fait ce qu'il peut, et je ne veux pas être une source de dispute entre lui et sa femme.

-Ce n'est pas très juste pour toi.

Je haussai les épaules.

-La vie est injuste, c'est comme ça. J'ai appris à m'y faire, c'est plus dur pour lui. Il doit rester neutre et ne pas prendre parti, et il est normal que Rose gagne, c'est sa femme.

Bella renifla et me lança un regard boudeur.

-C'est tout de même injuste, et si elle te fait une seule réflexion un jour devant moi je lui botterai le train !

J'éclatai de rire et attrapai sa main que je serrai dans la mienne.

-Est-ce que tu mettras un short moulant pour te rouler avec elle dans la boue ?

Elle roula des yeux et me donna une petite tape sur le bras.  
-Vous les mecs alors ! Vous êtes de vrais pervers ! C'est quoi ce fantasme de la boue ? C'est juste dégueulasse !

Je haussais les épaules.

-C'est sexy deux filles qui se crêpent le chignon.

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se rapprocher de moi.

-Je ne vais pas lui crêper le chignon bébé, je vais plutôt lui casser la mâchoire. Se tirer les cheveux, c'est pour les fillettes de maternelles !

-Ma Bella sexy et sauvage, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elle murmura doucement.

-Ca pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Je souris alors qu'elle prit possession sauvagement de ma bouche.

Je voulais voir ça, définitivement.

POV BELLA

Je ne suis qu'une vilaine fille débauchée et perverse.

Dire que je fantasme sur l'homme qui partage ma vie est encore bien trop loin de la vérité, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens à chaque fois que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce.

Edward me rend folle tout simplement, folle de désir et de besoin.

J'ai cru mourir de plaisir lorsque j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et lorsqu'il m'a serré contre lui pour la première fois, j'aurais pu avoir un orgasme rien qu'en sentant son corps contre le mien. Sa bouche avait un goût de paradis, ses mains douces et chaudes faisaient monter le feu sacré dans mon corps, son odeur typiquement lui, intoxiquait tous mes sens.

J'étais perdue à jamais, dans un délicieux tourment nommé Edward Cullen.

Je savais que je n'aimerais plus jamais à ce point, il avait emprisonné mon cœur pour l'éternité, et je lui appartenais, corps et âme, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Son emprise sur moi était définitive.

Ca m'effrayait d'une certaine façon, j'était complètement accroc, dépendante de lui et je ne pourrais supporter une séparation, un rejet de sa part me serait fatal. Pour mon plus grand bonheur ce n'avait pas été le cas, et il avait répondu à mes attentes tout en me confiant les siennes, et ses peurs, les mêmes que les miennes, m'avaient rassurée d'une certaine façon.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie.

Je savais que la vie avec lui, serait différente, plus dure, plus angoissante, mais j'étais prête à tout assumer, du moment que je pouvais l'avoir à mes côtés, du moment qu'il me laissait l'aimer.

Je savais aussi que mon travail serait un obstacle à franchir, et que la tromperie dont je faisais preuve envers lui pourrait nuire à notre relation. Je priais juste le ciel pour qu'il me pardonne d'avoir menti, et j'espérais qu'il comprenne que j'avais fait ça pour lui, pour sa sécurité.

J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas désobéir à cet ordre là, Edward ne devait savoir qu'en dernier recours, il devait ignorer que les menaces avaient repri, et qu'il était de nouveau en danger. Sa famille avait bien insisté sur ce point, il était non discutable. Il ne devait pas savoir.

Ce qui amenait mon mensonge et ma trahison.

J'aurais voulu tout lui dire, lui ouvrir mon cœur alors que nous débutions notre relation, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de secret et de non dit entre nous. J'avais peur qu'il se sente trahi par moi, qu'il ne veuille plus de moi une fois qu'il saurait qui j'étais réellement et pourquoi j'étais là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'avais menti aussi sur mes sentiments pour lui, qu'il remette mon amour en doute, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je l'aimais trop pour qu'il doute de moi ainsi.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour ça, juste attendre et espérer.

Je me traînerais à ses pieds s' il le fallait, je le supplierais, mais il saurait que je n'avais pas menti, je l'aimais, à en mourir.

Emmett me serra dans ses bras avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même et je ris un peu, ce mec était dingue.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi Emmett.

Il me fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer et de se diriger d'un bon pas vers le salon. Il donna une longue accolade à son frère et lui tendis un sac qu'Edward attrapa dans un sourire.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu avant frangin, j'ai pas mal bossé ces derniers temps.

Je m'approchai pour regarder ce qu'il venait de donner à mon petit ami et fronçai les sourcils alors qu'Edward refermait précipitamment le sac et le coinçait entre son corps et son fauteuil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Emmett me fit un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur, ce qui confirma mes soupçons, je n'allais pas aimer son cadeau.

-Un petit présent, pour mon petit frère, rien de bien méchant.

Je haussai un sourcil et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en fixant Edward.

-Edward ?

Il grimaça et soupira d'une manière défaitiste.

-Des clopes, j'en avais plus.

Je savais très bien qu'il n'en avait plus, il n'avait pas fumé depuis deux jours car j'avais refusé d'aller lui en acheter. J'allais parler mais il me stoppa d'un geste.

-J'en ai besoin, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi Bella, s'il te plait, laisse tomber.

-Tu n'as pas fumé pendant deux jours Edward, la preuve que tu peux t'en passer.

-Deux jours c'est déjà de trop Bella, mon corps réclame sa dose, je sens un manque et ça me rend nerveux.

-Oh vraiment ? Je t'ai trouvé plutôt détendu tout à l'heure.

Il se mit à rougir alors qu'un petit sourire coquin venait étirer mes lèvres. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de l'après midi devant la télé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à nous câliner gentiment.

Emmett nous lança tour à tour un regard suspicieux avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

Edward me regarda d'un air interrogateur et je haussai les épaules. Il pouvait le dire à son frère, tant que cela ne sortait pas de la famille, je m'en fichais. Je savais que les Cullen étaient discrets, leur propre fils ne savait pas qu'il hébergeait un agent du FBI sur leur demande, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un membre de sa famille aille crier à la presse ou à mon chef que nous sortions ensemble.

-Bella et moi sommes ensemble.

Emmett ouvrit tout d'abord de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire et de donner une tape virile sur le bras de son frère, ce qui le fit grimacer.

-Je le savais que tu bandais pour elle mon salaud !

Edward serra les poings avant de lui jeter un regard furieux.

-Putain mais surveille ton langage !

Je secouai la tête et jetai un regard dégoûté à Emmett.

-Un vrai pervers, tu es dégoutant.

Il haussa les épaules et continua de se marrer.

-Faudra t'y faire belle-sœur ! Edward et moi on vient du même utérus, ne l'oublie pas !

-J'ai rien de commun avec toi.

Edward semblait sur le point de gerber et cette vision de lui, écœuré, me fit sourire. Je m'approchai de lui et me baissai pour lui donner un baiser langoureux qui le laissa haletant. Je reculai et lui fis un sourire.

-Non c'est sûr, rien à voir.

Emmett me regardait bouche bée avec un air ahuri et je lui fis un sourire provocant en désignant le coin de ma bouche.

-T'as de la bave là.

Il cligna des yeux avant de porter rapidement ses doigts à ses lèvres et Edward éclata de rire et se prit un regard noir.

-La ferme toi ! Tu perds rien pour attendre Miss !

-Oh vraiment ? Alors je pense que le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparé exprès pour ta venue va rester sagement à la cuisine.

Son regard changea et s'illumina. Un vrai gosse.

-Un gâteau au chocolat ? Pour moi ? Pardon Bella, tu es la meilleure belle-sœur du monde entier !

Edward lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

-Faux-cul ! C'est ta seule belle-sœur puisque je suis ton seul frère !

-C'est quand même la meilleure !

Edward secoua la tête.

-Tu es désespérant, je suis sûr que j'ai été adopté. Entre toi ton estomac et ta lourdeur et Alice et son côté petit lutin agaçant, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu naître dans cette famille !

-Tu peux avoir un sale caractère quand tu veux, et tu t'es déjà goinfré de chamalow jusqu'à vomir tes tripes, donc tu vois, tu n'es pas si différent de moi !

-J'avais six ans ! Ça compte pas !

-Et puis on est sexy dans la famille, c'est un point commun en plus.

Je pouffai de rire alors qu'Edward grognait pour la forme.

-Je ne peux réfuter ce point.

Emmett fit un large cercle du bras vers moi.

-Tu vois ! Même ta chérie est d'accord.

Edward renifla de dédain.

-Ouais peut-être.

Emmett me fit un clin d'œil et je lui fis un petit sourire complice. Je les laissai entre hommes afin de me rendre à la cuisine démouler mon gâteau. Je le posai sur un plat avant de le couper et de me munir d'une spatule. Edward riait avec son frère lorsque je retournai au salon et je fus heureuse de le voir souriant et détendu. J'aimais le voir rire, cela n'arrivait pas si souvent bien que ces derniers temps, depuis quelques jours du moins, il avait l'air plus heureux, et j'étais contente de voir que j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Emmett reluqua le gâteau avec envie et lorsque je lui tendis une part, il me remercia avec une gratitude qui frôlait l'hystérie. Il la termina en moins d'une minute et lorsqu'il me demanda timidement s'l pouvait se resservir, j'éclatai de rire sous le regard exaspéré d'Edward.

-Bordel Em ! C'est plus se goinfrer à ce stade là ! C'est carrément dégoutant de manger avec toi !

Emmett haussa les épaules.

-Il est trop bon, et tu m'emmerdes d'abord, j'ai faim !

Edward allait répliquer mais je tendis une nouvelle part de gâteau à Emmett qui me fit un sourire avant de faire un doigt à son frère.

-Emmett Cullen ! Si Rose te voyait elle t'en collerait une !

-Ma petite femme est une tigresse, mais j'adore ça.

Edward roula des yeux avant de baisser ses yeux sur son assiette. Je décidai d'aborder le sujet qui fâche.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Emmett me fit un sourire.

-Bien, je ne vais pas tarder d'ailleurs, elle va bientôt rentrer.

-Elle aurait pu nous rejoindre et vous auriez mangé avec nous.

Emmett jeta un regard inquiet à son frère avant de se tourner vers moi.

-En semaine, elle est fatiguée, mais on pourrait faire ça un week-end.

Edward releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de son aîné.

-Tu devrais partir, avant d'avoir à lui dire où tu étais.

Emmett laissa planer la phrase en suspens quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il voulait assuré.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je fais encore ce que je veux.

-C'est pour ça que tu pars toujours d'ici pour arriver avant elle à la maison.

Emmett baissa les yeux, et je pus entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix.

-S'il te plait Edward, c'est difficile pour moi, tu le sais.

Edward détourna les yeux et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

-Laisse tomber, merci pour les clopes.

Il recula son fauteuil et fit demi -tour pour se rendre à sa chambre. Emmett le regarda quitter le salon avec tristesse puis secoua un peu la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il souffre de cette situation tu sais.

Emmett me regard un court instant avant de fixer la porte qu'Edward venait de fermer.

-Je le sais. Je fais ce que je peux Bella, c'est dur pour moi aussi. J'adore mon frère et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal mais Rose est ma femme, et je l'aime tu comprends.

-Bien sûr. Mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle le déteste, et j'ai du mal à comprendre moi aussi.

-J'ai déjà essayé de savoir, je me suis engueulé plusieurs fois avec elle à ce sujet, mais elle me dit juste qu'elle ne le supporte pas, alors que tout le monde adore Edward, enfin, c'était le cas avant l'avant-première, quand il était encore…lui.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez exactement comme Edward lorsqu'il était en colère et cela m'aurait fait sourire s'il n'avait pas l'air sir désespéré.

-J'ai arrêté de lui poser la question, j'en avais marre de me battre avec elle pour ça. J'ai tâché de trouver un compromis. Elle sait que je viens le voir, elle n'a rien à me dire sur ça, c'est mon frère mais nous évitons d'en parler, et je rentre en même temps qu'elle comme ça, pas de questions.

Il baissa la voix pour être certain que je sois la seule à entendre.

-Il va mieux depuis que tu es là, tu lui fais du bien, je suis content pour lui, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il saura la vérité.

-Tu ne dois pas douter de mes sentiments pour lui, je l'aime et je renoncerais à tout pour lui. Ne dis rien à personne de notre relation, ça ne doit pas se savoir.

Il me regarda d'un air anxieux.

-Tu crois que le dingue pourrait mal le prendre et attaquer ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-C'est une possibilité.

Emmett attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Protège mon frère Bella, ma famille ne s'en remettra jamais s'il lui arrivait encore quelque chose.

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Au péril de ma vie.

Une fois Emmett partit, je portai le reste de gâteau à la cuisine où je l'emballai soigneusement avant de me rendre dans la chambre de mon amoureux.

Je frappai doucement à la porte et passai ma tête à travers la chambranle.

-Je peux entrer ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire.

-Bien sûr.

J'ouvris la porte en grand et me mis assise sur le lit. Je touchai délicatement du bout des doigts un album photo ouvert sur une page où on pouvait voir Emmett Alice et Edward riant aux éclats devant un bonhomme de neige plutôt bancal.

-Vous êtes mignons.

Edward sourit.

-Hiver 96, j'avais dix ans.

-Tu étais déjà mignon, je paries que tes copines d'école partageaient avec toi leur goûter.

Un sourire plus grand étira son visage et il rit doucement.

-C'est vrai. Et Emmett me piquait toujours le mien.

-Ca lui ressemble assez.

Il baissa les yeux et j'attrapai sa main, nouant ses doigts aux miens.

-Ton frère t'adore Edward.

Il soupira.

-Je le sais. J'aimerais seulement que les choses soient plus simples, j'aimerais ne pas mépriser sa femme et qu'elle ne me méprise pas elle aussi.

-Peut-être qu'un jour, ça s'arrangera. Et n'oublie pas ma proposition, je suis à ta disposition pour lui botter le cul quand tu veux mon amour.

Il rit un peu puis me jeta un regard coquin.

-Mon amour ?

Je lui retournai un sourire que je voulais sexy tout en me rapprochant de lui.

-Hein hein.

Il murmura doucement contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser doucement.

-J'aime mon amour.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant d'approfondir notre baiser et je soupirai de bonheur. L'embrasser était encore meilleur que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, et rien au monde, ne pouvait égaler ça. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour lui caresser doucement le visage lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir. Edward grogna et resserra sa prise sur moi, bien décidé à ignorer ce visiteur inattendu. Je rompis pourtant notre baiser et embrassai vivement le bout de son nez.

-Je vais voir.

-Dépêche-toi.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je fis mine de défaillir alors qu'il roulait des yeux et soupirait. Je le quittai en ricanant et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je regardai par le judas et je vis un mec avec une casquette et un blouson vert à l'effigie d'une célèbre marque de fleurs et je déverrouillai la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Le mec me fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, j'ai des fleurs à livrer pour Melle Swan.

-Heu..oui c'est moi.

Il me tendit une boite blanche que j'attrapai puis un bordereau.

-Une signature s'il vous plait.

Je signai et il me fit un sourire et me souhaita une bonne soirée avant de repartir dans le couloir.

Je me demandai qui pouvait bien m'envoyer des fleurs et je fus tout de suite sur mes gardes. Je déposai le colis sur la commode de l'entrée et partis chercher des gans dans ma chambre. Je l'avais déjà touchée mais j'avais une intuition et je ne voulais pas contaminer plus le paquet qu'il ne l'était déjà.

J'inspectai un peu la boite avant de défaire le grand ruban rouge qui l'encerclait. J'ouvris doucement pour découvrir une douzaine de roses noires avec une petite enveloppe blanche posée sur le dessus. Je l'ouvris avec précaution et le message qui se trouva à l'intérieur me glaça littéralement le sang.

TU VAS MOURIR.

Le tueur venait de se manifester à nouveau, et pour mon malheur il avait à présent deux cibles. Mon petit ami, et moi.

* * *

* LA NUIT DES TEMPS, BARJAVEL

Dans l'immense paysage gelé, les membres des Expéditions Polaires françaises font un relevé du relief sous-glaciaire. Un incroyable phénomène se produit : les appareils sondeurs enregistrent un signal. Il y a un émetteur sous la glace... Que vont découvrir les savants et les techniciens venus du monde entier qui creusent la glace à la rencontre du mystère ? "La nuit des temps", c'est à la fois un reportage, une épopée mêlant présent et futur, et un grand chant d'amour passionné. Traversant le drame universel comme un trait de feu, le destin d'Elea et de Païkan les emmène vers le grand mythe des amants légendaires.


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Bonjour à toutes ! Un rapide petit mot pour vous remercier de toute votre gentillesse envers moi, vous êtes vraiment super. Merci aux anonymes, je ne vous cite pas souvent mais j'apprécie tous vos coms, merci aussi à ma béta pour les corrections._**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**POV BELLA**

-Bella ? C'était qui ?

Je repris mes esprits et balançai la carte à l'intérieur de la boîte avant de refermer le couvercle.

-Heu…un mec qui voulait me vendre un abonnement pour des bouquins.

Je pris la boîte et l'emmenai rapidement dans ma chambre, je balançai mes gants d'un geste brusque sur mon lit avant de me ruer sur la porte et de la refermer d'un coup de pied alors qu'Edward sortait de sa chambre.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris et suspicieux.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant le gardien doit filtrer ce genre de mec.

Je haussai les épaules d'un geste que j'espérais convaincant.

-Il a dû dire qu'il venait voir quelqu'un, tu sais parfois ces mecs là sont rusés.

-Ouais…tu es sûre que ça va ? T'as l'air…étrange.

Je me forçai à sourire et à prendre une mine décontractée.

-Bien sûr.

Je m'approchai de lui et me baissai pour déposer un baiser que je voulais sensuel sur ses lèvres si tentatrices. Lorsqu'il m'attira sur ses genoux et que je me lovai contre lui je soupirai de soulagement, il ne pensait déjà plus à notre mystérieux visiteur. Il nicha sa main dans mon cou et se délecta un moment de ma bouche avant de me relâcher, toute molle entre ses bras. Je perdais la raison lorsqu'il me touchait, je devenais une vrai loque incapable de réfléchir, ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

-C'est injuste.

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

-L'effet que tu me fais. Je deviens incapable de réfléchir lorsque tu me touches.

Il me fit un sourire et resserra son étreinte sur ma taille alors que j'étais toujours assise sur lui. Il prit ma main et la posa sur son cœur.

-Tu le sens ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Ca c'est l'effet que tu as sur moi. Je suis dans le même état que toi.

Son cœur pulsait vite sous ma main et je compris qu'il disait vrai. C'était encore tout nouveau entre nous, et le moindre contact rendait nos sens cinglés. Je pris sa main et la posai sur mon cœur. Un sourire étira alors son visage et il se pencha pour m'embrasser chastement, du bout des lèvres, léger comme une brise qui m'aurait effleuré.

Je l'aimais tellement que je ne me relèverais pas si il lui arrivait quelque chose et cette révélation me fit revenir au présent. Le paquet.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de me lever et remettre en place ma tunique qui s'était relevée légèrement pendant que nous nous câlinions. Edward me regardait de façon envoûtante et séductrice et je grognai intérieurement, maudissant le salopard qui m'empêchait de ne penser qu'à notre bonheur d'être ensemble.

-J'ai oublié le pain pour ce soir, je vais descendre vite fait à la boulangerie du bas de la rue.

Il hocha la tête tout en continuant à me fixer et s'en fut trop pour moi.

-Arrête ça !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi donc ?

-De me regarder comme ça !

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre et j'explosai.

-Tu me rends dingue avec ce regard !

-Dingue ? Dans le genre dingue je vais te fracasser la tronche ou genre dingue de désir ?

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et plissai des yeux.

-A ton avis ?

Un sourire en coin étira son visage et je poussai un gémissement avant de me détourner et de partir d'un pas précipité dans ma chambre.

-Je te déteste Cullen !

-Même pas vrai !

Je claquai la porte en réponse et son éclat de rire m'arracha un sourire que je perdis instantanément en voyant la boîte blanche posée sur mon lit.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai rapidement le numéro de mon chef. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que soit.

-J'ai reçu un paquet.

Je l'entendis inspirer bruyamment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-De quel genre ?

-Des fleurs. Des roses noires dans une boîte blanche rectangulaire, fermée par un ruban rouge sang.

-Des roses noires ? Morbide mais original. Rien d'autre ?

-Si, une enveloppe qui contenait une carte blanche petit format, marquée "tu vas mourir" en caractères rouge.

Il toussa.

-Plutôt explicite et radical. C'est la première fois qu'il envoie quelque chose d'autre qu'une lettre, il change de méthode.

-Elles étaient pour moi, adressées à mon nom.

Il ne parla pas et le fait qu'il se taise me crispa. Je savais que ça changeait les choses, que ça n'allait pas lui plaire mais que pouvais-je bien faire contre ça ?

-La donne est en train de changer et je n'aime pas vraiment ça Swan.

-Je le sais mais on ne peut plus faire machine arrière, mettre quelqu'un d'autre à ma place serait dangereux pour Edward, et il faudrait tout lui dire.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt ça qui te gêne avoue !

Je soupirai. Il avait raison, mais c'était privé, et j'estimais même si je savais que j'avais tort que cela ne le regardait pas.

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais oublié d'acheter du pain, envoie-moi quelqu'un pour récupérer le paquet, je l'attendrai dans le parking, vers ma voiture.

-D'accord Swan, je t'envoie Carmen.

-Dis lui de ne pas oublier le pain, j'aurais l'air fine de revenir sans alors que je serais partie depuis un moment.

Il grogna et raccrocha. Je mis mon flingue à ma ceinture et pris une nouvelle paire de gants dans ma commode. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre discrètement pour vérifier où était mon amoureux et je fus soulagée d'entendre la télé. Je pris la boîte et fermai la porte derrière moi avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je me dépêche Edward !

Il me cria vaguement ok et je refermai la porte à clé derrière moi avant de prendre l'ascenseur. J'arrivai rapidement à ma voiture et déposai la boîte sur le capot de ma Volvo. J'adorais cette voiture et je savais qu'Edward avait eu le modèle avant celui là lorsqu'il pouvait encore conduire et même s'il ne me l'avait jamais dit, je savais qu'il appréciait. Il avait eu une petite lueur dans le regard la première fois qu'il était monté dedans et je me promis de tout faire pour qu'il reprenne un jour le volant, même si c'était dans une voiture adaptée à son handicap.

J'attendis environ dix minutes avant de voir Carmen arriver et je fus contente que ce soit elle, c'était une bonne collègue et nous nous entendions plutôt bien. Elle gara sa voiture près de la mienne et sortit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Bella, il parait que tu as un admirateur ?

Je pris un air malicieux.

-Que veux tu, mon charme légendaire a encore frappé !

Elle rit un peu puis fronça les sourcils et inspecta la boîte du regard. Elle sortit une paire de gants de sa poche et les enfila.

-Des détails sur le livreur ?

-Oui, je peux te donner sa description, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait assez stupide pour me montrer son vrai visage.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il devient nerveux manifestement, il peut commencer à commettre des erreurs.

-Oui, je le sais, mais celle-ci est plutôt grossière et trop dangereuse pour lui.

Elle inspecta le paquet puis le porta à sa voiture avant de retirer ses gants et de sortir un petit calepin de sa poche.

-Description du livreur ?

-Grand brun, yeux brun, visage fin, plutôt banal. Il portait un blouson et une casquette au nom du fleuriste Pétale et Style*, et un badge au nom de Garry.

-Ok, je vais ramener le paquet à la brigade et j'irai chez le fleuriste interroger ce fameux Garry, je t'envoie le rapport par mail dès qu'il est fait.

-Merci Carmen, ça me stresse de ne pas pouvoir faire ça moi-même.

Elle me donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Ton boulot est tout aussi important, il faut protéger ce petit mec !

Un sourire étira mon visage.

-C'est vrai.

-Et ça a l'air d'être un job plutôt agréable, je vous ai un peu observés au resto l'autre soir, il a l'air charmant.

Je soupirai et mon sourire se crispa.

-Il l'est. Il est de très bonne compagnie maintenant qu'il a accepté ma présence ici.

-Fais en sorte qu'Aro ne sache pas pour vous deux, il s'en doute, mais si c'est officiel, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes.

Je baissai les yeux.

-J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez, et je suis contente pour toi, mais sois prudente Bella.

Je hochai la tête.

-Merci de garder ça pour toi.

-Pas de problème.

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Je fis demi-tour pour partir lorsque je l'entendis m'appeler. Elle avait descendu la vitre de sa voiture et agitait une baguette de pain blanc.

-L'excuse du pain français devient bidon, quand on revient sans le dit pain.

Je ris un peu et la remerciai. Elle remonta sa vitre et me fit signe avant de démarrer et de quitter le parking.

La prudence du côté de mon chef, la prudence du côté du fou furieux, la prudence du côté de mon petit copain, y a pas à dire, tout le monde facilite ma liaison avec Edward.

Je suis vraiment trop chanceuse.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'envoi du paquet et je n'avais pas reçu de nouvelles menaces de mort. Carmen m'avait envoyé son rapport par mail mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la boîte ne nous apprit rien, aucune empreinte, aucune autre marque susceptible de nous servir pour un échantillon d'ADN, rien, comme d'hab. L'enquête chez le fleuriste n'avait rien donné, le livreur était hors cause, et la fleuriste n'avait pas vu la personne qui avait commandé les fleurs. Elle avait trouvé un bordereau qu'on peut imprimer sur leur site internet dans une enveloppe, avec tous les détails de la commande et la somme net en liquide, ainsi que la carte, fermée dans l'enveloppe blanche. Il n'avait même pas passé la commande sur internet, où nous aurions pu remonter sa trace grâce aux serveurs, il était rusé, et intelligent, et de ce fait nous n'avions rien du tout.

Je commençais à en avoir marre et je jurai devant Dieu de tuer ce mec de mes mains.

L'enquête piétinait et si ma relation avec Edward n'avait pas été au beau fixe, je serais sans doute devenue cinglée.

Edward était adorable, charmant et gentil avec moi. C'était tellement simple d'être avec lui, tellement évident que je me disais parfois que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et qu'il fallait que j'en profite car ma bulle de bonheur finirait par éclater, un jour ou l'autre. Que se soit à cause de notre fou furieux, à cause de ma véritable identité, ou bien à cause du rôle que je jouais auprès de lui, je savais que la réalité allait nous rattraper, et que ce jour là, j'allais le perdre.

Je ne me faisais pas de grandes illusions je savais qu'il m'en voudrait, le tout était de savoir s'il arriverait un jour à me pardonner. Je l'espérais, de tout mon cœur.

* * *

Edward remonta ses doigts le long de mon bras en une fine caresse et je frissonnai. Nous étions tous les deux avachis sur le canapé du salon, devant un téléfilm bidon Canadien et si je n'avais pas été dans ses bras, j'aurais déjà balancé la télécommande sur la télé.

L'héroïne pleurait à chaudes larmes en suppliant son mari de ne pas la quitter alors qu'il venait de la retrouver au pieu avec son amant. Je roulai des yeux.

-Non mais quelle conne ! Comme s'il allait lui pardonner alors que l'autre se rhabille encore dans la pièce à côté ! Elle est juste pathétique !

Edward me regarda d'un air amusé. Je haussai un sourcil et ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne la trouves pas nullasse et chiouneuse !

-Si, j'approuve mais tu y mets tant de cœur que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit une moue horrifiée.

-Pitié dis moi que tu n'es pas une de ces féministes cinglées !

Ce fut mon tour de prendre une mine boudeuse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je déteste les chouineuses.

Il rit un peu.

-Je m'en doute. Tu es une dure à cuire Melle Swan, une femme de caractère.

Je grimaçai et lui jetai un regard inquiet. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, je suis comme ça, je ne me laisse pas faire, et j'ai horreur de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, et parfois ça peut déstabiliser les gens, les mecs plus précisément. Je ne voulais pas de ça entre moi et Edward, même si j'avais fait preuve d'autorité au début avec lui, je m'étais largement radouci depuis…n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que ça…te déplait ?

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et je grognai.

-Si c'était le cas, est-ce que tu serais dans mes bras en ce moment ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et lui jetai un vague coup d'œil avant de fixer nos mains jointes sur ma cuisse.

-Heu…non ?

-Evidemment que non ! Bella, je n'ai quand même pas besoin de te rassurer là, dis moi ?

-Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

Il soupira avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres et de me bâillonner d'un baiser fougueux. Il m'embrassa passionnément et j'eus toute la peine du monde à me retenir pour ne pas m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et lui arracher ses vêtements. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour ça.

Il rompit notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

-Est-ce que ça te rassure ?

Je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, tu pourrais le refaire ? Pour être sûre !

Sa main se nicha sur ma nuque et s'exécuta. Sa bouche était douce et chaude et le baiser qu'il me donna m'emmena au bord du vertige. Je le rompis à regret, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage si parfait.

-Veux-tu encore une autre démonstration ?

Je lui retournai son sourire.

-J'adorerais et je t'invite à me le montrer, le plus souvent possible.

Il éclata de rire et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Ma dame, mon plaisir.

-J'espère bien !

Il se mit à me chatouiller les côtes et je me tortillai un peu riant comme une folle, en lui hurlant d'arrêter. Il stoppa alors que je nous avais fait basculer à moitié couchés sur la canapé et je nichai mon visage dans son cou avant de respirer son odeur que j'aimais tant. Je relevai le visage, remis une mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant mes yeux derrière mon oreille et traçait sa mâchoire avec mon nez.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais là tout de suite ?

-Non dis-moi ?

-Je voudrais quelque chose, et je voudrais que tu dises oui.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit une moue amusée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-T'as confiance en moi ?

Sa mine était perplexe à présent.

-Bien sûr ! Mais tu m'inquiètes là !

-Ok, alors dis moi juste oui.

Il garda le silence un petit instant et devant mon regard intense capitula en soupirant.

-Ok, oui.

Je me relevai et l'aidai à se réinstaller comme il faut sur le canapé. Il grogna un peu et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bella, ce suspens va me tuer ! Accouche !

Je me réinstallai à ses côtés un pied sous mes fesses et pris sa main droite dans la mienne. Je pouvais voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard émeraude et je trouvais ça trop mignon. Il avait dit oui, mais maintenant il flippait et cela me conforta dans l'idée qu'il tenait à moi.

-Il y a un vendeur de gaufres et de crêpes dans le parc, je meurs d'envie d'une gaufre.

Il me regarda d'un air ahuri avant de me fusiller du regard.

-C'était pour une putain de gaufre tout ce stress ! Tu te fous de moi pas vrai ?

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et pris une moue de petite fille.

-Non, j'ai vraiment envie d'une gaufre au sucre.

Il roula des yeux avant de grogner.

-Je rêve.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et embrassai doucement sa mâchoire, puis ses joues et la commissure de ses lèvres.

-S'il te plait Edward. Il fait encore beau, il faut en profiter, et puis on n'est pas sortis se balader depuis deux jours.  
Il soupira et marmonna un peu dans sa barbe.

-Ok.

Je poussai une exclamation de triomphe avant de parsemer son visage de petits baisers enjoués.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à me rouler comme ça.

Je me reculai et lui fis un sourire malicieux.

-On appelle ça la persuasion féminine mon cher !

Il renifla de manière dédaigneuse.

-Ouais tu parles.

Je me levai et rapprochai son fauteuil.

-En route joyeuse troupe !

Il maugréa pour la forme pendant que je l'aidais à mettre ses baskets puis je partis lui chercher un pull qu'il enfila rapidement avant de mettre sa veste, son bonnet et une paire de lunette de soleil.

Il était un peu moins chiant quand il s'agissait de sortir, mais je savais qu'il avait toujours peur d'être reconnu, et que s'il n'avait pas été si célèbre, sortir lui poserait moins de problèmes. Manger une gaufre serait un délice, mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour sortir, et ça, il le savait très bien.

Nous attendions l'ascenseur et je posai un doigt sur la commissure des lèvres d'Edward que je relevai doucement.

-Souris Edward, ce n'est qu'un petit tour dans le parc.

Il me fit une grimace puis me tira la langue.

-Ouah ! T'as raison comporte-toi comme un môme, bébé, c'est sexy !

Son regard pétilla de malice et cela me fit déglutir de travers.

-Sexy hein ? Je vais faire la gueule plus souvent alors.

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon quand même, bébé.

-Allons manger ta gaufre ma chérie, mais attends toi à avoir un appareil à gaufre avant la fin de la semaine, tu devras trouver une autre excuse pour me traîner dehors !

C'est dingue comme un tout petit nom affectueux comme « ma chérie » peut retourner le cœur d'une femme.

Et cette femme en l'occurrence aujourd'hui, c'était moi, et cela me remplit de joie.

**POV EDWARD**

Pourquoi suffisait-il d'une moue de chien battu et d'un baiser langoureux pour que je devienne une vrai lavette qui dit Amène à tout ? Je vais vous le dire, parce que les femmes sont de petits démons.

Celui qui dit que se sont des anges se sont gourés de profils, les femmes sont sournoises, si si ! Je vous assure !

La mienne en tout cas sait y faire et s'engouffre dans les failles de mon système sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

Que ne donnerais je pas pour un regard qui papillonne des cils et un baiser langoureux ? Je donnerais n'importe quoi, y compris mon âme pour un seul effleurement de lèvre, pourvus qu'il vienne de Bella.

Elle avait enfoncé ses crocs au plus profond de mon être, j'étais foutu, condamné à l'aimer pour l'éternité. Cela ne me dérangeais pas tant que ça, si elle m'aimait aussi ainsi alors je n'avais besoin de rien de plus qu'elle, elle et son amour pour moi;

Je me disais parfois que c'était juste un rêve, que j'allais me réveiller, et que la chute serait rude, douloureuse.

La confiance en soi était une chose qui avait disparus en même temps que l'usage de mes jambes, j'en manquais cruellement. J'avais sans cesse besoin d'être rassuré, en permanence, et c'était pénible, pour moi comme pour mes proches.

J'espérais que Bella ne se lasserait pas trop vite.

Je savais qu'il me restait quelque chose, je pouvais toujours me voir dans la glace le matin, même si j'évitais de le faire le plus possible, je savais que j'étais toujours le même, à part la lueur dans mes yeux, peut-être. Quoi qu'elle était plus présente ces derniers temps, je souriais à nouveau, je pouvais à nouveau me regarder sans avoir envie de gerber, et c'était appréciable, même pour moi.

Je devais tout ça à ma Bella, ma lumière, ma vie.

Elle m'avait sauvé des ténèbres, de la dépression qui me guettait. Elle m'avait remonté vers la lumière, vers l'espoir, vers une nouvelle vie. Je voulais vivre pour elle, et avec elle, je voulais me créer un avenir, un foyer, une famille, avec elle et pour elle.

Je ferais tout mon possible pour ça et je savais que j'y arriverais, si elle était à mes côtés.

* * *

Un sourire amusé et attendrit étira mon visage alors que je regardais ma petite amie. Bella faisait la queue pour avoir deux gaufres au sucre et elle sautillait comme une gamine impatiente. Elle me faisait réellement penser à ma sœur dans ce genre de cas et je trouvais ça mignon. Elle était juste heureuse, une gaufre, une balade au parc et Bella était comblée, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas du tout exigeante quand il s'agissait de lui faire plaisir, et il était plutôt facile de la rendre heureuse.

Ce trait de caractère me plaisait beaucoup. Bella était simple, gentille avec de vrai valeurs et je préférais largement ça à une fille qu'il aurait fallu couvrir de diamant pour la contenter. Non pas que je ne pourrais pas lui en offrir ça non, je pourrais lui en offrir des dizaines, mais Bella se contentait d'un bon bouquin, d'un câlin devant un feu de cheminé, et merci mon dieu, moi aussi.

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour la voir tendre quelques pièces au vendeur en échange de deux gaufres et elle revint vers moi avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

-Voilà pour toi.

Elle me tendit la mienne et mordit ensuite à pleine dent dans la sienne tout en mettant du sucre glace sur son joli petit nez. Je la fixais d'un air amusé et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Je lui fis signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit et lorsqu'elle fut près de moi, j'attrapais sa veste afin qu'elle se baisse. Son visage se trouva à hauteur du mien et je passais un coup de langue sur son nez afin de lui retirer l'excédent de sucre. Elle frissonna et je déposais un rapide petit baiser sur sa bouche avant de défaire ma poigne sur sa veste et de la relâcher.

-Tu avais du sucre glace, un vrai bébé.

Elle s'était relevée et me fixais de façon étrange, avec envie et j'en ressentis une satisfaction profonde. Je pris néanmoins un air innocent.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça en pleine rue Cullen, à moins que tu souhaites qu'on se fasse embarquer pour atteinte à la pudeur sur la voie publique !

Je pris une moue stupéfaite.

-Atteinte à la pudeur ? Pourquoi ?

Elle souffla bruyamment et roula des yeux.

-Tu le sais très bien Edward, arrête ça, crétin.

Le dernier mot avait été soufflé mais j'avais parfaitement entendu.

Je fis semblant d'être vexé. Je reniflais de dédain et grimaçais.

-Très bien, je ne t'embarrasserais plus en publique Melle Swan !

Elle soupira et se rapprocha de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres et lorsqu'elle murmura doucement contre ma bouche, mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Je te laisserais faire tout ce que tu veux en privé mon amour.

Un grognement m'échappa et Bella souriait contre mes lèvres avant de me donner un chaste baiser. Elle savait très bien ce que ce genre de phrase provoquait en moi et je décidais de me venger;

-Encore un resto et tu regretteras tes paroles Melle Swan.

Elle croqua dans sa gaufre avant de hausser un sourcil et de me regarder fixement.

-Pourquoi un seul ? Je t'ai dis deux autres rendez vous il me semble.

Je haussais les épaules et mis un peu de sucre sur mon doigt avant de le porter à ma bouche. Bella eut du mal à déglutir et je riais intérieurement. Un partout.

-Je considère cette sortie gaufre comme un second rendez vous.

Elle parut complètement ahurit. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de plisser ses beaux yeux chocolats et de me fixer d'un air suspicieux.

-Essaierais-tu de me rouler Edward ?

Je mis la main sur mon cœur en signe de défense.

-Moi ? Pas du tout ! Mais tu sais, il va peut-être se passer du temps avant que je n'accepte de sortir à nouveau au resto, donc avec cette petite sortie, tu gagne un rendez vous.

Je fis semblant de retirer une peluche de ma veste avant de lever sur elle un regard innocent.

-Bien sur si tu ne souhaites pas accélérer les choses, on peut toujours réserver un resto pour disons…le mois prochain.

Je la vis ce décomposer au terme « mois prochain » et je jubilais. J'étais un roublard c'est vrai, mais je n'aimais pas la foule et il était évident que j'avais envie de la voir dans mon lit…le plus vite possible. Nos séances baisers et câlins mettaient mes nerfs à rude épreuve, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler et Bella le savais très bien. Je savais aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, qu'elle voulait y aller doucement, à mon rythme, pour que je puisse avoir confiance en moi. Je devais faire le premier pas, montrer que j'étais prêt ou presque, cela devait venir de moi.

Elle me détailla un moment avant d'exploser.

-Est-ce tu es entrain de te foutre de ma gueule Edward ? Le mois prochain ? Comme si tu allais tenir jusque là tiens !

Est-ce qu'elle était entrain de me traiter d'obsédé incapable d'attendre là ? Je grimaçais, vexé.

-Je suis parfaitement capable d'attendre encore moi ! D'ailleurs tu as raison, on avait dis deux restos, donc on oublie la gaufre.

Bella poussa un gémissement avant d'encrer son regard dans le mien et de mordre à pleine dent dans sa gaufre. Elle lorgna quelque chose derrière moi avant de faire naitre sur son visage un sourire carnacier qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Elle me contourna, empoigna mon fauteuil et me fit faire demi tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se dirigea vers un banc libre et actionna les freins de ma bête de course avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Bouge pas.

Je la regardais s'éloigner vers le stand de gaufres, perplexe et je croquais à nouveau dans la mienne, la mâchouillant sans intérêt, bien plus préoccupé par ce que ma petite amie était entrain de faire. Je ne voyais pas ce que faisait le mec exactement car Bella me gâchait la vue mais j'étais plus qu'intrigué, je devais l'admettre. Ma belle lui tendit une liasse de billet puis se retourna et se dirigea vers moi avec un plateau.

Si on avait été dans un dessin animé, mes yeux auraient été immense de surprise et ma bouche aurait eu de la bave dégoulinante.

Le plateau débordait tellement de bouffe que ce fut un miracle qu'il arrive entier sans qu'elle ne renverse rien. Elle le posa sur le banc et s'installa à coté, face à moi.

-Bordel mais c'est quoi tout ça ?

Elle me tendit un énorme milkshake que j'attrapais de façon mécanique.

-Deuxième rendez-vous. Resto en pleine air, baraque à frites, crêpes et gaufres de chez Momo !

Je la dévisageais, cette fille était folle mais j'adorais ça, c'était ma nana.

-Nous avons donc, milkshake à la fraise, crêpe au Nutella, gaufre à la chantilly, beignets au sucre et l'indispensable, cappuccino.

-Tu es cinglée. On va gerber avec tout ça.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-On est pas obligé de tout manger, mais au moins, on a un vrai festin, et ça compte comme un rencart.

Je portais ma paille à ma bouche et aspirais un peu. Le milkshake était délicieux, juste comme il fallait. Bella était fantastique. J'avais voulu la rouler, mais elle m'avait eu finalement, et même si j'avais gagner un rendez vous, je savais qu'elle était heureuse. Ses joues étaient roses et elle m'adressa un magnifique sourire que je lui retournais timidement.

Nous avons mangé les crêpes, bus le cappuccino et embarqué les beignets et les milkshakes. Nous sommes rentrés tranquillement à mon appartement, profitant de la douceur qui s'installait progressivement, alors que le soleil déclinait doucement. J'aurais voulu que toutes mes journées soient aussi agréables que celle-ci, j'aurais voulus arrêter le temps pour pouvoir graver à jamais l'image de Bella dans mon esprit, les joues rouges, les cheveux volant doucement dans la brise, les yeux brillants…

Je savais que ce serait elle jusqu'à la fin, je n'aimerais plus jamais de cette façon.

* * *

Ma mère posa devant moi une part de son délicieux pudding au chocolat et je la remerciais d'un sourire. Nous étions dimanche et nous mangions avec ma famille, dans la villa de mes parents. Emmett assit en face de moi lorgna ma part de gâteau et grimaça avant de relever les yeux sur notre mère.

-Maman ? Pourquoi la part d'Edward est plus grosse que la mienne ?

Notre mère regarda l'assiette d'Emmett puis la mienne avant de rouler des yeux et de tendre une part de pudding à Bella qui était assise à mes cotés.

-Vos parts sont pratiquement identiques Emmett.

Mon frère se mit à bouder et renifla de façon peut agréable.

-Je le vois bien, que la sienne est plus grosse.

Maman soupira et remplit l'assiette d'Alice avant de reporter son attention sur mon frère.

-Il va en rester mon chéri, tu n'auras qu'en en reprendre, je suis sûre que tu auras encore de la place pour un deuxième morceau non ?

-Ca c'est sûr Mman !

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de plonger sa petite cuillère dans le chocolat fondant. Mon frère était vraiment immature, mais au moins, c'était plutôt simple de le satisfaire. Je vis Rose réprimer son agacement en prenant une gorgée de café et je détournais les yeux. Elle m'avait à peine dit bonjour lorsque Bella et moi étions arrivé et Bella avait eu elle aussi, droit à un traitement d'une grande indifférence.

Pas que cela me dérangeais, non pas vraiment, mais j'étais surtout agacé car Bella ne lui avait rien fais…et quand à y réfléchir, moi non plus.

Je laissais de coté le mystère Rosalie Hale Cullen, et tournais les yeux vers ma Bella, qui souriais doucement alors que ma sœur lui exposait avec le plus grand sérieux, pourquoi choisir des bas couleur chair, plutôt que des chaussettes en coton. Je donnais une petite pression à ma main posée sur celle de Bella en signe de compassion et celle-ci écarta légèrement les doigts, pour pouvoir les nouer aux miens.

Ma famille savait depuis seulement quelques heures que Bella et moi étions en couple et je pouvais encore voir les yeux brillés dans le regard de ma mère. J'avais machinalement attrapé la main de ma douce pendant le diner et Alice avait hurlé comme une folle, tellement fort que j'avais presque décollé de mon fauteuil.

_Flash Back_

_-Oh Mon Dieux ! Vous êtes ensemble !_

_Toute la tablée nous avait dévisagé et un silence de mort attendait que moi ou Bella prononcions un mot. Je m'étais jeté à l'eau._

_-Et bien oui nous…_

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir que ma sœur se jetait sur Bella en riant et pleurant à moitié en hurlant comme une dingue « je le savais, je le savais ! » ma mère en avait lâché ses couverts et lorsqu'elle porta une main à sa bouche et que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, je me sentais vraiment malade._

_-Maman s'il te plait ne…_

_-Je suis si heureuse Edward !_

_Elle s'était levée pour m'embrasser et me serrer un instant dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte, aussi fort que possible. Mon père avait lui aussi le regard brillant et j'eus peur qu'il n'éclate lui aussi en sanglot mais il se contenta de renifler laborieusement et de m'adresser un sourire et un signe de tête. Merci mon dieu de lui avoir donner du self control ! Jasper me souriait doucement et je lui retournais son sourire, il n'avait pas besoin de me dire quoi que soit, je savais qu'il était heureux pour moi. Rosalie baissait juste les yeux dans son assiette mais je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part, quand à mon frère il souriait de toutes ses dents, manifestement très fière de lui._

_-Je le savais moi._

_Alice se décolla de Bella pour lui donner un regard méchant._

_-Comment ça tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu le savais et pas moi ?_

_S'en suivis une crise de notre jeune sœur qui partit bouder dans les bras de Jaz en disant que je lui payerai ça, et que je n'étais plus son frère adoré. Alice ou comment être une chieuse de petit lutin de l'enfer ! Bref, une journée normal chez les Cullen._

_Fin flash back._

Alice se tourna vers Jasper pour quémander son soutiens.

-N'est-ce pas chéri, que c'est plus sexy une fille avec des bas ? Tu trouverais ça sexy de me voir en string et en chaussette ?

Bella me jeta un regard suppliant et je hochais la tête de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse le voir. J'allais la sauver de la harpie de la mode.

-Merde Alice évite de parler de string devant nous, c'est juste une vision écœurante quoi !

Loué soit mon frère ! Je l'aimais énormément en cet instant d'avoir prit la parole à ma place.

Alice se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je met des culottes de grand-mère ?

Em grimaça et je dus retenir une grimace moi aussi.

-Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu portes sous tes fringues ok ? Je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement à ça.

Tu es un gros bébé Emmett, je suis mariée je te rappelle, tu crois qu'on joue au domino avec Jaz ? Je mets des trucs sexy et en dentelle s'il te plait !

Je grognais et Emmett poussa un gémissement avant de se boucher les oreilles.

Jasper paraissait ahurit et je vis qu'il s'empourprait. Mon père toussa et ma mère baissa la tête dans son assiette.

-Ma chérie, je pense que nous savons tous ici que tu es une femme épanouie, pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails.

Alice regarda un instant notre père avant de hausser les épaules et de prendre une cuillère de son pudding.

-J'ai quand même raison et je suis sûre qu'Edward trouverait ça sexy si Bella mettait des bas.

Bella hoqueta et j'en lâchais ma cuillère avant de lancer un regard furibond à ma sœur.

-Et me mêle pas à ça ok ! Bella sera parfaite quoi qu'elle porte.

Bella me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de me donner un rapide baiser. Je lui retournais son sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque je vis le visage de ma famille au grand complet nous fixer, bouche bée.

-Quoi ?

Bella se retourna sur ma sœur et lui fit un sourire coquin.

-Nous non plus on ne joue pas au domino.

Alice cligna des yeux avant de bafouiller lamentablement.

-Oui…Ok…enfin je veux dire…je m'en doute…ouais.

Ma mère reposa sa petite cuillère et lança une phrase qui parut soulager tout le monde.

-Qui veut du café ?

Tout le monde parla précipitamment en acceptant et elle s'éclipsa rapidement pour aller en cuisine. Nous dégustâmes un bon café et alors que ma mère parlait avec Rose, Emmett avec Jaz et Bella avec ma petite sœur, je demandais discrètement à mon père si je pouvais lui parler. Il acquieça de suite et je désignais du menton la terrasse. Je posais ma main sur le bras de Bella afin de retenir son attention;

-Je vais fumer dehors.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

Mon père se leva et fit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient avant de poser sa main droite sur mon épaule.

-Je vais aller avec lui Bella.

Bella lui fit un sourire en acquiesçant et j'enfilais ma veste puis reculais mon fauteuil afin de me diriger vers la porte fenêtre. Mon père l'ouvrit puis me laissa passer, mais il ne m'aida pas à avancer, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Il referma la porte derrière nous et s'accouda à la balustrade alors que j'allumais une de mes clopes. Je tirais une bouffée et fermais les yeux de bonheur, je n'y pouvais rien, fumer était une drogue encrée dans mon sang.

-Tu devrais arrêter.

Je fis un petit sourire à mon père.

-Je le sais.

Il soupira et secoua un peu la tête.

-Je ne perd pas espoir qu'un jour tu arrêtes, même si je n'essaie plus de te dissuader de fumer depuis longtemps.

Mon sourire augmenta.

-Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Mon sourire se fana. Je voulais effectivement parler avec lui, même si le sujet était délicat et disons…personnel, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré.

-Et bien…ouais, c'est assez disons…délicat.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me détailla un moment.

Je vois. Edward tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.

-Oui bien sûr, mais je voudrais surtout parler au médecin et pas au père.

-Très bien. Le sujet et donc d'ordre médical et je suppose qu'il concerne une certaine…partie de ton anatomie ?

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste nerveux et soufflait bruyamment.

-Et bien disons que j'ai…enfin je voudrais savoir si…je vais être comme…avant, de ce coté là.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et baissais les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais entrain de parler de performance sexuelle avec mon père et même si il était médecin, j'étais mortifié de mon audace.

-Edward tu sais que ta paralysie n'a pas endommagé cette partie de ton corps.

-Oui bien sûr, je sais que ça fonctionne encore mais je m'inquiète plutôt du…résultat si je dois…enfin, tu sais.

-Tu as peur de ne pas y arriver.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat et je hochais la tête.

-Je pense que tu t'inquiète trop, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ce passerait mal.

-J'ai peur d'être nul et que Bella, enfin qu'elle ne ressente rien.

J'avais murmuré les derniers mots et je grimaçais lorsque mon père m'adressa un sourire attendrit.

-Je crois que tu devrais parler de tes angoisses avec elle. Et je comprend tes frayeurs, mais cela se passera bien Edward, il n'y aura aucun manque de plaisirs, pour toi comme pour elle, tu verras.

-J'espère.

-Je suis fière de toi tu sais.

Je relevais la tête pour le dévisager.

-Tu parais tellement plus heureux depuis que Bella est dans ta vie, tu vas mieux et ta mère et moi sommes si soulagés si tu savais…nous nous inquiétions tellement pour toi.

Je m'en voulus énormément de leur avoir causé de la peine et je sentis les larmes montées.

-Je suis désolé de ce que vous avez enduré par ma faute papa, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

Mon père s'agenouilla devant moi et pris mes mains qu'il serra dans les siennes.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward, tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute, ne crois jamais ça d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête en signe d'accord et une larme roula sur ma joue. J'aimais tellement ma famille, je voulais qu'il le sache.

-Je vous aime papa tu le sais hein ?

Il s'approcha et me serra contre lui dans un énorme câlin et son odeur si familière me réconforta immédiatement.

-Bien sûr mon grand, et nous t'aimons aussi.

Nous restâmes un petit moment enlacé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je fis la paix avec moi-même.

* * *

_* il existe réellement, c'est là que j'ai acheté mon bouquet de mariée lol._


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Nouveau chapitre ! Juste un petit mot pour vous faire part d'un changement. Etant donné que la fic est terminée, je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous faire attendre trop longtemps c'est pourquoi je vais poster à partir d'aujourd'hui deux fois par semaine, le lundi, et le jeudi.**_

_**Je bosse actuellement sur deux autres fics, qui seront des fics courtes entre 3 et 6 chapitres, vous aurez ça je pense après que j'ai été opérée.**_

_**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et vous dis à jeudi donc.**_

**CHAPITRE 11**

**POV BELLA**

-Alice Hale Cullen qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Je tenais devant moi une robe noir qui devait être si courte qu'elle couvrirait à peine mon petit cul et il n'était genre pas question que je la mette.

Alice débarqua à toute vitesse et roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit que je tenais le minuscule morceau de tissus entre deux doigts comme si il allait me bruler.

-On appel « ça » une robe Bella !

-Non erreur, on appel ça une demande de viol, nuance.

Alice grogna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est une model unique Bella, l'une de mes créations.

-Peu importe Alice, je ne mettrais pas ça. Ce n'est pas mon style et c'est bien trop court et provoquant !

-Elle est parfaite, et je sais qu'elle t'ira comme un gan, tu es belle et tu as un beau corps, il faut le mettre en valeur Bella.

Je jetai la robe sur le lit et me dirigeais vers ma penderie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche un jean et un tee-shirt, ton frère ne verra rien à y redire et je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être une salope.

Alice vint vers moi et referma la porte de ma penderie puis se planta devant moi.

-Tu me vexe Bella, mes robes ne sont pas pour les trainées !

Elle avait un petit air de chien battu à présent et je dus retenir un gémissement de frustration. Pourquoi il avait fallu que je lui dise qu'Edward et moi allions au restaurant ce soir ? En plus s'était notre fameux rendez-vous, celui qui terminait la fameuse période du « trois rendez vous avant de coucher », et j'étais bien assez nerveuse comme ça sans qu'un lutin diabolique de la mode ne vienne me gonfler avec de minuscules morceaux de tissus.

-Je le sais bien Alice, mais ce n'est pas mon style, et si je me sens mal à l'aise, je vais passer une mauvaise soirée et ton frère va s'en rendre compte.

Elle soupira puis partit fouiller dans ses affaires avant de revenir vers moi et de me tendre une robe bleue nuit qui avait l'air de m'arriver au dessus du genoux.

-Essaye celle là, elle devrait t'aller.

Je pris la robe et haussais un sourcil.

-Tu avais prévus autre chose, tu savais donc que je ne voudrais pas mettre la noire hein, avoue le !

Elle claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de secouer la tête.

-Je me doutais que tu me ferais une scène mais j'avais quand même bon espoir de gagner.

Je lui fis un sourire resplendissant qui la fit bouder;

-Désolée de te décevoir, je suis flic je te rappelle, je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement.

-Mouais. Enfile la robe, faut encore que je te maquille.

Je soupirais et défis mon peignoir avant d'enfiler la robe qui sur moi je devais bien l'avouer, était saisissante et parfaitement ajustée. Elle mettait mon décolté en valeur mais pas trop et elle m'arrivait juste au dessus du genoux ce que j'appréciais énormément. J'avais mis un string en dentelle bleu également, et j'espérais juste qu'Edward, si nous avions des caresses plus poussées, apprécierait.

Nous sortions ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et mes hormones commençaient à perdre la boule. Nous nous étions déjà caresser (avec nos vêtements) et embrassés jusqu'à ce que l'asphyxie nous menace mais cela n'avait pas été plus loin, et même si j'avais été plus d'une fois frustrée, j'avais laissé Edward aller à son rythme.

C'était lui qui m'avait invité à diner ce soir, lui encore qui avait choisi le restaurant. Nous étions enlacés tendrement devant la télé lorsqu'il m'avait posé une question inattendue.

-Est-ce que tu aimes la cuisine indienne ?

Je l'avais dévisagé, un peu étonnée avant de répondre.

-Oui.

-Je connais un resto très bon, je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être y aller, demain soir.

Sa main droite jouait avec mes doigts et il me fit un petit sourire timide qui fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

-Si c'est-ce dont tu as envie alors c'est d'accord pour moi.

Je ne parlais pas juste du resto, et je savais qu'il avait très bien compris. Il déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de murmurer doucement contre celle-ci.

-J'en ai envie.

J'avais été incapable d'articuler un son, et j'avais préféré lui montrer que moi aussi, j'en avais envie.

Une envie subite de voir mon homme me gagna et je me détournais du miroir pour me diriger vers ma porte mais ce fut sans compter sur une jeune femme pétillante haute comme trois pommes. Elle se plaqua contre la porte et me regarda d'un œil morne.

-Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Voir ton frère, j'ai envie d'un câlin.

Alice resta muette l'espace d'une seconde et je me félicitais. Faire taire la sœur d'Edward relevait d'un exploit et j'étais toujours super contente lorsque j'y arrivais.

-Faudra attendre ce soir pour la séance de câlin, là je te maquille.

Dommage, de courte durée. Je plissais des yeux et lui jetais un regard que je voulais effrayant.

-Je veux un bisous, maintenant.

Alice se pinça l'arrête du nez et cela me fis sourire. Mimique de famille, j'adorais ça.

-Je ne te laisserais pas sortir comme ça devant mon frère, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

-Il sait déjà que tu es siphonnée, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle fit la grimace et je ricanais. Je fis de nouveau un pas vers la porte mais elle me pointa la chaise du doigt et elle était tellement menaçante que je me demandais sur l'instant si je devais sauter sur mon arme.

-Assis.

Je lui tirais la langue et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je partis m'assoir sur la chaise de façon boudeuse mais elle s'en foutait royalement, elle venait de gagner cette manche. Elle me maquilla avec légèreté et je fus prête en un petit quart d'heure.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le salon, Edward était au téléphone mais il m'adressa tout de même un sourire resplendissant.

J'avais tellement hâte d'être à ce soir, tellement hâte de pouvoir jouir enfin de son corps si sublime, le massage que je lui procurais le matin ne me suffisait plus, je voulais le voir nu, sentir sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne, vibrer sous les caresses de ses mains. C'était de plus en plus dur pour moi de ne pas me laisser aller lorsque je le massais, et je devais me retenir pour rester professionnelle, ne pas déraper, alors que mes mains ne demandaient que ça.

J'allais mourir de frustration.

Edward raccrocha et remis son téléphone dans la poche de son jean avant de me faire un sourire éblouissant qui me fit déglutir de travers.

-Tu es très belle.

-Merci.

Je me tournais vers Alice qui venait de répondre à ma place et lui jetais un regard noir.

-C'est à moi qu'il parlait Alice.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est quand même mon œuvre, donc le compliment et pour moi.

Edward roula des yeux et darda son regard sur moi.

-Tu es très belle, BELLA !

Il avait accentué mon prénom de façon exagéré et Alice secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers le canapé et de prendre son sac à main et sa veste.

-Faut que je vous laisse, Jaz m'attend, on se fais une soirée câlin se soir nous aussi.

Edward ferma les yeux et lui fis un geste d'arrêt de la main.

-Je veux rien savoir ok !

-Quoi ? Comme si vous n'alliez pas vous sauter dessus ce soir tiens !

Elle plissa des yeux et regarda son frère qui la dévisageait d'un air plutôt méfiant.

-T'as des préservatifs au moins ?

-Alice !

Son visage vira au rouge vif et j'eux peur qu'il me fasse un infarctus. Il pointa la porte d'entrée du doigt et sa voix prit une tournure inquiétante.

-Fiche le camp de chez moi !

Alice fit la moue mais enfila sa veste.

-Ca va, ca va, je m'en vais !

Elle se tourna pour partir et je lui emboitais le pas, tout en jetant un regard inquiet à mon petit ami qui nous suivait des yeux d'un air noir.

-Merci pour le coup de main Alice.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et me serra dans ses bras avant de me relâcher.

-Merci Bella, toi au moins tu reconnais MA VALEUR !

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots et nous n'entendîmes en réponse qu'un vague grognement.

-Quelle classe ! Je me demande comment tu peux le supporter !

Je luis fis un sourire et ouvris la porte avant de la pousser gentiment dehors.

-Je t'appelle, à demain.

Elle pointa son doigt sur moi.

-Je veux tous les détails.

-Bye Alice.

Je fermais la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose et me laissais tomber contre celle-ci en soupirant et fermant les yeux.

-Je te l'avais dis que j'avais été adopté.

Je rouvris les yeux et me noyais dans l'océan vert des prunelles de mon homme.

-Impossible, tu ressembles trop à ta mère.

Il fit une grimace et un sourire illumina son visage;

-Je ne me rappel pas de ma mère enceinte d'Alice, ça doit être elle qui c'est fait adopter, faudra que je vérifie ça.

J'éclatais de rire et me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Adoptée ou pas, c'est quand même ta sœur mon chéri.

-Mouais, je suppose.

Je picorais doucement ses lèvres et je pus le sentir soupirer d'aise. Je me redressais à regret et lui fis un petit sourire timide.

-Qui c'était au téléphone ?

-Jack, il me disait qu'il passera demain, y a un match.

-Peut-être qu'il pourrait venir avec sa copine, j'adorais voir qui peut arriver à le supporter.

Edward ricana et acquiesça.

-Je vais lui envoyer un message.

-Je vais mettre mes bottes.

Je le dépassais non sans passer ma main droite dans ses cheveux et il grimaça, mais n'osa rien me dire. J'adorais caresser ses cheveux désordonnés, on avait l'impression permanente qu'il sortait du lit et j'adorais l'air indompté que cela lui donnait, il n'en était que plus sexy.

J'enfilais mes bottes noires et ma veste en cuir fourrée avant de mettre mon arme de service dans mon sac à main et de me diriger vers mon amoureux.

-Jack est ok, ils viendrons vers dix-neuf heures.

-Ok.

Je lui tendis sa veste et son bonnet qu'il aimait tant et nous nous mimes en route. Il soupira alors que j'ouvrais la portière de ma voiture afin de l'installer coté passager.

-J'adorais conduire, ça me manque.

Je stoppais mon geste et le dévisageais. Il était rarement bavard sur les choses simples de la vie de tous les jours qu'il ne pouvait plus faire et je fus surprise qu'il me sorte ça comme ça, sans que je ne m'y attende.

Il leva les yeux sur moi et me fis un petit sourire triste.

-J'adorais ma voiture, une Volvo gris métallisé, c'était un peu mon bébé cette bagnole. Mon père me l'avais acheté pour mes dix-huit ans.

-Elle est où maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules et son regard partit au loin.

-Vendue. Je ne pouvais plus m'en servir et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pourrisse au garage, mon père s'en es occupé.

-Tu pourrais conduire à nouveau tu sais, même si ça serait un peu différent.

-Je le sais, on verra, peut-être plus tard.

Un sourire illumina mon visage et je hochais la tête. Il n'avait pas dit non, juste plus tard, et le fait qu'il ne fasse qu'y songer était déjà tellement nouveau et exceptionnel que j'aurais pu hurler ma joie au monde entier. Edward faisait des progrès, il parlait d'avenir et savoir que j'était un peu la cause de tout ça, que ma présence lui faisait du bien était la plus belle des récompenses, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

* * *

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le restaurant, je restais un instant sur le seuil, complètement figée. Les lumières étaient tamisées et il y avait des bougies qui éclairaient la salle un peu partout, donnant un aspect intime et chaleureux au lieu. Il n'y avait personne, à part un homme qui s'approcha de nous et me fit un genre de petite révérence avant de se redresser.

-Melle Swan, M. Cullen, bienvenue au Ganesh.

Je le dévisageais un instant bouche bée puis me tournais vers Edward qui salua à son tour l'indien qui venait de nous accueillir.

-Bonsoir Ajay.

-Tout à été fais selon votre demande M. Cullen.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Bien, merci beaucoup.

Le fameux Ajay fit un geste de la main.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je dévisageais Edward qui me souriait doucement et je plissais des yeux en murmurant « tu as intérêt de m'expliquer ça Cullen ». Il posa les mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et me désigna l'indien du menton, je me mis donc à le suivre. Celui-ci nous installa à une jolie petite table ronde au milieu du resto et lorsqu'il me tira ma chaise afin que je puisse m'installer, je le remerciais d'un sourire qu'il me retourna chaleureusement. Il nous présenta les menus afin que nous puissions choisir un apéritif et lorsqu'il nous quitta, je posais le mien et dardais mon regard sur mon amoureux.

-Alors ?

Il me fit un sourire en coin dont je raffolais tant, mais je tachais de rester concentrée.

-Alors ?

-Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que je crois que tu as fais ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je n'aime pas trop la foule, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fais un caprice de star, ça me manquais.

Je réprimais un rire mais je ne pus retenir un léger sourire.

-Tu as réservé tout le restaurant ? Tu es fou, ça à dû te couter une fortune Edward.

Il soupira et tendis le bras à travers la table afin de s'emparer de ma main.

-J'ai largement les moyens Bella, et puis je voulais une soirée parfaite, au calme, juste avec toi.

Ce petit discours transforma mon cœur en guimauve et je serrais plus fort sa main dans la mienne.

-Tu es fâchée ?

Il me regardait de façon craintive et je lui fis un sourire que je voulais remplit d'amour afin de dissiper ses doutes.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est parfait, tu es adorable.

Je le vis soupirer de soulagement, et le sourire qu'il me rendit suffisait à lui seul à rendre ma soirée parfaite.

-Bien mais j'aurais pus sinon aller acheter tout le stock de hot dog au mec sur le trottoir d'en face.

Je jetai un regard par la baie vitrée pour voir qu'effectivement, un mec avec une roulotte vendait des hots dog. J'éclatais de rire.

-Ça m'aurait été tu sais, j'adore les hots dog.

-Je le sais, mais on va faire un peu plus raffiné ce soir si tu veux bien, notre deuxième rendez-vous à été déjà…remplit de mal bouffe.

Je caressais ses phalanges de mon pouce.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver.

Il frissonna et son regard encré dans le mien me fit perdre pied avec la réalité. Ajay rompit notre connexion en venant nous demander si nous avions choisi l'apéritif et je me sentis rougir d'embarras. Je n'avais même pas regardé la carte. Edward lâcha ma main.

-Je vais prendre un madras*

Je dévisageais mon petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Cocktail à base de vodka. Si tu aimes la vodka, tu vas adorer.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-Ok, alors la même chose pour moi s'il vous plait.

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. J'aillais demandé à Edward comment il avait connu ce resto lorsque mon portable sonna. Je fis un sourire d'excuse à mon chéri et décrochais.

-Salut Bella.

-Oh, salut.

C'était Carmen et je me sentis tout d'un coup vraiment idiote. J'avais été tellement obnubilée par Edward et par le fait qu'il avait réservé tout le restaurant rien que pour nous que j'en avais oublié que mes collèges qui devaient me seconder ce soir n'étaient pas là.

-Ton petit copain nous a fais un sacré coup, on a pas pu avoir une table. Il semblerait que M. Cullen ne fasse pas les choses à moitié.

Je fis un petit sourire à Edward qui me regardait avec interrogation.

-Je suis désolée.

-Pas grave, on est en planque de l'autre coté de la rue, on a pas pu faire mieux.

-Ca ira très bien, pas de soucis.

-Ok alors, bonne soirée Bella.

-Toi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et je fourrais mon portable dans mon sac, à coté de mon arme de service.

-C'était qui ?

Bonne question hein ! Quoi dire ? Vite une idée Bella.

-Mon père, je devais l'appeler cette semaine, et j'ai un peu oublié.

-Désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Je repris sa main dans la mienne tout en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il s'en remettra.

Edward serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne.

-C'est toujours un peu tendu entre vous ?

-Non, maintenant que la date fatidique est passée, ça va. Je le rappellerais demain. Si nous regardions un peu le menu ? Tu as des conseils ?

Il me fit un sourire et ouvrit la carte. Il m'énuméra ses plats préférés et pourquoi et je me rangeais à son avis. Nous commandâmes donc du naan** aux légumes, avec un poulet tikka masala*** et du riz. Nous eûmes des samossas avec nos cocktails et je me régalais, c'était délicieux.

Edward n'eut pas besoin de me sortir le grand jeu, j'étais déjà sous le charme, tellement que j'en oubliais qu'il y avait un dingue qui voulait notre peau, que je mentais sur ma véritable identité, que j'avais un flingue dans mon sac à main.

Nous ne parlâmes pas tant que ça, nous contentant de nous regarder dans les yeux, notre regard soudé l'un à l'autre, comme si il n'y avait que nous deux, rien que nous deux seul au monde.

Il nous suffisait d'un regard, un geste pour nous comprendre et j'étais heureuse de ce lien qui s'était lié entre nous, nous n'avions besoin de rien de plus, je me sentais complète avec lui, comme si il était une partie de moi que je venais enfin de trouver. Si l'âme sœur existe réellement alors je savais que je l'avais en face de moi, je ne serais plus jamais heureuse sans lui, et je ferais tout pour lui donner tout le bonheur possible, pour qu'il ne se sente plus jamais mal, qu'il soit heureux, à jamais.

Je me sentais pleinement vivante et capable d'accomplir des exploits pour la première fois de ma vie. Je décrocherais la lune et lui apporterais sur un plateau si il me l'a demandait. Je transformerais le charbon en or pour qu'il ne manque jamais de rien dans la vie. Je ferais tomber la neige sur le désert du Sahara si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.

J'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour lui, par amour pour lui.

Lorsque la soirée toucha à sa fin et que je l'aidais à monter dans la voiture, je sentis la nervosité pointer le bout de son nez. Je n'étais plus vierge depuis un bail et je me sentais aussi stressée qu'une ado de seize ans avant sa première fois. Pathétique. Je savais qu'Edward était anxieux lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Lorsque je montais à la place du conducteur et que je me tournais sur mon amoureux, son regard chargé d'intensité et de désir fit monter la chaleur en moi, mettant mon corps au supplice. Mais le sourire qu'il me donna alors eu raison de mes peurs et mon corps relâcha une certaine pression.

Je l'aimais, et je savais qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Je n'avais rien à craindre, c'était Edward, et tout allait bien ce passer.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Je flippais…pas assez fort…j'étais effrayé, mortifié, paralysé… ouais bien sûr, ça je l'étais déjà pour de vrai, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'avais une trouille bleue, les chocottes, les foies. Si j'avais été plus jeune, je pense que j'en aurais mouillé mon futal… ok, non peut-être pas quand même hein!. Même enfant, j'ai jamais pissé au lit... ok, c'est définitif, je suis bon pour l'asile !

Qui a posé la question de savoir pourquoi j'étais en train de péter un câble ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'allais vais ce soir, si tout va bien, coucher pour la première fois avec la femme de ma vie. Je suis un adulte, hein? j'ai vingt-quatre ans, je suis loin d'être puceau, mais je me sentais comme tel en ce moment. J'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir comment je devais m'y prendre, et ça allait être la première fois que j'étais à nouveau nu dans un lit avec une fille, depuis mon... depuis mon handicap.

Autant dire que je n'en menais pas large.

C'était Bella, je savais pourtant que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Pour l'instant, aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Bella conduisait dans les rues de Port Angeles afin de nous faire rentrer à la maison et elle avait comme la plupart du temps, sa main sur la mienne. J'aimais tellement sa proximité, j'aimais tellement qu'elle ait besoin de me toucher, elle le faisait constamment, elle recherchait mon contact et j'adorais sa façon d'être si tactile avec moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment qu'on me touche en général, mais venant de Bella, la sensation était douce et chaleureuse, et j'aimais penser qu'elle avait besoin de me sentir près d'elle, besoin de me toucher pour se sentir bien.

Elle dut sentir mon regard sur elle car elle quitta la route des yeux l'espace d'un instant pour me regarder et me faire un tendre sourire, que je lui rendis. Elle était très belle ce soir, pas qu'elle ne l'était pas en temps normal, Bella était magnifique même avec un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt long et difforme, mais ce soir, elle était fabuleuse.

J'aimais voir la lumière des phares des autres véhicules que nous croisions, éclairer son visage. J'aimais voir ses joues rougies par le froid sous sa peau pâle de porcelaine. Bella était menue et délicate, et si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais eu peur qu'elle ne se casse au moindre de mes frôlements. En vérité, Bella était forte au point de pouvoir me soulever sans l'aide de personne, et il valait mieux car j'avais beau faire du mieux que je pouvais, je ne pouvais pas l'aider beaucoup.

Je fus presque surpris lorsque ma belle coupa le moteur de la voiture et je me rendis compte que nous étions dans le parking de ma résidence. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer. Bella m'aida à regagner mon fauteuil puis me poussa jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur en silence et je pus sentir que la tension de Bella valait la mienne. Cela me rassurait légèrement, de savoir qu'elle était autant stressée que moi, je me sentais moins nul, plus en confiance. Elle me laissa pousser mon fauteuil dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qu'elle ferma ensuite à clé derrière moi. Je stoppai dans l'entrée et retirai mon bonnet et ma veste que Bella me prit des mains pour les remettre à leur place. Je la laissai se déshabiller et allai jusqu'au salon.

Je la sentis arriver derrière moi et je soupirai de bien-être alors que sa main se posait sur mon épaule.

-J'ai adoré le restaurant, merci Edward.

-Pas de quoi.

Je pris sa main et la tirai un peu pour qu'elle avance et se retrouve face à moi.

Elle me fit un sourire timide et mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Me laisserais-tu quelques minutes…d'intimité ?

-Bien sûr.

Je déposai un chaste baiser sur sa main et lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, je dus retenir et étouffer un gémissement. C'est une Bella rougissante qui retira sa main de la mienne et qui partit en quelques enjambées vers sa chambre.

Je pris les roues de mon fauteuil en main et avançai jusqu'à la mienne. Je me hissai sur mon lit à la force de mes bras et des barres de soutien qui étaient là pour m'aider et j'entrepris d'y ramener tant bien que mal mes jambes mortes. Je retirai mes chaussures et étendis mes jambes sur le lit. Me déshabiller était toujours une épreuve et j'espérais que Bella m'aiderait, ça serait bien plus simple pour nous deux. J'éteignis la lumière des spots du plafond grâce à l'interrupteur disposé vers ma tête de lit et allumai la petite lampe sur ma table de chevet.

J'aurais voulu faire d'avantage, j'aurais voulu préparer cette chambre avec des bougies et des pétales de fleurs et j'aurais pu demander à ma sœur qui, j'en étais certain, aurait sauté de joie mais j'avais peur qu'elle en fasse trop, et j'avais renoncé à l'idée de lui demander de créer une ambiance romantique pour moi et Bella. Nous devrions donc nous contenter de ma chambre telle qu'elle était tous les jours, mais j'étais presque certain que Bella ne regarderait pas le décor... du moins, je l'espérais.

Je m'adossai contre l'oreiller derrière moi et laissai un instant dériver mon esprit.

Je repensai à ce que ma sœur m'avait demandé avant de partir de l'appart tout à l'heure et je me sentis rougir. Evidemment que j'avais des capotes ! Je suis un mec, et un mec a toujours des capotes ! Je n'avais jamais couché avec une fille sans me protéger, mon père était médecin et il m'avait fait un jour un cours sur la sexualité et les MST qui m'avait dégoûté à vie de chopper la moindre saloperie.

Je fus sorti de mes songes par le grincement de mon parquet et je pus voir ma Bella avancer doucement vers moi, timidement. Elle avait retiré ses collants et marchait pieds nus en glissant doucement vers moi. Elle se mit assise au bord du lit à mes côtés et prit timidement ma main dans la sienne.

-Salut.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de me faire un mignon petit sourire que je lui rendis.

-Salut.

Elle baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes et remonta ses jambes sur le lit en mettant un pied sous ses fesses alors que sa jambe droite se colla à moi. Je lâchai sa main et posai la mienne sur sa cheville. Elle était fine, sa peau était pâle, délicate et douce comme de la soie et j'entrepris de remonter ma main doucement le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son genou tout en la caressant doucement et Bella ferma les yeux. Je laissai courir un instant mes doigts sur le contour de son genou avant de reprendre le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa cheville. Je pris ensuite son pied dans ma main et le massai doucement.

-Ton pied est froid, tu as froid ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard s'ancra dans le mien.

-Non, j'ai même chaud, mais continue, c'est agréable.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin avant de reprendre mon massage. Sa peau se réchauffait au fur et à mesure et satisfait, je posais son pied sur mes jambes avant de remonter à nouveau doucement le long de sa jambe droite, de mes deux mains cette fois. Bella haleta lorsque j'arrivai à ses cuisses et je lui fis un sourire timide.

-Tu m'as massé des dizaines de fois, j'ai toujours rêvé de te rendre la pareille.

Elle repoussa un peu ma main et je la regardai, perplexe. Elle se releva sur ses genoux et entrepris de venir se mettre à califourchon sur mes jambes. Je m'entendis grogner alors qu'elle se collait à moi et je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre mon torse alors que sa main remontait doucement le long de ma nuque. Son visage se rapprocha du mien et je pus sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Dis moi que tu veux encore attendre, et j'arrêterai.

-Si tu quittes cette chambre, je vais mourir de combustion instantanée et tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience.

Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant que sa bouche ne se pose avidement sur la mienne. Sa bouche avait un goût de menthe à cause du thé qu'elle avait pris en fin de repas au restaurant et je m'en délectai avec délice. Sa langue et la mienne dansaient ensemble, dans un ballet endiablé qui nous laissa haletant, l'un contre l'autre. Je quittai ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de petits baisers et je mordillai un instant sa clavicule avant de la lécher doucement. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière pour m'en donner plus facilement accès et je pus l'entendre soupirer de plaisir alors que je nichai ma tête au niveau de sa poitrine, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de sa peau. Je voulais la sentir d'avantage, je voulais qu'il n'y ait plus de barrière entre nous. Je reculai un peu et Bella rebaissa la tête, ancrant son regard dans le mien. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et entrepris de lui retirer les bretelles de sa robe. Celles-ci tombèrent sur ses bras et je tâtais l'arrière de son vêtement en fronçant les sourcils.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne relève son bras gauche.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je pus voir une petite fermeture éclair pratiquement cachée dans le tissu de la robe et je roulai des yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ces machins sont toujours planqués là où on les attends le moins ?

Bella rit un peu et les spasmes qu'elle envoya dans mon corps avec ce petit gloussement me fit grogner. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon jean et je savais très bien qu'elle pouvait le sentir.

-Parce que ta sœur est une pro de la mode, rien ne se voit avec elle.

Bella ramena son bras derrière sa tête et je fis descendre la minuscule fermeture éclair doucement. Je connaissais ma frangine et si j'abîmais une de ses précieuses créations, elle allait faire de ma vie un enfer.

Je laissai ma main gauche pénétrer à l'intérieur de la robe et lorsque je touchai sa peau, Bella ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-La prochaine fois je veux que tu mettes des vieilles fringues.

Bella rouvrit les yeux et me regarda de façon interrogative.

Je fis descendre le haut de sa robe jusqu'à sa taille et mon cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'un instant alors que je découvrais ses seins magnifiques, libérés de toute entrave.

-Pourquoi tu…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et poussa à la place un long gémissement alors que je prenais l'un de ses tétons en bouche pour le sucer doucement.

Je voulais lui dire que je lui arracherais violemment ses vêtements la prochaine fois et qu'elle ferait mieux de porter des frusques mais je reportai ça à plus tard.

Je léchai avidement son sein, le mordillai, le lapai alors que Bella collait d'avantage son bassin contre le mien, commençant une douce pression de va-et-vient, qui me rendait dur d'avantage. Je taquinai un instant son sein avant d'infliger le même traitement à son copain, il n'y avait pas de jaloux comme ça. Bella s'agrippait à mes cheveux et je pouvais presque sentir ses ongles me rentrer dans le crâne, mais je m'en fichais, la douleur n'était rien en comparaison des doux gémissements qu'elle prononçait. Je lâchai sa poitrine pour mordiller son cou puis elle me repoussa doucement et je retombai sur l'oreiller derrière moi.

-Mon tour.

Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise et ses mains voyagèrent sur mon torse, me couvrant de caresses et de baisers. Elle était douce et sa langue faisait monter le feu dans mon corps, je n'étais pas sûr de tenir encore bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à ma ceinture je ne pus que la regarder faire, à moitié nue, et si belle devant moi. Elle ouvrit mon jean et le fit descendre lentement le long de mes jambes. Puis elle se leva et posa ses pieds de part et d'autres de mes jambes avant de faire descendre sa robe le long de ses cuisses. Elle la jeta en bas du lit d'un coup de pied et la voir juste en string en dentelle devant moi me fit perdre la raison, je la voulais, maintenant.

Elle se laissa tomber doucement à mes côtés et je la pris dans mes bras, cherchant avidement sa bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement et un hoquet m'échappa alors que Bella baissait mon caleçon pour prendre mon sexe entre ses mains. Elle me caressa un instant avant d'entreprendre un léger va-et-vient sur ma hampe. La sensation de sa main sur mes parties intimes était divine. Elle caressa mes bourses, titilla mon sexe et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas venir dans sa main, je voulais venir en elle.

Lorsque ma main écarta son string pour caresser ses plis intimes la pression de sa main sur mon sexe se desserra. Je la caressai doucement, savourant sa chaleur, alors qu'elle était déjà plus que prête à m'accueillir. Elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir alors que j'insérai un doigt en elle et que je la cajolai doucement. Je la préparai activement à me recevoir et lorsque je la sentis au bord de l'orgasme je retirai ma main, ce qui déclencha ses protestations.

-Bon sang Edward !

Je la fis taire d'un baiser et je sentis qu'elle retirait son string pour le jeter au loin. Je rouvris les yeux alors qu'elle bougeait pour se placer sur moi et lorsqu'elle se laissa pratiquement tomber sur mon sexe et que je la pénétrai vivement, je ne pus retenir un juron.

-Putain !

Je la remplis complètement et elle laissa échapper un sanglot de plaisir alors que je n'étais plus capable d'articuler un seul son. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits et me redressai doucement afin de coller sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je passai ma main droite sur sa nuque et Bella ancra son regard dans le mien avant de se mettre à bouger sur moi.

La sensation de son sexe bougeant sur le mien était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. Elle se mouvait d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite et je la soutenais de mes bras, l'aidant du mieux que je pouvais, la faisant monter et descendre sur moi de plus en plus fort. Je plaquai ses jambes contre mes côtes et je pus la pénétrer d'un angle différent, plus profondément si cela était possible et lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à mon cou, je compris qu'elle allait partir dans les abîmes du plaisir.

Il ne fallut que quelques poussées pour nous faire venir ensemble, l'orgasme nous dévastant, alors que Bella gémissait doucement mon prénom et que j'étais incapable ne serait-ce que de respirer. Elle s'effondra dans mon cou et je me laissai retomber en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi, alors que j'étais toujours en elle. Nous restâmes dans cette position un petit instant, moi caressant doucement ses cheveux, elle qui respirait doucement dans la peau de mon cou. Lorsqu'elle se releva pour se glisser à mes côtés je ne pus empêcher un gémissement, me sentir hors d'elle était étrange. Elle se colla contre moi et je nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux.

Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant d'amour pour une femme de toute ma vie. Certes, j'avais eu des petites amies, des conquêtes, et quelques filles d'un soir, mais je n'avais jamais aimé personne de cette façon, au point de vouloir tout lui donner, la rendre heureuse de n'importe qu'elle façon, de la faire mienne pour toujours. Je voulais que Bella soit ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Je voulais fonder une famille avec elle, vieillir à ses côtés, partager sa vie et ses rêves.

Je me reculai un peu et elle leva son visage sur moi pour me regarder. Je posai une main sur sa joue et lâchai ses mots, ceux que je n'avais jamais dit à personne, qui venaient du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Je t'aime Bella.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, plus que tout.

Un sourire de soulagement étira mon visage et je l'embrassai, me perdant dans notre baiser, me perdant en elle.

Bella soupira et passa son bras au travers de ma taille et lorsqu'elle bougea sa jambe je pris conscience que ses hanches étaient recouvertes d'une matière visqueuse et je la regardai de manière un peu anxieuse. Mon sperme coulait entre ses cuisses, j'avais oublié le préservatif.

-Bella j'ai oublié de me protéger.

Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je prends la pilule Edward, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je soufflai de soulagement et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

-C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'oublie de me protéger, tu me fais décidément perdre la boule.

Elle rit un peu.

-J'aime te faire perdre la boule, la sensation est exquise.

Un sourire en coin, un baiser et je pus la sentir frissonner.

-Tu as froid.

Elle se redressa et tira les couvertures sur nous avant de se blottir contre moi.

-Maintenant ça va.

Elle dessina mon torse du bout de son doigt avant de déposer un baiser sur mon épaule.

-Tu te rappelles, il y a quelques mois, avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble, je t'ai demandé quelque chose et tu m'as dit que cela arriverait le jour ou je me déshabillerais devant toi.

Je haussai un sourcil et la regardai. Je ne voyais plus trop de quoi elle parlait.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un striptease mais je pourrais toujours t'en faire un plus tard.

Elle fit descendre sa main le long de mon torse et caressa ma ceinture abdominale, alors que je tâchais de contrôler ma respiration.

-Le fait est que je me suis déshabillée et que maintenant que je suis nue contre toi, j'ai le droit de te rappeler ta promesse.

-Qui est ?

Elle me regardait à présent de façon un peu craintive et je fus sur mes gardes.

-Jouer du piano.

Je la regardai un instant interloqué alors que je me remémorais ce jour là, où j'avais effectivement dit que si elle se déshabillait pour moi, alors je jouerais pour elle.

Je poussai un gémissement.

-Tu es déloyale ! J'ai cru que... Enfin je pensais pas qu'un jour tu... merde Bella !

-S'il te plait mon amour, tu m'as promis.

Je grognai.

-Ça ne compte pas.

Elle se redressa et me fit une moue indignée.

-Bien sûr que si que ça compte !

Je fermai un instant les yeux et soupirai. Elle avait raison, j'avais promis, mais c'était pas juste, je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui se passerait quelques mois plus tard.

-Bella écoute…

-Je ne te demande pas de jouer tout de suite, ou même demain, mais lorsque tu seras prêt, promet moi juste d'y penser.

Y penser.…pouvais-je y penser ? Oui sûrement, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir avoir des rapports.…de faire l'amour avec ma chérie il y a encore quelques heures à peine, alors jouer du piano….même si l'idée était encore plus effrayante que le sexe, pourquoi pas ? Juste y penser, ça, je pouvais faire.

-Je promets...d'y réfléchir, ça te va ?

Elle me fit un énorme sourire et embrassa le bout de mon nez. Je soupirai, elle avait raison, elle le savait, elle me menait par le bout du nez.

-Je t'aime Edward Cullen.

Un sourire stupide éclaira mon visage.

-Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan.

Elle se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Lorsque sa main descendit plus bas que mon nombril, j'oubliais tout à nouveau, sauf ses mains sur moi.

* * *

**_comme tjs il y a un problème pour la mise en page, je suis saoulée lol_**

*cocktail à base de jus d'orange, vodka, jus de canneberge

Naan, la galette à base de farine,

cuisinés dans une sauce de curry

***cuisiné avec du curry

j'ai rencontré samedi aprem complètement par hasard, Sophie Jomain, écrivain.

j'allais à la fnac pour chercher le dernier Anita Black lorsque j'ai vu Sophie à un stand de dédicaces, avec son livre Les étoiles de Noss Head. Ayant déjà repérée le bouquin sur amazon, j'ai pris le livre entre les mains et elle est venue naturellement me parler. c'est une femme très sympa, on a parlé twilight lol, bit lit, black moon comme shiver, le cercle des immortels. elle connaissait toutes les sagas que j'adore. elle m'a décrit un peu l'univers de son roman, histoire d'amour de créatures magiques, une saga fantastique et j'ai été séduite. elle m'a dit qu'il y aurait en tout 4 tomes et que le tome 2 sortira en mai.

Merci à Sophie pour sa gentillesse.

je vous met la synopsie, je vais le lire très vite et vous donner mon avis.

**Hannah, bientôt dix-huit ans, était loin d imaginer que sa vie prendrait un tel tournant. Ses vacances tant redoutées à Wick vont se transformer en véritable conte de fées, puis en cauchemar... Tout va changer, brutalement. Elle devra affronter l inimaginable, car les légendes ne sont pas toujours ce qu on croit. Leith, ce beau brun ténébreux, mystérieux, ne s attendait pas non plus à Hannah. Il tombe de haut, l esprit a choisi : c est elle, son âme s ur. Pourra-t-il lui cacher ses sentiments encore longtemps ? Osera-t-il lui avouer qu il n est pas tout à fait humain ? Il le devra, elle est en danger et il lui a juré de la protéger, toujours... Les Étoiles de Noss Head est le premier roman de Sophie Jomain**

Vous pouvez trouver Les Etoiles De Noss Head sur amazon ou la fnac


	12. Chapitre 12

**_Je vais faire très court car c'est une semaine de merde, mon fils à la varicelle, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit et bien sur, moi non plus du coup. Voilà le chapitre comme promis, je vous dis à lundi pour la révélation sur l'identité de Bella_**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**POV BELLA**

Le soleil filtra doucement à travers le volet et j'ouvris les yeux lentement. Je pouvais sentir un torse dur mais chaud se soulever doucement sous ma joue et je soupirai de bonheur. Je relevai la tête et regardai ce qui ressemblait à une vision angélique, mon petit ami toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Ses traits étaient paisibles et sa respiration lente et profonde, signe qu'il était encore parfaitement endormi.  
Il était si beau en cet instant, les yeux clos qui je le savais cachaient des iris d'un vert envoûtant, la bouche entrouverte mélange de douceur et d'extase alors qu'il goûtait ma peau, son corps si beau sculpté dans le marbre le plus pur. Pour moi, il surpassait même le plus beau des anges, et si j'étais croyante, j'aurais dit que Dieu lui-même avait façonné sa beauté irréelle.

Il était parfait, et il était à moi.

Nous avions fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit, tantôt fort, tantôt tendrement, mais c'était meilleur à chaque fois, me laissant dans le doute que la prochaine ne pourrait être mieux, et il me prouvait le contraire, encore et encore. S'il avait eu peur de ses capacités à cause de sa paralysie alors il pouvait être rassuré, il m'avait comblé au-delà de mes espérances, je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort, ni d'aussi bon avec aucun de mes autres amants, et eux avaient le plein usage de leur corps.

Edward avait été parfait, j'étais dans une bulle de bonheur.

Je traçai doucement son torse avec l'un de mes doigts et il bougea légèrement avant de pousser un petit soupir. Il était calme et paisible, mais je n'avais plus envie de dormir, et le voir là, nu contre moi me donnait des idées coquines que j'avais envie de mettre en pratique. Je laissai mon doigt parcourir son sternum et je me redressai légèrement sur un coude afin de pouvoir mieux attendre l'objet de mon désir.

Je descendis légèrement et caressai son ventre plat avant d'embrasser son nombril. Il poussa un petit gémissement en soupirant doucement dans son sommeil et je réitérai l'expérience. Je léchai doucement sa peau et caressai doucement ses flancs jusqu'à ce que je sente son corps se tendre et que sa main gauche attrape la mienne. Je relevai la tête pour le voir me regarder, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur son nombril et remontai doucement jusqu'à son visage.

-Bonjour.

Son regard se fixa au mien et sa main vint caresser doucement ma joue.

-Bonjour.

J'attrapai sa main pour y déposer un baiser et il referma ensuite ses doigts sur les miens. Je me penchai sur lui pour murmurer doucement contre ses lèvres.

-Je devrais être désolée de t'avoir réveillé mais je ne le suis pas.

Je le sentis sourire paresseusement contre ma bouche.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir avec ce genre de réveil.

Je l'embrassai. D'abord doucement puis avidement, je n'étais pas certaine d'être un jour rassasiée de son corps si parfait. Il passa son bras dans mon dos pour me serrer contre lui et je passai une jambe au travers des siennes, sentant son sexe déjà gonflé de plaisir, prêt pour moi. Il grogna alors que ma jambe frôla son érection et sa main partit plus bas, délaissant ma taille pour venir caresser doucement mes fesses.

Une simple caresse, un simple effleurement de sa part et mon corps prenait feu.

Sa main descendit plus bas et lorsqu'il passa un doigt entre mes chairs si sensibles je ne pus que gémir dans sa bouche alors que sa langue caressait la mienne, et que sa main gauche titillait ma poitrine.

Je rompis notre baiser et il me regarda droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en moi. Ma main agrippa fermement son cou et je sentis mes yeux se fermer alors qu'il débutait un lent va-et-vient.

-Bella regarde moi.

Je rouvris les yeux et ce que je pus lire dans son regard me donna des frissons.

La sensation était douce et tendre mais je voulais plus, je le voulais en moi maintenant. Je fis descendre ma main le long de son corps et lorsque mes doigts se fermèrent fermement sur sa queue, il tenta de garder son calme, mais son corps eut un petit tressaillement qui le trahit malgré lui. J'eus un sourire et Edward s'approcha avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je débutai un mouvement souple et rapide du poignet et le gémissement qui lui échappa me fit sourire. Il aspira ma lèvre entre les siennes pour finalement la relâcher.

-Ne crois pas que tu as gagné.

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt et que son pouce se mit à jouer avec mon clitoris. Je crus manquer d'air, suffoquai, mais il ne me laissa aucune chance et s'empara de ma bouche pour un baiser enflammé. S' il voulait me tuer ainsi, alors je mourrais avec plaisir.

Mon orgasme était en train de se construire mais je voulais venir alors qu'il serait en moi, je voulais qu'il jouisse avec moi, dans les profondeurs de mes chairs.

Je retirai ma main de son sexe et la posai sur son poignet pour qu'il lâche prise. Il se retira sans protester et je fis glisser mon corps sur le sien, me couchant sur lui. Je n'eus pas besoin de le guider, il entra facilement en moi. Je me redressai légèrement et plaquai la paume de mes mains sur son torse alors qu'il prenait mes fesses en coupe dans les siennes. Je débutai un mouvement du bassin, lent et sensuel tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le paradis c'était ça. Les angelots, les grandes prairies recouvertes de fleurs tout ça, c'est de la foutaise. Le vrai paradis, c'est d'aimer une personne et qu'elle vous aime aussi, d'être nue avec l'homme de votre vie dans un lit, de faire l'amour ensemble, jusqu'à perdre pied, jusqu'à en oublier le monde qui vous entoure.

Le paradis c'était ça et uniquement ça, et lorsque j'entendis Edward murmurer mon prénom dans un gémissement alors que l'orgasme frappait son si beau visage, je le sentis s'ouvrir pour moi et je le touchai du doigt, l'espace d'un instant.

Je bougeai encore un peu alors que le paradis s'éloignait doucement de moi et me laissai tomber sur mon homme, qui m'entoura de ses bras puissants. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite à présent, et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre férocement dans sa poitrine.

-wouahou !

J'éclatai de rire. Je me redressai un peu, glissant une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant mon visage derrière mon oreille et le regardai, alors qu'un sourire niais étirait son visage, et que ses yeux brillaient de cette lumière étrange, celle qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il était heureux.

-J'aime ton enthousiasme mon amour !

-Je veux ce genre de réveil à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est bien mieux qu'une sirène stridente.

-Je suis d'accord.

Il me fit un sourire et j'allais joindre mes lèvres aux siennes lorsqu'un énorme gargouillement se fit entendre. J'avais faim et mon ventre commençait sa protestation. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que mon homme éclatait de rire.

-Rattrapée par sa condition humaine, pas de chance.

-J'ai faim aussi je te rassure, mais mon ventre sait se tenir lui.

Je lui fis une moue boudeuse.

-On verra s'il se tient si bien que ça lorsqu'il sentira l'odeur des gaufres.

Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et je dus retenir un gémissement.

-Gaufres dis-tu ? Ok, j'adore ton gargouillement ma chérie, c'est trop mignon.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Tu es un faux-cul Cullen, tu mentirais comme un arracheur de dent pour de la bouffe, surtout le matin.

Il me fit son célèbre sourire en coin et je dus lutter pour ne pas le violer à nouveau.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Il caressa mon ventre du bout des doigts et je sentis un picotement naître dans mon bas ventre. Serais-je un jour rassasiée de lui ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir. Il voulait aider et je ne voulais pas lui dire non. Je me tapotai le menton et il me regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu pourrais presser les oranges pendant que je fais la pâte à gaufres ? J'ai envie de jus d'orange frais ce matin.

Il me fit un sourire et acquiesça. C'était une tâche qu'il pourrait accomplir assis, et puis j'adorais le jus d'orange pressé. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever et de ramasser sa chemise qui trainait au sol. Je l'enfilais et partis à la recherche de mon string. Edward se mit assis au bord du lit à la force de ses bras et me regarda.

-Dis donc Miss Swan, c'est ma chemise que tu portes.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au vêtement et le lissai doucement du plat de ma main.

-Vraiment ? Si tu l'as veux, tu peux toujours venir la reprendre.

Je me penchai sur le lit pour regarder si mon sous-vêtement ne se trouvait pas dans les couvertures et Edward tira sur mon poignet ce qui eut le don de me faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main sur mes côtes relevant doucement sa chemise puis déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

-Garde la, elle te va mieux qu'à moi, et puis tu es sexy dans mes fringues.

Il lécha doucement la peau de mon cou et je fermai les yeux alors que sa main posée sur ma cuisse remontait doucement, jusqu'à la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

-Edward…

Il stoppa ses baisers et balança mon string en dentelle devant mes yeux, du bout de ses doigts.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Je lui fis une mine mi-amoureuse mi-suspecte et il rit lorsque je m'emparai de mon bien que j'enfilai. Je l'aidais à remettre rapidement son boxer et son jean et il s'installa seul dans son fauteuil. Edward pressa les oranges, je fis les gaufres et nous passâmes un agréable petit déjeuner avant de faire quelques exercices quotidiens.

Le massage se termina avec Edward couché sur moi, sa bouche embrassant fougueusement la mienne et je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir donner la chance de rencontrer cet homme.

J'espérais juste que ma chance n'allait pas tourner.

J'accrochai mon arme de service à ma ceinture et pris mes clés avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Être armée pour aller chercher le courrier était peut-être un peu exagéré mais je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque, pas lorsque ma propre sécurité était en jeu. Je pris l'ascenseur pour me rendre dans le hall, là où se situaient les boîtes aux lettres. Le gardien me salua gentiment et je répondis à son salut. Il prenait son poste à huit heure du matin, et les portes fermées d'un système d'alarme prenaient le relais la nuit. J'ouvris la boîte, retirai quelques factures lorsqu'une enveloppe différente attira mon attention. Elle était marron clair, de forme A4 et ne portait aucune adresse, aucun intitulé. Je fronçai les sourcils, mis le reste des lettres entre mes jambes et tournai et retournai l'enveloppe brune entre mes doigts. Elle était plutôt légère, rien n'indiquait ce qu'elle pouvait contenir et je décidai de l'ouvrir, je voulais voir son contenu. Je décollai doucement le rebord qui la fermait et regardai doucement à l'intérieur. Je retournai le contenu dans ma main et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

C'était des photos d'Edward et moi, prises hier soir. Les clichés étaient vraiment clairs et on pouvait nous voir rire ensemble, nous tenir la main, nous regarder dans les yeux.

La personne qui avait pris ces photos avait été très proche de nous ou alors elle avait un appareil muni d'un super zoom.

La stupeur laissa place à la colère. Cet espèce de détraqué empiétait maintenant sur notre vie privée, sur Ma vie privée !

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu savoir où nous étions, comment mes collègues ne l'avaient pas repéré.

Je remis les photos dans l'enveloppe avant de reprendre les autres lettres dans mes mains et de remonter à l'appartement. Edward était sous la douche et j'en profitai pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre et téléphoner à mon chef.

Aro répondit comme toujours au bout de la deuxième sonnerie et sa voix bourrue m'enleva un poids des épaules.

-J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit Swan, évite les babillages.

Le babillage n'était pas mon style et il le savait mais je laissai couler, comme son manque de politesse.

-Le papa noël m'a déposé une jolie enveloppe remplie de photos.

Je pus l'entendre soupirer avant qu'il ne lâche un grognement.

-Quelle gentillesse de sa part ! des photos de quoi ?

-Des photos, de moi et d'Edward, au restaurant hier soir. Certaines très nettes et plutôt précises.

-Je vois. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment les crétins d'agents que j'ai envoyé sur place ont pu le manquer !

Il avait l'air furax et je l'étais aussi, mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Carmen et Eleazar, je savais qu'ils avaient fait leur job, le mec était rusé, et je commençais à me dire qu'il l'était peut-être trop pour nous.

-Ce n'est pas leur faute, la preuve, il n'est rien arrivé.

-Oui mais ces photos en gros plans ça veut dire qu'il se trouvait juste en face, sûrement dans le bâtiment, et que ces deux abrutis qui se disent agents fédéraux étaient garés juste devant lui bordel !

Je soupirai et passai la main dans mes cheveux.

Ma bulle de bonheur venait d'éclater et ce que je me prenais en pleine poire faisait mal.

-Je veux ces photos Swan, je t'envoies Newton.

Je manquai de déglutir de travers. Si Aro voyait ces photos alors il saurait que quelque chose se passait entre moi et mon protégé, bordel Edward me tenait la main et nous nous regardions amoureusement dans les yeux ! Un aveugle pourrait le voir !

-Ecoute, ce ne sont que des clichés banaux, je pense que tu n'en tireras pas grand chose.

Il garda le silence si longtemps que si je n'entendais pas sa respiration j'aurais cru qu'il avait raccroché.

-Dis plutôt que c'est-ce que je vais voir sur les photos qui te dérange Bella. Tu crois que je sais pas que tu sors avec lui ? J'ai peut-être l'âge d'être ton père mais je ne suis pas encore stupide.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ?

-Je suis…

-Si tu dis désolée je te mute à la circulation, tu piges ? Tu n'es pas désolée Swan, ne me prend pas pour un con.

-Je…je l'aime.

-Putain, j'espère bien Swan ! J'espère que tu l'aimes au point de risquer ta carrière parce que si c'était juste un plan cul, je te le botterais moi, le cul !

-Je n'ai rien prémédité Aro, je ne voulais pas ça, et il n'y a rien qui compte plus à mes yeux que sa sécurité.

-Je te fais confiance là-dessus et il est bien trop tard pour te remplacer de toute façon maintenant que ce cinglé en a après toi. Tu risques ta vie, et la sienne, tu as ordre de ne pas merder Swan, tu as compris.

-Compris.

Il le prenait mieux que ce que je croyais et j'en fus presque soulagée.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, lorsque cette affaire sera terminée, tu devras répondre de tes actes.

-Oui, je le sais.

-Je t'envoie Newton avant midi.

Il raccrocha et je refermai mon portable en soupirant. Perdre l'estime d'Aro était la dernière chose que je voulais, je voulais juste aimer Edward, en toute impunité.

Mike passa prendre les photos et je prétextai un oubli de téléphone portable dans ma voiture pour pouvoir descendre l'attendre dans le parking. Il prit le paquet dans lequel j'avais glissé les clichés avec leur enveloppe et se carapata en me lançant un regard noir. Il avait encore du mal à digérer mon refus de sortir avec lui, je lui avais carrément dit qu'il faudrait qu'il neige en juillet pour que j'aille ne serait-ce que prendre un verre avec lui et il n'avait pas apprécié. Pas de ma faute si ce mec était susceptible hein ! J'avais juste été honnête ! Bref depuis cet instant, il me foudroyait du regard chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Pour ce que j'en avais à foutre, tiens !

La journée avait si bien commencé, pourquoi ça ne pouvait jamais le rester ?

Je tâchais de faire bonne figure devant Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit préoccupée, et qu'il pense que cela avait une relation avec notre première nuit, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses qui seraient fausses et qu'il s'inquiète.

Le rapport me fut envoyé par mail l'après midi, et je grognais déjà avant de l'ouvrir. Pourquoi me donner cette peine ? Je savais déjà ce que ça dirait, rien, rien et encore rien ! Je tapotai d'un geste agacé mon clavier en foudroyant l'écran d'un regard noir lorsque la page s'afficha enfin devant moi.

Je parcourus consciencieusement les lignes du rapport avant de me mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Il y avait bien quelques précisions, comme le fait que ce soit un appareil professionnel, un excellent zoom qui coûtait une fortune, que le papier était de qualité moyenne, mais pas d'empreintes, rien qui puisse identifié le sale voyeur de ces clichés. Larry le mec à l'entrée de la résidence n'avait rien vu, personne n'était venu à part le facteur, et la lettre n'avait pas été postée. Cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait le code d'accès à la résidence et qu'il était déjà entré. Je savais qu'il existait des appareils qui pouvait fournir des codes, mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas tout simplement quelqu'un qui vivait ici. Est-ce que ce cinglé était tout simplement un voisin d'Edward ? Cela m'effrayait de penser que c'était peut-être le cas. Une enquête avait été réalisée dans le voisinage, mais je demanderai tout de même une vérification.

Commettrait-il un jour une erreur qui nous permettrait de le coincer ? Je commençais à désespérer.

J'avais peur pour Edward, peur qu'il puisse un jour l'atteindre et lui faire du mal. Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si je n'arrivais pas à le protéger ? Je me fichais bien de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, seul Edward m'importait.

J'en avais marre, tellement, que j'en aurais pleuré.

J'aimai immédiatement Leah. C'était une belle fille, typée indienne comme Jacob, grande, fine comme une liane, extrêmement séduisante avec un caractère rebelle exactement comme moi. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et le faisait savoir.

Elle m'apporta un bouquet de lys blanc et je la remerciai chaleureusement, c'était mes fleurs préférées et j'étais presque sûre qu'Edward était pour beaucoup dans ce choix.

Edward sourit en les voyant arriver et après avoir échangé leur fameuse poignée de main avec Jack, Leah lui donna une brève accolade.

-Salut ma starlette !

Edward secoua la tête mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et je compris qu'il n'était pas vexé.

-Salut ma louve !

Je haussai un sourcil et Jack se tourna vers moi.

-Ils jouent à ce jeu depuis des années, t'inquiètes pas.

-Pourquoi starlette ? À cause de sa célébrité ?

Jack rit avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, ça date de bien avant, Leah a toujours été convaincue qu'Ed serait un jour une étoile d'Hollywood.

Leah lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-J'avais raison Monsieur le rabat-joie !

Il renifla avant de grimacer de dégoût.

-Ouais peut-être.

Je me sentis sourire.

-Et la louve, ça vient de où ?

Ce fut mon chéri qui répondit.

-Quand on était gosse, Leah avait recueilli un louveteau aux abords de la réserve et elle s'en est occupée comme une vrai petite maman, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait dû être une louve dans une vie antérieure, le surnom est resté.

Je pris place dans un fauteuil près de lui et nos invités s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez aussi depuis si longtemps.

Jack prit la main de Leah dans la sienne et celle-ci baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées de manière songeuse.

-On vient de la même réserve indienne, nos parents y vivent encore.

-wouah ! Alors ça a été le coup de foudre depuis le bac à sable entre vous ?

Leah éclata de rire et Jack grimaça.

-Bon sang non ! Jusqu'à l'âge de dix neuf ans, Jack était un crétin de coureur de jupons.

Je fis un sourire malicieux à Jack qui me retourna une grimace. Edward posa sa main sur la mienne et je la serrai.

-Vraiment ? C'est marrant je ne suis pas super étonnée !

Edward rit et son ami le foudroya du regard.

-Rigole toi ! Je suis sûr que Bella serait friande de certains de tes exploits mon pote !

Mon petit ami cessa de rire et plissa des yeux.

-Si tu parles, t'es un homme mort !

Jacob balaya l'air devant lui d'un geste théâtral.

-Que des mots tout ça cher ami !

Leah lui donna un coup de poing et Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête d'essayer chéri, le comédien c'est pas toi.

Jacob fit la moue et renifla bruyamment.

-J'ai faim, Ed t'as commandé les pizzas ?

Ce mec était étonnant, il pouvait changer de sujet en une fraction de seconde, je trouvais ça déroutant. Est-ce que tous les mecs pensaient avec leur estomac ? Parce que ceux que je connaissais oui, et je commençais à me poser des questions.

-Non, pas encore, on va le faire.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je vais chercher les cartes.

Chacun choisit sa pizza puis je passai un coup de fil, elle serait livrée dans une heure. Je partis en cuisine pour préparer les bières et je fus surprise de voir Leah me rejoindre.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Je luis fis un sourire sincère.

-Bien sûr. Est-ce que Jack est obsédé par la bouffe ? Parce qu'Edward me fait peur parfois.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Oui, je pense qu'ils sont tous pareils de ce côté là.

Son regard dériva un instant avant de se poser à nouveau sur moi.

-Edward a changé, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux, tu lui fais du bien.

Je baissai les yeux et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Il me fait du bien aussi, je suis plus heureuse aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été.

-C'est bien, je t'envie.

Je relevai vivement les yeux. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est plus pareil avec Jacob, je crois qu'on s'éloigne doucement l'un de l'autre.

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolée pour toi. Pourtant, ça à l'air d'aller entre vous.

-Ce ne sont que des apparences, je crois que nous ne passerons pas les fêtes de fin d'année.

Je baissai les yeux. Les fêtes étaient dans un mois et Leah avait l'air d'une chic fille, cela me peinait pour elle.

-Il a changé, il est… je ne sais pas, distant, jamais content, et il ne me touche plus depuis des mois.

Je pris sa main et la serrai un instant, cela me parut la seule chose à faire pour lui apporter mon soutien. Les mots me manquaient, que dire dans ce genre de situation à une fille qu'on connait à peine ? Elle me fit un sourire qu'elle voulait sûrement rassurant.

-Ça va aller, je m'en remettrai. Ne dis rien à Edward, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour nous.

Je hochai la tête.

Edward était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne voulais pas gâcher son plaisir, je voulais que les fêtes de fin d'année soient douces et joyeuses pour lui.

Je me promis de lui faire passer de merveilleuses fêtes pour qu'il s'en souvienne pour le reste de sa vie.

Il allait s'en souvenir c'était certain, mais pas comme je l'avais espéré.

**POV EDWARD**

-Alors ça y est ? Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Je tournai la tête vers ce qui était vraisemblablement mon meilleur pote. S'il s'attendait à ce que je lui raconte quoi que se soit il allait être déçu. Nous n'avions plus dix- sept ans, et il était hors de question que je lui raconte ce qu'il se passait dans ma chambre à coucher.

-Ça te regarde pas ça ! C'est privé !

Il ricana avant de rouler des yeux.

-Ouais bien sûr ! Privé pour les autres, mais pas pour moi !

Je grimaçai et il cessa de rire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu plaisantes? Tu vas rien me dire? Vraiment?

-Putain Jack on est plus au lycée ! Le temps où on se vantait de nos exploits est révolu ! Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ce qu'il se passe dans ta chambre le soir avec Leah !

Il se mit à bouder, ce mec était une vraie plaie ! Mais rien à foutre, il faudrait m'extorquer des aveux par la force et même sous la torture, je ne parlerais pas.

-Je t'ai raconté ma première fois avec elle !

-C'était il y a des lustres ! On a mûri depuis…enfin moi parce que toi…

Il me frappa l'épaule et j'éclatai de rire.

-T'es un sale con !

Je roulai des yeux alors qu'il fixait l'écran d'un regard noir.

-Ok, on l'a fait, t'es content ? Et c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'avais expérimenté jusque là.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et une lueur étrange passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne me fasse un sourire de sale pervers et que cette lueur disparaisse.

-Vraiment ? Et…

Je levai la main pour le stopper.

-T'auras pas de détails, arrête de rêver.

-Putain, t'es pas drôle Mozart !

Il me fit une mine de chien battu et je haussai un sourcil. Il rapprocha son pouce et son index pour me montrer une petite surface.

-Un tout petit détail ?

-Que dalle ! Arrête de me saouler ou je dis à Leah de te botter le cul.

Il grimaça et baissa la tête. Je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas moufté, ne m'avait pas envoyé chier et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Y a un problème avec Leah ?

Il releva les yeux pour me regarder, avant de les baisser à nouveau.

-Non…pas vraiment…je sais pas.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le fixai.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Donc y a un problème.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

-Ça ne va plus entre nous, on passe notre temps à se prendre la tête.

Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de ça, et pourtant si on ne se voyait pas tout le temps, on se téléphonait. Pour faire simple, je tombai des nues.

-Vraiment ? Mais ça dure depuis quand ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Quelques mois.

Je le fixai d'un air ahuri.

-Quelques mois ? Bordel pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Il releva la tête et cette fois, ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Tu allais mal Edward, je ne voulais pas en rajouter, ok ? Mes problèmes étaient secondaires, comparés aux tiens.

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait penser que mes problèmes étaient plus importants que les siens, et qu'il m'avait caché des choses pour mon bien. Avais-je été à ce point en dessous de tout ces mois, avant que Bella n'entre dans ma vie ? Je connaissais bien la réponse et tout d'un coup j'eus honte, honte de moi et de mon comportement.

-Jack tu es mon meilleur ami, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel nul ces derniers temps, j'aurais dû voir que tu allais mal.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu étais au fond du trou, ce n'est pas ta faute Ed.

Je soupirai.

-Quand même, j'aurais dû le voir.

-Laisse tomber. C'est pas encore fini, on verra bien. Ne parlons plus de ça, on est ensemble, et je veux passer une bonne soirée avec mon pote, de la bière et un bon match.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, il ne perdait pas le nord, ne se laissait pas abattre et c'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui.

-Ok, mais si tu as un autre problème, parle moi ok ?

Il me fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

-Ok.

Les filles arrivèrent avec les bières et le match débuta une fois la moitié des pizzas englouties.

Nous passâmes la soirée à regarder le match, huer les joueurs, rigoler comme des ados.

Si Jack ne m'avait pas dit que lui et Leah avait un problème dans leur couple je n'aurais rien remarqué. J'avais essayé de regarder leur attitude discrètement, et je n'avais rien vu qui sortait de l'ordinaire, ils étaient comme toujours, se chamaillant, rigolant ensemble.

Je commençais à me dire que j'étais loin d'être le meilleur comédien dans cette pièce.

Ils nous quittèrent après le match et c'est en soupirant de bien-être que j'accueillis ma petite amie alors qu'elle se lovait contre moi sur le canapé.

-Bonne soirée ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis me fit un sourire.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup Leah, c'est une chouette fille.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Oui c'est vrai, elle est Jacob sont mes plus vieux amis.

Bella caressa distraitement ma main et je vis qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec moi.

-Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mon amour ?

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres avec un sourire.

-Redis le, j'adore ça.

Je sentis mes lèvres esquisser un sourire en coin.

-Quoi donc ? Mon amour ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre ma bouche dans un baiser qui réveilla mes sens. Sa langue goûta la mienne et elle mordilla légèrement ma lèvre inférieure avant de se reculer et de nicher son visage dans mon cou.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, mon amour.

Je la sentis rire contre ma peau puis elle releva son visage et son regard se fit plus sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas certaine de devoir te le dire, ce n'est pas moi que ça concerne.

Je la détaillai un moment pour voir qu'elle avait envie de parler, mais qu'elle paraissait gênée.

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est sur Jack et Leah ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Jack m'en a parlé.

-Oh ! D'accord, c'est logique après tout, tu es son meilleur ami, tandis que moi…

-Leah t'a parlé de leur couple ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Oui. Mais je ne la connais que depuis ce soir, et ça me gêne tu comprends ?

Je caressai sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

-Bien sûr ma puce. Mais tu sais, Leah est quelqu'un d'intuitive, elle a dû se sentir en confiance avec toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas ok ? Jacob m'a dit que leur couple allait mal.

-Je suis triste pour eux, Leah avait l'air d'avoir de la peine.

Je soupirai et renforçai ma prise sur sa taille. Ma main passa de sa joue à sa nuque que je massai doucement. Bella ferma les yeux et un soupir d'aise lui échappa.

-Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, je sais qu'ils sauront rebondir, l'un comme l'autre, et puis, ce sont mes amis, je serai là pour chacun d'eux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me fit un tendre sourire.

-Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et caressa mon nez avec le sien dans un baiser esquimau avant de s'emparer de ma bouche.

Il était déjà tard, et il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

La nuit promettait d'être douce.

Me réveiller à côté de Bella était un sentiment doux et enivrant. Elle était collée à moi, son petit corps chaud et nu contre le mien et sa tête était posée dans le creux de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle balayer ma peau et je soupirai de contentement.

Nous avions fait l'amour deux fois cette nuit et je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien senti de ma vie. J'aurais cru que ce serait différent, que ce serait moins bon, à cause de mon handicap mais j'avais eu tort, et Bella ne cessait de me le prouver. Je pouvais encore aimer, faire l'amour et ressentir du plaisir et surtout je pouvais en donner.

Il n'y a rien que j'aimais plus que ses gémissements alors que je la caressais, rien de plus beau que la voir se perdre dans l'extase de la jouissance que je lui procurais.

Bella était magnifique et elle était à moi.

Je me sentais tellement heureux, tellement plus fort à ses côtés. Je pouvais à nouveau me regarder dans la glace sans vomir mon reflet, je pouvais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil sans avoir envie de me pendre à une corde, je pouvais à nouveau rire et plaisanter sans être submergé de culpabilité. Culpabilité pour la mort de James, que je trainais derrière moi comme un fardeau. Je savais que c'était son rôle, son job de risquer sa vie pour moi mais j'avais du mal à encaisser même aujourd'hui qu'il soit mort pour moi, pour protéger ma vie. Il avait fait don de sa vie pour que je puisse vivre la mienne, et même si j'étais diminué, j'étais toujours là, grâce à lui.

Ce mec avait une famille, des parents qui avaient perdu un fils, une petite amie qui avait perdu un futur mari. Je m'étais souvent demandé comment faire pour enlever leur chagrin, comment soulager leur peine. La réponse était pourtant simple même si j'avais mis le temps pour comprendre. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour faire revenir James, rien que je ne puisse dire pour changer les choses.

Bella m'avait apprit à accepter ma vie, mais aussi à me pardonner moi-même.

Ce n'était pas ma faute si ce détraqué avait levé son arme sur moi, pas ma faute si James avait été touché.

J'avais arrêté de me culpabiliser et franchement, ça faisait un bien fou.

Bella avait ce pouvoir sur moi. Celui de guérir mes blessures et de panser mes plaies, mon mal être.

Je n'aurais pas oser rêver d'une telle femme à mes côtés. Était-ce trop tôt pour la demander en mariage ? Oui certainement bien que dommage. Nous n'avions qu'un mois de relation mais j'avais l'impression d'être avec elle depuis des lustres. Mais je n'allais pas m'y risquer, Bella était plus prudente que moi, plus réfléchie aussi, et si je lui demandais sa main demain, je l'aurais peut-être, mais dans la tronche.

Attendre était bien plus sûr.

Je le fixai depuis au moins une heure.

Bella était partie en courses et je n'avais pas quitté la place que j'avais lorsqu'elle était partie, lorgnant sur le piano, tantôt avec tristesse, tantôt avec hargne.

Je désirais vraiment faire plaisir à Bella, mais la vérité était que je ne savais pas si j'allais en être capable.

Encore une épreuve de plus dans ma vie.

Est-ce que ça serait bientôt fini ? Est-ce que je pourrais bientôt me dire « super Edward, tu y arrives comme avant ! », pas sûr, et même si le piano était un grand cap à franchir, je savais de source sûre que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je flippais pour faire un truc que j'aurais fait si simplement avant.

Je m'en étais bien sorti pour le sexe, pourquoi fallait il cependant que la musique me fasse plus peur que de faire l'amour à ma copine ?

Absurde Cullen, vraiment absurde.

Je soufflai un bon coup et mis les mains sur les roues de mon fauteuil.

Allez mon grand ! le tout est de faire rouler ton bolide jusqu'à la grosse bête noire au milieu du salon.

Facile pas vrai..heu ouais.

Une fois cette étape de franchie je suai à grosse goutte, à croire que je venais de courir un putain de cent mètres. Mais j'y étais parvenu, je n'avais jamais été aussi près de lui depuis des lustres, et si je tendais la main, je pouvais même le toucher.

Je fermai un instant les yeux et tâchai de respirer doucement, je voulais tant que possible éviter de gerber dessus, il valait une petite fortune, et le nettoyer serait une corvée.

Je rouvris les yeux doucement et inspirai profondément avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je me laissa glisser sur le tabouret en velours et passai ma main sur la surface lisse et plane de mon bébé. J'ouvris doucement le clapet et contemplai un instant, émerveillé les touches noires et blanches comme si je les voyais pour la première fois.

Je posai délicatement mes doigts sur les touches froides et laissai courir ma main droite au gré du hasard. Le son monta lentement jusqu'à moi et je fermai les yeux, alors qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Ma main gauche se posa d'elle-même sur le piano et je me mis à jouer.

Mes doigts étaient un peu rouillés, et il était clair que j'avais perdu de la technique depuis la dernière fois que j'avais joué mais je m'en foutais sur l'instant, je jouais, je jouais vraiment.

Je sentis un immense poids s'envoler de mes épaules.

Je laissai la mélodie m'envahir et mes doigts se dégourdir petit à petit, alors que je jouais clair de lune de Debussy.

Bien sûr, je savais que si je voulais jouer quelque chose de plus dur, j'allais être enmerdé à cause des pédales, mais le fait est que je pouvais jouer, j'en étais capable, et rien que ça, c'était déjà une victoire.

Je jouai plusieurs mélodies et ne stoppai que lorsque j'entendis renifler bruyamment derrière moi. J'ôtais mes mains du clavier, et tournai la tête. Bella était là, son blouson ouvert, son sac pendait mollement le long de son bras droit, et les larmes coulaient le long de son si beau visage.

Nous nous fixâmes un instant puis je lui fis un sourire et tendis une main vers elle. Elle s'en empara et je la fis asseoir à mes côtés sur le banc.

-Mon amour, tu joues si bien.

Je portai ma main droite à son visage et effaçai ses larmes de mon pouce.

-C'est grâce à toi, je n'aurais jamais rejoué sans toi.

J'essuyai une nouvelle larme, et Bella me fit un sourire tendre.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

Je secouai la tête.

-Si Bella, tu as cru en moi, tu m'as encouragé…enfin je veux dire menacé, et ça m'a fait du bien.

Elle fit la moue avant de me donner une petite tape sur le bras, puis un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime Edward.

Je la rapprochai de moi et posai mon front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je l'embrassai et mon corps s'enflamma. Je la désirai tout le temps, à chaque seconde et cela prenait des allures de maladie, maladie dont je ne voulais pas guérir. Ce fut elle qui rompit notre baiser.

-Joue encore pour moi.

Je lui fis un sourire.

-D'accord, mais ensuite, on ira s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Elle se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu me dois un striptease.

Elle me fit un sourire et je posai mes mains sur le clavier en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

J'allais adoré jouer pour elle.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai répondu pratiquement à personne sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai manqué de temps, la semaine à été dure. Merci pour vos encouragements pour mon petit bout, la varicelle va mieux, on arrive à la fin, il était temps lol.**_

_**Voilà ce chapitre, je sais que vous l'attendez toutes avec impatience. Encore deux chapitres et on fermera cette histoire. Je bosse sur un nouveau projet, une fic courte, je vous en parlerez plus lors du dernier chapitre de vivre pour toi.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**CHAPITRE 13**

**POV EDWARD**

Je fixais ces objets sans vraiment comprendre ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Comment n'avais-je pu me rendre compte de rien ? Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je levais les yeux. Je reconnus à peine ma voix lorsque je m'exprimais.

-Mais bordel tu es qui ?

* * *

_Le même jour, plus tôt._

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Je reniflais de façon théâtral et repris, je n'allais pas en démordre.

-Non, elle est mauvaise.

Bella se rapprocha de moi, posa ses mains sur mon fauteuil et déposa un baiser sensuel sur ma bouche.

-C'est une bonne idée mon amour, arrête de t'en faire.

Je soupirais. Comment pouvais-je la laisser tout le temps avoir le dernier mot ? Adieu ma virilité si je continuais dans cette voie, j'allais devenir une vrai chochotte.

-On a qu'à réserver au resto, je payerai.

Bella qui avait repris l'inspection des placards de la cuisine se tourna à nouveau vers moi et haussa un sourcil en souriant.

-Tu serais prêt à dépenser une fortune en restaurant, pour que ta famille ne vienne pas ici ? Tu es dingue, un dingue adorable, mais dingue tout de même.

-Je n'aime pas les voir tous ici, ça me rend…nerveux.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et regarda divers emballage de nourriture avant de noter certaine chose sur un post it, qu'elle trainait partout avec elle depuis une demi heure.

-Bella arrête ça une minute tu veux, et prenons le temps de réfléchi calmement;

Elle soupira, referma le frigo et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis très calme moi, c'est toi qui est stressé, je n'en comprend pas la raison. Explique moi donc ça tu veux ?

Je passais ma main droite sur mon visage et me frottais les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas les voir tous ici. Un par un, ça va, mais tous ensemble, c'est l'anarchie, et je préfère voir ça chez les autres que chez moi.

Elle se contenta de me dévisager et je me sentis tout d'un coup stupide sous son regard.

-Donc pour résumé, tu aimes voir ta famille ici, mais un par un parce que sinon ça te stresse ?

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux.

-Tu as tout compris.

Elle décroisa ses bras, fit les deux pas qui nous séparais et s'installais sur mes genoux.

-Mon amour, tu sais que dans ta famille, les gens sont adultes n'est-ce pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir mais acquiesçais tout de même.

-Bien sur.

-Il n'y a aucun enfant qui peut courir partout, mettre des traces sur les meubles et autre truc que font les gosses. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Ils vont s'assoir, manger, discuter avec nous et repartir, ça va s'arrêter là, je te le promet.

Elle me parlait comme on parle à un môme attardé et je grognais de frustration.

-Tu crois ça ? Tu as tort, tu ne les a jamais vu ici Bella, crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Mais…

Je posais une main sur sa joue pour la faire taire.

-Non bébé. Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire ? Emmett va dévaliser le frigo pour finir étalé devant un match de foot en hurlant comme une vache. Rose va se poster dans un coin et faire la gueule toute la soirée. Ma mère va vérifier chaque centimètre carré pour voir si il n'y a pas de poussière parce que je suis allergique et qu'elle est maniaque. Alice va filer dans ma chambre et retourner mon dressing en criant qu'il me faut absolument de nouveaux fringues. Mon père va parler boulot toute la soirée, et Jasper dieu merci le seul qui sache ce tenir, va acquiescer à tout le monde en restant d'un calme olympien.

Elle me regarda un instant, confuse et j'espérais l'avoir ébranlé. Je ne mentais pas le pire, c'est que ça se passait toujours comme ça, il n'y aurait pas d'exception, fallait pas rêver.

-Je suis sûre que tu dramatise la situation, tu t'inquiètes trop mon amour, et puis, c'est moi qui vais gérer ça, toi tu te contentes de passer une bonne soirée avec tes proches.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Je ne dramatise pas Bella, j'ai raison.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et je cédais. Je haussais les épaules.

-Ok, tu le veux, on va le faire, mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de caresser la base de mon cou.

-Ca va bien se passer.

Elle paraissait anxieuse tout à coup et je n'étais pas certain qu'elle disait cette phrase pour me convaincre moi.

* * *

Bella referma la porte de mon appartement à clé et laissa son dos retomber contre la porte. Elle leva un regard de chien battu sur moi et je ricanais.

-Si tu dis je te l'avais dis, je te prive de sexe pour une semaine !

Je levais les mains en signe de reddition, mais je ne pus empêcher un sourire narquois de marquer mon visage.

-Bon sang j'arrive pas à le croire.

Elle secouait la tête de façon déroutée et je mordis l'intérieure de ma joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Ça c'était passé exactement comme je l'avais dis.

-Tu t'en ai bien sortie.

Elle leva sur moi un regard remplit d'espoir.

-Tu trouves ?

Je hochais la tête pour acquiescer. Elle pouvait avoir la médaille du mérite même, elle avait supporté ma famille, sans broncher et pendant plusieurs heures.

-Pourtant je les connaissais déjà tous, mais tu as raison, un par un, c'est pas la même chose ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme ça chez tes parents, je comprend pas.

Je souriais.

-Chez mes parents, ma mère veille au grain Bella. Alice est survolté mais se retient, Emmett demande avant de se servir et mon père a ordre de ne pas parler boulot.

Elle me fit une grimace et je riais.

-Quand elle n'est pas à la maison, maman lâche un peu l'affaire, et encore, elle t'a aidé ce soir.

-Oui c'est vrai, à part l'inspection de la propreté ça a été.

Ce fut à mon tour de grimacer.

Ma mère avait traqué la poussière et avait été satisfaite de voir que tout était impec chez moi. Elle avait ensuite tiré Alice de mon armoire puis de celle de Bella, et frappée Emmett plusieurs fois car il mangeait son poulet avec ses doigts.

-Oui, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas dis à mon père de la fermer, je pense que Jasper était au bord du suicide à la fin du dessert.

Le pauvre avait supporté toute la soirée les anecdotes de Carlisle sur l'hôpital, c'était pas de bol, il était assis à coté de lui. Mon père était adorable, mais son boulot était sa passion, et il adorait en parler.

Bella se dérida et me fit un sourire.

-Le pauvre, j'avais trop à faire, je suis contente que ce soit lui qui est été la cible de ton père.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et fit courir sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais là tout de suite ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, je savais par contre ce dont moi j'avais envie.

-Non, quoi ?

-Un bain.

Sa main glissa le long de mon visage, puis de mon cou et termina sa course sur le premier bouton de ma chemise qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser dans le cou et je trouvai son idée très alléchante.

-C'est tentant.

Elle releva sur moi un visage rayonnant et me fit un sourire sexy.

-Je vais préparer la baignoire. Y a des bougies dans ma chambre, dans la commode, tu veux bien aller les chercher ?

-Pas de soucis, et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il reste du champagne sur la table.

Elle se lécha la lèvre inférieure et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais prise là, contre le mur de mon entrée.

-Rapporte le aussi.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame.

Elle me donna un dernier baiser avant de murmurer doucement contre mes lèvres.

Dépêche toi.

Elle fila en direction de la salle de bain et je fis rouler mon fauteuil jusqu'à sa chambre. D'abord les bougies, on verrait ensuite pour la bouteille. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur de la pièce et allumais la lumière. Je n'étais venu que rarement ici, Bella dormait avec moi maintenant, et elle ne venait ici que pour chercher des fringues ou envoyé des mails avec son portable.

Je repérais la commode est longeais le lit pour l'atteindre lorsque le sac de Bella posé sur ce dernier, attira mon attention. Il y avait un truc noir qui en dépassait, un truc qui ressemblait légèrement à la crosse d'une arme à feu.

Je stoppais net ma course et dévisageais un instant le petit sac en jean avant de tendre un bras tremblant et de m'en emparer. Je n'eus pas besoin de l'ouvrir beaucoup pour découvrir que c'était bien une arme à feu. Je la sortie doucement du sac et la contemplais un instant. C'était assurément une arme de flic. J'eus un moment de vide, un moment d'absence ou mon cerveau était en mode bug, je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Je posais l'arme sur mes genoux et farfouillais un peu dans le sac avant de tomber sur un étui noir, mes soupçons se confirmèrent. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir la photo de Bella, avec son nom, son matricule et le sigle du FBI écrit en gros caractère.

Comment n'avais-je pu me rendre compte de rien ? Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je levais les yeux. Bella était là, vêtue seulement d'un débardeur et d'une culotte en dentelle blanche et elle me contemplait avec effarement. Elle avait du trouver que j'étais un peu long à la rejoindre, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je fixais sa photo sur sa plaque de flic.

Je reconnus à peine ma voix lorsque je m'exprimais.

-Mais bordel tu es qui ?

Elle regarda tour à tour l'arme que j'avais sur mes genoux et mon visage avant de grimacer doucement.

-Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?

-Depuis quand tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Elle se contenta de me fixer et je haussais un sourcil.

-Il était ouvert sur ton lit. Mais on s'en fou c'est un putain de détail, je répète donc ma question, tu es qui ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Isabella Swan.

Je roulais des yeux. Elle voulait jouer ? On allait être deux.

-Je sais lire une plaque Sherlock ! Agent Spécial Swan, FBI, BORDEL DE MERDE !

J'avais hurlé les derniers mots et j'eus au moins la satisfaction de la voir sursauter.

-Edward écoute….

-Tu m'as mentis, depuis tout ce temps, j'arrive pas à le croire, putain je dois être maudis !

-Je t'en pris, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Je secouais la tête, elle se foutait de moi en plus !

-Ha vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi ?

-Je…

Elle soupira et je haussai un sourcil.

-Pas très explicite, peu mieux faire.

Elle releva les yeux sur moi et fit un pas en avant.

-Tu n'es pas aide soignante, et tu es flic, pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ces mensonges ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Je la fixais un instant, bouche bée.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu ne peux rien me dire ? Non mais j'hallucine là ! Tu es chez moi je te signal et j'exige une putain d'explication.

Elle soupira d'agacement, elle commençait à perdre le control et il n'y avait que comme ça, je le savais qu'elle allait parler.

-Arrête de jurer tu sais que je déteste ça.

-Je jure si je veux bordel ! Parle, ma patience s'épuise.

Elle baissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et parut peser le pour et le contre. J'allais lui jeter sa plaque à la tronche si elle me faisait poiroter encore longtemps, je commençais à avoir les nerfs qui lâchaient.

Elle releva les yeux, et je compris qu'elle capitulait.

-Je suis chargée de ta protection rapprochée.

J'eus un rire ironique, ce fut plus fort que moi.

-Rapprochée ça c'est sûr ! C'était marqué où dans ton contrat que tu devais coucher dans mon lit ? Hein ?

Elle secoua la tête et ferma un instant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les miens, je voulais voir chaque détails de son visage, voir si au moins elle regrettait de m'avoir fait ça, voir si elle m'avait vraiment menti sur tout.

-Qui t'a engagé et pourquoi ?

-Ta famille, pour ta sécurité.

J'étais perdu là et je tombais de haut. Ma famille, mes proches venaient de me trahir et cela me donna un coup en plein cœur. Est-ce que tout le monde savait qui était Bella sauf moi ? Est-ce que j'étais le dindon de la farce ? Je crus que j'allais suffoqué, et je me sentis mal tout d'un coup.

Bella dû le voir car elle fit un pas dans ma direction, la mine inquiète. Je la stoppais d'un geste de la main, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je pus lire de la peine dans ses yeux mais je m'en foutais royalement sur l'instant, j'avais bien assez à faire avec ma propre douleur.

-Donc tout le monde à toujours su ce que tu es, sauf moi.

-Juste tes parents, ton frère et ta sœur.

Je levais les yeux sur elle et crachais ces mots avec colère.

-C'est vrai que ça change tout ! Je ne suis qu'un abrutis ignorant parmi quelques autres !

J'étais si en colère, mon dieu ! Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle haine de toute ma vie, même à l'annonce de mon handicap. J'avais l'impression de mourir, de dégringoler une deuxième fois, mais celle là, je le savais serait la dernière. A quoi bon vivre maintenant ? Je ne vivais que pour Bella, et elle venait de me trahir.

-Tes parents…ont fais la demande de l'ignorance, ils ne voulaient pas…c'était pour ton bien.

Je la dévisageais franchement, écœuré.

-Mon bien ? En me mentant ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?

-Non. J'ai vu dans l'état que tu étais quand je suis arrivée ici. Tu n'aurais pas supporté…

Elle stoppa et elle en avait trop dis, ou pas assez. Elle venait de m'intriguer à présent, et je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi ma famille avait engagé un garde du corps pour me protéger ? Et pas n'importe qui en plus, FBI protection rapprochée ?

-Supporter quoi ?

Je la vis pâlir et je sus que ce qu'elle allait me dire allait me déplaire.

-Les menaces ont repris Edward, trois semaine avant mon arrivée ici.

La phrase et les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer mirent du temps à imprimer mon esprit.

Je crus avoir mal compris.

-Quoi ?

Bella fit un pas et s'agenouilla devant moi. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je la laissais prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

-Des lettres de menaces, des photos…

-Mais…il est mort ce jour là…je sais qu'il est mort ce jour là.

Je ne l'avais pas vu mourir, mais on m'avait dis que le type qui avait tiré sur moi était mort des blessures que lui avait infligé les gardes du corps de Kris et Taylor. Il était mort à l'hôpital, à peine quelques heures après son arrivée.

-C'est vrai oui, mais nous savons maintenant qu'il n'était pas le cerveau de tout ça. C'était juste un tueur à gage, engagé par quelqu'un.

Mon corps se mit à trembler sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Bella renforça sa prise sur mes doigts et je fermais les yeux. J'avais la nausée, la tête me tournait, j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de me détendre, alors que Bella caressait doucement mes doigts, dans un geste d'apaisement.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais plus détendu, mais aussi plus furieux que jamais.

-Vaudrais mieux qu'il ne loupe pas son coup cette fois.

Bella me regarda d'une manière horrifiée et je retirais vivement mes mains des siennes, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Tu es dingue ou quoi ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça faciliterait la vie à tout le monde, à commencer par moi !

-Edward, on va l'avoir, tu dois avoir confiance en nous !

Je lui donnais un coup d'œil cynique.

-Confiance en qui ? Toi ? Je te faisais confiance et tu viens de me poignarder dans le dos. Mais merci Bella, j'ai au moins appris une leçon, ne jamais faire confiance à personne, pas même à sa propre famille.

-Je t'en pris, ne dis pas ça.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et je détournais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer, je ne voulais pas de beau discours. Qui pouvait me dire si elle était sincère ou non ? Personne, et je n'y croyais plus de tout façon.

-Je veux que tu partes de chez moi.

Elle eut un hoquet et je la regardais à nouveau, encrant mon regard dans le sien.

-Dis à ton chef d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, je veux que tu sois partie demain matin.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue pour chasser ses larmes et ce fut d'une voix éraillée mais déterminée qu'elle me répondit.

-Je ne peux pas partir, je regrette, tu n'as pas le choix.

Je haussais un sourcil.

-Oh vraiment ? Je vais appeler moi même ton chef dans ce cas.

Bella se releva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ça ne changera rien Edward, on ne peut plus changer maintenant, ça doit rester comme ça.

Je soupirais d'agacement.

-Pourquoi ? Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner, tu rêve !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, la donne à changé…et….

-Et ? Et quoi ?

Elle se dandina sur elle-même avant de fermer légèrement les yeux, puis de les rouvrir en fixant la fenêtre, derrière moi.

-Il me menace aussi maintenant.

Je restais un instant sous le choc. Il menaçait la vie de Bella par ma faute ? La situation pouvait-elle être pire ? Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt pour moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Et pas Bella, pitié pas elle car même si elle m'avait menti, je l'aimais toujours. J'aurais voulu effacé mes sentiments d'un claquement de doigt, mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient profondément encrés en moi, je ne pouvais plus rien y changer.

-C'est ma faute, je suis désolé.

J'avais beau être en colère contre elle, je ne voulais pas ça. Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est là où tu as tort, ce n'est pas ta faute Edward.

Je soupirais, las tout à coup.

-Tu devrais partir te mettre à l'abris, rester ici avec moi est une mauvaise idée.

Elle me fit un sourire triste.

-Désolée, mais je ne partirais pas. Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles, je comprendrais aussi…que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Mais ma place est ici, avec toi, que ça te plaise ou pas.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Je ne…

-Je n'ai mentis que sur mon job et ma présence ici, rien d'autre. Tout le reste était vrai.

Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la croire. Qui me disait que c'était vrai ? Qu'elle m'aimait vraiment ? Ça me faisait si mal de douter alors que j'avais eu tant confiance en elle, que je voulais qu'elle partage ma vie, mon avenir, tout s'effondrait et je ne savais plus où aller.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es meilleur comédienne que moi ou pas.

J'avais murmuré et je la vis s'assoir doucement sur le bord du lit, à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle ne me touchait pas, pourtant je pouvais la sentir à mes cotés comme si je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Je savais que ça allait être dur le jour où je devrais te dire la vérité, je voulais te le dire, mais je n'avais pas le droit. Quand on est sorti ensemble, j'ai eu peur de ta réaction, peur que tu crois que je n'avais pas été sincère avec toi, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe…comme ça se passe maintenant.

Elle baissa les yeux et grimaça un sourire.

-J'ai cru que ça se passerait bien, que nous arrêterions ce salaud et que je pourrais tout te dire et que…tu comprendrais.

Je dus déglutir plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

-J'aurais peut-être pu comprendre si tu me l'avais dis quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, j'aurais été un peu en colère surement, mais j'aurais compris. Tandis que là, notre relation a commencé sur un mensonge. Si je n'avais pas trouvé ton arme, tu me l'aurais dis quand Bella sérieusement ?

-Pour être honnête ? Je ne sais pas. Plus j'attendais et plus j'avais peur de te le dire.

Je ne répondis pas; il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Bella fixait le sol et quand à moi, je me sentais fatigué et si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais attrapé une bouteille de whisky et j'aurais picolé jusqu'à tomber dans l'oublie. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait plus d'alcool fort dans cette maison, et un pack de quatre de bière ne serait pas suffisant.

L'atmosphère de cette chambre m'oppressait et j'avais besoin de sortir de là.

Je déposais l'arme et la plaque à coté de Bella sur le lit et elle releva la tête à mon geste. Son regard était bourré de remords et de chagrin mais je ne m'attardais que très peu dessus, je ne voulais pas voir la peine dans ses yeux.

Je débloquais les roues de mon fauteuil et me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque la voix sanglotant de Bella me donna un coup au cœur.

-Edward…

Je stoppais mais ne me retournais pas, fixant obstinément la porte devant moi.

-Est-ce que c'est fini nous deux ?

Je soupirais, je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, je l'aimais plus que tout mais d'un autre coté, je n'avais plus confiance en elle.

Ma réponse parut lâche, même à mes propres oreilles.

-Je ne sais pas. Je t'aime encore, mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

Je l'entendis renifler et je fermais les yeux alors que sa voix si belle et pourtant si triste s'élevait dans la chambre.

-Je comprend. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je t'aime Edward.

Je n'ajoutais rien, tout avait été dis.

Il parait que le temps guéris toutes les blessures, je savais que c'était vrai en parti, j'espérais seulement, qu'il guérirait aussi celles-ci et que je pourrais réapprendre à lui faire confiance.

* * *

POV BELLA

Je voulais mourir.

J'avais l'impression que l'on venait de m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine, laissant un trou béant, que rien ni personne n'arriverait jamais à combler, à part lui. La douleur était si forte, si grande que je voulais juste me rouler en boule sur mon lit et mourir de chagrin

Prendre mon arme de service et me tirer une balle dans la tête, m'ouvrir les veines avec un couteau de cuisine, aller dans la salle de bain et avaler tous les cachets de la pharmacie… voilà le genre de choses qui traversaient mon esprit à l'heure actuelle.

La mort hélas, ne serait en rien une solution. Ce ne serait pas comme ça que je me ferais pardonner mes erreurs, pas comme ça qu'il allait cesser de m'en vouloir.

Sa colère contre moi était légitime, même si j'avais mes raisons, même si c'était pour son bien, il avait le droit d'être en colère, de se sentir trahi.

Cela n'aurait pas été important si nous en étions restés au stade employé-patron, mais la donne avait changé lorsque je l'avais embrassé, lorsqu'il était devenu mon petit ami. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité à ce moment là, prendre le risque de perdre mon job n'était rien en comparaison de le perdre lui.

C'était trop tard pour se lamenter, le mal était fait.

La question maintenant était comment regagner sa confiance ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais plus que tout, que j'étais sincère ?

Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait toujours et j'en remerciais le ciel à chaque minute.

Je continuerai mon travail auprès de lui et j'attendrai patiemment, le temps qu'il faut, pour regagner sa confiance.

-Il sait tout.

Mon chef, que je venais d'appeler après avoir longuement hésité, garda le silence et je sus que je venais de merder, une fois de plus.

Je me sentais tellement lamentable sur ce coup, tellement incompétente et inefficace que si j'étais mutée au fin fond de la brigade dans le sous-sol des archives, je ne discuterais pas, je l'aurais foutrement mérité. J'allais pourrir sous une tonne de dossiers remplis de poussière et je crèverais là, au milieu des boites de rangement et de tasses de café refroidit. Une super belle mort !

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

C'était le moment de vérité, le moment de mon envoi au bûcher.

-Il a trouvé mon arme de service dans mon sac.

Aro inspira profondément et soupira.

-J'ai merdé, je suis désolée.

-Tu sembles merder souvent ces derniers temps Swan ! Mais bon, en presque cinq mois, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait rien su avant, on va dire ça, hein !

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure, il était déçu, je le savais, et j'avais du mal à le supporter.

-Il était assez en colère pour me demander de partir, que je sois remplacée.

-Je vois, ce n'est donc plus au beau fixe entre vous.

Je soupirai.

-J'espère que ça passera.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Swan, mais tu dois rester.

-Je le sais, et il le sait aussi, il va se calmer… enfin, j'espère.

-Ça c'est ton problème pas le mien. Tu as autre chose pour moi ? Un indice ? Une piste ?

J'aurais voulu dire que oui, que je soupçonnais quelqu'un mais je n'avais rien, rien du tout. Je dus quand même répondre, et de la façon la plus stoïque qui soit.

-Non, rien.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Bon j'ai à faire, n'oublie pas tes rapports.

Il raccrocha et je jetai mon portable sur mon lit d'un geste rageur. Les larmes me vinrent et j'en chassai une méchamment alors qu'elle coulait le long de mon visage.

J'étais en train de tout perdre, l'homme que j'aimais, mon job, l'estime de mon chef… est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ? Malheureusement oui. Je pouvais me faire tuer, ou encore pire, voir Edward mourir sous mes yeux, là, je n'aurais plus qu'à me mettre une balle au milieu du front, car je ne pourrais supporter la vie sans lui.

J'ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre et passai ma tête en dehors pour voir s' il y avait quelqu'un mais comme je m'en doutais, personne à l'horizon. Edward me fuyait et restait principalement dans sa chambre ou devant la télé. Je sortis de mon sanctuaire en soupirant et me rendis dans la salle de bain afin de passer de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je m'essuyai sommairement et regardai un instant mon reflet dans la glace au dessus du lavabo. J'avais des cernes, mes yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et j'étais aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Le résultat de deux nuits sans sommeil.

Deux jours déjà qu'Edward savait la vérité sur moi et que ma vie, notre vie avait changé. Il était toujours là, il répondait lorsque je lui parlais mais ça s'arrêtait là, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue au même point qu'avant, lorsque j'étais arrivée ici et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi chez lui.  
Il était le plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées, comme ailleurs, et je n'avais pas le courage d'aller le voir, de faire le premier pas.  
J'avais été celle qui avait été vers lui, j'avais été celle qui l'avait tiré vers le haut pour qu'il sorte de sa coquille, j'avais été celle qui avait fait le premier pas dans notre relation, aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de venir à moi.

Je ne ferais pas le premier pas, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus.

Je délaissai le miroir et ouvris la porte d'un geste las.

Je fus surprise d'y trouver Edward.

Il me dévisagea un instant et parut s'inquiéter brièvement.

-Ca va ?

Je fus surprise mais néanmoins touchée par sa demande. S'il se préoccupait encore de moi, c'était plutôt bon signe non ?

-Oui, merci.

Je mentais bien sûr, et je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe mais il hocha la tête et donna une impulsion à son fauteuil pour le faire reculer.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte comme ça.

-J'ai pensé faire des lasagnes pour le dîner, est-ce que ça…te dit ?

J'avais parlé doucement, et de manière assez craintive je m'en rendais compte mais je voulais qu'il me parle encore, je ne voulais pas qu'il se détourne de moi ainsi. Les lasagnes étaient une excuse bidon, mais il aimait ça, et c'était la première idée qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

-Si tu veux.

-Bien.

J'étais soulagée, bien sûr il me parlait toujours, mais le moindre son qui sortait de sa bouche était pour moi un ravissement et, je l'espérais, une amélioration dans notre relation.

-Si tu as envie d'autre chose demande moi.

Il releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

Je tortillai mes mains entre elle, je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Faire quoi ? À manger ? Je le fais toujours.

Il secoua la tête.

-Me faire tous les plats que j'aime, être si… tu t'aplatis devant moi Bella, ce n'est pas toi.

Je restai un instant bouche bée. C'était faux, je ne m'aplatissais pas devant lui ! Bordel j'étais gentille avec lui mais merde, il était mon petit ami ! Enfin… pour moi il l'était toujours.

Je sentis les larmes venir et je me détestais d'être si faible, surtout devant lui.

-Alors quoi ? Faut que je te gueule dessus ? C'Est-ce que tu veux ? On est en pause ou je ne sais quoi tous les deux alors je dois être garce avec toi ?

Il soupira et je pus voir qu'il était aussi las que moi. Cela ne me réconforta pas.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je… laisse tomber.

Il fit demi-tour mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Je fis rapidement quelques pas et me postai devant lui.

-Oh mais non je t'en prie ! Précise donc le fond de ta pensée, que je sache à quoi m'attendre !

Merde! j'étais en colère, malheureuse et fatiguée, il n'aurait pas dû me dire ce genre de truc.

-On a déjà eu notre grande scène, je ne suis pas prêt à remettre ça.

-C'est vraiment dommage car moi j'y tiens ! J'ai essayé de te donner de l'espace et de tout évidence ça ne va pas ! J'ai essayé de brandir le drapeau blanc, mais là non plus ça ne te convient pas, alors vas-y dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire parce que là…je ne sais plus.

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés et je voulais juste une chose en cet instant, me rouler en boule sur mon lit et pleurer tout mon soûl.

Il fixait un point de l'autre coté de l'appartement et son silence m'oppressa tant que j'eus envie de le secouer, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle, jusqu'à ce qu'un son sorte de sa bouche.

Les larmes débordaient à présent sur mes joues et je le voyais à peine. Je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner de lui avant de sombrer dans des sanglots bruyants lorsque ce que je n'espérais plus arriva.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ses mots me figèrent et je stoppai net, une main sur mon cou.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire pour oublier tout ça, pour te pardonner, et pourtant, je le voudrais, je te jure que je le voudrais !

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix, et savoir qu'il était aussi mal que moi me réconfortais, dans un sens. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me retournai.

-Je te crois, et je voudrais moi aussi… pouvoir effacer tout ça, mais nous ne pouvons pas, nous pouvons juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Il secoua un peu la tête.

-Je n'envisage pas mon avenir sans toi.

Il releva ses yeux qui brillaient vers moi et je lui fis un sourire triste à travers mes larmes.

-C'est égoïste, mais c'est vrai. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Mon job, ta famille, et même le dingue qui nous court après je m'en fous, tout ça c'est secondaire pour moi. Il n'y a que toi qui compte, que toi.

Je fermai un instant les yeux afin que mon cœur cesse de battre si fort. Je voulais mettre du poids dans mes mots, pour qu'il me croie, qu'il sache au fond de lui que je ne mentais pas.

-Je sais que je t'aime, plus que tout et si tu as du mal avec le reste, que tu es en colère, que tu te sens trahi et je peux comprendre tout ça, je te demande juste de croire au moins en mon amour pour toi parce que je n'ai jamais menti sur ça. Ne doute pas de ça, s'il te plait, n'en doute pas.

Il essuya discrètement une larme et renifla un petit coup avant de prendre la parole.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre du début, faire table rase du passé.

Je ne comprenais pas bien où il voulait en venir mais je voulais croire qu'il puisse me pardonner et recommencer quelque chose, avec moi.

Il fit un geste qui me laissa un instant tétanisée.

Il tendit la main vers moi.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward.

Je regardai d'abord sa main, puis son visage implorant et je m'approchai timidement en lui donnant ma main, qu'il serra dans la sienne.

-Bella.

Il me donna une poignée de main avant de me sourire doucement et je lui retournai son sourire en allant d'un geste spontané, qui me surprit moi-même, me serrer contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse, sur ses genoux, la tête dans son cou alors qu'il caressait doucement mon dos du bout de ses doigts.

-Il va falloir que tu sois patiente avec moi. Tout ne pourra pas être tout de suite comme avant entre nous.

Je fermai les yeux et répondis dans l'étreinte protectrice de son cou.

-Je le sais, et ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre, tant qu'il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous… et que tu m'aimes toujours.

-Je ne veux plus de mensonges, jamais, même pour mon bien ou pour ma sécurité, particulièrement pour ma sécurité.

Je quittai à regret la chaleur de sa peau contre mon visage et le regardai.

-Promis. Mentir je n'aime pas ça, et j'y étais obligée pour pouvoir m'infiltrer à tes côtés. Rien que le terme « garde du corps » t'aurais rendu marteau.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il chassa une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il coinça derrière mon oreille.

-C'est vrai. Alors comme ça, tu es mon garde du corps ?

Je hochai la tête et il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne me plaît pas du tout je dois dire, l'idée que tu risques ta peau pour moi me rend malade. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'en veux.

-C'est mon travail.

Il prit une moue mécontente et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure.

-Personne, tu m'entends ! Personne, et surtout pas toi, ne doit risquer sa vie pour la mienne. Quelqu'un est déjà mort par ma faute, je ne supporterais pas que ça arrive à une autre personne, et surtout pas à la femme que j'aime.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Redis-le.

-Quoi donc ? Ce n'est pas drôle Bella, je ne plaisante pas, je ne veux plus que tu assures ma sécurité.

Je roulai des yeux.

-J'ai bien compris Monsieur le macho, je parlais de tes derniers mots.

Il parut réfléchir un instant et plissa des yeux.

-Je ne redirai rien du tout, j'en ai déjà trop dit.

Je lui fis une moue à la made in Alice, mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir.

-La moue de ma sœur ne marche plus sur moi, depuis longtemps. Tu perds ton temps. Et il va falloir que tu attendes pour les grandes déclarations d'amour.

Je repris une mine sérieuse et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, tout ce que je me permettais pour l'instant.

-Je le sais.

Il caressa la mienne du bout des doigts dans un geste tendre d'apaisement et je soupirai de bonheur.

-Bien. Néanmoins, j'étais sérieux.

Je lui fis un sourire et me levai à contre cœur.

-Mais nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais que je ne peux pas partir.

-Ça ne me plait pas du tout.

Je haussai les épaules dans un geste fataliste.

-C'est ainsi. Je peux demander du soutien, mais l'enquête n'avance pas, et je n'en aurai certainement pas, mon chef est un peu… en boule contre moi.

Edward parut réfléchir.

-Je vais engager quelqu'un moi-même dans ce cas, j'ai encore les coordonnées de nombreuses agences de sécurité.

Son idée me déplaisait.

-Non, écoute ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-C'est une idée excellente au contraire, je vais les appeler tout de suite.

Il voulut amorcer une retraite mais je posai mes mains sur son fauteuil.

-Edward non, justement par sécurité, il faudrait faire une enquête avant d'engager quelqu'un, ça sera long et…

-Bella, je ne changerai pas d'avis, et je ne te demande pas la permission. On va faire pour une fois comme moi je le veux, je ne laisserai plus personne prendre de décisions à ma place, que ce soit ma famille ou toi. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec.

Il me regardait d'un air de défi et je savais que je ne devais pas merder, il était exclu que je le déçoive encore, ça serait une fois de trop.

Je soupirai et m'avouai vaincue.

-Comme tu veux, mais je n'aime pas l'idée.

Il me fit un sourire.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu portes une arme, on est à égalité.

Je grognai et il éclata de rire. Je ne pus cependant lui faire la tronche bien longtemps, le voir rire à nouveau de moi était mon plus beau cadeau.

-Très bien mais ton molosse ne m'approche pas, je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !

Il ricana.

-Bien sûr princesse ! Tu m'avais pas promis des lasagnes ? Va à la cuisine femme, je veux manger tôt ce soir.

Je lui fis un doigt et il redoubla d'hilarité. Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Si tout n'était pas réglé, au moins il n'avait plus l'air de m'en vouloir et même s'il fallait que j'attende pour pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser et avoir envers lui des gestes dignes d'une petite amie, j'étais heureuse que l'ambiance soit plus légère entre nous.

Tout allait finir par s'arranger. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait et si nous avions réussi à survivre à ça, alors nous surmonterions le reste, j'en étais quasi certaine

* * *

**_comme vous pouvez le voir, ils ne restent pas fachés longtemps, mais j'ai écris ce chapitre lorsque j'ai appris mes soucis de santé, du coup, j'avais pas envie de trainer en plus dans les pleurs et la douleur dans ma fic. _**

**_à jeudi pour la suite et la révélation de Rosalie_**


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoici avec ce chapitre bourré de rebondissements. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous retrouve en bas

CHAPITRE 14

POV BELLA

Le piano résonnait doucement à mes oreilles et je fermai les yeux, en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la tiédeur du canapé.

Edward jouait souvent maintenant, quelques instants au moins dans la journée et j'avais pris pour habitude de m'installer sur le canapé, les jambes coincées sous mes fesses, et de l'écouter. J'adorais laisser la musique envahir mes sens, j'adorais l'entendre jouer les mêmes morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne la perfection qu'il recherchait, inlassablement, et je savais lorsqu'il jugeait ça suffisamment correct, car il passait à autre chose.

Edward était un perfectionniste, il ne laissait rien au hasard.

Il avait un talent fou, mais pas possible de le lui dire. Il se mettait limite en colère, en me disant, que même s'il arrivait encore à s'en sortir, il était bien loin de son niveau habituel, bien loin de celui qu'il avait pu atteindre autrefois.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, et je trouvais qu'il n'était pas très objectif. Il jouait à la perfection, et j'adorais l'entendre, le reste pour moi, n'importait pas.

Les dernières notes frémirent dans l'air et le piano se tut. Alors que je rouvrais les yeux doucement, je vis Edward refermer le couvercle doucement, passer sa main en une douce caresse sur la surface lisse et cela me fit sourire. Il faisait toujours ça, le même geste dont j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas conscience. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire timide.

-Ça va ?

-Parfait.

Toujours la même question, toujours la même réponse.

Il roula des yeux comme à chaque fois et je le regardai se réinstaller seul dans son fauteuil.

Il avait pris l'habitude de me demander ça à chaque fois qu'il finissait de jouer, et j'avais pris l'habitude de la même réponse. J'avais essayé d'argumenter une fois, de lui dire à quel point il avait du talent, mais il n'avait pas apprécié. Il était un artiste avec un putain de complexe, il détestait les éloges, j'avais donc arrêté de lui en faire.  
Je me contentai de ce simple mot, et même s'il roulait des yeux, il n'avait plus objecté, c'était une sorte de compromis.

Il se dirigea vers moi et regarda comme toujours le livre qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

-Tu n'avances pas beaucoup, c'est le même livre depuis une semaine, un record chez toi.

Je soupirai et lui jetai un regard boudeur.

-C'est de ta faute, lorsque tu joues, je perds la perception des mots, je relis sans cesse la même phrase, alors j'avance pas et j'arrête.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Je devrais peut-être arrêter de jouer, si ça te gêne.

Mon regard était furibond cette fois.

-T'as pas intérêt Cullen, ou ma vengeance sera terrible !

Il prit une mine horrifiée.

-Bouh ! Je suis mort de trouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? me flinguer ?

Il avait pris l'habitude de se foutre de moi par rapport à mon job, et il me charriait sans cesse là-dessus. Je préférais ça à autre chose de sa part, comme de la colère par exemple.

-Non, mais je pourrais toujours t'attacher à ton lit, et te torturer. J'ai des menottes.

Je lui fis un sourire coquin et il baissa les yeux avant de sourire à son tour.

Nous n'avions pas encore repris ce genre de relation, il ne m'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas embrassé. Il y avait bien des gestes tendres, des regards, des mots tendres échangés mais rien de plus et si cela me frustrait, ce n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer, il m'avait pardonné.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une dominatrice, tu m'as caché ça… quoiqu'avec ton caractère, j'aurais dû m'en douter, je suppose.

Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing et il éclata de rire. Il avait l'art et la matière de nous sortir d'une discussion embarrassante avec une boutade et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

-Je suis d'accord pour les menottes.

Je haussai un sourcil et le dévisageai, surprise.

-Si c'est moi qui te les mets.

Je roulai des yeux, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Tu peux toujours rêver.

-Dommage.

Je le regardai et il y avait cette lueur au fond de son regard qui me déstabilisa un instant. Je savais qu'il ne jouait plus là, je savais aussi que ses propos étaient ambigus, et s'il cherchait à me troubler, il y arrivait parfaitement.

J'avais du mal à savoir parfois où nous en étions, je rentrai donc dans ses jeux, n'importe lesquels, en espérant que cela mènerait plus loin.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lorsqu'il prit ma main et releva doucement les yeux sur moi, je savais que nous y étions, qu'il allait enfin faire un geste vers moi. J'allais me pencher vers lui lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua et nous sortit de notre bulle en un clin d'œil. Edward retira sa main et je poussai un gémissement intérieur tout en dévisageant l'imposteur qui venait de briser ce moment parfait que j'avais attendu toute cette foutue semaine.

Dimitri entra, et je lui jetai un regard noir.

-Tout est sous contrôle, rien à dire sur le périmètre.

Edward hocha la tête avec un sourire poli et je me contentai pour ma part de renifler de façon dédaigneuse. Edward me jeta un regard d'avertissement et je grimaçai en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je m'enfonçai de nouveau dans le canapé, en boudant.

Dimitri était le molosse que la société de sécurité avait envoyé à Edward. Il était plutôt grand, baraqué et effrayant, toutes les qualités pour être garde du corps et pourtant ce mec était un débile profond qui se prenait pour Rambo.

Il faisait bien son travail, mais il le faisait trop bien et ça me rendait dingue. Il passait tout au peigne fin, faisait plusieurs fois par jour le tour de l'appartement et de l'immeuble et c'est tout juste s'il ne voulait pas goûter l'assiette d'Edward lorsque je le servais, alors qu'il mangeait comme nous. Il avait même voulu poser des caméras de surveillance dans l'appartement et comme j'avais piqué une crise, Edward lui avait gentiment mais fermement demander de s'abstenir.

Un autre point qui m'agaçait énormément, il était en costume du matin au soir. Comme si on avait besoin d'être en costume dans l'appartement alors qu'il n'y avait que nous trois ? En clair, ce mec était une plaie.

J'avais supplié Edward de le renvoyer mais il n'avait pas cédé et il m'avait dit que même si Dimitri était un peu envahissant (tu parles oui !) il savait faire son job et il fallait que je m'y fasse.

Je n'allais pas m'y faire, et je jurai devant dieu que si ce mec fouillait encore une fois mon tiroir de lingerie, je lui tirerais une balle entre les deux yeux.

J'avais donc pris l'habitude de l'ignorer ou de lui lancer un regard noir.

Il se posta près de la baie vitrée et regarda dehors comme s'il cherchait à débusquer un tireur en planque. Je haussai un sourcil et Edward lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de revenir sur moi et de me mimer « laisse-le ».

Je lui tirai la langue et il s'éclaffa. Je soupirai, je voulais que tout ça soit fini, je voulais qu'on reprenne notre vie ensemble, sans la menace au dessus de nos têtes. J'en avais assez d'attendre que ce dingo passe à l'action, je voulais lui botter les fesses, et qu'on en finisse.

Le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner et je l'attrapai sur la table basse, avant de lui tendre. Il regarda le numéro affiché avant de sourire brièvement et de répondre.

-Salut frangin, comment va la vie ?

Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett et que s'il appelait, c'était sûrement pour venir nous voir ce soir ou demain. Depuis que je vivais avec Edward, Emmett téléphonait avant de rendre visite à son frère, il ne venait plus à l'improviste car il ne voulait pas je cite « voir nos fesses à l'air », comme si c'était notre genre tiens…

Edward avait eu du mal à pardonner à sa famille, mais j'avais insisté, pris parti, en lui disant que s'il ne m'en voulait pas à moi, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses proches, ils avaient fait ça pour son bien. Il avait hurlé, puis grogné, puis s'était résigné, enfin tout du moins pour son frère et sa sœur. Il en voulait toujours un peu à ses parents, la décision de tout lui cacher était venue d'eux, et il avait encore un peu du mal à encaisser. Néanmoins, je savais que ça passerait avec le temps.

Penser à la famille d'Edward me fit penser à Rosalie et à la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle, deux jours plus tôt.

Flash back.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur de l'institut de beauté dans lequel travaille la femme du frère d'Edward et après un bref coup d'œil, me dirigeai vers l'accueil. Une jeune femme brune, plutôt jolie m'accueillit avec un sourire que je lui retournai.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais voir Rosalie Cullen s'il vous plaît.

-Avez-vous rendez-vous ? C'est pour un soin ?

Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais enjôleur.

-Je n'ai pas rendez-vous, c'est pour une affaire personnelle, je suis sa belle-sœur.

Bon ok, je n'étais pas vraiment sa belle-sœur mais nous n'allons pas jouer sur les mots, hein ?

-Elle est en rendez vous avec une cliente pour l'instant et ensuite, elle a une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner.

-Ça me semble bien, puis-je l'attendre ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr, il y a des fauteuils dans la salle d'attente, installez-vous, je vais la prévenir de votre présence.

Je pris donc place dans un fauteuil avec un magazine et attendit patiemment.

Si j'étais venue ici, c'était pour mettre les choses au clair avec Rosalie. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait contre Edward, je voulais avoir le cœur net qu'elle n'était pour rien dans tout ce bordel autour de lui et de moi maintenant. Nous n'avancions toujours qu'au gré de notre cinglé et je voulais rayer définitivement Rose de mon esprit et de la liste des suspects, et puis j'étais curieuse aussi, je voulais comprendre.

Rose était esthéticienne depuis cinq ans. Elle travaillait ici depuis trois ans, et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Elle travaillait bien, son patron ainsi que les clientes étaient satisfaits et le chiffre d'affaire avait augmenté depuis sa venue. Je savais aussi que le propriétaire allait bientôt prendre sa retraite, d'ici deux ans certainement et qu'il projetait de faire d'elle la nouvelle gérante des lieux.

La fille revint vers moi au bout de quelques minutes.

-Rosalie viendra vous voir après sa cliente. Est-ce qu'une manucure vous ferait plaisir ? Je n'ai pas de cliente pendant la prochaine demi-heure.

Je fus surprise de la proposition et alors que je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes ongles, je pensais que cela pouvait être une bonne idée, plutôt que d'attendre en lisant un torchon de la presse à scandale.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est gentil à vous.

Elle m'installa à une table de manucure et entreprit de redonner de l'éclat à mes petits doigts. Je faisais rarement ce genre de choses, pas que je n'étais pas féminine, ça non, mais je n'allais pas en institut, c'était pour moi de la perte de temps et d'argent, bien que ce soit, je pouvais bien le reconnaître, agréable.

Elle m'occupa une petite demi-heure et je pus admirer mes ongles tout neufs et tout beaux une fois terminés.

-Merci, le résultat est étonnant.

-Vous avez de belles mains, vous devriez venir plus souvent, c'est important de les entretenir, et ça plaît aux mecs en général.

Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux et je ris.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Combien je vous dois ?

Elle leva une main en signe de négation.

-C'est gratuit, de la part de Rose.

Surprise moi ? Plus que ça en cet instant !

-Vraiment ? Et bien merci beaucoup, et je n'oublierai pas de la remercier.

Elle me fit un sourire et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'accueil. J'allais me rasseoir lorsque je vis Rosalie sortir d'une cabine avec une femme d'environ quarante ans qui babillait alors que Rose lui souriait d'un air poli. Elle la conduisit vers la caisse avant de lui lancer une formule de politesse et de se diriger vers moi.

-Bella. Allons dans la salle de repos tu veux bien ? Nous y serons tranquilles.

Je hochai la tête et elle me précéda dans une petite pièce où se trouvait une table avec des chaises, un frigo et une machine à café. Je pris place à table alors que Rosalie se dirigeait vers la cafetière.

-Café ?

-Oui volontiers. Merci pour la manucure.

-Pas de problème.

Je la détaillai un instant alors qu'elle mettait la machine en route. Elle avait l'air sereine, pas stressée du tout comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre, et surtout, elle avait l'air bien plus sympa que lorsque je la voyais aux réunions de famille.

Elle déposa deux tasses sur la table et s'installa en face de moi.

-Tu viens pour me parler d'Edward.

Ce n'était pas une question, elle savait bien pourquoi j'étais ici.

-Oui. J'aimerais comprendre Rosalie, j'aimerais savoir ce qui cloche avec lui.

Elle poussa un soupir et touilla un peu son café, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu sembles le détester, et que même Emmett n'en sache pas la raison me perturbe. Tu sais que je fais une enquête, je suis donc dans l'obligation de te poser la question.

Elle releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Tu me soupçonnes ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait à Edward, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

Je secouai un peu la tête.

-J'en suis presque certaine, mais ton attitude est étrange avec lui, je voudrais juste comprendre, et te classer définitivement hors de cause. Pourquoi as-tu cette aversion pour lui ? Je sais que ça dure depuis que tu connais Emmett, donc Edward était déjà connu, c'est à cause de ça ? De sa célébrité ?

-La première fois que j'ai vu Edward, je ne connaissais pas Emmett.

Je la dévisageai un instant mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-J'étais à une soirée avec ma meilleure amie, elle s'appelait Stella, elle était fan d'Edward et avait réussi à obtenir des entrées pour l'after party du film Remember Me, dans lequel Edward avait le premier rôle.

Son regard dériva un instant et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Stella était tellement excitée ! Elle ne m'a parlé que de cette soirée pendant une semaine et lorsque le jour J est arrivé, elle ne tenait plus en place. Nous nous sommes pomponnées, Stel a mis sa plus belle robe et nous sommes parties à la soirée.

Elle porta son café à ses lèvres puis le reposa en grimaçant.

-Le film était super, moi qui n'était pas spécialement une fan d'Edward j'ai adoré, il était parfait dans le rôle du mec torturé, à croire qu'il avait déjà des prédispositions pour la souffrance.

-Je l'ai vu aussi, très beau film.

Elle releva les yeux sur moi et me fit un sourire triste.

-Stella était aux anges. Après le film nous nous sommes rendues à la soirée et là l'impensable s'est produit elle a réussi à l'approcher et à lui parler.

J'imaginais sans mal la joie qu'avait dû éprouver la jeune femme en voyant son idole.

-Il a été très sympa, charmant comme il s'avait si bien l'être. Il lui a signé un autographe et ils ont pris une photo ensemble, j'étais un peu en retrait, je ne voulais pas interférer, le moment était pour elle et je pouvais voir à quelle point elle était heureuse. Il lui a souhaité bonne soirée et il est parti voir d'autres personnes. Stel est revenue vers moi en dansant pratiquement tant elle était heureuse, je revois encore son visage, si joyeux, elle était belle.

Rose baissa un instant les yeux et je compris qu'on arrivait au tournant de l'histoire.

-Nous sommes restées encore un peu après ça. Nous avons bu une coupe de champagne et Stella dévisageait Edward de loin, il était toujours là et discutait avec des gens en buvant une bière. Lorsqu'il a été temps pour nous de partir, nous sommes allées au vestiaire chercher nos vestes puis nous avons pris le chemin de la sortie.

Je vis ses yeux s'embuer et je voulais faire un geste vers elle mais je ne voulais surtout pas l'interrompre, je fermai donc le poing.

-La salle de banquet se trouvait à l'étage et alors que nous allions descendre le grand escalier pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée, il y a eu un mouvement de foule et Stella qui n'avait pas l'habitude des talons a trébuché.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle la chassa de la main dans un geste d'impatience.

-Trente-six marches. Elle les a toutes dévalées avant de se briser la nuque sur le marbre une fois la descente achevée. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Dire que j'étais choquée était un euphémisme. Je m'étais attendu à plein de choses, mais pas à ça. Comment on avait pu louper ça ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas inscrit dans le dossier que nous avions sur Rosalie ? C'était incompréhensible.

-Je l'ai vu tomber comme au ralenti, je l'ai vu se fracasser la tête sur le sol, je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai regardé ma meilleure amie mourir, en simple spectatrice.

-Mon dieu Rosalie.

Ma voix était sortie comme dans un souffle, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Je l'ai vu mourir dans mes cauchemars tous les jours pendant un an. J'ai vu un psy et j'ai fait une cure d'antidépresseurs. Parfois je la revois encore tomber, même aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha avant de relever un regard chargé de colère sur moi.

-J'ai détesté Edward depuis ce jour. Si elle n'avait pas été si fan de lui, nous ne serions jamais allées à cette foutue soirée, et elle serait encore en vie.

-Tu es injuste Rose, Edward n'est pas responsable de la mort de ton amie.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement.

-Je le sais et crois-moi je me déteste de ressentir ça ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, dès que je vois Edward, je repense à cette soirée, et je vois Stella tomber et mourir. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti en rencontrant Emmett.

-Tu savais qu'Edward avait un frère ?

-Vaguement. J'ai rencontré Em un jour dans un bar, nous avons sympathisé, puis flirté et ce n'est qu'une fois que nous sommes sortis ensemble qu'il m'a dit qui il était, et ce qu'Edward était pour lui. J'ai voulu rompre, je ne voulais pas m'embarquer là dedans, j'avais l'impression de trahir Stella, mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà amoureuse.

-Je comprends.

-J'ai décidé de continuer à voir Emmett, et ignorer Edward. Ca marchait plutôt bien, et je le voyais très peu jusqu'à… l'accident.

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu sais Edward ne sait pas tout ça. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui. Tu devrais le lui dire, tu devrais le dire à Emmett aussi, cette situation lui fait du mal, il me l'a dit.

-Je sais, je sais qu'il aime énormément son frère, et que c'est dur pour lui.

-Remember me c'était au début de la carrière d'Edward non ? Ça fait combien de temps, quatre ans ? Tu devrais arrêter de lui en vouloir maintenant, et arrêter de t'en vouloir à toi aussi, vous avez eu tous les deux votre lot de souffrance, ça suffit.

-Je sais bien tout ça, mais je ne sais pas si je peux changer après tout ce temps. Oublier Stella, sa mort, ce n'est pas possible pour moi.

Cette fois je fis le geste que je m'étais interdit tout à l'heure, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai.

-Personne ne te demande d'oublier ton amie, mais Edward n'y est pour rien, il mérite le pardon, il mérite que tu fasses un geste vers lui, pour toi, et pour Emmett aussi.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir la force.

-Je suis persuadée du contraire. Tu es une femme forte et indépendante Rose, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

Elle releva son regard sur moi et me dévisagea.

-Ce n'est pas moi les menaces, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Emmett de cette façon, il a déjà bien trop souffert de ce qu'on a fait à Edward.

Je hochai la tête. Elle avait de bonnes raisons, ça aurait pu être elle, mais curieusement je savais qu'elle me disait la vérité, elle aimait trop son mari pour faire du mal à ce frère qu'il adorait.

-Je te crois, et je suis ravie que ce ne soit pas toi.

Elle me fit un sourire et détacha sa main de la mienne.

-Tu es une fille bien Bella, Edward a de la chance de t'avoir trouvée.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Non, c'est moi qui ait de la chance, je te jure.

Fin du flash back.

Nous avions terminé notre café et j'avais quitté Rose avec la promesse qu'elle parlerait le soir même à Emmett.

Je revins à l'instant présent et vis qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils.

-Oui bien sûr.

Il me dévisagea de façon perplexe et je penchai ma tête sur le côté, mon regard dans le sien.

-Demain soir alors, ya pas de soucis, à plus Em.

Il raccrocha et regarda son portable comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Em m'a demandé si lui et Rose pouvaient venir dîner demain soir.

-Vraiment ? C'est super Edward!

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils avant de relever son visage vers moi et de plisser des yeux.

-Il dit que c'est Rose qui a insisté, qu'elle voulait venir pour me voir.

-Et bien…c'est bien.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu as fait quoi il y a deux jours ? Cette course, tu es allée où exactement ?

-Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Tu sais parfois les gens changent et…

-Non Bella, les gens changent peut-être, enfin, certains d'entre eux, mais Rosalie non, certainement pas.

Je triturai mes doigts et il gronda.

-Bella ?

-Peut-être que je suis allée me faire faire une manucure ?

Je lui fis une moue de petite fille penaude et il explosa.

-Bon sang de merde Bella !

-Mais c'est vrai regarde!

Je lui collai mes mains sous le nez et il y jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de revenir à la charge.

-Pourquoi avoir été voir Rosalie ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Il tira une tronche tellement ahurie que je roulai des yeux et lançai ma bombe.

-Pour la disculper définitivement.

Il parut choqué et je poursuivis.

-Elle avait clairement de l'animosité pour toi, elle a fait partie de la liste des suspects.

-C'est une blague ? C'est la femme de mon frère bon sang !

Je haussai les épaules.

-Nous n'avons négligé aucune piste Edward. Ce n'est pas elle, rassure-toi.

Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Encore heureux tiens ! Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais de là à me flinguer !

Il retira sa main de devant ses yeux et me regarda.

-Alors c'est quoi son problème avec moi ? J'ai été à la maternelle avec elle et je lui ai fait manger de la boue ? Ou bien je l'ai larguée dans une vie antérieure? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir écrasé son chien mais va savoir, c'est possible après tout.

-Rien de tout ça. Je voudrais te le dire, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

Son visage grimaça et je lui jetai un regard suppliant.

-Je ne te cache rien, mais c'est une longue histoire qui en plus appartient à Rose, c'est à elle de te le dire crois-moi.

Il soupira et acquiesça.

-Ok. J'attendrai demain.

Je lui fis un sourire et il me le retourna.

A défaut d'avoir pu pour l'instant arrêter notre tueur psychopathe, j'avais, je l'espère du moins, arrangé les choses entre Edward, Rose et Emmett.

Il faudrait sans doute du temps pour que Rosalie puisse se sentir à l'aise en présence d'Edward, mais tant qu'il n'y avait plus cette animosité entre eux, ce serait un bon début.

POV EDWARD

Est-ce que je vivais en plein délire paranoïaque ? Non parce que je pourrais sérieusement commencer à me poser des questions !

Cette dernière semaine avait été un peu éprouvante pour moi et je me demandais si elle allait un jour se terminer et surtout, comment elle se terminerait.

Elle avait commencé par Bella et sa véritable identité, ses mensonges et ceux de ma famille, le dingue qui me courait toujours après, les menaces de mort et maintenant, Rose qui voulait me dire pourquoi elle en avait après moi !

Si ça continuait dans ce sens, j'allais finir à l'asile avec de la bave qui dégoulinerait de mon menton.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'allait me dire Rosalie, mais je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter une énorme révélation, surtout que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la bombe qu'elle allait me lâcher. Je serais soulagé de savoir, ça faisait longtemps maintenant que j'avais arrêté de chercher pourquoi elle m'en voulait à ce point, mais si cela pouvait atténuer les choses entre nous et délivrer Emmett de son rôle au milieu, alors j'étais prêt au moins à écouter, j'aviserais du reste plus tard.

Bella posa à nouveau un regard inquiet sur moi et je la rassurai d'un sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en veuille pour ça, elle avait raison, c'était à Rose de parler, pas à elle.

Bella. Toute une histoire, avec des hauts et des bas, des moments de joies intenses et des moments de douleurs profondes, de l'amour et de la rancœur, bref tout ça à la fois qui donnerait même au meilleur des psy, du boulot pour au moins une année entière.

Ses mensonges, sa trahison n'avait pas fait faiblir l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle, je l'aimais d'un amour démesuré et destructeur, qui me ferait tout accepter, plutôt que de la perdre.

C'est pour ça que j'avais pardonné.

Doucement, mais sûrement,notre relation reprenait sa place entre nous. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle m'avait fait du mal, je ne voulais plus revivre ça, plus jamais.

Pourtant j'avais du mal avec mes bonnes résolutions. La voir si proche de moi, sentir son odeur si délicieuse, voir l'amour qu'elle me portait dans son regard était dur à supporter, je savais que j'allais céder, je voulais céder, je voulais la toucher à nouveau, l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi.

Je l'aurais fait il y a quelques minutes à peine si Dimitri n'était pas entré en en faisant trop comme toujours. Bella était exaspérée de le voir là et si je devais être honnête, moi aussi. J'aurais bien voulu le renvoyer, mais la menace persistait et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Bien qu'un peu lourd c'était un professionnel, et il connaissait son boulot.

L'avoir dans les pattes avait été une raison de plus pour moi de laisser les choses en suspens avec Bella, du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers ma petite amie, laissant toutes mes réflexions réintégrer le fond de mon esprit.

-Ne te casse pas la tête avec le dîner demain soir, ils ne viennent pas vraiment pour manger mais pour parler.

Bella haussa un sourcil en souriant et je grimaçai en pensant à mes propres mots.

-Ok, Emmett viendra pour bouffer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas de lui, il mangera ce qu'il y aura.

Elle rit avant de poser une main sur mon genou.

-Donc un truc simple mais copieux. Que penses-tu d'un gratin de pâtes et d'une tarte ? Simple, bourratif et efficace.

Je hochai la tête.

-Ca me paraît bien.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de ma si belle petite amie et je soupirai alors qu'elle faisait un petit cercle avec son doigt sur mon genou.

-Comme j'aimerais pouvoir sentir ta main sur moi.

Bella stoppa son geste et son sourire s'effaça. Je venais de gâcher un moment simple et agréable et me traitai de crétin. Elle ancra son regard au mien et je pus y lire de la peine. C'était la première fois que je la voyais triste à cause de mon handicap, la première fois que je compris que ma paralysie la touchait.

-J'aimerais aussi que tu puisses.

Elle déplaça sa main qu'elle posa sur la mienne et recommença le même geste que précédemment, sauf que je pouvais le sentir cette fois.

-Ne sois pas triste pour moi Bella, je peux sentir ta main ici, c'est déjà un miracle crois-moi.

Je retournai ma main pour que nous puissions être paume contre paume et je nouai mes doigts aux siens. Son regard était brillant lorsqu'elle le releva sur moi et je me penchai légèrement en avant, caressant doucement sa joue de ma gauche, descendant lentement jusqu'à me retrouver sur sa nuque. Je l'attirai doucement vers moi, prenant mon temps pour goûter son souffle sur ma bouche, sentir ses lèvres frôler les miennes sans vraiment nous toucher. Je me foutais en cet instant que nous ayons encore des choses à régler, que Dimitri soit dans la pièce, que j'aurais dû encore attendre, je voulais cela, je voulais ce baiser plus que tout.

Je me crus revivre lorsque mes lèvres appuyèrent enfin sur les siennes, nos bouches se perdirent l'une dans l'autre dans un baiser lent et sensuel, alors que je me sentais de nouveau entier, chez moi, comme un juste retour à la maison, après une trop longue absence.

Je rompis notre baiser en soupirant de bien-être, collant mon front contre celui de Bella, alors qu'elle murmurait doucement ces mots que je désirais tant entendre et que je redoutais tellement à la fois.

-Je t'aime.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais se plaquer sur mon visage alors que j'ouvrais doucement les yeux et que je m'éloignais de quelques centimètres.

-Pas autant que je t'aime.

Elle caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts fraîchement manucurés et m'embrassa à nouveau tendrement.

Nous nous séparâmes à regret et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Dimitri pour le voir dos à nous regardant par la fenêtre et je fus tout de même soulagé. Pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que Bella et moi étions intimement liés, il le savait, mais certaines choses privées doivent restées privées.

Bella suivit mon regard et grimaça alors que je lui jetais un regard d'avertissement. Elle roula des yeux avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ma bouche.

-Tu me le payeras ça.

-Quand tu veux.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva avant de dandiner des fesses devant moi et de partir vers la cuisine. Je soupirai. Cette femme aurait ma mort.

Je raccrochai mon portable et le remis sur la table basse à mes côtés. Je venais d'avoir Jack en ligne, je savais que ça faisait racontar de gonzesses, mais j'avais eu besoin de dire à quelqu'un que Bella et moi étions à nouveau sereins ensemble et que j'avais confiance en l'avenir avec elle. Je n'avais pas pu parler longtemps, Jack bossait et il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait me voir, il avait lui aussi des choses à me dire et je me doutais qu'il me parlerait de Leah et sur le coup je m'en étais voulu d'afficher mon bonheur alors que lui venait certainement de perdre le sien.

Jack était mon pote depuis si longtemps maintenant que j'avais arrêté de compter les années. Il avait été là pour moi, à chaque étape importante de ma vie et j'avais été là pour lui aussi. Son amitié comptait beaucoup pour moi, je l'adorais et même si nous n'étions pas du même sang, je le considérais comme mon frère. Savoir qu'il appréciait Bella était un plus pour moi, son avis m'importait et j'étais content qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux.

Bella revint de la cuisine et posa un verre de limonade sur la table basse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon portable avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux et de passer un bras autour de mon cou.

-Tu parlais à qui ?

Je posai une main sur sa cuisse que je caressai doucement à travers son jean.

-Jacob. Il viendra bientôt, je pense que lui et Leah ont rompu.

-Merde, désolée pour eux.

Je lui fis un sourire tendre et frottai mon nez contre le sien.

-Moi aussi, mais ça ira, enfin je crois.

Je désignai le verre sur la table d'un geste de la main.

-C'est pour moi ?

Elle me fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être soif, tu n'as rien bu depuis le repas de midi.

-C'est gentil.

Je relevai mon visage et capturai ses lèvres d'un baiser. Je passai ma main dans son cou pour la coller d'avantage contre moi et lorsque nos langues se touchèrent, je soupirai d'aise, il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation que celle-ci, à part faire l'amour bien sûr. Bella poussa un gémissement et agrippa mes cheveux avant de tirer dessus légèrement. Je sentis mon corps se réveiller, et mon désir pour elle grandir, au diable mes bonnes résolutions !

Je rompis notre baiser et caressai sa joue.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais là, tout de suite ?

Elle frotta son nez contre le mien avant de murmurer doucement.

-Non, quoi ?

-Un bain. Avec plein de mousse et toi nue contre moi.

Elle se mit à rougir et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-C'est une très bonne proposition, si c'est bien ce que tu veux.

Je passai mon pouce sur sa lèvre en une douce caresse et elle cessa de se mordiller.

-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant.

Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Rejoins moi dans cinq minutes, je vais faire couler l'eau.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever et de filer à tout allure vers la salle de bain. Cela me fit sourire, et mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur, j'aimais l'idée qu'elle ait aussi envie de moi. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre. Dimitri lisait le journal sur la table de la cuisine et il hocha simplement la tête lorsque je lui dis que j'allais prendre un bain. Au moins il était discret, cela avait son avantage.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, y pénétrai et fermai la porte à clé derrière moi. Bella était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son peignoir de bain et je me pris à déglutir de travers alors que je savais qu'elle était nue là-dessous. Elle me fit un sourire que je lui rendis avant de faire rouler doucement mon fauteuil jusqu'à elle. La salle de bain était très grande et ma mère avait installé une douche italienne en plus de la baignoire pour que j'aie le choix de prendre un bain ou non.

Bella se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi et entreprit de me déshabiller lentement.

Je ne fis pas un geste, la regardant simplement, alors que ses mains bougeaient doucement sur moi, me rendant plus dur encore si possible. Elle retira ma chemise puis je levai les bras alors qu'elle passait mon tee-shirt noir par-dessus ma tête. Elle laissa traîner ses mains le long de mes côtes avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon jean et je soupirai de plaisir.

Bella ouvrit mon pantalon et caressa mon sexe au travers de mon boxer, je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

-Bella…

Elle se pencha sur moi et embrassa doucement mon nombril avant de plonger sa main sous le morceau de tissu qui faisait barrage à mon intimité.

Elle me masturba un instant avant de retirer sa main et je grognai de frustration. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mon ventre avant de me regarder et de sourire.

-Patience mon amour.

Elle m'aida à retirer mon jean et mon boxer et alors que j'étais nu devant elle, elle se releva et ancra son regard dans le mien avant de défaire la ceinture de son peignoir et de le laisser tomber à ses pieds.

Elle était intégralement épilée et la vision de sa chair si tendre et si douce me fit perdre la boule.

Je l'attrapai par la taille et parsemai son ventre de doux baisers enflammés alors qu'elle fourrageais dans mes cheveux en respirant de plus en plus fort. Je voulais plus, je voulais la goûter avec ma langue, sentir sa ciprine couler entre mes lèvres, la boire jusqu'à m'en rassasier.

Je passai sa jambe droite par-dessus mon épaule et plongeai dans sa féminité. Elle haleta alors que je passai un lent coup de langue entre ses lèvres si délicieuses et je m'appliquai, léchant doucement ses plis, tourmentant avec délice son petit paquet de nerfs. Bella commença à gémir et resserra sa prise sur mon cou pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je joignis mes doigts et la pénétrai lentement, faisant de doux va-et-vient alors que je sentais son orgasme se construire. Elle explosa enfin dans un cri et je resserrai mon bras autour d'elle, alors qu'elle faisait descendre sa jambe de mon épaule, avant de s'effondrer sur moi. Elle respira fort un instant puis releva les yeux et m'embrassa tendrement, léchant mes lèvres alors qu'elle pouvait se goûter à travers moi.

-Merci mon amour.

Je lui fis un sourire et elle se leva avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.

-Viens.

Je me hissai grâce aux poignées installées au mur et entrai doucement dans l'eau alors que Bella se rapprochait de moi. Une fois correctement installé, Bella vint se placer en face de moi et encercla mon cou de ses bras. Elle voulut prendre ma bouche mais j'en avais décidé autrement, sa poitrine était bien trop tentante, en cet instant. Je pris délicatement un de ses tétons en bouche et le torturai alors que ma main gauche jouait avec son autre sein. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière et pris appui sur mes épaules avant de s'empaler d'un coup sur moi. Elle venait de me prendre par surprise et je relâchai ma prise sur son sein, haletant doucement, je manquai d'air alors qu'elle bougeait sur moi. Elle me regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de lécher mon menton et je capturai sa langue avec mes lèvres, la suçotant amoureusement. Je pris ses fesses en coupe dans mes mains et l'aidai à se mouvoir sur moi. Notre mouvement d'abord lent se fit plus rapide à mesure que la boule grossissait dans mon ventre et je savais que j'y étais presque, que j'allais toucher le paradis. J'augmentai le rythme encore plus fort, alors que je sortais pratiquement de sa petite chatte pour y revenir encore plus et je buttai plusieurs fois son point G, pour finir par me déverser en elle, dans un râle profond de jouissance. Bella cria mon prénom et se laissa tomber dans mon cou, murmurant « je t'aime » à mon oreille.

Je caressai ses cheveux et elle déposa un baiser sur ma clavicule avant de tracer ma mâchoire avec son nez.

-Ce bain était plutôt une bonne idée.

Je m'esclaffai.

-Oui plutôt bonne.

Je déposai un baiser sur son nez et elle attrapa de la mousse avec son doigt pour en mettre sur le mien.

-Tu es mignon comme ça, il faudrait prendre une photo.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-La dernière fois qu'on m'a pris en photo dans un bain, je devais avoir trois ans, pas moyen que je me laisse faire aujourd'hui.

-Tu devais être trognon.

Je grognai et elle éclata de rire.

-J'ai des photos de la honte que ma mère aime montrer à tout va. Il y en a même qui se sont retrouvées sur le net.

Bella me regarda surprise.

-Dans ton bain ?

Je pris une mine horrifiée.

-Mon dieu non ! Une avec un déguisement ridicule de cow-boy et une avec l'uniforme de l'école privée dans laquelle j'allais, je devais avoir cinq ans. J'ai jamais su qui m'avait fait ça, mais je soupçonne mon frère, c'est le genre de connerie qui le met mort de rire.

Bella me souriait.

-Oui, ça lui ressemble. En tout cas, les photos de toi aujourd'hui sont exclues, ton corps est à moi, et personne n'a le droit de mater ma propriété.

Je posai une main sur sa féminité et la caressai alors qu'elle fermait doucement les yeux.

-Et ça c'est à moi, comme tout le reste, et je partage pas.

Non certainement pas, elle était à moi, pour toujours et lorsqu'elle m'embrassa, je sus que c'était vrai, qu'elle m'appartenait, tout comme je lui appartenais.

Nous paraissions tranquillement devant la télé. Bella était dans mes bras, la tête posée sur ma poitrine et je caressais doucement ses cheveux, les laissant filer entre mes doigts. C'était ça le bonheur. Regarder un navet à la télé, la femme de sa vie dans les bras, écouter sa respiration, sentir la douceur de son parfum. Je voulais d'autres moments comme celui là. Le bain que nous avions pris nous avait ramollis, le sexe avait été incroyable, me laissant dans un état de béatitude que je voulais voir se prolonger encore et encore.

Bella attrapa la télécommande posée à côté d'elle et changea de chaine.

-Hey ! Je regardais je te signale !

-Non tu ne regardais pas, tu fixes un point devant toi depuis au moins cinq minutes.

Je grimaçai.

-Peut-être que j'ai été distrait mais je regardais quand même.

Elle se redressa un peu et courba sa tête sur le côté.

-A quoi tu penses comme ça ?

-A toi, moi et une baignoire.

Elle roula des yeux avant de sourire.

-Pervers. Je sais que tu mens. Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu avais un pli sur le front, signe d'une réflexion intense.

Un sourire en coin étira mon visage.

-Signe de réflexion intense ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai suivi un cours sur le comportement. Je suis flic je te rappelles ! Mais tu changes de sujet.

Elle était dure en affaire, je ne pouvais pas gagner contre elle. Je grognai intérieurement. Chochotte va !

-Je pensais juste que j'étais heureux en ce moment.

Un sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis heureuse, de te rendre heureux.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai avec passion. Je rompis notre baiser en soupirant et Bella me jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Foutue condition humaine ! Faut que je t'abandonne un petit moment.

-Je vais t'aider.

Elle m'aida à m'installer dans mon fauteuil et je partis en grommelant vers les toilettes. Parfois je me disais que mettre des couches serait la honte mais bon sang, les bébés n'étaient pas emmerdés eux au moins ! Je fis ma petite affaire, puis retournai vers Bella qui était toujours assise sur le canapé.

-Tu veux revenir vers moi ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule et soupirai.

-On va bientôt dîner, je vais rester dans mon bolide, ça nous évitera une corvée supplémentaire.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et Bella me lança un regard perplexe.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ce soir ?

-Non, mais c'est peut-être Jacob, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait boire une bière un de ces soirs.

Dimitri se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que Bella me faisait un sourire.

-Au moins il sert à quelque chose, je n'ai plus besoin d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Je roulai des yeux et ma Bella rit. Ce fut effectivement Jack qui marchait derrière Dimitri. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait au milieu de la pièce lorsque je vis les yeux de mon garde du corps devenir vitreux et qu'il s'effondra au sol alors que des spasmes secouaient son corps. Bella se leva d'un bond mais je la vis stopper comme au ralenti alors que Jack sortait une arme de sa veste et la pointait sur elle. Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient avant de lever sa main gauche et de donner une décharge électrique qui parcourut le corps de ma petite amie avant qu'elle ne s'effondre elle aussi sur le sol.

Jack tourna son regard sur moi et un sourire effrayant que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui inonda son visage.

-Salut toi !

* * *

Et oui je sais ! Vous me détestez et tout mais dites vous que lundi ce n'est pas si loin lol.

C'était bien Jack, la plupart d'entre vous aviez trouvé, la question est maintenant, pourquoi il veut la mort de son meilleur ami ? Vous saurez lundi


	15. Chapitre 15

**Me revoilà, dernier chapitre, une page qui se tourne. Merci à kikou pour son soutien, ses coms que j'adore et sa patience pour corriger mes fautes qui doivent être nombreuses malgré ce qu'elle me dit lol.**

**Merci à vous chers lecteurs, inscrits et anonymes, vous avez tjs été extra, certaines sont là depuis un bail maintenant, merci de ne pas vous lasser de moi lol, et d'autres sont là depuis peu, mais merci à toutes et tous de votre soutiens.**

**Une petite réponse à quelqu'un**

**fan-de-twi light : alors pour commencer, lorsque tu critiques ainsi une histoire, ça serait vraiment bien de t'inscrire sur le site, pour qu'on puisse te répondre, car devoir le faire ici, me met encore plus en rogne que je ne le suis déjà. Tu n'aimes pas ma fic ? C'est ton droit, mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me « remettre en question et d'évoluer » comme tu me le suggère si gentiment. Alors oui sache que lire que mes chapitres sont risibles sans aucune logiques et que ma révélation sur Rosalie est ridicule me touche, et oui pour ta gouvernes, tu m'as blessé dans tes propos. Je ne prétend pas être écrivain, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'histoires à mon actif, et c'est marrant mais sur 930 commentaires, tu es la seule à me dire que mon histoires est minable. Donc sache que ton com ne va pas me permettre de m'améliorer, il m'a juste foutu en colère, j'ai déjà des soucis personnels, j'ai pas besoin de lire en plus ce genre de truc. Je ne te conseil pas de lire la fin, car ma pauvre tu vas surement trouver ça affreusement ridicule, et je ne souhaite pas lire ton com, qui j'en suis certaine va rester anonyme sans que je puisse te répondre car ce sera le dernier chapitre, pratique pour toi non ?Tu veux lire un vrai auteur, avec une histoire bien construite et qu'y ne soit pas risible ? Achète toi un bouquin.**

**Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**POV EDWARD**

Jack tourna son regard sur moi et un sourire effrayant que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui inonda son visage.

-Salut toi !

Je clignai deux fois des yeux avant de revenir au présent et de me rendre compte que ce que je venais de voir n'était pas un rêve.

-MAIS TU ES MALADE BORDEL QU EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS !

Il secoua la tête et je le dévisageai, incrédule.

-Tut tut tut tut, tu devrais être gentil avec moi Eddy, ou je pourrais me fâcher, et crois moi, tu n'aimeras pas.

Eddy ? Depuis quand il m'appelait comme ça ? Je n'avais jamais eu droit qu'à Ed ou Mozart en vingt ans d'amitié et il me sortait un surnom débile dans une situation hallucinante ? Merde je devais être tombé de mon fauteuil, m'être cogné la tête, je vivais en plein délire paranoïaque.

-Bella…

-Ta petite chérie n'a rien, pour l'instant du moins.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien pourtant et pour l'instant elle était immobile sur le sol. Je savais que la décharge qu'il venait de lui donner n'était pas mortelle et qu'elle était juste sonnée, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Je regardai à nouveau Jack et ce que je vis me terrifia. Il n'avait plus l'air du garçon que j'avais connu, il était différent. Son visage était déformé par la haine et la jouissance malsaine, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une folie sauvage et meurtrière et sa posture calme dénotait tellement avec le reste que le spectacle était à la limite du supportable.

Où était passé le garçon avec lequel j'avais grandi ? Où était le mec qui draguait toutes ces filles avec moi près de la plage à côté de chez son père ? Celui qui faisait toutes ces acrobaties incroyables, qui savait allumer un feu avec un bout de bois et un caillou et qui m'avait soutenu dans toutes les épreuves que m'avait infligées la vie ? Comment ne pouvais-je pas avoir vu qu'il y avait ça en lui, cette folie ?

-C'est dommage, elle est plutôt jolie, et si je ne devais pas la haïr, je l'aimerais sans doute bien.

Je plissai les yeux, je ne comprenais pas.

-Bella ne t'a rien fais Jack, pourquoi tu devrais la haïr ?

Il soupira de façon théâtrale.

-Toujours à côté de la plaque hein Edward ?

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et le dévisageai, furieux.

-Puisque je suis si con, je t'en prie éclaire-moi !

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais et fit descendre le long de ses bras, un sac à dos que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là.

-Plus tard. Notre ami là-bas, présente des signes de réveil, je vais aller le saucissonner, et nous pourrons reprendre ensuite notre acte.

Notre acte ? Il se croyait dans une pièce de Shakespeare ou quoi ?

-Notre quoi ?

Il posa son teaser au sol près de lui et je dirigeai machinalement mon regard sur l'arme. Aucune chance que je m'en empare, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là les bras ballants à le regarder faire son trip sans rien faire non ?

Il ouvrit son sac, en extirpa une corde et le referma avant de le reposer au sol.

-Cette scène à été écrite il y a longtemps et je suis désolé pour Monsieur Muscles ici présent mais tous les rôles ont déjà été attribués.

Dingue, il était dingue et j'étais un abruti.

Il se détourna et fit deux pas en direction de Dimitri avant de stopper et de me regarder par-dessus son épaule.

-Il va de soi que si tu tentes quoi que soit, je ferai un joli petit trou dans la tête de la Bella au bois dormant.

Je lâchais instinctivement les roues de mon fauteuil que je venais d'agripper pour replacer doucement mes mains sur mes genoux. Jack me fit un sourire qui me donna envie de gerber et reprit son chemin jusqu'à mon garde du corps. Il le traîna contre le mur en face de moi avant de lui ligoter les mains et les pieds avec la même corde, ce qui donnait au corps de Dimitri, une position désarticulée qui me fit mal pour lui. Il le bayonna en sortant du scotch de la poche de sa veste puis l'abandonna là avant de revenir vers moi.

-Voilà qui est mieux !

Il avait l'air fier de lui et je baissai les yeux un instant sur Bella, à quelques pas seulement de moi pour m'inciter au calme. Je ne pouvais pas savoir comment il allait réagir si je lui hurlais mon dégoût au visage, et je ne voulais pas que Bella subisse les frais de ma connerie.

Je la vis bouger faiblement les doigts de sa main gauche et je voulus soupirer de soulagement mais m'en empêchai. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il remarque qu'elle se réveillait, je voulais qu'il reporte son attention sur moi.

-C'était toi ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui.

-Les lettres de menaces, les photos, les roses noires ?

Bella m'avait tout raconté, et j'avais été horrifié quand j'avais su pour les fleurs. C'était morbide et écœurant.

Il se mordilla la lèvre en souriant.

-Ha oui, les roses noires. Plutôt théâtral mais j'ai adoré l'idée. Dommage que tu ne les ait pas vues, elles m'ont coûté une fortune ! Tu connais leur signification ? C'est plutôt approprié je dois dire, rose noire* pour passion fatale, aimer jusqu'à la mort.

Il éclata de rire et je me sentis frissonner. Il me parlait de la mort de Bella, du fait qu'elle m'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort, et je sus avec certitude qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épargner, même s'il en avait après moi. Je l'avais condamné en tombant amoureux d'elle et j'allais l'entraîner dans la tombe avec moi.

-Pourquoi Jack ? La tentative de meurtre il y a un an, le harcèlement, tu me détestes donc à ce point ?

Il me regarda à nouveau et son visage changea d'expression. Il paraissait triste, et un sourire presque doux étira ses lèvres.

-Je ne te déteste pas, je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

-Alors quoi ? La jalousie, à cause de mon succès ? J'aurais pu comprendre pour il y a un an, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien Jack, je ne serais plus jamais quelqu'un d'important.

-Tu es important pour moi.

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire qui se termina en sanglot. Mes nerfs commençaient à me lâcher, il fallait que je me calme.

-Ouais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu me tiens en joue avec ton flingue et que tu veux me voir mort ! PARCE QUE TU TIENS A MOI !

Il baissa son arme le long de son corps et secoua la tête. J'inspirai profondément afin de me détendre.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Non c'est vrai, j'ai du mal à te suivre là...

Ma voix était sèche et froide et je me surpris moi-même par tant de calme. Je n'allais peut-être pas m'écrouler en hurlant et en m'arrachant les cheveux en fin de compte.

-Je n'ai jamais été jaloux de toi ou de ta réussite, je n'ai jamais envié cet aspect là de ta vie, ni aucun autre aspect d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas ça.

Je soupirai, je commençais à fatiguer, je voulais qu'il crache le morceau.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai détesté tous ces gens. Tes fans, tes nouveaux amis, tes agents, James… ce sale con ne m'a jamais aimé.

Je sentis mes poings se serrer à l'évocation de mon ancien ami, de l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour moi.

-Ne parle pas de James, il est mort pour me protéger par ta faute !

Il renifla avec dédain et j'eus soudainement envie de le battre à mort.

-C'était un connard, bon débarras !

-Nom de Dieu Jacob…j'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends.

Son visage changea encore et il prit une expression terrifiante.

-ILS T'ELOIGNAIENT DE MOI !

Je le fixai d'un air ahuri.

-N'importe quoi enfin ! James était…

-Pas rien que lui, tous les autres ! Avec tous tes films, tes promos, tes déplacements sans cesse aux quatre coins du pays pour voir des producteurs tu n'avais plus de temps pour moi.

Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de larmes et je le dévisageais sans comprendre.

-J'étais en train de te perdre, je savais que ça arriverait, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter tu comprends !

Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux un court instant.

-Tu étais mon ami Jack, et tu le serais resté quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu étais mal tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire et je serais venu, je l'aurais fait pour toi.

Il éclata de rire et je me figeai. Il avait l'air d'un dément.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux te foutre ton amitié au cul Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'ai toujours voulu plus, je savais que ça n'arriverait pas, et je l'avais accepté, jusqu'à ce que ta célébrité t'éloigne de moi.

Il me dévisagea intensément et pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Jacob Black je vis quelque chose dans son regard que je n'avais jamais vu, ou jamais voulu voir et qui m'acheva complètement. De l'amour.

-Mon Dieu !

J'avais murmuré mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon ancien ami et je sus qu'il avait entendu.

-Félicitations, tu as enfin compris.

Il fit quelques pas vers moi et je me crispai automatiquement. Il tenait toujours son arme au bout de son bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? On aurait pu en parler, j'aurais pu comprendre, on aurait pu trouver une solution…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Une solution ? Comme quoi ? Un séjour à l'asile, ou bien une cure de médocs ? On ne choisit pas qui on aime, c'est comme ça. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je savais que ça ne changerait rien, que tu ne serais jamais à moi de cette façon.

-Mais…et Leah ? Et toutes ces filles, toutes ces années ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Donner le change, et puis j'aime coucher avec des filles, c'est un jeu agréable. Mais ce n'est pas le véritable amour, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais au fond de moi.

Il se rapprocha et caressa ma joue. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas détourner la tête, je ne voulais pas le mettre encore plus en colère.

-Je l'ai toujours su tu sais, au fond de moi, c'est moi qui aurait dû être comédien. Je joue la comédie depuis si longtemps que c'est devenu un art de vivre ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi.

Bordel j'allais vomir.

Mon meilleur ami amoureux de moi…c'était surréaliste, je vivais en plein cauchemar.

Je dégageai doucement mon visage de sa main et il se recula en soupirant.

-Si tu m'aimes tant que ça, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

-Au bout de quelques temps, après que tu aies commencé à tracer ton chemin vers la gloire, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ça, toute cette peine, cette douleur, je voulais que ça cesse. Te voir avec ces gens…ces filles autour de toi me rendais malade. J'ai réalisé que je préférais te voir mort qu'heureux sans moi.

Il releva les yeux et me regarda.

-Je savais que c'était la seule solution. J'aurais pu vivre avec ton souvenir, peut-être même m'imaginer que nous avions été ensemble et que c'était la mort qui t'avait arraché à moi. Alors j'ai engagé ce gars, je l'ai payé pour qu'il vienne à l'Avant première, mais il t'a raté.

Une grimace déforma mon visage et je savais que mes yeux en cet instant exprimaient toute la haine que je ressentais envers lui.

-Tu as tort, il m'a eu au contraire. Désolé je ne suis pas mort, mais félicitation, tu as gâché ma vie.

-Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

J'éclatai de rire, ce fut plus fort que moi.

-Bien sûr oui ! Puisque tu voulais tellement ma mort, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas achevé sur mon lit d'hôpital ? J'aurais accueilli la mort à bras ouvert, tu le savais et tu m'as laissé souffrir salopard !

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre et je vis avec horreur que Bella émergeait. Jacob baissa les yeux et un rictus affreux déforma son visage.

-Tiens tiens! mais regarde qui vient se joindre à notre conversation ! La Belle au bois dormant, et sans baiser magique en plus !

Je me concentrai sur Bella pour la voir se frotter la tête et se mettre difficilement à genoux. Elle releva un visage groggy sur moi puis tourna la tête vers Jack alors qu'il pointait à nouveau son arme sur elle.

-C'était toi alors.

Il lui fit un sourire qui me faisait flipper avant de hausser les épaules.

-Bravo en tout cas, tu es doué, je ne t'ai jamais soupçonné.

Il lui fit une petite révérence et je me mordis violemment la joue pour ne pas hurler.

-Merci pour le compliment, mais vous duper est assez facile, pardonne-moi mais vous êtes plutôt nul au FBI.

Bella grimaça un sourire.

-Touché. Excuse-moi mais je suis un peu dans le coltard, et je ne comprends pas ton motif. Explique-moi tu veux ?

Je vis qu'il commençait à être agacé et comme il pointait l'arme sur elle, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il perde les pédales.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Bella haussa doucement les épaules.

-Tu vas me tuer pas vrai ? Tu peux au moins me dire la raison.

Il parut amusé l'espace d'un instant et fit un geste nonchalant.

-Le dernier souhait d'une condamnée ? Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Il se frotta le menton et fit semblant de réfléchir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella mais elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé, elle attendait patiemment et fixait Jack d'un air impassible.

-Par où commencer…peut-être par le fait que tu m'aies volé l'amour de ma vie, qu'il soit heureux avec toi comme il ne le sera jamais avec moi ? Que je te déteste car je rêve d'être à ta place ?

Je vis Bella ciller et son expression changea, comme si elle tombait des nues. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je comprenais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle se tourna vers moi, fronça les sourcils puis dévisagea à nouveau Jacob.

-Ouha la vache, t'as raison, j'aurais jamais trouvé ça.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et resta un instant immobile, comme sous le choc.

-Tu donnes plutôt bien le change, je dois l'avouer.

Elle avait murmuré, elle cligna des yeux et parut revenir à l'instant présent.

-Laisse moi deviner, tu as du mal à comprendre pas vrai.

Jack la regardait avec sérieux et je priai pour que Bella puisse trouver les mots justes, qui ne le mettrait pas en boule.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Non je comprends. Je l'aime aussi tu te rappelle ? Et je comprends certainement mieux que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Et puis regarde-le bien ? Qui ne l'aimerait pas hein ?

-On des points en commun toi et moi, c'est dommage, j'aurais pu t'apprécier.

-J'aimerais comprendre quelque chose. Les fleurs ont été livrées le lendemain de notre premier resto, le soir avant nous nous embrassions pour la première fois, comment tu as su ?

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Edward m'a appelé. Il exultait de bonheur, et il a laissé un message sur mon répondeur.

Je le regardai mortifié. C'était vrai, j'avais passé ce coup de fil, j'étais tellement heureux que j'avais eu besoin de le dire à quelqu'un et qui mieux placé pour se réjouir pour moi que mon meilleur pote ? Putain j'étais un con fini.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Je comprends.

-Ça m'a rendu dingue ce coup de fil, je vous imaginais tous les deux et j'ai disjoncté.

Il fit un pas en avant pointant son arme sur elle et je sentis la panique me gagner.

-Jack, c'est entre toi et moi cette histoire, laisse partir Bella, je ne crois pas que tu veuilles avoir ça sur la conscience.

Il haussa les épaules et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-J'ai atteint le point de non-retour, un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça changera rien Edward, crois-moi.

Je passai maladroitement une main dans mes cheveux et regardai partout autour de moi d'un air affolé. Putain, il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire ! La voir mourir devant moi, tuée par mon meilleur ami, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, il valait mieux qu'il m'achève vite après ça.

-Ecoute, je ferai ce que tu veux, je viendrai avec toi où tu voudras, et si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble…alors j'accepte.

Je vis Bella se crisper mais elle ne se retourna pas sur moi, elle gardait Jacob en vue, et je priai pour qu'elle ne tente rien de stupide. Gagner du temps. Je devais gagner du temps, lui faire oublier Bella, si j'étais assez convaincant alors peut-être qu'il l'épargnerait, et si je devais lui rouler une pelle ou bien lui promettre la lune, bordel j'étais prêt à le faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi, je le ferais pour Bella.

Il me dévisagea un instant, incrédule.

-Je ne te crois pas.

Je mis de la conviction dans mon regard, du moins autant que je le pouvais.

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Jack, tu sais que je ne ferais pas ça.

-Tu serais prêt à vivre avec moi ? A être mon petit ami ? Arrête de délirer, je sais que tu ne feras pas ça.

-Je le ferai, tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

Son bras qui tenait l'arme s'agita et son corps se mit à trembler.

-TU MENS !

Il hurlait et je vis à nouveau le monstre ressurgir en lui. Je me figeai.

-TU DIS CA POUR LA PROTEGER ! JE SAIS QUE TU MENS !

Il pointa son arme sur moi et alors que je vis que son doigt menaçait de presser la détente, ma dernière pensée fut pour Bella, et j'aurais voulu encore lui dire à que point je l'aimais.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Bella plongea et percuta les jambes de Jack qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il lâcha l'arme et tomba au sol alors que Bella se relevait tant bien que mal sur ses coudes. Il fit de même et Bella lui colla une droite avant d'essayer d'attraper le flingue qui gisait au sol, pas très loin. Jack grogna de douleur et fonça à nouveau sur elle en l'attrapant par une jambe. Elle se débattit en lui donnant quelques coups de pieds et il hurla alors qu'un de ses coups l'atteignit au ventre.

-SALOPE !

Il lui donna un coup au visage et je vis la tête de ma petite amie partir méchamment en arrière et je compris qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus.

-BELLA !

Mon hurlement parut la réveiller car elle se retourna et donna un violent coup de coude dans le nez de Jacob qui explosa en sang, alors qu'il hurlait.

Bella rampa sur ses genoux et attrapa l'arme alors que Jack se relevait et faisait un pas dans sa direction, une lueur démente dans le regard. Bella se retourna posa une main au sol et tira deux coups qui se répercutèrent dans mon crâne comme au ralenti.

Jack se figea, regarda le sang couler le long de sa poitrine au travers de son tee-shirt, puis tourna ses yeux vers moi avant de tomber à genoux, puis de s'écrouler, au sol.

**POV BELLA**

Mon bras était toujours tendu, alors que je fixait ce qui restait du meilleur ami de mon petit ami, à à peine quelques centimètres de moi.

C'était la première fois que je tirais sur quelqu'un, la première fois que je tuais un être humain.

J'abaissai mon arme lentement puis me retournai vers Edward.

Son corps était crispé, il serrait les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et il regardait la scène d'un air complètement ahuri, la bouche ouverte, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Je venais de tuer son meilleur ami sous ses yeux.

Il le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à le voir se relever, comme si ce n'était pas réel, comme si je ne venais pas de le tuer.

Je me relevai avec difficulté, et fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de Jack avant de me baisser sur lui… pour vérifier. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre son pouls, j'avais visé le cœur, il avait les yeux ouverts et du sang coulait de son nez, il était mort, je l'avais tué.

Je fermai un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, Edward, je devais voir s'il n'avait rien.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers lui. Je m'agenouillai au sol devant son fauteuil alors qu'il fixait toujours la dépouille de celui qui avait été pendant plus de vingt ans, son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air sous le choc, hébété et je posais mes mains sur les siennes tout en tâchant de lui gâcher la vue. Il n'était pas utile qu'il voie ça plus longtemps.

-Edward ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction et je posai mes mains sur ses bras pour le secouer sans ménagement.

-EDWARD !

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de me voir enfin et je posai mes mains sur ses joues, prenant en coupe son visage.

-Bella…

Sa voix était basse et rauque et je hochai la tête.

-Je suis là, c'est fini.

Il avala sa salive et me dévisagea.

-Il est mort ?

Je hochai la tête, honteuse qu'il ait dû assister à ça.

-Je suis désolée mon amour.

Il releva une main et la porta à ma lèvre, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur.

-Tu saignes.

Il murmurait, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse nous entendre. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais du sang coulait le long de mon menton, Jacob m'avait explosé la lèvre en me frappant.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Et toi ?

Il paraissait indemne sous les traces de larmes et la pâleur de son visage mais je voulais m'en assurer. Il secoua la tête est ferma les yeux un instant.

-J'arrive pas…à le croire…putain…c'est un cauchemar !

Il porta ses mains à son visage et explosa en sanglots violents. Je me nichai sur ses genoux et il posa sa tête dans mon cou en pleurant doucement. J'embrassai son front, caressai ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il mit un certain temps pour se calmer et il ne releva la tête que lorsque nous entendîmes des gémissements étouffés. Quelle conne j'avais oublié Dimitri !

Je regardai Edward alors qu'il regardait dans la direction du bruit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dimitri.

Il parut ahuri et je me levai de ses genoux.

-Merde putain, je l'avais oublié !

Je soupirai.

-C'est pas grave, moi aussi, je vais aller le libérer et appeler… ma brigade.

Il hocha la tête et son intention se refixa sur Jack. Je ne voulais plus qu'il voit ça.

Je posai une main sur sa joue et il me regarda.

-Je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre ok ? Tu ne dois pas rester ici.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa joue. Je pris en main son fauteuil, contournai le canapé afin de passer le plus loin possible du cadavre et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Je bloquai les freins et me penchai sur lui.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais revenir te chercher.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Je remerciai le ciel qu'il soit assez sonné pour rester tranquille.

Je filai voir Dimitri et lui lançai un regard d'excuse. Je ne l'aimais pas forcement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'oublier. Je libérai sa bouche en enlevant le scotch et il me regarda d'un air désolé.

-Je suis désolé, il m'a eu par derrière, je…ne pouvais pas savoir.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et il parut surpris.

-Pas votre faute, il nous a tous berné.

-Monsieur Cullen ?

-Edward va bien, il est dans sa chambre le temps que j'appelle mon chef.

Je libérai ses mains et ses pieds et il poussa un gémissement en se mettant assis.

-Putain, ça fait mal.

-Il ne vous a pas loupé.

Il grimaça et fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce qu'il est…

Je répondis doucement.

-Oui. Je l'ai abattu avec son arme. Deux balles, à la poitrine.

Il hocha la tête, alors que mon regard dérivait dans le vague. J'avais encore du mal à me dire que je venais de prendre une vie, même la vie d'un psychopathe. Il faudrait sans doute du temps pour que je l'accepte.

-Première fois ?

Je clignai des yeux et regardai le garde du corps de mon petit ami.

-Que vous tirez sur quelqu'un.

-Oui.

Il baissa les yeux et tritura la manche de sa veste.

-J'avais vingt et un ans, lorsque j'ai tiré pour la première fois. Il faut du temps, mais au bout d'un moment, les images s'effacent et on oublie, du moins, on ne les voit plus mourir lorsqu'on ferme les yeux.

Il me fit un sourire penaud.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été garde du corps. J'ai été flic, brigades des stup.

Je devais être surprise car il ricana.

-Ouais je sais.

-Pourquoi avoir changé de job ?

Son regard dériva.

-Ras le bol, prise de conscience, raison personnelle.

Je n'insistai pas, cela ne me regardait pas après tout. Je me levai et passai une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

-Je vais appelé le FBI, il est temps je crois.

Il hocha la tête et je partis dans ma chambre.

Mes collègues ainsi qu'Aro et un médecin légiste arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Ils examinèrent la scène, prirent les dépositions de Dimitri, Edward puis la mienne avant d'emporter le corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sorte de la chambre, tout se passa donc entre ces quatre murs. Une fois terminée, il restait une belle trace de sang sur le parquet du salon et je savais qu'il faudrait frotter pour tout enlever.

Edward leva les yeux vers moi et murmura d'une voix rauque qui trahissait les larmes qu'il avait versées.

-Je ne veux plus vivre ici.

Je lui fis un sourire et hochai la tête. J'étais assez d'accord avec ça, il n'oublierait jamais la scène si tout la lui rappelait, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

J'appelais sa mère pour savoir si nous pouvions venir passer la nuit. Elle fondit en larmes avant d'accepter et de me dire que nous pourrions rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Je fis un sac en y mettant quelques affaires de rechanges et embarquai Edward et le tout dans ma voiture. Il resta silencieux le long du trajet, regardant simplement par la vitre et je savais qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser, la soirée avait été longue.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa blanche, Carlisle et Esmé nous attendaient devant la porte. Esmé me serra dans ses bras pendant que Carlisle aidait Edward à sortir de la voiture. Edward serra fort sa mère contre lui alors que j'entendais Esmé lui dire à quel point elle était désolée.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque nous sommes allés nous coucher. J'aidai Edward à se déshabiller puis à rentrer sous les draps avant de faire de même et de me blottir contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il caressa distraitement mon bras du bout de ses doigts. Je voulais qu'il me parle, qu'il évacue la douleur, qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se ferme à moi.

Je soupirai et passai ma main dans son cou, en une douce caresse.

-Je suis désolée tu sais, je ne voulais pas ça.

J'avais murmuré, bien que nous soyons seuls dans la chambre, je trouvais irrespectueux de parler plus haut…je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Je le sais. Tu n'as pas eu le choix, il nous aurait tués.

Je me relevai un peu pour le regarder. Je distinguai à peine son visage, et je fus soucieuse de ne pas pouvoir lire dans son regard.

-Je m'en veux que tu aies dû vivre ça.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et caressa mon visage.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella, ne te blâmes pas pour ça.

-Ne te blâmes pas non plus, je t'en prie. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute.

Il soupira et je compris qu'il faudrait du temps pour accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas responsable.

-Il t'aimait c'est vrai, mais tu ne savais pas, tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre ça.

Il secoua la tête et prit ma main dans la sienne.

-J'aurais au moins dû le voir, comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurais dû savoir.

-Ca n'aurait rien changé.

-Peut-être pas, ou peut-être que si, on ne le saura jamais maintenant.

Je me nichai à nouveau contre lui et il me serra fort entre ses bras.

Il finit par s'endormir mais se réveilla plusieurs fois, son père lui donna un somnifère sous ma demande et après avoir un peu insisté, Edward le prit et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au lendemain.

Je fus incapable de fermer l'œil.

Je savais que ce que Dimitri m'avait dit était vrai, il faudrait du temps avant que je ne cesse de revivre les événements, mais j'y arriverais, pour Edward, je vivrais ma vie pour lui.

**EPILOGUE**

Ce n'était arrivé qu'hier, j'avais pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des jours.

Je dus aller voir Aro. Il fut plutôt conciliant, et me donna deux semaines de congés, nous parlerions de mon avenir, lorsque je reviendrais. Avoir tué Jacob resterait à jamais gravé en moi je le savais, je ne pourrais jamais oublier, et je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir continuer ce job. Mon ambition première avait été le meurtre de ma mère, puis la volonté de vouloir aider les autres, sauver des vies, mon but n'était pas d'en prendre. Bien sûr j'avais sauvé ma vie, celle d'Edward et de Dimitri en tuant Jacob, mais je n'aurais jamais cru devoir en arriver là, cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Edward voulut assister à l'enterrement de Jack et je laissai faire, je savais qu'il en avait besoin, pour tourner la page, ou du moins recommencer à vivre. Cela fut un moment éprouvant, mais Edward et Billy Black le père de Jack parlèrent longuement, et avant de partir, Billie serra un instant Edward dans ses bras, une façon certainement de pardonner et de dire au revoir.

Edward avait besoin de ça pour avancer, il avait besoin d'arrêter de culpabiliser, rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était sa faute, il ne pouvait pas se sentir responsable car Jack l'avait aimé.

Nous passâmes plusieurs semaines dans la famille d'Edward. Je nous dégotai une petite maison un mois et demi environ après cette fameuse nuit. Edward me laissa carte blanche, voulant que je me sente chez moi et même s'il prenait part à mes investigations, je savais que son appartement et la vue qu'il aimait tant lui manquerait.

La maison se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de Port Angeles, à la campagne. Elle était de plein pied et il y avait un magnifique jardin, plusieurs chambres, un salon ou nous pourrions mettre le piano à queue ainsi qu'une magnifique cuisine. Je la fis rapidement aménager pour les besoins de mon chéri.

Lorsque j'y emmenai Edward pour la première fois, un sourire comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis des semaines étira ses traits et lorsque nous y passâmes notre première nuit, il dormit pour la première fois depuis le drame sans somnifère et je sus que nous étions chez nous.

Rose et Edward eurent une explication, mais quelques mois après le drame. Edward avait écouté Rose jusqu'au bout et il avait compris, il ne lui en voulait pas. Rose de son coté semblait plus sereine, plus en paix avec elle-même, elle faisait doucement son deuil. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils se toléraient et étaient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, on ne pouvait espérer mieux.

Je quittai mon job. Je ne pouvais plus tenir une arme et il n'était pas question pour moi de tirer à nouveau, la seule fois avait déjà été de trop. Je passai avec succès le diplôme pour être vraiment kiné, j'aimais finalement beaucoup ce métier, et je pouvais m'occuper d'Edward, tout en m'occupant de quelques autres patients à mi-temps, ce qui me donnait l'impression de ne pas vivre aux crochets de mon amoureux, qui avec ses excellents placements, n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de l'avenir.

Il y a encore deux ans je n'aurais pas imaginé ma vie ainsi, mais j'étais heureuse. J'aimais Edward et il m'aimait aussi, il n'y avait rien d'autre que je désirais plus que d'être avec lui.

Il nous faudrait du temps pour nous reconstruire, nous n'oublierions jamais Jack, surtout Edward, mais je savais que notre vie serait belle malgré tout.

J'avais confiance en l'avenir.

* * *

*rose noir :

Amour jusqu' à la mort - Passion fatale.

Et le proverbe arabe de te dire : "Pour bien aimer une vivante, il faut l'aimer comme si elle devait mourir demain". Par la pensée, je sème des pétales de roses noires sur le chemin d'Amour tracé aux côtés de ta bien-aimée...

**_Et oui, je sais c'est la fin et quelle fin ! Certaines d'entres vous vont aimer, d'autres non, je dirais juste qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute, dès que j'ai commencé cette histoire, je savais qu'elle allait se finir comme ça. Le crime passionnel existe, pourquoi me direz vous peut-être ? J'en sais rien c'est comme ça. Ce n'est qu'une fic, elle aurait pu tourner autrement, sauf que c'est comme ça que moi je la voulais et comme c'est moi qui écris, c'est moi qui décide lol. _**

**_On m'a demandé aussi pourquoi Jack et je dirais juste pourquoi pas lui ? Certaines aiment se perso, ce n'est pas mon cas, mais il est vrai qu'à la base je voulais que ce soit Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à faire ça à Alice, j'aime trop ce perso, j'ai donc choisi Jacob. _**

**_Si vous avez aimé alors j'en suis ravie, si ce n'est pas le cas alors je vous dis à bientôt sur autre chose que vous aimerez peut-être d'avantage. _**

**_Pour parler maintenant de mes nouvelles fics, j'en ai deux en cours, des fics courtes, de 3 à 6 chapitres maxi. La première s'appelle FALLING IN LOVE FOR THE LAST TIME et la seconde MALEDICTION. Je ne sais pas quand je vais vous poster ça, mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe et je ne vois mon chirurgien que demain, j'en saurais plus à ce moment là. Je me laisse également une période de réflexion, je me demande parfois pourquoi je m'inflige tout ça, il serait bien plus simple pour moi de juste me contenter de lire, heureusement que j'aime beaucoup écrire. _**

**_Mon absence cependant, ne dépassera pas un mois, peut-être que je reviendrais courant février même, si je ne me fais pas opérer ce mois ci, je ne sais pas encore. _**

**_Donc vous me reverrez bientôt avec deux nouvelles histoires et ensuite, et bien on verra._**

**_A BIENTÔT ET MERCI CAR VOUS ETES TOUJOURS SUPER AVEC MOI. _**


End file.
